La limite entre deux Mondes
by LK-chan
Summary: Et si la 6éme année des maraudeurs ne s'était pas DU TOUT passé comme décrite dans les livres. Pendant les guerre les camps s'opposent : Humains et créatures... Et quand est-il de ceux bloqués entre ces 2 mondes ?
1. AVANT PROPOS lire svp

BONJOUR !

Alors je conseille de lire ce qui va suivre... Si vous le faite pas le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner mais bon.

Donc, j'entame cette fanfiction sur HP en grande partie pour exorciser... Quoi donc ? Et bien l'histoire que vous allez (normalement ) lire. Oui le fait que je l'abandonne n'est pas à exclure, je vais cependant faire un effort pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je vais lister ( ce sera moins contraignant à lire pour vous ) ce qui me paraît important de signaler avant de commencer :

-Je ne vais certainement pas beaucoup respecter l'histoire de JK Rowling. Notamment au niveau des horcruxes, je pense ré-inventer une bonne partie... Disons que si je me débrouille bien, vous pourrez redécouvrir des choses et ce sera plus intéressant pour vous

-Cette histoire se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs

-Je suis bien partie pour ne pas respecter tout les couples de JK (je vais aussi rajouter quelques personnages de mon crue)

-Bien que je vais tenter de varier les points de vue, cette histoire sera bien centré sur l'univers des lycanthropes (donc de Remus) et des créatures magiques

Je vais partager cette fic (disons que c'est ce que j'ai encore en tête pour l'instant) en 4 « parties » : Ce qui constituera un Prologue (5 – 6 chapitres pour bien placer l'histoire ), la sixième année, la septième année et l'après-Poudlard (Oui, le projet est vaste, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai dit que j'espérai finir ça... )

Allez, ça suffira pour l'instant ! Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le Prologue ( premier du nom ) pour voir un peu l'univers qui marine dans mon crâne. Je compte sur vos critiques et vos encouragements ;)

Elka


	2. PROLOGUE I : Une simple décision

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous... En fait la minorité est à moi et n'apparait même pas ici donc bon. Les maraudeurs et l'univers magique où ils évoluent appartiennent a JK Rowling. Nous lui devons beaucoup !

La limite entre deux mondes

I : Prologue : Une simple décision

Albus Dumbledore reposa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encrier et relut la lettre qu'il venait de finir. Elle ne lui sembla pas si mal, peut-être un peu pompeuse à son goût mais il savait que c'était le genre d'arguments qui flatterait Cornelius et lui éviterait tout ennuis. Il prit sa montre à gousset, posée sur son bureau, et l'ouvrit. Il avait encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de ses invités.

Le vieil homme se leva et observa avec un petit sourire ce qui était désormais son bureau. Il avait succédé au professeur Dipett depuis à peine un peu plus d'un mois mais se sentait déjà parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de directeur. La politique, il l'avait relégué à Fudge, le monde de l'enseignement était bien plus intéressant à ses yeux, bien plus motivant pour passer ses journées. Il se dirigea vers le perchoir où son phénix dormait, le cou légèrement courbé comme un cygne, son bec d'or reposant sur son magnifique plumage. Albus le caressa doucement et l'oiseau ouvrit les yeux avec paresse :

-Désolé de te réveiller Fumseck, mais j'ai une lettre à transmettre

Le phénix laissa échapper un son cristallin en se redressant sur son perchoir. Le directeur retourna derrière son bureau et rejeta un coup d'œil à sa lettre, non, il n'avait rien à y changer. Il saisit sa baguette entre ses longs doigts et fit sécher l'encre d'un geste sec. Il apposa ensuite son sceau et scella le courrier. Fumseck releva une patte pour que son maître puisse attacher son chargement, puis attendit qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre pour déployer ses longues ailes et s'envoler.

Le choix d'envoyer un phénix pour porter cette lettre un peu particulière était aussi pour flatter l'ego de Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie depuis peu, après tout il avait beau avoir de l'estime pour Dumbledore... C'était une annonce osée que le directeur avait à lui faire. Aucun autre directeur de Grande-Bretagne... Voir peut-être d'ailleurs, n'avait accepté un jeune loup-garou pour étudiant. D'ailleurs un autre coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua que le jeune garçon allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Albus regarda les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, qui discutaient où somnolaient dans leur cadre, et s'éclaircit la voix pour avoir leur attention :

-J'aimerais, je vous pries, que la conversation que je vais avoir avec le jeune Lupin et son père reste entre nous. Je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas faire de commentaires

Quelques un hochèrent la tête, conscients que faire changer d'avis le nouveau directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie était pure perte de temps. L'un s'exprima cependant, interpelant le directeur pour croiser son regard d'azur :

-Un loup-garou à Poudlard Dumbledore ! Je ne vous demanderais jamais assez d'où vous est né cette folie

-Il me fallait bien un coup d'éclat en tant que directeur, annonça tranquillement Albus, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi ce garçon n'aurait pas droit à une scolarité normale

Phinéas laissa échapper un rire sarcastique :

-Peut-être parce que lui même n'es pas normal Dumbledore !

-Ses parents m'ont assuré de son calme

-Bien sur qu'il est calme avec eux ! Ils doivent lui lécher les bottes toute la sainte journée, mais la réalité est toute autre ! Vous aurez des morts parmi vos étudiants Albus !

Des protestations indignées s'élevèrent des autres cadres mais Dumbledore les interrompit d'une main lasse :

-Phinéas, ne parlez plus jamais ainsi de mes étudiants passés ou à venir

La menace était perceptible, l'ancien directeur se tut mais conserva un regard courroucé qui montrait bien tout le mal qu'il pensait et continuerait de penser de cette décision.

Quelques minutes après, alors que Dumbledore était retourné s'asseoir tranquillement sur son fauteuil, quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte :

-Entrez, annonça le directeur

Minerva Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte, laissa pénétrer les deux personnes dans le bureau, et la referma après un signe de tête envers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'était longuement interrogé sur cette décision, même s'il n'avait pas mit longtemps à accepter, et avait jusque là toujours gardé une certaine appréhension quand à Remus Lupin. Mordu très jeune, il avait put hériter de tous les traits de caractères négatifs possibles, relatif à sa condition. Mais le jeune garçon qui se trouvait là, à moitié caché derrière son père, lui ôta tous ses doutes. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol, le haut du visage caché par ses cheveux clairs, les mains dans son dos dans une attitude d'enfant sage. Il tremblait apparemment de tous ses membres.

John Lupin se sentit légèrement intimidé en face du célèbre mage mais reprit vite contenance. L'air fier et décidé, il planta son regard dans celui du directeur et le salua d'un signe de tête poli :

-Enchanté professeur Dumbledore, je suis John Lupin, le père de Remus

Albus lui sourit et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et lui serrer la main. John se laissa aller à se détendre, apparemment rassuré. Albus se tourna ensuite vers le jeune lycanthrope :

-Enchanté Remus

Il sembla au directeur que le garçon avait retenu sa respiration un instant, mais il leva finalement les yeux vers lui, des yeux fuyant et cependant magnifiques :

-Bonjour...

-Je vous pris d'excuser ma femme, reprit John avec une moue contrite, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en faite pas, assura Dumbledore

Le père de Remus eut cependant une petite grimace :

-Votre directrice adjointe m'a pourtant fait remarquer... Un peu sèchement, que faire entrer un moldu à Poudlard est une pratique compliquée

-Mais pas impossible, puisque vous êtes là. Allons marcher un peu, vous pourrez tout deux découvrir le collège ainsi, et nous discuterons de certaines formalités. Il va sans dire que je t'attend à la rentrée Remus, ajouta t-il en se retournant vers le garçon

Partagé, il hésita un instant avant d'hôcher la tête. Conscient que sa confiance envers lui n'allait pas s'acquérir si vite, Dumbledore n'insista pas et leur fit faire un tour du château.

Albus avait fait construire une cabane, à la lisière de Pré-au-Lard, qui paraissait en ruine, et servira à abriter Remus pendant les pleines lunes :

-Elle est accessible en partant du parc de Poudlard, tu peux y être en à peu prés dix minutes

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Remus avec une surprenante audace

-Que veux tu dire Remus ? Demanda poliment le directeur

-Juste une vieille cabane ? C'est pas possible ! Quelqu'un peut rentrer... Ou moi je pourrais sortir et... Et les gens pourraient savoir et je blesserais quelqu'un...

-Remus, souffla son père

Il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qui n'ajouta rien mais continuait de fixer le directeur de ses yeux d'ambres, brillants de peur. Peur pour lui ou pour les autres ? Albus n'aurait put répondre. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du garçon et posa ses main sur ses épaules, doucement. L'enfant tressaillit légèrement, ce qui peina l'homme et lui donna encore plus envie de l'accueillir au sein de l'école :

-La cabane est protégée magiquement. Tu ne pourras pas briser les murs, j'ai veillé moi même à sa confection. Et l'entrée du tunnel menant à cette cabane sera sous un arbre qui sera planté avant ton arrivée, un saule cogneur. Tu connais cet arbre ?

Remus hocha négativement la tête :

-C'est un arbre dont on ne peut s'approcher, à moins de connaître l'astuce. Et cette astuce, que je vais te dire, ne sera connu que de toi, moi et des professeurs de l'école. Aucuns élèves, tu m'entend ? Aucuns élèves ne pourras se retrouver en face de toi pendant une pleine lune. Cette astuce c'est...

Et il se pencha vers lui pour la lui souffler à l'oreille. Quand il lui refit face, le visage du garçon s'était éclairé d'un petit sourire :

-D'accord, souffla t-il

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et se releva. John lui posa quelques questions sur le fonctionnement des cours, intéressé par le monde magique auquel sa femme était rattachée, quand Remus les interrompit doucement :

-Dites professeur... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Albus le regarda et réfléchit un instant :

-Et bien, les professeur oui...

Remus fronça les sourcils :

-Je voulais dire... Un enfant ?

-Tu sais Remus, les prof aussi ont une vie sociale, plaisanta son père

L'enfant fit une moue, les joues rouges, et semblait hésiter à protester contre son père, mais Dumbledore eut un petit rire en se souvenant :

-Il y a effectivement un autre enfant, ils ne doivent pas être loin si tu les a entendu... Je pense même qu'ils sont de ce côtés là

Et en effet, après quelques secondes de marches il tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme et, probablement, son fils :

-William ! Salua Dumbledore avec un sourire, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que vous veniez

-C'était mon dernier jour de congé, et puis vous m'aviez permis d'emmener James... Il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de lui avoir fait rater une visite de Poudlard en avant-première...

-Parce que tu aurais osé ? S'indigna le garçon avec un air scandalisé

L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à son père au niveau du visage, dans ses yeux en amandes, son nez droit et fin et son menton volontaire, bien que James ait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Tout deux avait une chevelure qui semblait incoiffable... Autant William paraissait avoir trouvé une technique pour les coiffer afin de se mettre en valeur, autant son fils semblait descendre de balai :

-Ah, William, je vous présente John Lupin et son fils, Remus. Il me semble que je vous en avais parlé

-Oui bien sur, dit William avec un sourire et en s'avançant, ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Lupin. Ravi aussi Remus ajouta t-il en lui serrant la main, faisant fi de la timidité du garçon

John fronça les sourcils :

-Vous savez... ?

-Oui, dit William, Je suis auror, et pour couvrir ses arrières au niveau du ministère, Albus avait besoin de soutient. Sachez que ça ne me dérange nullement... Après réflexion c'est vrai, je ne vous mentirais pas

John fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre mais son regard se dirigea vers James, qui paraissait assez vexé de se retrouver mit à l'écart d'une conversation à laquelle son père participait. Ce dernier capta capta d'ailleurs l'hésitation du père de Remus et lança à son fils :

-Et si tu lui faisait visiter le passage que je t'ai montré James ? Histoire de tester si tu l'as retenu...

-Tu me prend pour qui ? Bien sur que je l'ai retenu ! Tu viens ? Dit-il à Remus

Ce dernier le suivit, conscient que son père désirait une discussion privée, et dû se mettre à courir pour rattraper James dont l'entrain semblait donner des ailes.

-Tadam ! S'exclama le brun, voilà une des multiples façons de passer du cinquième au deuxième étage !

Remus acquiesça sans répondre. James l'avait entrainé derrière une tapisserie que dissimulait une volée d'escaliers usés par le temps. Il avait d'ailleurs failli tomber, emporté dans son élan, mais le jeune lycanthrope l'avait rattrapé de justesse :

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Le garçon soupira doucement, là il ne pouvait plus vraiment se murer dans le silence :

-Remus

-Remus tout court ? Souligna malicieusement James

-Remus Lupin

Son vis-à-vis posa son index sur son torse avec fierté :

-Et moi c'est James Potter ! Mon père dit que j'ai de sacrés capacités en magie ! Et toi, tu es bon ?

Tout en déversant son flot de questions il avait pris le chemin ordinaire pour retrouver les adultes :

-J'en sais rien, je ne me suis pas vraiment entrainé... J'ai pas encore de baguette

-Moi non plus ! J'emprunte celle de ma mère, ajouta t-il plus bas comme si son père était à coté, j'aurais bien prit celle de mon père mais il la garde constamment sur lui. Précaution d'auror ! J'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit la rentrée pour pouvoir faire de la magie tout les jours !

Remus se surprit à sourire devant autant d'enthousiasme :

-Tu veux aller dans quelle maisons ? Reprit James

-Et bien... ma mère était à Serdaigle...

Le brun grimaça :

-Ah... T'es un bosseur ?

-Je ne sais pas...

James haussa un sourcil :

-En fait tu sais pas grand chose. C'est pourtant pas difficile de savoir si on bosse souvent ou pas...

Remus ne répondit pas et enfonça ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon. Ce silence ne sembla pas gêner James outre mesures :

-Mouai... Ben tu n'as pas de conversation déjà... Ça c'est un signe caractéristique des bosseurs

Remus tourna vivement son regard pour le plonger dans celui de James. Il était rare qu'il regarde les gens réellement dans les yeux et son interlocuteur recula d'un pas :

-Pour ta gouverne, des gens peuvent avoir des problèmes James Potter ! Des gens peuvent avoir autre chose en tête que leur ego !

Sur ce, il grimpa les dernières marches. Le regard que lui lança Dumbledore le fit soupçonner qu'il avait été entendu. Mais il ne dit rien, et son père ainsi que celui de James discutait posément, chacun absorbé dans les arguments de l'autre. Remus s'avança doucement, n'osant pas les déranger, quand il sentit James revenir dans son dos :

-Dit... Remus...

Le garçon ne se retourna pas, à l'inverse des deux parents :

-Vous voilà les enfants, sourit William, ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu. James peut avoir un sens de l'orientation déplorable quand il le veut

Il se retourna vers John pour lui serrer la main :

-J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir

-Sûrement à la gare

-Sûrement oui, sourit William, n'ayez aucuns soucis. Professeur Dumbledore, au revoir. Ah ! Je tient à vous dire, de la part de mon oncle qui est tellement grognon qu'il ne vous l'avouera jamais, un grand merci pour le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal

Dumbledore eut un petit rire :

-C'est un plaisir d'accueillir Charlus dans le corps enseignant

Quand James et son père eurent disparus dans les escaliers, John se tourna vers Remus avec un grand sourire :

-On va rentrer aussi fiston, demain tu t'occuperas de tes achats scolaires avec ta mère

A cette annonce le cœur de Remus fit un bond. Il était donc certain qu'il irait à Poudlard pendant 7 ans. Sa condition ne serait pas aisée à cacher, mais il sera sûrement répartit dans une maison où on lui fichera la paix, où il pourra devenir un élément du décors afin que ses absences passent inaperçues. Au moment de repartir par portoloin, le garçon tourna un visage radieux vers Dumbledore, conscient que tout ceci n'était possible que grâce à cet homme :

-Merci beaucoup professeur


	3. PROLOGUE II : Si le loup y'était,

Disclaimer : Cet univers, ainsi que les personnages principaux qui y évoluent ne sont pas à moi mais a JK Rowling.

Prologue II 

Si le loup y'était, il nous mangerais...

-Ce prof ne tiendra pas dix jours de plus !

-Prêt à parier James ? Proposa Sirius

-Dans tes rêves Black

Peter éclata de rire et lança un regard vers la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter :

-Tu exagère James, dit-il, il est pas si mal ce prof... Bon il fait des démonstrations dangereuses mais c'est intéressant...

James secoua la tête férocement pour interrompre son ami :

-Il n'échappera pas à la malédiction ! Si un Potter n'y à pas échappé alors lui non plus

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avec un petit sourire fataliste mais n'ajoutèrent rien, provoquer James sur sa famille était pure perte de temps. Ils n'en écoperais qu'un bon discours en long en large et en travers sur le pourquoi James était fier de sa famille... Et pour l'avoir déjà subit une petite vingtaine de fois l'année précédente, il savait que cela pouvait être vraiment rasoir :

-T'en pense quoi, toi Remus ? Demanda James en se tournant vers sa droite

Il cherchait apparemment un prétexte pour lancer la conversation sur sa famille. Sirius et Peter adressèrent une prière silencieuse au châtain qui sembla méditer sa réponse :

-Il est un peu tôt pour reparler de la malédiction. En attendant j'aime bien ses cours, mais on devrait lui proposer d'être un peu moins démonstratif

James pesa le pour et le contre silencieusement et soupira :

-Ouai ok...

-Remus, la voix de la conscience ! S'exclama Sirius en levant un poing victorieux en l'air, on va manger ? Mieux vaudrait être en forme pour le cours de potion

Le groupe salua quelques personnes sur le chemin de la grande salle. En effet, bien que tous les quatre en deuxième année, ils avaient déjà fait parler d'eux dans toute l'école l'année précédente. D'abord en tant que nouvel élément doué pour la magie, puis dans leur aptitude à semer la pagaille dés qu'ils le souhaitaient. A la connaissance des septièmes années, aucuns élèves n'avaient encore eut autant de retenues en première année que James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils avaient cependant remontés dans l'estime de beaucoup quand il se trouva qu'ils avaient une réelle capacité à animer la routine du collège. Dans l'esprit de beaucoup, leur plus belle réussite avait sûrement été les tag lumineux accrochés au dos de la moitié des uniformes des Serpentard, les affublant de surnoms ridicules ou de messages tels que « lancez moi des pierres, merci ». Selon certaines mauvaises langues, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, leur amis, ne leur servaient qu'à les mettre un peu plus en valeur. La réalité était cependant toute autre, ainsi les garçons se fichaient de ces rumeurs.

Tout aurait pourtant dû opposer James et Sirius... Et principalement la différence de politique de leurs familles. Il apparut pourtant rapidement que Sirius n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien, les disputes, parfois violente, qu'il avait avec ceux de la maison Serpentard en attristaient plus d'un, persuadés dans ces moments que la vie de Sirius chez lui ne devait pas être rose. Mais, en compagnie de ses amis, il rayonnait, ses cheveux retombant avec une charmante négligence sur son fin visage aristocrate, son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux pétillants amenaient une confiance toute naturelle envers lui. James, cheveux bruns en pagaille, comme au premier jour où Remus l'avait vu, et les yeux noisettes, aidait à parfaire le joli tableau que formait leur duo. Leur rire était contagieux et ils se créaient, lentement mais surement, une solide réputation.

Un jour, Peter rejoignit leur duo. Ce brusque rapprochement en avait surprit quelqu'un, car Peter, avec sa silhouette arrondis, ne semblait pas animé du même charisme que les deux autres. On le savait cependant très gentil, et il avait dû progressivement se créer une complicité en partageant le même dortoir. Quant à Remus... Personne ne sut finalement pourquoi le garçon se retrouva un beau matin affublé de ses trois camarades, l'entourant comme des gardes du corps. Mais cela arriva et personne ne posa de questions.

Ils formaient au final un quatuor complémentaire : les deux troubles-fêtes oublieux des règlements et de l'éthique, le timide et fidèle en admiration devant leur aisance, et l'intellectuel, bonne conscience du groupe.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande en ce mardi de début octobre, presque tous les élèves se trouvaient déjà attablés devant leur assiette de lasagne. Les quatre amis se placèrent en bout de table, à côté de leurs camarades de troisième année, à peine s'étaient-ils assis que Dylan Insight se tourna vers Sirius et James :

-Dites, l'explosion venait bien de la classe de Regnad ? C'est bien vous qui étiez en cours avec lui non ?

-Ouaip, soupira Sirius en attrapant une carafe d'eau, il à voulut nous montrer l'anti-sort à une piqure de je sais plus quoi... Vous devinez la suite

Dylan siffla d'admiration alors que les autres éclataient de rire. La réputation du professeur... Et surtout sa capacité à changer n'importe quel sortilège en une explosion de plus ou moins grande envergure, n'était plus à refaire :

-Le pire c'est que c'est un bon prof, lança Franck Londubat d'un air pensif, ses cours théoriques sont bien structurés... Mais bon...

-On en aura sûrement un nouveau à la fin de l'année, rappela James, ce poste est maudit

Ils discutèrent du sujet avec vivacité. La rumeur circulait que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un poste maudit : aucun professeur n'y avait tenu plus d'un an. Ce genre d'histoire était monnaie courante dans les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de magie, et discuter de ce mystère était toujours intéressant. L'année précédente, Charlus Potter, déjà un peu âgé, s'était fait un tour de rein lors du banquet de fin d'année. Les médicomages lui avaient conseillé une retraite loin de toutes agitations et l'homme s'était laissé convaincre au grand dam de James :

-Les gars, dépêchez-vous de finir de manger, annonça Susan en coupant court à leur discussion, on à botanique je vous rappelle.

Les quatre troisièmes années la regardèrent avec stupeur, puis tournant d'un même mouvement leur tête vers leurs montres, poussèrent des jurons avant d'enfourner la fin de leur assiette avec rapidité. Les éclats de rires de ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène fusèrent. Susan secoua sa tête d'un air désespéré et commenta, l'air de rien :

-Vous mangez comme des cochons

-Quand je pense que Thomas est partit depuis déjà dix minutes, renchérit Mary Archer dans son dos, prenez un peu exemple sur lui

Christopher tenta un commentaire, qui s'étouffa dans le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait enfourné dans sa bouche, avant de saisir son sac et de filer hors de la grande salle :

-Il est trop tard pour lui dire qu'on à pas besoin de nos livres non ? Lança Franck avec un petit sourire en se levant

Après un salue à leurs condisciples de deuxième année, ils s'en allèrent à leur cours, en même temps qu'une partie de la grande salle. Sirius s'étira paresseusement en regardant quelques élèves de Serdaigle partir à leur tour :

-Quelle joie de ne pas commencer à une heure et demi ! Commenta t-il en se resservant à manger

-Bah, l'an prochain ce sera notre tour, dit Peter la joue dans sa main, avec toutes les options qu'on devra prendre...

-Ne parle pas de malheurs s'il te plait, supplia Sirius en faisant la moue

Peter eut un sourire et jura sur Merlin de ne plus proférer de telles ignominies :

-Hey Evans ! Appela James plus loin à leur table, tu me passes une pomme s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant son nom et lança agilement une pomme bien rouge que James attrapa au vol :

-Merci !

-Et moi Lily ? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Une fois oui, deux fois non Black, désolé, répondit malicieusement la rousse avant de se replonger dans sa conversation

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire face au visage ahuri de leur ami :

-Désolé mon grand, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie

-Tu as raison Jamesie, dit Sirius en se rasseyant convenablement, une pomme ou des cheveux corrects. Il faut choisir

Le brun allait répliquer quand il referma la bouche et regarda le garçon assis en face de lui :

-Remus ? Youhou ! Tu es encore là ?

Le châtain sursauta légèrement et tomba sur les regards des trois autres dans sa direction. Il grimaça et lâcha :

-Désolé tu disais ?

-Rien, mais ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'entend plus

Remus haussa les épaules et reprit sa fourchette sans grande conviction. Finalement il soupira et la relâcha dans son assiette :

-Je me sens pas très bien avoua t-il, je vais chercher un truc à l'infirmerie et je vous retrouve en potion

Il se pencha pour reprendre son sac et se releva :

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé, remarqua Peter

-Je suis nauséeux, je demanderais quelque chose à Pomfresh au pire. A tout à l'heure, lança t-il en balançant son sac sur son épaule

Les trois autres le saluèrent d'un signe de la main et se replongèrent dans leur conversation. Remus était d'une constitution fragile, selon ses propres termes, et tombait fréquemment malade. L'année précédente il leur avait dit les avoir fuit en grande partie pour cette raison, pour ne pas les embêter, mais les trois autres avaient insisté tant et si bien qu'il avait cédé à leurs avances d'amitié. Le garçon restait cependant inacessible, caché derrière un mur solide qu'il leur opposait chaque jours. Ses amis, surtout Sirius en fait qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, lui en voulait un peu pour ce comportement, c'était comme si Remus ne les trouvaient pas dignes de confiance. Mais la présence calme du garçon à leur côté leur faisait régulièrement oublier la pointe de colère qu'ils sentaient poindre à chaque fois qu'il les abandonnaient pour se réfugier à l'infirmerie sans un mot. Et comme il revenait généralement encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il était rapidement pardonné.

Remus baissa la tête et accéléra son allure, se décalant dans l'escalier de façon à ne gêner personne, bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand monde dans les couloirs à cette heure. A chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'eux il reprenait ses mauvaises vieilles habitudes... baisser les yeux dans la foule, avancer vite sans prendre garde à qui il croisait. Parfois il reconnaissait quelqu'un à son odeur à l'instant où il, ou elle, passait prés de lui, il pouvait savoir si un professeur venait dans sa direction au son caractéristique de leur démarche... Et il haïssait ça. Cette bête, tapie dans son corps comme une seconde peau, derrière son esprit comme une ombre... C'était elle qui lui donnait la nausée. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence plus longtemps aux trois autres... Surtout eux qui risquaient de découvrir son secret. Son instinct semblait le lui dire, et son instinct se trompait rarement.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en relevant légèrement la tête. L'odeur de l'éther, propre à chaque lieu de soin, lui sauta aux narines en premier. Il ne détestait pas cette odeur, à l'hôpital c'était le lieu qu'il ne supportait pas... Mais l'éther en soit... Il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. C'était un parfum subtil, assez frais, ce qui ne lui apportait qu'un maigre réconfort, sachant qu'il passait au minimum une fois par mois à l'infirmerie :

-Monsieur Lupin, le salua l'infirmière un peu surprise, je suis à vous tout de suite. Asseyez-vous

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que la femme qui venait de disparaître dans son bureau et l'élève qui restait debout au milieu de la pièce :

-Ça ne va pas Remus ? Demanda la jeune fille en le voyant

Le garçon se crispa imperceptiblement :

-Rien de grave. Et toi ? Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais quitté Lily et Andrea tout à l'heure

-Mes migraines qui recommencent, grimaça Kathleen, Lily à raison je vais finir aveugle à me forcer à lire avec trop peu de lumières

Remus allait répondre, au moins pour paraître un peu sociable, mais Pomfresh revint avec une fiole qu'elle déboucha et fit boire à la jeune fille. Kathleen la remercia, salua Remus et ressortit retrouver ses amies :

-Ça ne va pas monsieur Lupin ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Des nausées...

Il avait l'impression d'avoir répété cette piteuse excuse au moins trente fois en dix minutes. La sorcière n'était pas dupe, et se posta face à lui, les bras croisés, dans l'attente qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Mais il n'avait rien de plus à dire et les minutes s'écoulèrent :

-Vous voulez rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain soir ?

-Non...

-Alors qu'êtes vous venu chercher ici ? Insista t-elle

Remus haussa piteusement les épaules et demanda à pouvoir rester jusqu'à la sonnerie. La femme accepta dans un soupir et retourna travailler, le laissant seul à ses méditations.

-Parfait monsieur Lupin, vous arrivez tout juste dans les temps. J'ai décidé de former des binômes pour cette potion

Remus lança un regard vers James, Sirius et Peter qui lui firent de grands sourires. Voyant que Slughorn comptait apparemment le placer en premier, Remus attendit donc devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer :

-Installez vous avec Miss Evans

Le jeune loup-garou retint un soupir de soulagement, s'il pouvait être une catastrophe en potion, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en le voyant s'installer et, voyant que le professeur réfléchissait intensément aux binômes, elle chuchota :

-Katy m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie aussi, tu vas mieux ? Tu es tout pâle

-Je vais bien, répondit il laconiquement

C'était ce qu'il répondait toujours de toute façon, qu'il allait bien. Lily fronça les sourcils mais il réussit à faire passer sa pâleur pour son inquiétude quand à la potion. Ce qu'elle crut docilement, sûrement pour lui faire plaisir :

-Bien maintenant écoutez moi bien, nous allons préparer ensemble tous les ingrédients de cette potion de confusion pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs possibles. Monsieur Nott, merci d'éloigner ce couteau de monsieur Black avant de le blesser involontairement...

Il appuya bien le dernier mot pour faire abandonner Avery Nott, qui se retourna vers le tableau à contrecœur, un Sirius fier de lui et affichant un sourire machiavélique dans son dos :

-Bien, il balaya la classe du regard, oui on va faire comme ça. Que la personne à gauche s'occupe des queues de salamandres

Il agita sa baguette au tableau et les indications s'y affichèrent aussitôt. Remus prit son couteau et entreprit de s'occuper de sa tâche avec ardeur. Se concentrer sur quelque chose lui faisait presque oublier que le lendemain...

-Que ceux à droite hachent le napel très fin. Veiller à ne pas en mettre partout, vous le verserez directement dans l'eau quand elle sera à ébullition

Que le lendemain serait la pleine lune. L'estomac de Remus se contracta douloureusement quand Lily fit passer sous ses doigts les feuilles de Napel et les trancha avec précision, déferlant des effluves de parfum qu'elle ne sentait pas. Le Napel, aussi connu sous le nom de Tue-loup. Indolore pour les humains, toxique pour les lycanthropes. Remus croisa très rapidement le regard du professeur Slughorn et retourna à sa tâche. Vivement la fin du cour...

James faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts sans la voir. Quelque chose clochait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'inquiétait un peu... Beaucoup en fait. Il cessa son mouvement de poignet et se redressa un peu contre son coussin. Peter était à son bureau, plongé dans ses devoirs... Où même noyé. En tant normal James l'aurait aidé, mais là il ne s'en sentait ni l'envie, ni la force. Sirius était aussi sur son lit, en tailleur, le dos reposant sur deux coussins (il venait de voler celui de Peter ), un livre d'enchantement dans la main. Le brun hésita un moment, puis se redressa complètement et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez :

-Sirius ? Appela t-il

Son ami leva les yeux de son livre, les sourcils relevés :

-Oui ?

-Tu crois pas que Remus est vraiment très malade ?

Cette fois, Sirius fronça ses sourcils et se redressa lentement, laissant tomber son livre sur ses cuisses. Peter abandonna aussi son travail pour le regarder :

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda t-il, on le sait que Remus à la santé fragile

-Non mais je veux dire... Une vrai maladie

Il regarda Sirius en ajoutant cela, c'était de lui qu'il voulait l'avis. Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas et fixait le lit vide de Remus avec l'air de réfléchir intensément. En fin d'après midi, le châtain les avait laissé en expliquant qu'il se sentait trop mal et s'était rendu à l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus... Si, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ses absences passaient relativement inaperçues, il n'en était pas de même pour ses camarades de dortoir qui voyaient régulièrement passer des nuits sans lui. Sirius cligna des paupières et planta son regard d'encre dans celui de James :

-J'avoue que ça me travaille aussi. On a qu'à aller lui demander clairement non ? Il est à l'infirmerie

-Le couvre-feu est passé, fit remarquer Peter

James se remit sur ses pied et attrapa ses chaussures en protestant :

-Il ne fait même pas encore nuit. On peut bien s'inquiéter pour lui et aller le voir, Pomfresh ne nous en voudra pas. On sera discret...

-Bien dit ! S'exclama Sirius en abandonnant définitivement son livre d'enchantement

Peter jeta un regard déconfit à son devoir mais les rejoignit prestement quand ils passèrent la porte de dortoir. L'enthousiasme de Sirius quant à l'idée de sortir hors des horaires indiqués était contagieux.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la grosse dame ils sentirent bien quelques têtes se tourner vers eux, mais comme personne ne leur fit de remarques, pas même les préfets, ils sortirent. L'infirmerie se trouvait plusieurs étages en dessous, aussi se dirigèrent ils très lentement vers un couloir obscur qui débouchait sur un escalier qui leur fit gagner un temps précieux. Ils évitèrent le professeur Flitwick de justesse alors que Sirius allait s'engager dans le couloir des enchantements, heureusement Peter le rattrapa in extremis par le pan de sa robe, et ils finirent par arriver en vue de l'infirmerie. Un peu essoufflés. Là, caché dans l'angle d'un mur, ils hésitaient à aller plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés là plein d'optimisme, mais connaissaient suffisamment Remus pour savoir qu'il risquait de se braquer si leur inquiétude se vérifiait. James lança un regard hésitant à ses deux amis, et Sirius hocha la tête l'air décidé, le brun inspira un bon coup et se retourna... Pour se figer immédiatement.

La porte qu'ils guettaient depuis quelques minutes venait de s'ouvrir sur l'infirmière, qui était apparemment suivie :

-Allez venez, vous avez besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

-Non, non...

Les trois amis sentirent leur sang devenir glace en reconnaissant d'abord la voix de Remus, puis leurs cœurs battirent la chamade en le voyant sortir. Il avait l'air encore plus mal que d'habitude, le teint maladif et une main sur son estomac comme s'il allait vomir. L'infirmière le jugea du regard une demi-seconde puis s'avança vers les escaliers. Remus avança de quelques pas puis se figea instantanément. Très lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'angle où se cachaient ses condisciples. Jamais ils ne l'avait vu aussi effrayé :

-Monsieur Lupin ? Appela l'infirmière, dépêchez-vous...

Il sembla se réveiller et la rattrapa :

-Oui désolé, souffla t-il la voix chevrotante

Puis ils disparurent dans les étages inférieurs. Après un temps incertain ils entendirent nettement la porte du hall d'entrée se refermer dans un claquement sonore. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la voix, faible, de Peter retentisse :

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le chemin inverse se fit dans un silence de mort et dans une totale absence de prévention vis à vis du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Aucun professeur ne semblait avoir commencé à patrouiller cependant, et chacun des trois amis faisait tourner son cerveau dans tous les sens. Ils se demandaient tout d'abord ce qu'ils pourraient dire à Remus en le voyant le lendemain... Parce qu'il les avaient vu, c'était indéniable. Et il avait semblé terrifié à cette idée...

_-Pour ta gouverne, des gens peuvent avoir des problèmes James Potter ! Des gens peuvent avoir autre chose en tête que leur ego !_

James voyait à présent, dans ce vieux sermon que lui avait Remus la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, une chose plus sérieuse, plus sous-entendu. Son père lui même lui avait reproché d'avoir manqué de tact... Ainsi son père savait la maladie de Remus et ne lui avait pas dit ? Il y avait aussi le fait que Remus ait rencontré Dumbledore avant la rentrée... Quelque chose n'était pas cohérent. James avait bien sur demandé à son père, il lui avait répondu que la famille de Remus devait mettre au point certains détails sur son inscription. Et quand le brun avait interrogé Remus lui-même, le garçon s'était braqué et l'avait planté sur place pour disparaître dans la bibliothèque. C'était avant qu'ils ne deviennent ami, là James n'y avait plus vraiment pensé. Maintenant il retournait le problème dans sa tête, encore et encore :

-Ah bah vous voilà ! S'exclama Franck, Où étiez-vous passés ?

Les trois amis mirent quelques secondes à réaliser qu'ils venaient de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sirius fit un large geste de la main pour leur dire d'oublier et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Peter le suivit, grommelant qu'il lui restait des devoirs. James fini par aller s'asseoir avec les troisièmes année qui travaillaient leur défense contre les forces du mal :

-Sérieusement, reprit Christopher, vous étiez-où ?

James haussa les épaules :

-Dehors...

-Dans le parc ? S'étonna Alice

James releva la tête et se reprit :

-Ah non pas le parc ! Je voulais juste dire « dans les couloirs »

-C'est vrai que le parc ce soir aurait été une mauvaise idée, murmura Dylan tout en écrivant sur son parchemin

James se tourna vers lui :

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, répondit-il toujours aussi concentré, on raconte qu'il y a des loup-garou dans la forêt interdite et... Tient Ryan tu peux me passer ton bouquin s'il te plait ?

Son ami lui passa à l'autre bout de la table alors que James se tendait imperceptiblement :

-Et? Demanda t-il d'une voix sourde voyant que Dylan l'avait complètement oublié

Ce dernier releva ses yeux vert d'eau sur lui et reprit :

-Et ben les loup-garou c'est dangereux, c'est tout. Tu verras ça l'an prochain, ils sont au programme

-Je peux vous emprunter un bouquin de défense ? Demanda James

Mary lui tendit le sien :

-Tu me le rendra demain, dit-elle, mais tu peux nous laisser travailler s'il te plait ?

James s'excusa et ouvrit le livre machinalement tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches, là personne ne le vit ouvrir de grands yeux au fil de sa lecture, ou ouvrir la bouche avec l'impression qu'il allait hurler :

-Sirius ! Hurla t-il en faisant claquer leur porte de leur dortoir, Sirius, Peter ! Lisez ça !

Remus venait de manquer une journée entière de cours. Il avait même réussi à négocier de rester manger à l'infirmerie le soir mais Pomfresh n'en avait pas toléré plus. Il retournait désormais à la tour Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme, les jambes changées en plomb et les poings serrés pour ne pas pleurer. Il détestait pleurer car à chaque fois c'était de douleur, morale ou physique. Il avait pleuré parce qu'un loup-garou lui avait à moitié arraché l'épaule et griffé son corps d'enfant, pleuré parce que tout un village s'était mis à lui lancer des pierres et à lui cracher au visage. Il pleurait parce qu'avant chaque pleine lune il se sentait plus mal dans son corps que jamais, parce qu'une nausée horrible lui venait, parce qu'il ne serait jamais simplement « Remus Lupin ». Il serait toujours deux âmes dans un seul corps. La bête indissociable de l'humain.

Il avait clairement sentit la présence de Sirius, James et Peter alors qu'il allait au saule cogneur avec l'infirmière. Les battements de leurs cœurs courant un cent mètre, leur transpiration dû à l'effort et l'inquiétude d'être pris sur le fait... Il avait sentit tout ça alors maintenant, peut-être savait-ils. Remus n'avait pas la force de les affronter mais il n'avait pas spécialement le choix. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait à Poudlard. La vie d'hermite qu'il avait d'abord voulut mener lui aurait convenu... Mais pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il avait eu de véritables amis. Et il venait très certainement de perdre ce privilège.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il remarqua qu'il avait quand même réussi à trainer longtemps à l'infirmerie, car tout le monde semblait avoir fini de manger. Il guetta les regards hostiles, le mépris... Rien de tout cela. Personne ne savait, alors. Il respira un peu mieux et s'avança vers les fauteuils un peu au hasard, aucun des trois n'était là. Lily cependant se leva prestement pour se planter face à lui, derrière elle, confortablement installées sur des fauteuils, Andrea et Kathleen lui adressèrent un petit salut :

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Lily sans préambule, Il paraît que tu était encore à l'infirmerie toute la journée. Les garçons nous ont dit que tu t'étais sentit vraiment mal

-Ils ont dit ça ? Répéta Remus la voix blanche, euh... Je vais mieux ne t'en fait. Une nuit de repos et c'est bon... Ils sont où les gars ?

-Dans votre dortoir je crois, tu es sur que tu te sens bien?

Il tenta un maigre sourire pour elle. Douce Lily :

-Je vais me coucher, et je devais leur dire un truc. Bonne soirée les filles

Sans attendre leur réponse il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Non pas qu'il se jetait avec plaisir vers les discussion gênantes, mais il avait besoin d'être fixé. Il se retrouva devant la porte, aucun doute ils y étaient. Il inspira profondément et entra, l'air de rien... Du moins c'était l'effet qu'il se voulait :

-Bonsoir les gars, dit il

Un froid lui répondit. Remus déglutit difficilement mais n'osa pas bouger, il décida de leur laisser quelques secondes avant qu'ils lui demande de dégager de leur dortoir...

-Tu vas rester planter là ? Lança Sirius de derrière un gros manuel

Remus évita le dos de Peter, penché à son bureau comme toujours, et se tourna timidement vers James qui se trouvait sur le lit à côté du sien. Le brun le regardait fixement derrière ses lunettes rondes, l'expression indéchiffrable. Baissant les yeux, Remus alla se laisser tomber sur son matelas :

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda James au bout d'un moment

Il hocha la tête bien que son cœur lui hurlait le contraire. C'était trop froid... Trop calme. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance habituelle donc...

-Remus il faut qu'on te demande quelque chose

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Sirius qui venait de laisser son livre. Il avait un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait uniquement en présence de certain Serpentard, comme sa cousine Bellatrix. Même Peter se retourna à moitié sur sa chaise. Remus soupira, résigné. Il aura tenu à peine plus d'un an... Il pouvait s'estimer heureux :

-Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme

Un échange entre les trois garçons sembla reléguer la tâche à Sirius. Remus planta donc son regard d'ambre dans le sien :

-Je t'écoute Sirius, répéta t-il

-Est ce que tu es malade ? Je veux dire... Gravement malade ?

Ton incertain, mots lâchés avec hésitation, regard fuyant... Tant de signe que Remus avait appris à lire chez les gens depuis tout petit :

-On peut dire ça, répondit-il

-C'est quoi tes symptômes ?

Remus risque un œil sur le livre que son ami ( Il se refusa à penser « ancien ami » ) lisait l'instant d'avant et dont il voyait la couverture : « Défense contre les forces du mal, troisième année ». Il soupira :

-Nausées, migraines parfois et fatigue

-Et est ce que...

-Merlin Sirius! S'énerva t-il, va droit au but !

Il s'était levé, sourcils froncés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tourner autour du chaudron des heures entières ! Lui ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps en tout cas. Mais Sirius aussi était capable de s'énerver, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il dominait Remus d'une demi-tête, et laissa tomber le manuel sur son matelas :

-Est ce que tu es un loup-garou ?

Remus ne répondit rien. Ce que chacun sembla prendre pour un « oui » retentissant. Sirius se laissa retomber sur son lit, Peter blêmit dangereusement et James murmura un « Merlin... c'est pas vrai... » dans la paume de sa main. Remus se sentit trembler. Sa colère était partie mais la peur revenait insidieusement dans ses veines :

-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle

-On aurait dû, gronda Sirius, Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore par exemple...

Remus eut un rire sans joie :

-Mais ils savent depuis longtemps. Les autres prof aussi. C'est pour ça que mon inscription à causé des soucis et que Dumbledore avait besoin de l'appui de William Potter

Il avait ajouté ses derniers mots en regardant James. Ce dernier ne tint pas son regard très longtemps et un profond silence s'abattit sur les quatre garçons.

Remus se rassit sur son matelas à son tour, ses yeux le brûlait dangereusement mais il serra ses poings le plus fortement possible. Les yeux fixés sur ses genoux où il avait croisé ses mains, paumes contre paumes, il chercha des arguments pour se défendre aussi vite que possible :

-Je n'ai jamais blessé personne, finit-il par murmurer, je voulais simplement une scolarité normale... Je ne vous dérangerais pas, je ferais ce que vous voulez... Mais s'il vous plait ne le répétez à personne

Il releva les yeux pour ne rencontrer le regard de personne. C'était comme si leur indifférence avait formé un poignard qui s'enfonçait lentement dans sa chaire, tournant et retournant à chaque secondes qui passait :

-Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup en faisant comme si... Surtout à vous deux James et Sirius, vous connaissez toute les histoires possibles sur les gens comme moi mais... S'il vous plait

Nouveau silence :

-Je demanderais à changer de dortoir, je ferais vos devoirs je...

-Arrête ! Lâcha James d'une voix rauque, on à jamais demandé tout ça... On est juste... Rah !

Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers lui :

-C'est vrai que tu entends super bien ?

Le jeune lycanthrope fut un peu déstabilisé mais hocha doucement la tête :

-Et que tu vois dans le noir ?

-Un peu...

-Tu es plus fort que la moyenne aussi ?

-Euh... Oui...

-C'est aussi vrai que tu te bases beaucoup sur l'odorat ?

Cette fois ci c'était Sirius qui avait demandé :

-Oui...

-Tu sens quoi là ?

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, incapable de répondre. Mais le regard de Sirius semblait insister :

-Et bien... Tenta t-il, c'est pas facile de mettre un nom sur...

-Essaye !

Il déglutit et chercha un moment, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure :

-L'odeur des draps propres, fraiche, mêlée à celle de la poussière. Ton shampoing... Au cèdre... L'encre encore humide sur le parchemin, un peu forte et prenante...

Il s'arrêta et retourna à la contemplation de ses genoux. Son matelas s'abaissa doucement à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que James venait de changer de place. Le brun posa une main maladroite sur son épaule :

-Remus, laisse nous un peu de temps s'il te plait. Il n'est pas question de t'ignorer ou de te faire partir... Juste de s'habituer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas hein ?

Il accentua un peu sa pression comme pour sceller une promesse.

Une semaine après le groupe n'avait jamais été aussi soudé. Les élèves découvraient un nouveau Remus, un peu plus ouvert et très souriant. Parfois, un voile semblait passer devant ses yeux, mais aucune personne n'avait le temps d'intervenir que Sirius Black lui passait un bras autour des épaules, que Peter Pettigrow trouvait une blague moldue toujours appréciées ou que James Potter poussait des cris enthousiastes en les faisant avancer dans les couloirs du collège. Oui, de l'avis général, ces quatre là faisait un joli et bruyant groupe.

Note : J'ai réussi ce chapitre ! Bien plus long que je ne l'aurais pensé au premier abord... Et j'ai fais intervenir pas mal de personnages. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop confus. Pour éclaircir tout ça je vais vous lister ceux que j'ai cité ici, comme ça ce sera définitivement plus clair. Au prochain épisode ce sera pendant leur troisième année... L'histoire se met en place irrémédiablement...

Personnages :

PROF : Monsieur Regnad - Je ne lui ai pas cherché de prénom à celui là, mais son nom c'est « Danger » en verlan :p

ELEVES :

SERPENTARD : Avery Nott

GRYFFONDOR :

Andréa Jewells ( = bijoux ) et Kathleen Robins (= Rouges-gorges) : Les deux amies de Lily, en même année qu'elle et les maraudeurs

Franck Londubat , Christopher Steel (= acier ) , Dylan Insight (= perspicacité ), Ryan Silvercut (= Entaille d'argent ) et Thomas Pewter (= Etain ) : Les garçons d'une année supérieure aux maraudeurs

Alice Spell (= Sortilège ) , Laura Sunshield (= Bouclier de soleil ), Susan Aroma ( = Arôme ) et Mary Archer (= Archer ) : Les filles d'une année supérieure aux maraudeurs


	4. PROLOGUE III : La belle époque

Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Peter et Remus ne sont pas à moi. Ainsi que les professeurs et autres personnages principaux. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Prologue III : La belle époque

La fureur du professeur Mac Gonagall était palpable. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils ne formaient qu'une fine et longue ligne sur son front, et si ses yeux ne pouvaient pas lancer d'éclairs, les quatre garçons en face d'elle craignaient qu'elle ne se saisisse de sa baguette magique... Qui elle aurait put le faire. Elle ne les avait pas fait s'asseoir, ce que que ses élèves les plus turbulents avaient appris à interpréter comme un signe d'extrême colère.

En fait, il y avait bien un élève assis sur une chaise, les poings serrés et tremblant sous l'effet d'une fureur véritable, ses cheveux noirs filassent et luisant dissimulant son visage baissé, ainsi que les furoncles jaunâtres qui lui avait poussé sur toute la figure.

Mac Gonagall attendait apparemment, une réaction, un signe de repentit ou autre chose. Mais un silence lui faisait obstacle et chacun des quatre montrait une attitude différente, reflétant leur caractères bien définit. Sirius regardait le bout de ses chaussures et cachait de cette façon le sourire carnassier que seule une telle victoire sur un Serpentard pouvait faire apparaître. Les mains dans les poches il avait l'air extrêmement décontracté. Il ne craignait plus les détentions, dont il détenait le record avec son frère de cœur. Celui ci était d'ailleurs presque dans le même état d'esprit. Fier d'avoir été l'instigateur de cette mauvaise farce faite à Severus Rogue, qu'il haïssait cordialement, il souriait très naturellement, la tête droite bien qu'il ne regardât pas sa directrice de maison dans les yeux. Peter, lui, se retenait à grand peine de se ronger les ongles, ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'une situation l'angoissait. En compensation il se mordait l'intérieur des joues et regardait le sol en tremblant légèrement. Il était bien loin d'avoir l'assurance que ces deux amis affichaient, mais il ne regrettait pas vraiment de les avoir encouragé. Remus regrettait lui, et regardait la silhouette de Severus avec un air coupable et peiné. Il ne lui reprochait rien, il n'avait aucune raison... Mais il ne s'était pas plus sentit la volonté de retenir James et Sirius. Quand ses amis se tournaient vers lui, « la voix de la conscience » comme l'appelait Sirius, il ne savait pas dire non. Ce n'était que des furoncles, rien de bien grave...

-Vous me faites honte ! Claqua la voix de Mac Gonagall

Remus ferma les yeux un bref instant. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait ce genre de situations :

-Provoquer des batailles dans les couloirs ne vous suffit plus ? Il faut à présent que vous vous déchainiez sur des élèves qui n'ont rien demandé !

Sirius releva le visage, un faux air vexé imprimé dessus. Le loup-garou sentit venir la réplique inutile et blessante :

-Rogue est une nuisance à la propreté, professeur

Si James, et même Peter, retinrent un éclat de rire, Remus aurait voulut s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Il appréciait vraiment ses amis... excepté dans ces instants là :

-Présentez immédiatement vos excuses monsieur Black !

Jamais leur professeur de métamorphose n'avait été aussi en colère. James ouvrit à son tour la bouche mais Remus le devança :

-Nous sommes sincèrement désolé professeur. Je connais le contre-sort, avec votre permission...

C'était comme s'il avait privé les trois autres de noël, vu leurs regards courroucés. Il leur adressa un bref coup d'œil pour les intimer au silence :

-Je vous surveille monsieur Lupin

Le lycanthrope retint un soupir et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche en s'avançant vers Rogue. Il murmura la formule pour annuler le sortilège et ce dernier put redresser son visage, vert de rage, mais dépourvu de furoncles. Le Serpentard se releva, demanda à partir, et après en avoir obtenu la permission quitta la pièce sans un regard vers les quatre autres. Remus revint vers ses amis, James claquait la langue avec impatience. Il ne trouvait désormais plus de matière à rire apparemment.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Remus ? S'exclama Sirius une fois qu'ils furent sortit

Les couloirs étaient déserts maintenant que le couvre-feu était passé. Remus entendit les pas feutrés de deux audacieux qui s'élançaient dans les dédales du château. Un couple certainement... Il n'y avait guère qu'eux pour sortir la nuit dans Poudlard. James, Sirius, Peter et lui-même mis à part bien sur :

-Ma conscience Sirius. On ne s'en est sortit qu'avec une semaine de retenues mais ça aurait put être bien pire en provoquant Mac Go' plus longtemps

Peter eut un petit rire nerveux, il n'y avait pas pensé :

-Ce ne sont que des retenus ! Protesta James à son tour, trois semaines ce n'était rien si Rogue avait put se balader avec sa tronche de furoncles en compensation !

-Ça lui allait bigrement bien, s'esclaffa Sirius en tournant pour prendre un raccourcis

-Chapeau les gars, renchérit Peter, mais voyez le bon côté des choses. Moins de retenues, plus de sorties nocturnes et de mauvais coups

-Oui ben sans moi, grommela Remus, j'ai déjà dépassé mon quota autorisé du mois avec cette histoire

-Tu es trop sage Remus, avoue que c'était drôle au moins

Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaule en le fixant de son regard orage, en attente d'une réponse. Le châtain soupira. Il aurait aimé expliquer que le principe l'avait fait rire mais que brutaliser une seule et même personne ne lui tenait pas plus à cœur que ça... Mais il savait cela au dessus des capacités de compréhension de ses amis. Des amis qui savaient parfaitement à quel point il appréciait qu'ils le prenne par les épaules, le fasse entrer dans leurs combines, le réveille le matin en hurlant dans son oreille...

-C'était drôle, avoua t-il, mais allez-y mollo la prochaine fois

Les trois s'étaient naturellement arrêtés à la première partie de sa phrase, et hurlaient leur double victoire de la soirée tel des sioux. Mais pour la conscience de Remus c'était important de formuler ce genre de moralités.

Une fois passé le portrait de la grosse dame, des applaudissements retentirent. Fier comme un paon, James s'inclina face à ceux qui venaient vers eux pour avoir des détails. Il allait sans dire que l'humiliation d'un Serpentard se faisait toujours publiquement :

-Quelle punition ? Demanda Ryan avec un sourire

-Une semaine de colle, annonça fièrement Sirius, mais on à dut effectuer le contre-sort sinon Rogue aurait dû subir une humiliation plus longue

-C'est sympa de votre part de l'avoir épargné, avoua timidement un premier année

Remus leva les yeux aux ciel, secrètement content qu'ils n'aient pas avoué que c'était lui qui avait eu cette initiative. Si les bains public été du goût des trois autres... Surtout de James en fait, ils n'étaient pas du sien :

-Encore un coup des maraudeurs ! Hurla Mary Archer, hip hip hip !

Alors que la majorité de la salle commune repartait sur les félicitations et les questions sur le sortilège utilisé, Remus s'éclipsa discrètement vers le fond de la salle. Réunies sur un canapé déplacé loin du vacarme, Lily, Andrea et Kathleen discutaient tranquillement. Il se plaça face à elles et attendit patiemment qu'elles le regarde. Si Kathleen et Andrea lui offrirent un petit sourire, Lily se taisait. Ses jolis yeux verts le transperçait de part en part tels des flèches. Le jeune lycanthrope se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste intimidé puis prit la parole :

-Il n'a rien. Rogue, précisa t-il inutilement, il est repartit dans son dortoir

-Et tu veux que je te félicite ? Demanda Lily avec acidité

-Non... Écoute Lily je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas put...

La rousse claqua la langue d'impatience et se leva pour poser un index accusateur sur le torse de Remus :

-Si, tu aurais pu ! Tu pouvais parfaitement les arrêter mais tu n'as rien fait, je veux savoir pourquoi !

Le garçon haussa piteusement les épaules :

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons, ce sont mes amis...

-Et tu dois donc dire « amen » à toutes leurs conneries ?

-Non, soupira t-il, c'est juste... Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi...

-Tu n'es pas pour autant obligé de les suivre dans leur crise d'adolescence en manque d'admirateurs, cingla Lily, Je te sais plus mature que ça Remus

Il ne répondit rien. Il se savait aussi plus mature, une part de lui cependant se disait que, peut-être, agir comme un idiot avec ses amis était sa véritable nature... Du moins s'il n'avait pas été mordu si jeune :

-Désolé Lily, répéta t-il

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et parut lui pardonner à moitié, sachant qu'il s'en voulait vraiment. Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé entre ses deux amie et soupira d'un air fataliste :

-Comment expliquer à Severus que tout les Gryffondors ne sont pas des abrutis maintenant ?

Andrea et Kathleen eurent un petit rire :

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue, lança Jewells d'un air dramatique, mais embrasse le, ça marchera peut-être

-Andy ! Protesta Lily rouge comme une pivoine

Voyant que la conversation tournait très « fille », Remus allait retourner à son dortoir. Cependant, du bout de la salle, ses amis le fixait :

-Reste pas avec elles Remus, elles ne comprennent rien au grand art !

-James, tu joues avec le feu, remarqua tranquillement Robins en sortant sa baguette

-Un combat ! Un combat ! Scanda Sirius

James, ravi de son effet, sortit aussi sa baguette. Lily l'imita en se relevant mais Remus lui posa une main ferme sur poignet :

-Laisse, je m'en occupe

Puis il traversa la grande salle et attrapa prestement la baguette de James avant de foncer dans leur dortoir. Technique puérile mais efficace pour les attirer ailleurs que dans la salle commune. Les cris indignés du brun ainsi que des rires des autres Gryffondors le suivirent jusqu'à son lit.

James entra dans leur chambre, pour voir son ami tranquillement assis sur son lit. La baguette de James se trouvait sur le matelas de son propriétaire :

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grommela t-il en s'asseyant pour retirer ses chaussures

-Moi j'adore ! Lança un Sirius hilare en refermant la porte derrière Peter, Laisse toi aller plus souvent Remus

-Hors de question, répliqua calmement ce dernier

James soupira alors que les deux autres se mettaient aussi à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas les réticences de Remus à être plus naturel et enjoué. Ils n'avaient que treize ans, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux mais le temps des blagues et de l'insouciance ne pourrait durer autant. C'était ce que son père lui avait longuement répété pendant l'été après l'avoir convoqué pour parler des plaintes de ses professeurs, et James s'était dit que c'était vrai. Après tout, il voulait être auror, comme la plupart des Potter, il était doué et parfaitement en mesure de réaliser son rêve, mais être auror signifiait aussi avoir des responsabilités. Bon il n'en était pas à y réfléchir aussi sérieusement, mais il adhérait à cette idée !

Sirius serait auror aussi, ils formeraient un duo extraordinaire. Peter n'avait pas autant d'ambitions mais Remus le pourrait lui, en travaillant un peu. Il avait des capacités hors du commun, et en un peu plus d'un an chacun des trois s'en été rendu compte : Endurance, force, vitesse de réaction... James était presque jaloux de tout cela. Il se gardait bien de le dire devant son ami, car celui-ci se fermait toujours quand ils évoquaient sa condition, mais avec du recul il se disait qu'ils avaient été bien stupide d'avoir peur de lui. Si Remus avait vraiment eu envie de leur faire du mal, la chose certaine était qu'il en avait les capacités :

- « Les maraudeurs », dit Sirius la mine songeuse, c'est quand même super classe. C'est qui qui à trouvé ce nom ?

James secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Depuis quelques jours toute l'école les appelaient ainsi sans qu'ils en sachent réellement la source :

-Daria Green, répondit Peter

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le garçon qui s'étonna :

-Vous ne saviez pas ? Elle est à Serdaigle

-Il n'y a bien qu'eux pour chercher aussi loin dans les surnoms, remarqua Remus, la maraude c'est une façon de désigner un vol... Et en un sens vous agissez avec autant d'agilité que des voleurs pour faire vos mauvais coups

- « Nous », corrigea James avec un grand sourire

Rien ne valait une bonne définition pour rendre l'impact d'un surnom encore meilleur. Au regard que lui lança Sirius il pensait pareil. Ils suffisait entre eux deux d'un regard pour savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête, chacun des deux était la moitié complémentaire de l'autre et James adorait ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé plus qu'une frère, un jumeau, en son ami :

-Bon, perso je suis crevé, avoua Peter, je vais me coucher

Joignant le geste à la parole il se déshabilla pour enfiler son pyjama :

-Mais il n'est que 21 heures 50 ! Protesta Sirius avec effroi

-Et on à une interro à la première heure demain, rappela Remus, je t'imite Peter

James avait oublié ce contrôle, leur première matière le lendemain serait potion... Pas la peine de réviser il savait déjà tout ! Mais il était vrai que Remus n'était pas spécialement doué, et puis...

-La pleine lune de dimanche qui te fatigue ?

James sourit, comme d'habitude Sirius avait lu dans ses pensées pour le devancer. Leur ami se figea un court instant, puis le brun vit ses épaules se relâcher :

-Ouai, avoua t-il à mi-voix, rien de nouveau

Il retira sa chemise et James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur son omoplate droite. Une marque blanche prenait toute son épaule. Il s'approcha :

-James, alerta Remus sans bouger

Mais le garçon s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'une cicatrice :

-Sacré dentition, commenta t-il en passant son index sur la marque blanche

Remus se retourna vivement et attrapa son poignet avec violence. Son regard ambré glaça James sur place :

-Ne me touche pas, susurra t-il, je déteste ça et tu le sais

-Calme Remus, James est un idiot mais il n'allait rien te faire

Le loup-garou se calma un peu, relâcha James et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, son pyjama à la main. Le brun releva un sourcil face à Sirius qui fit un geste pour lui dire d'oublier, Remus pouvait être très susceptible parfois. Peter leur conseilla de se coucher à leur tour, ce que tout deux firent. Remus ne sortit qu'une fois la lumière éteinte.

Il fallut attendre le lendemain midi, passée l'inquiétude du contrôle de potion, pour que Remus pardonne complètement le geste de James de la veille. Le châtain ne pouvait de toute façon jamais leur en vouloir longtemps, il lui semblait parfois que leur insouciance à son encontre allait un peu trop loin. Il était un loup-garou et il souffrait terriblement de sa condition, il ne supportait qu'occasionnellement les contacts de chaire contre chaire, et surtout pas ceux sur sa cicatrice. Il ne montrait cette marque que très récemment à ces amis, et il aurait aimé qu'ils comprennent l'importance d'une telle confiance.

Cependant, pour les trois, il avait juste été un peu sur les nerfs, comme toujours quand ils approchaient de trop prés sa condition. Rien de plus. Et cela blessait Remus sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment y remédier... Il n'avait pas le courage de faire un cours sur sa lycanthropie :

-James, tu serais libre samedi prochain ? Demanda Paul Keyster en les saluant rapidement

Keyster était le capitaine, et attrapeur, de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. C'était un sixième année grand et élancé. S'il paraissait un peu gauche dans les couloirs du fait de sa grande taille, il était un véritable virtuose du balai, capable selon certain d'intégrer une équipe de bonne renommée :

-Je suis libre ! Affirma James tout sourire, quelle heure ?

James avait intégré l'équipe l'année précédente, au poste de poursuiveur, dans lequel il excellait. Grâce aux cours de son père ainsi qu'à ses gênes d'après ses propres paroles :

-18 heures, répondit son capitaine, si l'un d'entre vous est tenté qu'il n'hésite pas, informa Keyster en se tournant vers tous ceux qui pouvait l'entendre, il nous faut un gardien et un batteur !

Il retourna ensuite vers ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la grande salle. La nouvelle fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans les rangs des rouges et ors :

-Tu serais terrible en batteur Remus, proposa Peter, aucun cognard ne te résisterais

Le châtain grimaça légèrement :

-Je déteste voler, rappela t-il

-Et c'est bien dommage ! Il n'y à rien de mieux ! Assura James en brandissant dangereusement sa fourchette chargée de purée, quand tu sens le vent te décoiffer et se coller contre ta peau c'est grisant !

-Ou vomitif, murmura Remus avec un sourire

Peter cacha son fou rire dans son verre d'eau :

-Pas besoin de voler pour te décoiffer, remarqua malicieusement Sirius

-C'est ma classe naturelle, affirma James avec un grand sérieux, tu te présente Sirius ?

-Ouaip, affirma ce dernier tranquillement, pour être batteur je pense

Un long silence suivit sa réponse. Il continua de manger tranquillement en les ignorant mais ne put s'empêcher de rire au bout de quelques secondes devant leur têtes déconfites :

-Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir !

-Non mais c'est juste que... Pourquoi batteur ? Demanda Andrea en se penchant vers eux

-Pour me défouler sur autre chose que des Serpentard, il paraît que trop de retenues c'est nocif pour la santé

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Remus qui le remercia d'un sourire. Lily parut satisfaite puisqu'elle se tourna à son tour pour participer à la conversation :

-Et tu te débrouille bien ?

-On verra ça...

-Tu t'intéresse au quidditch Evans ? Demanda James avec un grand sourire

-Mais pas à toi, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tu vois ? Les deux peuvent très bien aller ensemble

Le groupe éclata de rire. La jolie rousse était une des rares du collège à tenir tête à James Potter par volonté. Ce dernier mit un peu plus de temps à rire de la remarque mais finit par se laisser aller, sans abandonner cependant :

-Avoue que je me débrouille bien

-J'avoue, dit elle après réflexion, mais je ne m'y connais pas non plus tant que ça en quidditch

-Je vais t'initier ma Lily, affirma très sérieusement Kathleen, j'espère que tu réussira Sirius

Le jeune Black afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la remercia. Remus croisa les yeux de Peter et chacun eut un sourire, une même pensée ayant traverser leur esprit à voir le grand Sirius Black remercier une fille...

Ce fut sans réelle surprise, du moins pour les élèves ayant assisté aux essais de l'équipe de Gryffondor, que Sirius Black et Franck Londubat prirent les rôles respectifs de batteur et de gardien. Peu d'élèves s'étaient présentés cette année, Franck n'avait eu qu'un adversaire, pas assez vif, pour son poste. Quant à Sirius, il s'était démarqué de par sa façon de voler, anticipant la position des cognards pour frapper plus juste.

Paul partait confiant pour la coupe de Quidditch de cette année et son équipe, ragaillardie par une bonne série de compliments, le rejoignit dans son enthousiasme. Une fête improvisée était prévue pour le soir même, les maraudeurs se portant immédiatement volontaires pour approvisionner la salle commune en nourriture. Sans poser de questions quant à leur façon de faire, Thomas Pewter se contenta de leur ensorceler un panier pour qu'ils puissent en rapporter le maximum.

Depuis le début de l'année, les maraudeurs faisaient leurs déplacements nocturnes sous la cape d'invisibilité que William Potter avait offert à son fils l'été précédent. Mais ainsi encombrés, ils décidèrent de se reposer sur leur connaissance des passages secrets et sur l'ouïe fine de Remus. Ils arrivèrent de cette façon un peu plus lentement jusqu'aux cuisines, découvertes depuis peu grâce à un groupe de septième année, ou des dizaines d'elfes de maison acceptèrent de charger leur panier avec le plus de friandises, pâtisseries et jus de citrouille possible :

-On va jouer ensemble ! Répéta James pour la dixième fois depuis la nomination de la nouvelle équipe, c'est trop bien !!

-D'accord avec toi vieux frère, affirma Sirius avec enthousiasme

Ils attendaient tranquillement sur les marches à l'entrée de la cuisine que leur panier soit plein :

-Les Serpentards vont en prendre pour leur grade ! Clama le jeune Black avec fierté

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, il s'inquiétait un peu de voir toujours la motivation de Sirius se baser sur les différents qu'il avait avec sa famille :

-Malefoy se débrouille bien, remarqua Peter, ça offrira des match impressionnants je pense

-C'est pas faux, songea James, mais l'équipe en soit n'est pas exceptionnelle. On à bien réussi à les battre l'an dernier !

-Moi je me méfierais plutôt de Irisea à Poufsouffle, grimaça Sirius, elle était vraiment douée pendant les essais !

-Irisea... Daffodil ? Demanda Remus, Elle s'est présentée ?

-Oui, Keyster nous à fait observer chaque équipe. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle devaient aussi changer leurs joueurs

-Et qui est à quel poste ? S'informa Peter

-Pour Serdaigle c'est Daria Green et Gregory Pawn en poursuiveur de notre année. Orian Dawn à prit le rôle de gardien, c'est un deuxième année... Vraiment agile

-Ça c'est parce qu'il est encore tout petit ! S'exclama Sirius, à Poufsouffle c'est Axel Carreff, le quatrième année, en batteur et donc Irisea Daffodil en attrapeuse

-Ça fait pas mal de sang neuf...

-C'est plus intéressant comme ça, dit James en haussant les épaules, mais dit moi elle t'avait pas tapé dans l'œil, Daffodil ?

Trois regards se tournèrent avec force vers Remus qui se sentit bouillir désagréablement :

-Messieurs c'est prêt, couina une petite voix d'elfe, nous aurions aimé en mettre plus mais il n'y avait plus de place...

Jamais Remus n'avait autant eut envie de remercier un elfe de maison. Décidé à changer de sujet il s'empara du panier, bien trop lourd pour ses amis, et sortit en ignorant leurs rires étouffés.

Le lendemain, la moitié des Gryffondors affichaient un visage radieux mais épuisé. Leur fête commémorative s'était muée au cours de la soirée en une longue veillée. Au regard que leur lançait Mac Gonagall de la table professoral, elle les avait percé à jour. Ils avaient cependant été d'une discrétion exemplaire et tous savaient qu'elle n'avait donc rien à leur reprocher. Seuls quelques uns avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller dormir à une heure raisonnable, comme Lily, Andrea ou Kathleen qui prenaient plaisir à taquiner les trois maraudeurs à bout de forces qui leur faisait face ce matin là. Remus évita soigneusement de faire d'autres commentaires, il était lui-même allé se coucher en même temps qu'elles mais paraissait toujours fatigué du fait de sa condition :

-Plus jamais une fête aussi calme, bailla Sirius, je crois que c'est le pire en fait

-On paries que, pour se venger, Mac Go' nous fait un cours de métamorphose en oreiller ? Plaisanta Andrea en se resservant du jus de citrouille

Peter secoua son visage joufflu dans un geste de négation appuyée :

-Ce ne serait que pure cruauté ! Assura t-il, elle nous aime trop pour ça

Seul un petit grognement de la part de Lily lui fut offert en réponse, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré leur dernière farce faite à son ami Serpentard :

-Sérieusement Evans, ce n'était que Rogue, tenta James avec un petit sourire, il le méritait

Remus allait répliquer mais renonça, la bêtise de James le surprendrait toujours. Sirius semblait, exceptionnellement, penser à la même chose que lui :

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi il mériterait ce genre de « blague » ciblée ? Grinça Lily entre ses dents

-C'est un Serpentard !

-Tu es ridicule Potter. Pour ta gouverne, c'est avant tout mon ami

-Incompréhensible

-Tu as l'art de gâcher une bonne matinée, vraiment !

-Voila le courrier, annonça Kat d'une voix forte, fin des hostilités on reprendra ce soir !

Si Jewells, Lupin et Pettigrow se laissèrent aller à sourire tout en levant les yeux vers les chouettes et hiboux qui rentraient, James et Lily continuaient de se fusiller du regard. Le brun étant soutenu par son frère de cœur. James quitta les yeux émeraudes de sa camarade quand une lettre de ses parents tomba dans son assiette. Il la prit et caressa machinalement la tête de sa chouette effraie qui était venue se faire féliciter. Kat et Remus eurent une enveloppe à leur tour, celle de Remus était largement plus volumineuse :

-C'est rare que mes parents m'envoient une lettre en milieu de semaine, commenta James en déchirant son enveloppe

-Et moi qu'ils y joigne la gazette, fit remarquer Remus en tendant le journal roulé qui était arrivé avec sa lettre

A toutes les tables ce ne furent soudainement qu'exclamations et sourcils froncés à la lecture du journal. Les troisièmes années ne se concertèrent qu'une demi-seconde avant que Sirius ne s'empare du journal du châtain et lise la première page à mi-voix :

_« Attentat au Magical Palace »_

La photographie noire et blanc montrait le célèbre hôtel sorcier, fumant, entouré de journalistes et de sorciers regroupés autour d'un périmètre de sécurité. Dans les auror présents, William Potter y était nettement visible, parlant avec une énergie certaine à ses collègues :

-Mon père m'écrit juste de ne pas m'inquiéter, dit James après un rapide coup d'œil à sa lettre, qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce qu'à écrit la gazette...

-Idem pour moi, annonça Kathleen, il semblerait que ma mère ait travaillé avec ton père James...

Les parents de Kathleen était tous deux auror, à un niveau différent. Sa mère s'occupait des enquêtes de terrains, comme William, alors que son père travaillait sur dossiers :

-Idem aussi, commenta Remus, ah, ils me reproche aussi la dernière lettre de Mac Go'...

-Ça on s'en fiche, remarqua James, les miens me disent pareil mais j'ignore ce dernier paragraphe depuis des mois maintenant. Celui des reproches...

-Que dit le journal Sirius ? Demanda Lily au jeune Black en face d'elle

Sirius retourna à la première page et reprit sa lecture pour tous :

_Hier, en début d'après-midi, le Magical Palace a été la cible d'un attentat terroriste. Parmi les victimes, deux sorciers d'accueils (Connor Andersen et Jeremy Grew ) qui, selon les témoins, ont fait protection de leur corps pour le premier ministre moldu. Ce dernier, en effet, était en visite dans le monde magique, dans le but de parfaire la compréhension entre les deux communautés :_

_« Le monde magique semble souffrir des mêmes fous que chez nous, commente Karl Records le premier ministre moldu, il est important de régler ce genre d'affaires avant d'avancer dans la réunification de nos deux mondes. Je compte sur Cornelius Fudge pour faire le nécessaire »_

_Notre ministre, présent lors de l'attentat, s'est abstenu de toutes déclarations. Il appelle cependant au calme, et rassure la communauté sorcière que les coupables seront bientôt arrêtés. Anna Faithful, secrétaire du ministre et présente également sur les lieux, a offert un compte rendu détaillé de la situation :_

_« J'ai tout expliqué à William Potter, l'auror en chef, nous affirme t-elle encore sous le choc, ils étaient deux et portaient des cagoules, je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus... »_

_Le hall du Magical Palace aura été entièrement dévasté. Une aide a été demandé au ministère pour effectuer les travaux nécessaires, ainsi que pour offrir une protection efficace à l'établissement. _

_De plus, la brigade des auror demande l'aide de la communauté à propos de l'étrange symbole apparut sur le sol du hall après l'attaque. Un crâne avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche se trouve désormais gravé dans le marbre. William Potter nous explique : « Cela est peut-être un signe de ralliement, ou du moins la preuve qu'il s'agit d'une attaque menée par un groupe plus important que les deux personnes vues. Nous demandons donc aux sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne une aide quant à l'explication de l'origine de ce signe »_

Sirius referma le journal et le reposa prés de son assiette :

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le premier ministre moldu n'a pas eu de chance, commenta Peter, rencontrer des sorciers pile le jour d'une attaque terroriste...

-C'est sur, souffla James pensif

Remus capta le regard qu'il échangea avec Sirius. Tout deux devaient penser comme lui, la coïncidence était trop forte pour être possible...

-Bon, de toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas ! Clama Sirius en se relevant, nous on à cours de botanique et on devrait se dépêcher avant d'arriver en retard

Les filles les imitèrent promptement et ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle qui se couvrait de murmures. Remus fourra la gazette et la lettre de ses parents dans son sac, qui étaient-ils pour s'occuper de ça après tout ? Ils n'avaient que treize ans... Et suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Les coupables seraient, de toute façon, bien vite arrêtés.

James avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment à sécher le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la matière, c'était même l'une de ses préférés, mais ce jour là il était prévu qu'ils étudient les loup-garous... Et il estimait que vivre 24 heures sur 24 avec un véritable lycanthrope était suffisant pour pouvoir se passer du cours. Lui, Sirius et Peter sauraient déjà tout. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit à Remus alors qu'il avait préféré s'épargner les deux heures avec le professeur Yrvan (qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas les lycan ) pour partir un peu plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Son ami les avait regardé tour à tour, hésitant visiblement à dire quelque chose, puis leur avait quand même demandé de s'y rendre : _« Je ne pense pas que vous savez tout, et ce serait bête de vous attirer des ennuis pour si peu »_. La dessus madame Pomfresh les avait chassés de l'infirmerie pour que le châtain prenne un peu de repos avant la pleine lune qui se lèverait dans quelques heures.

Par acquis de conscience... Et aussi parce que leur ami avait attisé leur curiosité, ils étaient venus en cours.

Yrvan entra après quelques minutes, fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette il se dirigea vers son bureau et balaya sa classe d'un regard froid et professionnel :

-Absents... Lupin.

Il secoua la tête, claqua la couverture de son livret d'appel et s'assit face à ses élèves silencieux, sur son bureau même :

-Livre page 394, chapitre des créatures nocturnes. Comme prévu nous allons étudier les loups-garous, un volontaire pour étaler sa science devant la classe : Qu'est ce qu'un loup-garou ?

Un silence buté suivit sa question, d'ordinaire aucun Gryffondors où Serdaigles n'osait prendre la parole dans la classe d'Yrvan. Mais Peter leva timidement la main, surprenant ainsi son professeur et la moitié de la classe. Peter Pettigrow qui répondait à une question était chose rare... Yrvan lui offrit la parole d'un signe de tête :

-C'est ... Euh quelqu'un, qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune ?

-Oui et non, soyez précis

Peter lança un regard un peu affolé à ses deux amis. Sirius vint à son secours :

-Quand ils ne sont pas transformés leurs capacités sensorielles sont plus développés que chez l'être humain ?

-Mais encore

Cette fois ce fut James qui poursuivit :

-Leurs capacités musculaires aussi sont plus développés que chez les autres

Yrvan les jugea un instant tout trois du regard, puis hocha lentement la tête :

-5 points à Gryffondor pour les réponses juste. Je vous ais pourtant demandé des précisions, je vais vous éclairer : Un loup-garou est-il classé comme une créature ou un être humain ?

James vit son frère de cœur ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, le professeur l'avait aussi vu et lui coupa la parole pour reprendre :

-Sachant que sous forme humain ils ont les capacités animales, et que sous forme animal ils n'ont plus aucune présence humaine

Sirius referma sa bouche, à court de mots. James réfléchit à toute allure. A la première question il répondait « humain » tout naturellement, comment voir Remus autrement ? Mais là était le point sensible justement, ils n'avaient pas spécialement vu Remus sous sa forme de loup... Et d'un point de vue de définition strictement scolaire, le terme « humain » ne convenait pas :

-Il me semble que la section des créatures du ministère hésite lui-même où les placer, lança un Serdaigle, mais actuellement c'est le bâtiment des hybrides qui prend en charge leur suivi

-10 points pour Serdaigle, apprécia Yrvan, en effet le ministère ne cesse de les changer de sections, et c'est sur cette ambivalence entre humain et créature que je baserais mon cours. Même si, sachez le, pour avoir vu un loup-garou attaquer quelqu'un hors d'une pleine lune, je les classerais immédiatement en créature

-C'est possible ? Demanda Lily en levant la main, sous leur forme humaine ils ont pourtant toute leur raison

Peter hocha fermement la tête ainsi que les deux autres maraudeurs, ils n'avaient jamais vu Remus attaquer qui que ce soit :

-Cela dépend des gens bien sur, répondit Yrvan en se redressant, certains individus laissent le loup prendre possession d'eux, leur capacités et leur physique sont alors radicalement différents de ceux qui luttent en permanence. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que ce sont des prédateurs, le loup en eux réclame du sang en permanence comme n'importe quelle bête sauvage. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'auto-mutilent...

-Ils quoi ? S'exclamèrent Sirius et James en même temps

Sans le réaliser James avait brisé sa plume d'aigle en fermant brutalement son poing. Yrvan les dévisageait tout deux avec une certaine satisfaction. James sentait son sang battre à ses tempes :

-Ils se blessent eux même si vous préférez, lors des pleines lunes s'entend, s'ils sont seuls, ils déchargent leur pulsions meurtrières sur eux même

Des grimaces surgirent sur le visage de quelques élèves. James lui n'osait pas regarder ailleurs que les yeux de son professeur qui revenaient inlassablement sur lui une fraction de seconde. Il n'osait pas demander si c'était douloureux. Si, bien sur que si ça l'était... Il avait vu la marque sur l'épaule de Remus, une mâchoire impressionnante...

-Il n'ont aucuns moyens d'y échapper ? Demanda timidement Andrea, ce doit être douloureux...

James redoutait la réponse avant qu'elle n'arrive :

-Extrêmement douloureux, mais la transformation en elle-même est une torture. Une étude montre cependant que des animagus ne risqueraient rien en présence d'un loup-garou... Voir arriveraient à calmer celui-ci. Mais ceci est de la métamorphose, et vous ne l'étudierez qu'à la fin de l'année je pense... En attendant s'il n'y a plus de questions... Parfait, prenez des notes...

Il s'arrêta un instant et croisa le regard chocolat de James qui le fixait toujours :

-Appliquez vous monsieur Potter, susurra t-il, je compte sur vous pour passer vos notes à monsieur Lupin. C'est un chapitre important pour l'examen de fin d'année.

Remus ouvrit les yeux dans la profonde obscurité de l'infirmerie. Lui, distinguait bien sur assez nettement sa table de chevet, les rideaux entourant son lit... Il n'avait jamais eu à craindre le noir étant petit avec une telle capacité. Il se redressa en grimaçant et attrapa la carafe pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il évita autant que possible de bouger son bras gauche qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, le lendemain de ses transformations, après avoir longuement lutté contre les cauchemars. La douleur et la peur de revoir les crocs qui lui avait transmit sa malédiction étaient plus fortes que son envie de dormir. Il essaya de voir le bon côté de sa situation... Il n'avait pas eu à subir le cours de Yrvan sur les lycanthropes... En fait cela n'était pas si positif que ça vu sa situation.

Un bruit, léger et subtile, traversa l'infirmerie déserte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Remus fronça les sourcils tout en reposant son verre d'eau. Des pas silencieux se dirigèrent vers lui, puis une odeur qui lui était bien connue. Il soupira, prit sa baguette et murmura « lumos » au moment ou ses trois amis tiraient le rideau, la cape d'invisibilité reposant sur le bras de James :

-On t'a réveillé ? S'inquiétât Peter

-Non, que se passe t-il ?

Sans prévenir, James s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, alluma à son tour sa baguette et la plaça devant son visage pâle et fatigué :

-Tu avais raison, on à appris des trucs pendant le cours d'Yrvan...

-C'était une raison pour débarquer en pleine nuit ?

-Ça fait mal ? Demanda Sirius en montrant son bras gauche du menton

Pestant contre lui-même, Remus replaça son bras sous la couverture :

-Rien d'exceptionnel, grommela t-il

-Tu es un lycan Remus, moi je trouve ça plutôt exceptionnel, sourit James, sérieusement ça fait mal ?

Remus préféra détourner le regard pour répondre :

-Un peu, mais ce sera passé demain.

-Une morsure ? Demanda Peter

A court de mots, le châtain hocha la tête. Alors ça y est, ils avaient finalement compris un peu mieux les implications de sa condition. James posa d'ailleurs sa main sur son épaule, très doucement :

-Désolé Remus, pour avoir été un véritable crétin pas curieux pour un gallion...

-On se disait que c'était quand même la grande classe d'avoir tes capacités, souffla Sirius, qu'à ta place on en profiterais pour faire pleins de choses...

-Mais c'est bien plus que ça hein ? Termina Peter, on peut en discuter un peu mieux maintenant. Au besoin, tu sais qu'on est là

Remus voulut répondre. Leur dire à quel point leurs paroles pouvait le toucher, leurs efforts pour se rapprocher de lui, leur compréhension maladroite... Il voulait leur faire remarquer que peu d'adolescent l'aurait accepté aussi naturellement, qu'ils étaient tout trois vraiment incroyables... Avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités...

Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire ce fut de pleurer silencieusement. Deux sillons de larmes, bien droit traversèrent ses joues pâles, coulant de ses yeux d'ambres. Sirius vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du matelas, Peter s'approcha avec un petit sourire et James accentua la pression sur son épaule :

-Ça va aller, Remus, souffla t-il, on va t'écouter maintenant. On sera attentifs...

Remus inspira fortement, pour tenter de couvrir ses larmes :

-Je déteste pleurer en public...

-C'est pas un public, plaisanta Sirius, ce n'est que nous

Remus acquiesça. En effet ce n'était qu'eux. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable comme devant ses parents, ou gêné comme devant un professeur ou Dumbledore. Et c'était à moitié des larmes de joies qu'il versait actuellement.

Il laissa retomber son front sur le torse de James qui se trouvait le plus prés, et s'accrocha à lui en ignorant la douleur dans son bras gauche, pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Sirius lui frottait le dos doucement, et lui parlait en même temps d'un ton dégagé :

-Tu connais les animagus ? On y à réfléchit toute la journée, on à peut-être une idée.

Notes : Et c'est bon ! La troisième année est finit. Ca fait peut-être beaucoup, mais c'est ma façon de résumer leur évolution donc... Ils ne passent pas, bien sur, aussi rapidement de gamins immatures en adultes précoces, mais ils apprennent qu'ils n'y a pas qu'eux au monde. Au cas ou, sachez que j'aime beaucoup James, je le présente comme un crétin mais... C'est ce qu'il était durant l'adolescence. Au prochain chapitre il sera peut-être un tout petit peu plus sérieux... Prochain chapitre : la quatrième année « regarde ses notes » Rien d'incroyable mais c'est quand même une année importante !

Aprés avoir fait mon plan il m'a semblé faire une erreur chronologique... En effet je crois que Regulus aurait dû entrer à Poudlard pendant cette année là, et bien il arrivera l'an prochain.

J'ajoute ici les « nouveaux » personnages que j'ai nommé :

Gryffondor

-Paul Keyster

Serdaigle :

Daria Green

Orian Dawn (= aube)

Gregory Pawn (= pion)

Poufsouffle :

Irisea Daffodil (= Jonquille )

Axel Carreff

Personnages secondaires :

Le ministre moldu : Karl Records

Secrétaire de Fudge : Anna Faithful


	5. PROLOGUE IV : Frère et soeur de coeur

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à JK Rowling et le resterons éternellement.

Prologue IV :

Frère et sœur de cœur, frère et famille de sang

Les vacances de noël s'étaient achevées pour tous les étudiants et étudiantes de Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris depuis une bonne semaine, déjà chargée pour les quatrième années au niveau des devoirs. Peter avait plus que jamais besoin d'aide pour ses leçons de métamorphose, de sortilège et d'astronomie ; ses trois amis se relayaient en fonction de l'avancée de chacun dans ses propres dissertations. James s'était rendu compte que, aussi doué qu'il soit, il était difficile de concilier ses entrainements de quidditch et ses leçons. On aurait put penser que Sirius avait les mêmes difficultés à cause du temps qu'il passait avec diverses jeunes filles, mais c'était plutôt son flegme naturel qui lui faisait prendre un retard quotidien. Remus avait beau paraître être le plus sérieux, il prenait toujours du retard aux alentour des pleines lunes, et avait moins de facilité que ses deux surdoués d'amis. Bref, chacun des quatre trouvait que leur année s'ouvrait sur la découverte du monde adulte sous toutes ses formes. Très doucement, ils disaient adieu à l'insouciance des premières années, les études leur prenaient un temps qu'ils ne souhaitaient nullement négliger, conscient que leur avenir n'en serait que plus agréable s'ils s'y consacrait tout de suite. Mais ce n'était pas tout : plus ou moins discrètement, trois changements fondamentaux s'étaient mit en place autour d'eux.

Le plus souvent possible, généralement les mardi, vendredi et samedi soir ; James, Sirius et Peter s'exerçaient à leur projet animagi. Ils avaient fait toutes les recherches possibles au sein de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ou dans les librairies de Pré-au-lard. Tout semblait montrer que des humains sous forme animagus pouvaient calmer les ardeurs d'un loup-garou. Remus avait essayé de les en dissuader, mais de plus en plus faiblement ce qui les avaient tous trois convaincus de faire le maximum. Les professeurs leurs auraient dit que trois sorciers de 14 ans, aussi doués soient-ils, n'auraient jamais put réussir. Eux se disaient qu'aucun sorciers de 14 ans n'avaient dû y mettre autant d'ardeur. Et d'une certaine façon ils avançaient vite. Remus les éclairaient autant que possible sur ce qui faisait la transformation physique et le partage de son esprit avec une autre entité, et les trois autres brûlaient ainsi toutes les étapes. Sirius, étant le plus doué en métamorphose, prenait souvent Peter à part pour lui expliquer de nombreux détails. Parfois il s'énervait, sa faible patience mise à rude épreuve, et Remus lui imposait le calme. Une routine s'était mise en place à l'insu de tous. Au yeux de leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, les maraudeurs s'adonnaient à leurs activités favorites : visite du château en pleine nuit et farces aux élèves innocents. De toutes façon ils se forçaient à garder cette image. Des heures durant, ils parcouraient le château sous la cape d'invisibilité de James pour noter chaque recoins, chaque passages secrets sur une carte qu'ils perfectionnaient, semaines après semaines, un peu plus. Ils s'exerçaient aux sortilèges en transformant des pans entier de couloirs, ou de simples objets qui poursuivaient les étudiants toute la journée du lendemain. Mais ils finissaient irrémédiablement par s'enfermer dans une salle secrète, souvent celle dissimulée derrière un miroir du troisième étage, et s'entrainaient à leur projet animagus. Imperceptiblement leur liens se renforçaient par ce rituel.

Ensuite, cette année avait marqué un brusque changement dans le caractère de Sirius. Regulus Black, son frère, avait été envoyé à Serpentard au banquet de début d'année. Ses amis avaient appris les premiers à ne pas chercher Sirius sur ce terrain, même James savait inutile de forcer son frère de cœur à parler de sa famille. Il leur avait déjà avoué beaucoup de choses, mais selon Remus il n'aura fait une croix sur ses démons, uniquement le jour où il hurlera sa tristesse et sa déception. Regulus se faisait discret par rapport à son frère, et plus personne, pour avoir vu le jeune Black exploser de fureur contre des badauds, ne prenaient le risque de l'interroger sur une telle différence entre eux deux. Seuls quelques Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix en tête, prenaient plaisir à faire des éloges sur Regulus quand son frère passait dans le couloir. Peter et James se mettaient généralement de chaque côtés de leur ami, sollicitant son avis sur la conversation, et Remus lui maintenait le coude mine de rien. Pour défouler toute sa rancœur, Sirius se déchainait au quidditch. Sa musculature travailla de manière impressionnante en quelques mois, jamais cognards n'étaient allés aussi loin de mémoire d'élèves. Il était devenu le batteur irremplaçable de Gryffondor. Il s'était aussi mit à la drague. Ses amis avaient abandonnés toutes idées de le raisonner sur ce point. Après tout, les demoiselles se sentaient toutes charmées que le beau Sirius Black les choisisse, même si cela ne devait durer qu'une semaine.

Et le dernier détail, mais pas le moindre, était que James essayait autant de parler à Lily Evans qu'elle de l'éviter. Lily ne le détestait pas, en tout cas elle avait bien insisté sur ce point quand Remus le lui avait demandé. Elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance de James à certains moments, mais c'était surtout sa conduite quant à Severus Rogue qui l'insupportait. James était sympa, mais incapable d'accepter qu'elle puisse être amie avec d'autres personnes que des Gryffondor... Et encore. Pour James, il aurait été parfait que Lily sorte avec lui et ne traine qu'avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ces deux derniers avaient bien tenté, quelques pointes de psychologies, lui expliquant principalement qu'une fille n'était pas entièrement destinée à son copain. Il avait semblé comprendre, mais c'était bien le seul changement qu'il avait effectué dans son comportement. Lily avait rejeté sa proposition et le brun décidé de ne pas lâcher la possibilité de devenir son ami. D'une manière toujours un peu trop possessive, mais cela, il refusait encore de le réaliser.

C'était un vendredi soir, la nuit était bien avancée. Loin des patrouilles des professeurs, dans leur cachette préféré derrière le miroir, les maraudeurs avançaient comme à leur habitude leur projet animagi. Ils s'entrainaient depuis une bonne heure quand James se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir :

-Je suis vanné, décréta t-il, je m'arrête là pour ce soir, j'arrive plus à rien

-Je te suis vieux frère, répondit Sirius en prenant place à côté de lui

Peter sembla secrètement soulagé, il avait le visage encore rouge des efforts qu'il fournissait sans relâche depuis plus d'une heure. Remus tapota le sol à côté de lui pour que son ami le rejoigne :

-Vous voulez aller trop vite, dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Avoue que ça te fait plaisir

-Ça m'effraie Sirius... Mais ça me fait plaisir aussi...

Ses amis lui sourirent et ils restèrent plongés dans le silence quelques minutes. Un feu magique continuait de brûler au centre de leur cercle de fortune, noyant à moitié leur visage et leurs corps d'adolescents dans l'ombre. James se sentait réellement épuisé, il aimait leur emploi du temps extra-scolaire, les minutes et les heures filaient à toutes vitesses ainsi, mais il avait peur de se sentir dépassé. Parfois, il en venait à penser que le projet animagi était un peu trop fou pour eux... Qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins. Peter pensait comme lui, il le savait. Sirius, lui, y voyait un moyen comme un autre d'oublier l'existence de son frère dans les murs du collège. Et c'était toujours un défi intéressant à surmonter... Même s'il resterait dans l'ignorance de tous. Ils n'avaient en effet pas envie de se déclarer, attirer l'attention sur eux à Poudlard était une chose... Mais se trouver confrontés à la paperasse du ministère en était une autre.

James bailla ostensiblement, ce sur quoi son frère de cœur le taquina. En face de lui, Remus avait son petit sourire triste qu'ils lui connaissait bien, le visage de celui qui se sent coupable. James le lui rendit, avec un regard de défi. Il avait appris à ne plus perdre face aux prunelles de son lycanthrope d'ami. Ce dernier baissa d'ailleurs les yeux, étouffant un petit rire, et se releva avec souplesse :

-On devrait retourner au dortoir, ce sera plus confortable qu'ici

Il leur tendit la main chacun leur tour pour les aider à se relever :

-James, je te porte ?

-Dans tes rêves mon loup ! Grimaça le brun en prenant néanmoins appui sa main.

Dissimulés sous la cape, ils avançaient avec une lenteur exagéré. S'y déplacer à quatre relevait d'une véritable prouesse, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se déplacer en plein milieu des couloirs sans elle, Remus pouvait leur faire éviter les professeurs mais pas les fantômes, qui traversaient les murs sans fatigue.

Ils finirent par se glisser derrière une large statue pour grimper un escalier branlant, plongé dans le noir. Ils allumèrent leur baguette sans avoir besoin de se concerter et James prit la tête de file par habitude :

-Quand je pense qu'on à encore les devoirs d'astronomie et de potions pour lundi, se plaignit Sirius, j'ai mal aux mains d'avance !

-Dois-je rappeler aussi l'étude sur les Kappas en créatures magiques ? Demanda Peter avec un clair désespoir dans la voix

-J'échange avec mon arithmancie, grinça Remus, je n'ai absolument rien compris à la dernière leçon...

-Non merci, clamèrent les trois autres en chœur

-Mais je t'offre mon dessert pendant une semaine si tu fais quand même mon étude des Kappas, proposa Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Humm, non.

-On pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi on travaille autant alors qu'on passe nos BUSEs uniquement l'an prochain ? Questionna James avec aigreur, c'est vrai quoi ! On a trop de devoir, c'est inhumain !

-Il me semble que Mac Go' a évoqué « la préparation psychologique » quant à l'an prochain, répondit Peter

-C'est ce que je dis, c'est inhumain !

Ils se turent au moment où James poussait le portrait qui dissimulait la sortie. Après un regard de chaque côté du couloir il se précipita jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, suivit des trois autres :

-Aconit , souffla James

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? Grimaça la peinture avec un froncement de sourcils

-Si on vous dit qu'on s'est perdu dans les couloirs depuis l'heure du repas ça ne va pas marcher n'est ce pas ? Demanda Sirius

-Non

-Alors ne posez pas de questions, dit Peter, Aconit !

Apparemment peu désireuse de se disputer avec les turbulents Gryffondor jusqu'à l'aube, elle les laissa passer. La douce chaleur confinée de la grande salle les détendit immédiatement. Ils réalisèrent alors seulement à quel point ils avaient eu froid dans les couloirs du collège.

Deux septième années étaient plongés dans un état entre la concentration et le coma profond au dessus de leurs livres de cours. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, les maraudeurs regagnèrent leur chambre où ils se mirent en pyjama dans un silence religieux. Au moment où Remus venait d'éteindre la lumière, la voix de Sirius traversa l'obscurité avec fatalisme :

-Et dire que j'avais assuré à Maria qu'on irait se balader autour du lac avant le déjeuner...

La nouvelle de l'absence du professeur Chourave pour la journée du jeudi fut un soulagement pour chaque maison. Il était rare, très rare, qu'un professeur de Poudlard ne puisse assurer son cours, surtout pour une journée complète. Aussi les quatrième année accueillirent avec joie cet après-midi de liberté, quasi miraculeux, qui leur étaient offert. De l'avis de Sirius, jamais un plat d'épinard à la béchamel ne lui parut si délicieux :

-Ce n'est qu'un prof absent, souleva James pourtant tout aussi euphorique

-Pour moi c'est une après-midi de folie avec ma copine, Merlin bénisse les conférences de botanique !

Peter fronça les sourcils :

-Tu devais m'aider pour la Défense, rappela t-il, une énième sortie avec ta copine peut attendre non ?

-L'amour attend mais pas une occasion en or de laisser la jeunesse s'exprimer, demande de l'aide à James ou Remus pour une fois

Peter allait répliquer mais Remus posa une main calme sur son épaule :

-Outre le fait que j'ai l'impression que tu traites ta copine comme un jouet, tu pourrais être plus sympa, reprocha t-il

-Oh, vous vous énervez pour rien ! S'exclama Sirius

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais James leur fit regagner leurs assiettes :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sirius ? Demanda t-il à vois basse, si ça concerne les Serpentard tu peux...

-Ce qui se passe c'est que vous me prenez la tête pour rien !

Il se leva avec raideur, enjamba son banc et se dirigea vers le bout de table des Poufsouffle, où Maria mangeait avec ses amies. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et elle se releva, saluât ses condisciples, sa main gauche dans celle de Sirius alors qu'il l'entrainait déjà vers la sortie. Le jeune Black ne jeta pas un regard vers ses amis en passant à leur niveau :

-Désola, murmura Peter une fois la tempête passé, j'aurais pas dû insister comme ça

-Non tu as eu raison, soupira James, on ne va pas tout le temps le ménager...

Ils retournèrent à leur repas sans grand enthousiasme, même s'ils étaient persuadés que Sirius leur reviendrait de meilleur humeur après un temps passé avec sa copine. James et Remus voyaient bien que Peter se sentait encore un peu coupable, mais ils ne se sentaient pas toujours le courage de rassurer leur ami quinze fois sur un même sujet... Surtout quand eux-même y réfléchissait. Sirius les avaient rejoint un peu en retard au repas, le pourcentage de chance qu'il soit tombé sur son frère... Ou mieux encore, Bellatrix ou Lucius, était assez élevé...

-Vous êtes surs que c'était prudent de laisser Sirius partir avec Maria dans cet état ?

James se retourna brusquement, risquant de peu un torticolis, alors que Peter et Remus haussaient les épaules pour répondre. Irisea Daffodil avait un petit sourire qui contrastait avec le ton alarmé qu'elle avait pris :

-Il n'était pas si en colère que ça, le défendit James, Bonjour au fait

-Bonjour vous tous ! Clama t-elle avec énergie, et si, il était plutôt flippant... Mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas. Je crois que Maria l'aime avec cet air rebelle

James arqua un sourcil face à cette remarque :

-Je ne fait que citer un bruit de salle commune, répondit Daffodil avec un sourire, et c'était une façon tellement subtile de vous dire bonjour ! On se retrouve en arithmancie Remus

Et avec un petit signe de la main, elle sortit de la grande salle, les bras croisés dans le dos. Quand le brun se retourna vers le lycanthrope, il avait un grand sourire :

-Oh, ça c'était un signe Remus !

-Signe que le prof d'arithmancie n'est pas absent oui...

-Merlin, Rem's ! C'est une super occasion, elle est mignonne Daffodil en plus

-Peter ne commence pas à faire ton Sirius, protesta Remus avec effarement, pas toi !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. James aurait voulu courir derrière Irisea pour la remercier d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère... Et pour lui dire de se jeter sur Remus pour l'embrasser, lui qui était trop timide pour seulement s'avouer qu'il en mourait d'envie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Lily s'approcher à son tour de leur groupe réduit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait refusé de sortir avec lui... Et pourquoi elle refusait toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait une réputation en béton, un certain charisme, beaucoup de capacités... Toutes les filles qui n'était pas complètement obnubilées par Sirius s'accordait à le dire. Mais pas elle. Pas Lily Evans avec ses jolis cheveux roux, ses légères tâches de rousseurs. Pas elle avec son air moralisateur, ses petites manies quand quelque chose la dérangeait, son sourire...

-Et bien ça n'arrête plus les visites! Plaisanta Peter

La jeune rousse eut un petit sourire d'excuse :

-Je pourrais te demander un service Remus ?

-Euh... Oui bien sur, dit-il en se relevant

Comme toujours, James ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie. Oui, il avait dit qu'il laissait tomber, oui, il était sortit avec d'autres filles... Mais voilà, elle était toujours là, quelque part. Remus lui adressa un regard d'excuse qu'il préféra ignorer :

-Bonjour Evans au fait

-Bonjour Potter, dit-elle après un temps d'hésitation

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu demande un service à Remus et pas à moi ? Je serais ravi de t'aider tu le sais...

Elle soupira. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

-Peut-être tout simplement parce que je préfère demander à Remus, que j'ai mes raisons, que c'est mon ami. C'est tout Potter.

-Tu a été dure avec James, soupira Remus une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes du hall

-Il s'acharne ! S'exclama Lily, si je veux te parler à toi et pas à lui, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ?

Remus eut un petit rire :

-Beaucoup de choses crois moi, de quoi voulais tu me parler alors ?

Lily sembla chercher soigneusement ses mots et Remus lui laissa tout le temps qu'elle voulait. Ils marchaient à la fois tranquillement et énergiquement pour lutter contre le froid mordant de cette fin janvier. Un soleil froid ruisselait en multiples éclats sur le lac. Le calamar géant laissait flâner une de ces tentacule à la surface de l'eau, sortant lentement de son hibernation.

Remus fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors que Lily prenait finalement la parole, ils étaient arrivés à une distance raisonnable du lac qu'ils entreprenaient de contourner :

-Tu ne viendrais pas chez moi aux prochaines vacances par hasard ?

Remus la fixa avec étonnement, elle éclata de rire :

-Tu a le droit de refuser tu sais

-Ben, je m'y attendais pas surtout

Lily et lui étaient naturellement passés du stade de camarades de classe à celui de véritables amis. Jamais, il n'avait éprouvé le moindres sentiments pour elle, sinon celui d'un frère envers sa sœur. Et il avait toujours tenu la réciprocité pour acquise.

La jolie rousse secoua son visage, envoyant valser ses mèches un peu partout, et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse :

-Je ne te drague pas, désolé c'était un peu brusque comme demande

Le loup-garou se sentit un peu rassuré, il lui adressa à son tour un sourire confiant :

-Ça manque d'explications surtout, que se passe t-il aux prochaines vacances ?

-Mes parents fêtent leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, informa t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide, et ils m'ont demandé d'inviter quelqu'un du collège. Pour pouvoir approcher un peu plus le monde de la magie, tu vois l'idée ?

-C'est gentil à eux

Elle acquiesça :

-En plus Petunia sera avec son copain... Un certain Vernon. J'adore Poudlard mais je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec les gens de ma ville, ou mes amis d'enfances... Je ne peux dire à personne ce que je fait, ce que j'apprends... Ma sœur me déteste...

Remus sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour entourer les épaules de son amie. Il avait appris cela au contact des maraudeurs, à ne pas refouler tous contacts. A se faire à l'idée que non, tout le monde ne partirais pas en hurlant parce qu'il les avait touché. Malgré tout, ses amis et Lily restaient pour l'instant les véritables exceptions :

-Donc j'avais pensé t'inviter. Tu pourrais venir avec tes parents, juste pour le week-end...

-Et Jewells et Robins ?

Lily eut un petit rire :

-C'est elles-mêmes qui m'ont proposé de t'inviter. Elle n'y connaissent rien aux moldu, elles ont vraiment peur d'enchainer les gaffes... Mais si tu ne peux pas, Andy est libre de toute façon ! Donc tu vois ? Tu peux parfaitement refuser!

Elle se détacha de lui tout doucement, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne. Instinctivement, Lily avait semblé comprendre les blocages de Remus face à autrui et au contact. Elle était avec lui aussi douce et prévenante qu'elle était fougueuse et énergique contre James. Ce contraste amusait beaucoup ses amies ainsi que Remus :

-Je crois que je préfère refuser, avoua le châtain confus, il y a des chances qu'on aillent visiter la famille de mon père aux prochaines vacances en plus...

Encore un mensonge... Aucun des parents de John Lupin n'avait voulu d'une sorcière pour belle-fille et d'un loup-garou pour petit-fils. La même conclusion avait frappé la famille d'Arianne... Avec peut-être plus d'aversion pour la condition de Remus que celle de John :

-Pas de soucis, dit-elle, j'ai juste raté l'occasion de faire enrager Pétunia en lui faisant croire que je sors avec un beau garçon comme toi ! Oh allons Remus, je plaisante !

Il secoua la tête :

-James m'aurait arraché la tête

-Tout de suite les grands mots

-Et Rogue au fait ? Tu ne lui à pas proposé ?

La rousse se renferma légèrement sur elle-même. Remus assura doucement une pression sur sa main, elle soupira avec un flegme étudié qui ne trompa pas le garçon :

-Severus... Ça c'est encore une autre histoire. Il traine avec ces gars absolument horribles... Ils s'en sont pris à une première année de Serdaigle il y a quelques jours ! Severus était là et il n'a rien fait ! Je n'arrive plus à le cerner...

Remus ne répondit rien. Il chercha longuement un moyen de lui rendre le sourire, mais Lily le devança. Elle accrocha un grand sourire à son visage, et ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude se mirent à briller :

-Et donc ! Toi et Irisea Daffodil c'est pour quand ?

-Pitié Lily pas toi !

James abandonna Remus et Peter à la bibliothèque pour rechercher Sirius. Il aimait bien cet endroit du château mais c'était loin d'être son préféré... Sans être allergique aux livre, il estimait comme son frère de cœur, qu'il y en avait bien trop sur Terre. Sirius avait déserte sitôt son résumé d'histoire terminé, James l'avait soupçonné d'avoir un peu bâclé mais n'en avait rien dit. Il était risqué de taquiner Sirius ces jours-ci, même sur un sujet aussi futile que les devoirs d'histoire de la magie.

Remus était resté pour aider Peter qui avait réclamé de l'aide... Comme toujours. Le brun aimait beaucoup son ami, il avait son caractère bien à lui, capable de bien plus qu'il n'osait le penser et aussi présent que les trois autres en cas de problèmes. Mais il avait tendance à se réfugier derrière les autres au moindre soucis sans essayer de les résoudre seul. James se doutait que cela relevait maintenant plus de l'habitude que d'autre chose mais, parfois, ça l'énervait un peu. Peter cherchait l'aide de Remus pour les devoirs, de Sirius en cas de bagarre et de James pour faire face aux possibles critiques des professeurs ou des élèves.

Le maraudeur s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, Sirius n'avait pas dû retourner à la salle commune seul... Il devait trainer quelque part. S'il sortait encore avec Maria, James serait aller chercher du côté de la tour des Poufsouffle, mais comme ce n'était plus le cas... Un bruit sourd retentit devant lui. Puis des cris que James identifia immédiatement. Sans perdre une seconde il tourna à droite, s'engagea dans un couloir secret et s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius :

-Ça c'est pour déblatérer autant de conneries alors que j'avais dit ne plus jamais vouloir te voir !

-Crier et cogner avant d'écouter... Tu ressembles bien plus à maman que tu ne veux le faire croire

La voix de Regulus. James se colla dos au mur, tout prêt de l'angle où les deux frères se disputaient. Il voyait bien la scène. L'ainé des Black, les traits tendus et le visage transpirant de fureur, le poing raidit, prêt à s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur la tête de son frère. Regulus, bien droit, dans la même tenue aristocratique que Sirius adoptait naturellement.

Car c'était une chose que James avait facilement repéré chez le cadet : l'angoisse de la découverte de Poudlard avait fait place à un très grand calme. Un peu effrayant chez un enfant de onze ans, hautain et froid :

-Ne me compare pas à... _Elle_, grinça Sirius, sinon ta jolie face risque de se retrouver complètement aplatie

-Menace moi tant que tu le souhaites Sirius, je tiens quand même à te parler

Un silence. Puis :

-Ben vas-y accouche, ta laissé ta langue sur mon poing ?

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda Regulus, Tu m'ignores depuis mon premier jour ici. Que je sache, on est frères. Ni mère, ni père ne sont ici... On peut bien faire comme si...

Sirius éclata de rire, un rire cruel dénué d'espoir qui attrista son ami, toujours caché :

-Il n'y a pas de « comme si » Regulus. Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne le suis plus ! Je n'ai plus le moindre lien avec les Black. Quant à savoir pourquoi je t'évite, demande à tes amis langues-de-serpent !

-Tu te trompe, ni Lucius ou notre cousine Bellatrix ne sont mes amis. Ils jouent, Sirius, et tu n'es même pas capable de voir ça ? En tout cas tu auras beau fuir chez l'oncle Alphar ou chez les Potter, nos parents ont toujours autorité sur toi

-Après cette charmante leçon de morale, je te prierais de me laisser, répondit Sirius après un temps, n'essaye pas de m'adresser la parole encore une fois cette année

James se détacha discrètement du mur pour retourner dans le couloir Il entendit juste le murmure de Regulus :

-Je n'essaierais plus...

Il eut juste le temps de se cacher de l'autre côté du mur quand Regulus ressortait, d'un pas vif et mécanique, pour descendre les escaliers. Il allait surement rejoindre sa salle commune dans les cachots.

Sirius apparut peu après. Le brun hésita une demi-seconde avant de dévoiler sa présence d'une tape sur son épaule :

-C'est ta cachette pour batifoler avec ta futur copine ?

Une banalité à pleurer. Sirius n'était pas dupe, James avait entendu la conversation et vu avec qui elle s'était déroulée. Mais l'ainé des Black retrouva son assurance nonchalante et son sourire railleur :

-Que crois tu mon cher Jamesie ? Il faut varier les plaisirs un peu ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand

-C'est toi le précoce dans l'histoire, attaqua son ami

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils refirent le monde à leur image, juste le temps d'effacer les nuages qui noircissaient la réalité.

Note : Et voilà fini ! Je n'ai finalement pas mis de match de quidditch (ce qui était initialement prévu ), j'aimais bien cette fin. Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouveaux personnages à vous présenter, je n'ai même pas fait intervenir les autres Gryffondor. Un petit chapitre spécial maraudeurs en somme. Seuls face contre tous hehe

Au prochain numéro : la 5éme année. Les Buse, l'amûr, et ma dernière occasion de bien caler les relations entre chaque personnages avant d'entamer la véritable histoire .


	6. PROLOGUE V : Tout commence maintenant

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et leur univers sont à JK Rowling, pas à moi. Je me permet quelques libertés, mais tout lui appartient.

Prologue V

Tout commence maintenant

Alors ça y'était... Des mois que Remus les regardaient s'entrainer à leurs transformations. Encore et encore. Des nuits quasi blanches parfois, des cernes sous leurs yeux, des maux de tête... Les efforts inespérés de Peter, l'entêtement de James, la patience incroyable de Sirius... C'était un projet fou. Un rêve fou. Il y avait cru pendant deux ans, seul dans sa cabane hurlante il pensait à eux pour s'insuffler du courage. L'espoir l'avait porté jusqu'à cette cinquième année. L'espoir s'était réalisé.

Il trouvait quand même leur présence en ce lieu, étrange. Lui avait fini par s'y sentir à sa place : les planches recouvrant les fenêtres, le plancher griffé et taché de sang, les meubles éventrés... Tout ceci lui ressemblait. Eux trois étaient tellement... Humains. Tellement différents de lui quoiqu'ils en pensent. Ils paraissaient les seuls êtres sains dans ce lieux souillé :

-La déco' est à revoir, commenta Sirius avec un petit sourire

Remus voulut sourire en retour mais il ne put produire qu'une grimace :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla James, tout ira très bien

Il lui répétait ça depuis le petit déjeuner :

-Vous pouvez toujours partir... Murmura Remus

-Et jeter à la poubelle tous nos efforts ? Demanda malicieusement Peter, hors de questions !

Remus soupira et se passa la main sur sa nuque nouée. La nausée le reprenait, ce mal contre lequel il luttait tous les jours pour que personne ne le remarque. Il se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit à baldaquin de la pièce qui céda un peu sous son poids. Le matelas laissa s'échapper un nuage de poussière qu'il inspira. Poussière des ans, sciure de bois déchiré... Reste de sang coagulé. Son sang.

Sirius vint prendre place à ses côté. Ni trop prés, ni trop loin. Ses amis le connaissait décidément trop bien :

-Tu as encore longtemps à attendre ?

-Quelques minutes...

-Ce doit être les pires

Remus se sentit sourire, vraiment cette fois, face à cet élan d'empathie. Les pires... Oui sûrement. En tout cas pour sa conscience. Ces précieuse dernières minutes où il sentait sa conscience se dissiper. Le monstre se créait un chemin avec violence, torturant son crâne, son estomac, chacun de ses muscles. Ces ultimes minutes où il se demandait vaguement s'il reviendrait un jour. Ces toutes dernières secondes :

-Maintenant, souffla t-il avec un lambeau de voix

Il leva son regard sur ses trois amis. Il n'avait plus la force de sourire, déjà il se sentait partir dans son propre esprit, relégué au second plan :

-Si jamais... Hésitez pas... Partez...

Puis il se sentit soudainement happé. Ramené de force au tout devant de son esprit alors qu'un tison brulant lui traversait le corps de part en part. Il tomba à genoux et hurla.

D'un commun accord ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne détourneraient pas les yeux. Que par respect pour Remus, qu'ils considéraient comme un être humain et non un hybride, ils fixeraient chaque moment de sa transformation. Pour cet ami qui avait en horreur le moindre sentiment de pitié, ils attendraient patiemment de rencontrer cet autre qui l'habitait. James avait sentit la conviction de Peter et Sirius quand il avait dit ça. Il regrettait maintenant... Presque.

Cornedrue, son cerf, ne risquerait rien face au loup-garou. Ni Patmol, ni Queudver sur le dos de ce dernier. Un même frisson les parcourut pourtant, la même envie de fuir loin, loin de cette cabane hantée.

Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un hurler ainsi de douleur. Remus avait-il seulement encore conscience de leur présence ? Il avait au préalable abandonné sa chemise dans un coin de la pièce, qui ressemblait à une antique chambre à coucher, et James voyait ainsi chaque vertèbre se soulever dans un craquement. Il avait les yeux révulsés, brillants.

Encore un cri alors que ses épaules semblaient se décrocher vers l'arrière. Il tourna ses yeux pour croiser ceux de James. Cornedrue se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Où étaient donc les tristes yeux d'ambres de son ami ? Deux fentes d'encre dans des pupilles en flamme lui faisait face. Où étaient ses cheveux châtains sous la toison grise qui parcourait désormais son corps ? Où était l'humain dans ce hurlement animal. Incapable de paroles, incapable d'actes sensés...

Ses dents se changèrent en canines, sa bouche en museau, deux larges oreilles pointues remplacèrent les précédentes. Le loup-garou se releva sur ses quatre pattes puissantes. Sa queue balaya le sol avec une lenteur effrayante, un grondement sourd sortait de sa large gorge. Cornedrue recula instinctivement. Ce son... La gorge de Remus l'avait déjà émit, une fois qu'il était dans une grande colère. Il avait emprunté ça à l'animal qui était en face de lui. Mais où se trouvait son ami dans ce loup, impressionnant par sa taille et sa magnificence, qui le jaugeait du regard ?

Leur idée de départ était de sortir à l'extérieur, de visiter le parc durant toute la nuit. Ils se contentèrent à essayer d'approcher Lunard, qui finit par accepter leur présence. Impuissants, il le regardèrent enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair de sa propre patte. Lacérer son museau de ses griffes. Frapper les mur de tout son poids. Jamais une nuit ne leur sembla si longue.

L'odeur de poussière lui chatouillait désagréablement les narines, il se força à ouvrir ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Il était allongé sur le matelas défoncé de la cabane, sur le dos, le nez dans le vieil édredon. Sa cape recouvrait son torse et lui brûlait sa chair à vif. Chaque douleur, blessure, courbature se réveillèrent lentement. Il grimaça en sentant la brûlure sur son torse s'accentuer :

-Hey Remus, bouge pas...

Il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius était au dessus de lui. Il nota immédiatement ses traits tirés, les cernes... Il n'avait pas dormi :

-Vous êtes restés... Constata t-il inutilement

Sirius sourit très légèrement, comme s'il avait eu peur de ne jamais ré-entendre sa voix :

-On te l'avais promis, dit -il

Remus bougea très légèrement ses bras et, constatant qu'il avait déjà eu pire, s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever :

-Hola, lança James en s'avançant soudainement, tu ne devrais pas bouger

-Et vous, vous devriez partir, répondit-il en se relevant à demi quand même

Sa cape glissa de ses épaules, le froid insensibilisa un instant les balafres qu'il découvrait. Ses amis soupirèrent de son entêtement et prirent place à côté de lui :

-On est allé chercher la cape d'invisibilité, dit Peter, tu nous préviendra quand Pomfresh entrera...

-Pas de problème...

Le silence s'étira doucement. Remus ne voulait pas les regarder dans les yeux, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y voir... Il n'avait aucun souvenirs, comme très souvent. Pour lui, la nuit n'avait été qu'un synonyme de « douleur » et « absence », mais pour eux ? Pour ces trois humains, la veille encore sains, qui avaient été confronté à cette horreur, de quoi la pleine lune avait-elle été le synonyme ?

Inconsciemment il posa sa main gauche sur la marque gravée dans son épaule droite. Il la sentait fourmiller désagréablement, comme si le venin revenait inlassablement envahir ses membres et ses sens. Une nuit était passé, il lui restait un mois à jouer l'être humain avant de laisser de nouveau la place au loup :

-A quoi tu penses ?

Le châtain leva avec lenteur ses prunelles sur James. Ce dernier le regardait avec inquiétude :

-Au lit de l'infirmerie et à une potion de sommeil, mentit-il par automatisme, je n'ai pas super bien dormi cette nuit

Le pauvre trait d'humour retomba pitoyablement dans le flux de silence qui avait envahi, comme une brume, la pièce. Peter fixait le plancher d'un air absent, Sirius s'était appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle, faisant mine de somnoler... Les sourcils froncés. Et James, lui, le regardait toujours, comme s'il n'osait pas l'approcher. Aucun d'eux ne le touchait, Remus se rendit compte à quel point un contact humain lui manquait soudainement :

-Vous devriez retourner au château. Manger quelque chose avant d'aller en cours, souffla t-il

Il avait désormais très envie qu'ils s'en aillent, le laisse avec sa honte :

-Remus, commença James avec hésitation, tu veux quelque chose ?

_« Une main sur mon épaule ou sur ma tête. Une étreinte, une présence... Un contact humain qui ne soit pas mué par la pitié ou les soins médicaux. J'aimerais être chez moi, contre ma mère qui se serait inquiété toute la nuit, appuyé sur l'épaule de mon père le temps que tous ces sales sentiments de la nuit précédents disparaissent. »_

-Rien, Pomfresh va arriver, filez...

Il ne distinguait même plus sa voix. Les trois se levèrent, promirent de passer après la journée de cours. La porte se referma doucement. Aucune étreinte, ni tape amicale sur l'épaule. Un soutient éloigné et froid. Si Remus ne détestait pas tant pleurer de ce genre de faiblesse, il se serait laissé aller sans hésitation en cet instant.

Remus l'entendit entrer dans la bibliothèque sans savoir que c'était elle, il s'était installé de sorte qu'il tournait le dos à tous nouveaux arrivants dans cette partie des rayonnages. Mais elle avait un parfum caractéristique qu'il avait appris à identifier et à repérer entre plusieurs, un de ses rares parfums qu'il s'était plu à mémoriser soigneusement. Un peu sucré, comme une fraise, et frais comme une marguerite. James l'avait tellement tanné pour qu'il mette un ou plusieurs adjectif dessus qu'il y pensait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Lily lui signala sa présence en posant une main sur son épaule. Il lui offrit une ébauche de sourire et acquiesça quand elle demanda à s'installer prés de lui. En tant que bons cinquième année, ils travaillaient dur face à l'accumulation de devoirs qui arrivait chaque jour. Il ne revint pas tout de suite à sa leçon et jeta un regard sur son amie. Elle avait nouée ses cheveux roux avec des gestes secs, signe qu'elle était passablement énervé. Elle inspira profondément, plume en main, avant de remarquer qu'il la fixait :

-James, grogna t-elle pour simple explication

Remus hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à en dire plus mais elle poursuivit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je lui dise pour qu'il comprenne que je ne le supporte pas !

-Plus, corrigea Remus dans un souffle

-Il me tape sur le système depuis le début de l'année, reprit-elle à mi-voix, j'aimerais être amie avec lui. Vraiment Remus. Mais je ne peux pas essayer d'entrer dans une conversation où il est sans qu'il ne me demande de sortir avec lui...

-Hum hum

Entendre parler de James le mettait mal à l'aise. Lily le remarqua et se tut. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Les inséparables maraudeurs étaient en froid. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, même si Remus disparaissait plus souvent que d'habitude dans la bibliothèque, mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance. Le soir ils partaient tous se coucher en décalé, et jamais bien tard. Sirius et James s'entrainaient plus longtemps au quidditch que d'habitude, et jamais, jamais Remus Lupin ne venait les retrouver sur le terrain. Peter ne lui demandait de l'aide pour ses devoirs que si les autres étaient trop occupés, et c'était toujours avec l'impression qu'il avait peur de le déranger.

Le dortoir de Gryffondor avait appris à ne pas s'en mêler, surtout après que Sirius ait presque cassé un jeu d'échec en assurant que tout allait bien. Les filles de leur année avait mis plus de temps mais, elles aussi, avaient lâché prise... Sauf Lily :

-Que se passe t-il Remus ?

-Rien, répondit-il par automatisme

Il déserta les beaux yeux vert de son amie pour l'encre noire de son livre d'arithmancie. Noir... Comme une nuit sans lune... Cette putain de pleine lune qui avait encore une fois tout détruit :

-Fait pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas Remus, s'acharna la rousse, depuis que tu es revenu de l'infirmerie c'est comme ça... Si tu me disais...

-Je ne peux rien dire, souffla t-il presque désespéré, je t'assure que j'aimerais mais je ne peux pas

Il laissa sa plume. Au diable les devoirs. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et sentit, une fraction de seconde après, la paume de Lily sur son omoplate. Sa chaleur traversait son pull en laine. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras en cet instant :

-On va faire un tour, dit-elle, viens...

-J'ai ce devoir à finir

-Non, pas aujourd'hui

Mais il secoua la tête et se redressa. Quel âge avait-il ? Cinq ans ? Non il en avait quinze, et il pouvait bien se prétendre plus adulte que la plupart des gens autour de lui. Alors il ne se laisserais pas aller sur Lily :

-Laisse moi travailler s'il te plait

Il la vit se lever avec raideur sur sa gauche et ranger ses affaires. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop dur avec elle... Mais juste avant de partir elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Le garçon se sentit trembler. Presque une heure après, il était toujours incapable de se remettre à son devoir...

Quand Remus ne revenait pas de lui-même une fois le couvre-feu passé, c'était qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Non pas qu'il leur avait fait le coup souvent, mais James se disait que c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait aller se réfugier... Et nul doute qu'il en avait besoin. À voir la tête que tirait Peter et Sirius en cet instant, ils se disaient la même chose. Il décida d'exprimer, pour la première fois depuis que le châtain était revenu de l'infirmerie, la pensée collective :

-On est vraiment con

-Ouai c'est ce que je pense, souffla Sirius d'une voix d'outre-tombe, mais laisse moi poser la question à mille gallions : Pourquoi ?

Peter se redressa et frappa son matelas avec énervement :

-Parce qu'on s'est voilé la face, voilà pourquoi ! On a eu peur, voilà tout... Moi la question que je poserais c'est : Vous regrettez ?

James fronça les sourcils. Quelle question stupide, bien sur qu'ils regrettent leur comportement !

-Je vais le voir, lâcha Sirius, je veux qu'il me gueule un coup dessus. Ça me remettra les idées en place !

Mais il semblait hésiter à aller au bout de son mouvement. James connaissait bien Sirius, il était mort de trouille à l'idée que Remus le rejette. Comme lui-même avait eu peur que ses amis le rejette... James sourit légèrement face à ce comportement miroir de ses deux amis. Il irait, lui, discuter avec Remus. Il croisa le regard d'orage du jeune Black qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, rassuré cependant que le chef de file des maraudeur accepte de prendre les choses en mains. Peter, quant à lui, semblait toujours en pleines réflexions. James l'ignora, enfila ses chaussures, renonça à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, et sortit.

Andrea lui barra le chemin vers la porte de la salle de commune et lui posa un index sur le torse :

-Message, annonça t-elle avec sérieux, expliquez vous avec Remus, maintenant ! Il est où, là d'ailleurs, hein ? Lily voulait essayer de rediscuter avec lui mais il est pas rentré !

-Il doit être à l'infirmerie, je vais le chercher justement

Jewells le regarda avec l'air de s'assurer s'il était honnête ou non. Puis elle sembla se calmer et acquiesça dans le vide avec un petit sourire :

-C'est pas drôle quand vous avez pas la forme, tu sais ?

-Ouai, nous sommes les seuls à mettre l'ambiance ici, plaisanta le brun

Andrea leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « mais oui bien sur » et s'écarta avec un clin d'œil :

-Réglez vos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Le temps n'est plus aux disputes comme dirait Dumbledore

James hocha la tête et entreprit de traverser les longs couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Peu soucieux de croiser un professeur, il cherchait inconsciemment la tirade qu'il pourrait sortir à Remus une fois en face de lui.

Pomfresh avait accepté sans problème de le laisser entrer. Une première à noter dans les annales de Poudlard. Remus était allongé sur un lit qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de défaire, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Il le regarda s'avancer sans bouger. James inspira profondément et referma le rideau autour du lit. Personne n'était là pour les écouter mais qu'importe ? Il avait besoin de sentir un peu d'intimité autour de lui.

Il fixa son ami sans mot dire, s'assurant qu'il était lui-même d'accord avec ce qu'il allait dire. Il aurait aimé que Remus montre des signes d'impatiences, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Aussi James fini par se jeter à l'eau :

-Sirius voulait venir lui-même... Mais je crois qu'il manquait de courage. Bon, ok, moi aussi je manque de courage là, mais j'estime que Sirius a fait sa preuve de bravoure en fuyant sa maison cet été...

Il se sentit sourire au souvenir de son ami, un peu hébété, sur le pas de sa porte. La première fois que Sirius demandait de l'aide à un proche en exprimant réellement ces mots... James s'était sentit extrêmement touché de cette confiance :

-C'est vrai qu'il a eu du cran, dit Remus, ça me rassure pour lui...

-Mais voilà qu'un problème se résout pour qu'un autre se crée. Remus ce n'est absolument pas contre toi

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir

James sentit une pierre s'effondrer dans son estomac. Remus détournait le regard, il fuyait lui aussi... Mais pas la bonne personne. James s'assit à côté de lui et le força à planter de nouveau son regard dans le sien :

-Ni moi, ni Peter, ni Sirius n'avons peur de toi.

Il attendit que ses quelques mots imprègnent bien l'esprit du châtain avant de reprendre :

-On avait pas prévu ça... Ta souffrance, ta transformations, ce Lunard qu'on découvraient pour la première fois... On a eu peur Remus, oui. Et on a lamentablement merdé parce que, sans vraiment se rendre compte, on avait déjà passé une semaine à se prendre la tête avec ça

Remus ne répondit rien. Peut-être attendait-il une suite, mais James n'en avait pas :

-Désolé, murmura t-il pitoyablement, mais je te prie de me croire

-Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur

James aller répliquer, mais Remus hocha la tête pour le faire taire :

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. C'est normal d'avoir peur, c'est mon cas aussi. Mais... Je peux demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-C'est une requête égoïste...

James écarquilla les yeux. Il accepta sans hésitation, curieux à présent de ce qu'il allait lui demander :

-Si tes paroles étaient sincères... Vraiment sincères. Et si tu me promet que Sirius et Peter pensent comme toi...

-C'est le cas ! S'exclama James avec véhémence

-Alors ne me laissez plus à l'arrière aussi brutalement que vous l'avez fait. Dites moi quand je dépasse les bornes, quand je ne suis plus assez humain pour me fondre dans la masse. Mais ne me quittez pas, jamais...

James entra avec confiance dans le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall. Il avait demandé soigneusement à Franck Longdubat comment devait se dérouler la rencontre d'orientation. Franck aspirant aussi au métier d'auror, James savait d'or et déjà tout ce qu'allait lui raconter sa directrice. Chose extraordinaire cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le professeur Dumbledore assis dans le bureau, juste derrière le professeur de métamorphose. Pour le coup, James bloqua un instant :

-Prenez un siège monsieur Potter

-Ah... Oui pardon

Craignant d'avoir été impoli il s'assura d'avoir une expression neutre alors que son cerveau cherchait une explication. Il s'assit, évitant soigneusement de fixer son directeur dans les yeux, par respect :

-Bien, monsieur Potter... Vous êtes le premier à passer cette année. Mais je ne doute pas que savez exactement ce que je vais vous demander...

Le brun dissimula mal un sourire :

-En effet

-Vous voulez donc être auror

-Oui ! Assura James avec fierté, je crois que... Mes notes conviennent non ?

Le professeur Mac Gonagall leva un sourcil face à tant de confiance en soi mais ne le contredit pas... De toute façon il n'y avait rien à contredire, il avait travaillé dur depuis l'année précédente :

-En effet, pour l'instant je dirais que vous êtes en bonne voie, confirma son professeur

Son regard d'aigle parcourait le parchemin qu'elle venait d'extirper d'une pile :

-Vous avez eu une nette amélioration dans mon cours dernièrement, surtout pour les métamorphoses d'êtres vivants, cela me semble être une sacré difficulté pour vos BUSEs qui quitte vos épaules.

Là encore James retint un sourire... Il aurait bien avoué là, mine de rien, qu'il pouvait se transformer à volonté en un cerf majestueux... Terme reprit à Remus qui ne lui avait pas caché son admiration :

-Le professeur Slughorn exigerait cependant un peu plus de rigueur de votre part, au risque d'être un peu perdu l'an prochain...

Le brun acquiesça, il avait déjà entreprit de combler ses quelques lacunes en potions :

-Défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges, rien à redire. Botanique, le professeur Chourave est satisfaite dans l'ensemble... Hmm Histoire n'en parlons pas

L'adolescent ignora la remarque. Il avait la moyenne, comparé à d'autre c'était déjà énorme :

-Au niveau des options, que comptez-vous garder ou changer l'an prochain ?

-Je pensais garder Quidditch en option...

Mac Gonagall acquiesça et James en fut soulagé, ses notes de Quidditch lui serait d'une bonne aide s'il pataugeait dans une quelconque matière :

-Mais je voulais changer l'étude des runes par les sortilèges appliqués

-Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'inconvénients en effet

-Et... Je ne sais pas encore si je change Soin aux créatures magique ou pas...

Lui et Sirius hésitaient tous deux sur ce point. La matière était intéressante... agréable même en dépit des cours qui se passaient en plein hiver, mais ils ne voyaient pas en quoi ça leur serait utile pour être auror... Et d'un autre côté, comme pour le Quidditch, il se garantissait des points sur sa moyenne :

-Quel sera le programme professeur ? Demanda t-il quand même

Autant doubler ses heures de botanique si les créatures à étudier se révélaient d'un ennuis mortel...

-Il me semble que vous verrez les créatures du lac en priorité durant votre 6éme année...

« Ou comment chopper une pneumonie en été » songea James

-Vous attaquerez peut-être même les créatures de la foret interdite, bien que ce ne soit que le programme prioritaire de 7éme année...

-Je ne savais pas qu'on étudiait dans la forêt interdite, s'étonna James, ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Craignez vous une attaque de loup-garous monsieur Potter ?

Le brun tourna, un peu trop vivement, la tête dans la direction du professeur Dumbledore. Il l'avait presque oublié... Presque seulement. Le vieil homme le regardait avec un sourire malicieux, ses yeux clairs pétillant. James sourit, un peu moins tendu :

-Si c'était le cas je crois que je demanderais expressément à Remus de me servir de garde du corps... Professeur

« Ne pas oublier les notions de bases de la politesse... Même si on dirait un peu mon grand-père »

-Avec les temps actuels, nous avons décidés de renforcer cette étude, poursuivit Dumbledore

-Les temps... actuels ? Professeur ?

Le vieux mage eut un sourire triste :

-Vous êtes plus au courant de la situation que la plupart de vos condisciples monsieur Potter, je ne vous apprendrait rien, il m'a semblé important que la jeune génération apprenne à considérer les créatures magiques d'une façon un peu plus importante...

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Ces cours ne vous les montrerons pas comme un sujet d'étude monsieur Potter, répondit Mac Gonagall, mais comme des êtres à part entières...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. James sembla cependant comprendre la nuance :

-Je vais continuer cette option, assura t-il, de toute façon Remus a prit l'habitude de recopier mes notes

Il fit une petite grimace pour détendre l'atmosphère et fut autorisé à partir. Il regarda sa montre, il n'avait plus qu'à sécher les dernières minutes d'histoire avant de retrouver ses amis.

Remus salua sans surprise le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans le bureau de sa directrice pour son rendez-vous d'orientation. James l'avait prévenu, et il connaissait assez son directeur pour ne pas être plus intimidé que nécessaire en sa présence. Sirius avait même put plaisanter avec lui selon ses dires, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi ces rendez-vous avaient eu lieu, cette année, dans un ordre rigoureux. Aucune maison ne faisait passer d'entretiens en même temps... Pour que le directeur y assiste bien sur. C'était une sombre période, chaque élève le ressentait comme une brume poisseuse qui collait au corps sitôt le nez mis à l'extérieur. C'était une angoisse perpétuelle, passant à travers l'étreinte des parents sur le bord du quais. Dumbledore espérait-il ainsi suivre le parcours de chacun de ses élèves ?

-Asseyez-vous monsieur Lupin

Remus obtempéra, laissant son sac à ses pieds :

-Bien, commença Mac Gonagall, au niveau de vos notes tous est suffisamment correct. Le professeur Slughorn s'inquiète un peu de vos faiblesses en potion, il vous proposerais de vous aider certains soirs

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir qui n'échappa à aucun des adultes présent :

-J'ai du mal parce que la matière me pose problème, pas parce que j'ai un quelconque retard... Lily... Evans, précisa t-il, me donne quelques cours en ce moment. J'irais voir le professeur Slughorn à ce sujet mais ça ira

Sa directrice laissa passer quelque secondes avant d'hôcher la tête :

-J'aurais besoin de savoir alors, vers quel métier vous orientez-vous ?

Remus baissa les yeux. Il avait retourné pas mal de fois le problème dans sa tête...

-Disons que je ne me suis pas fixé...

-Et bien vous devriez, insista Mac Gonagall, vous n'allez pas faire votre planning de l'an prochain au hasard. Ce serait stupide au vue de vos capacités

Remus tiqua mais c'était un vieux réflexe, le professeur faisait naturellement allusion à ses résultats scolaires :

-Il faudrait que je sache dans quel sens vont évoluer les lois...

-C'est à dire ?

Elle le faisait exprès ?

-C'est à dire que l'époque ne me semble pas la plus adapté à quelqu'un comme pour rechercher du travail

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez monsieur Lupin, intervint Dumbledore, il ne vous est pas demandé de suivre une quelconque loi, mais bien de choisir un métier, une orientation qu'il vous plairait d'exercer

Il insista bien sur la fin et Remus le fixa un peu ahurie. « Plaire » ? C'était justement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas...

-Pensez-vous qu'une fois vos Aspic en poche Poudlard vous abandonnera de sitôt Remus ? Reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire, j'ai pleinement conscience des difficultés auxquels vous risquez de vous heurter, aussi suis-je prêt à vous fournir mon soutient

-Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait professeur

-Et mon rôle ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois que vous serez solidement ancré sur vos rails

Et d'un signe du menton il désigna la directrice de Gryffondor qui attendait patiemment la réponse de son élève. Le lycanthrope prit le temps d'y songer pleinement... Il avait le choix. Réellement, depuis... Depuis toujours en fait. Il ne se souvenait qu'avec difficulté du temps où il était encore humain. Il avait toujours sentit les barrières autour de lui et Dumbledore lui offrait une petite clé doré...

-J'avais pensé à...

Il secoua la tête comme si c'était une idée stupide mais poursuivit :

-A professeur, en fait...

Mac Gonagall hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil sur un des prospectus étalés sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers lui. Remus se sentit infiniment plus léger en l'entendant commencer à énumérer ce qu'il lui faudrait faire :

-Je vous conseille de choisir une option pour renforcer une de vos matière, annonça Mac Gonagall, je vous dirais bien les sortilèges ou la botanique, où vous avez quelques dispositions...

-Et la Défense ? Demanda t-il, vous pensez que je serais au niveau ?

Sa directrice acquiesça :

-J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir choisir cette matière, mais oui...

-Vous l'avez dit vous même, j'ai quelques dispositions, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse

Elle griffonna l'indication sur le parchemin de son élève et reprit :

-Je ne vous conseillerez qu'une seule option en plus cependant. Le programme sera très lourd l'an prochain, il serait dommage que vous perdiez pied à cause des trois jours que vous manquez par mois

« Sans compter qu'avant j'ai pas mal de difficultés à me concentrer... »

-L'arithmancie alors, affirma Remus

En sortant, il croisa Peter qui allait à son rendez-vous dans un état de flou artistique complet. Il serait certainement l'une des orientations vagues de Poudlard. Sirius, James et Kathleen s'étaient orientés vers la formation d'auror. Lily avait cherché du côté des emplois au ministère et Andrea vers le commerce... Il s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre, de lourds nuages annonçaient un orage imminent. Le même orage qui semblait s'abattre sur le pays.

Note : Je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans du concret !! Démarrage de la sixième année... Et de la fic à proprement parlé. Les acteurs sont en place, prêt à suivre mes indications... Que je vais devoir soigneusement écrire d'ailleurs (Ainsi que les options de chacun, sinan je vais me planter... ). Ma semaine de vacances démarre (un peu en avance, c'est vrai ). Je vais donc la mettre à disposition pour soigner mon plan, voir prendre un peu d'avance si possible.

Bonne vacances !!


	7. ANNEE 6 : Chapitre 1 : Rendezvous à

Disclaimer : Les maraudeurs ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que Poudlard où que l'histoire où que Dumbledore... Tout ceci est à JK Rowling

Sixième année

Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous à Poudlard

_we're sick of summer and this waiting around  
it's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how...  
we gotta get back to Hogwarts _

(A Very musical Potter – Get back to Hogwarts)

James extirpa tant bien que mal sa lourde valise de la cheminée où il venait de débarquer. Sirius arriva juste au bon moment pour s'y prendre les pieds et s'étaler par terre :

-James ! Hurla t-il, Si t'es pas capable de dégager le chemin avec ta malle, passe en dernier !

-Pardon.

Le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de William Potter :

-Mon fils est un mou, soupira-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider! Protesta le garçon avec humeur.

-J'aurais pu...

Sirius éclata de rire, sa fierté retrouvée maintenant qu'il était de nouveau debout sur ses deux pieds, et tira sa malle à son tour avant qu'un nouvel accident ne survienne. James secoua la tête face à son père qui se moquait clairement de lui et reprit la hanse de sa valise avec l'intention de se diriger vers le quai de gare :

-On y va ? Demanda t-il.

L'impatience teintait sa voix, mais il savait que Sirius était dans le même état que lui. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard signifiait une année de maraude, de détours en cuisine à minuit, les batailles de polochons dans le dortoir, les nuits de pleine lune à déambuler dans la foret interdite...

-Allons y ! Assura Sirius le poing en l'air, y'en à deux qui m'ont trop manqués pendant ces vacances !

Ni Peter, Ni Remus n'avaient pu se libérer pour aller passer quelques semaines d'été chez James. Ce n'était pourtant pas la place qui aurait manqué, mais William et Susanna avaient fait remarquer que les familles préféraient avoir leurs enfants auprès d'eux en ce moment. Les deux inséparables avaient soupiré à l'unisson, compréhensifs mais déçus malgré tout.

La foule était dense. La locomotive rouge, fidèle à son poste comme chaque année, crachait un nuage de vapeur à couper au couteau sur le sol. Les élèves et leur parents semblaient marcher dans le ciel. James se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher des visages connus. Machinalement, ils saluèrent plusieurs personnes. Nul n'ignorait l'identité des maraudeurs à Poudlard... excepté les premières années, terrifiés, qui parlaient à leur famille de l'intérieur du train :

-Bon, vous les trouvez ? Demanda William.

-Si tu t'ennuies, papa, tu peux partir, grogna James.

Une lourde main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux avec force. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre, il savait ses cheveux destinés à une vie de parfaite débauche capillaire. Il avait apprit à se résigner :

-De toute façon, remarqua Sirius, Peter n'est jamais arrivé en avance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année.

-Parce que l'espoir fait vivre ?

-Quand même pas à ce point... AH !

Et tel un ouragan, Sirius bondit en avant, délaissant son frère de cœur et son père adoptif, pour sauter sur le dos d'un garçon qui ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter. Le jeune Black le tira vers le port d'attache avec toute la force dont il était capable :

-Merlin Sirius ! Serais-tu ivre ? S'esclaffa le châtain. Bonjour Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il en arrivant devant l'Auror, salut Jamesie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Et il se jeta sur lui avec autant de force que le précédent. John et Arianne Lupin arrivèrent juste après, le sourire aux lèvres. James relâcha leur fils pour les saluer, bientôt imité par Sirius :

-Tu avais oublié ta valise Remus, remarqua son père en lâchant la lourde malle de cuir, je te croyais plus sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le type qui s'est jeté sur moi pour me tirer ici, papa...

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Assura Sirius avec l'innocence de l'agneau, alors ces vacances ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'impatience :

-On va peut-être attendre d'être dans le train.

-Tu as vu Peter ? Demanda James.

Remus hocha négativement la tête :

-On vient d'arriver. De toute façon, il est toujours en retard, non ?

-AH ! S'exclama le jeune Black, c'est exactement ce que j'avais dit !

-Bon, les enfants je crois qu'on va vous laisser, remarqua Arianne, je vous souhaite une bonne année.

-Remus, je te confie mon fils, assura William avec sérieux

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit l'inverse qui se produise, comme chaque année, remarqua malicieusement John.

James se racla la gorge en même temps que les deux autres pour rappeler leur présence, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver, rire de tout et de n'importe quoi comme ça. Et il était amusant de voir à quel point les parents les connaissaient bien. Remus l'élève calme et assidu... Et les deux perturbateurs de première qui l'entrainaient lui, et Peter le timide, dans toutes leurs bêtises plus ou moins élaborées :

-Bon allez, lança Sirius sous les regards amusés des adultes, il semblerait qu'on nous évince de la conversation !

-En effet frérot, confirma James, il est temps pour nous de partir.

-Prenez soin de vous, reprit Arianne, envoyez un hibou au moindre soucis

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura Remus, je m'occupe d'eux, ils s'occupent de moi. Pour l'instant ça a plutôt bien marché.

William eut un rire bref, leur serra la main et leur fit promettre, un peu inutilement il le savait, de bien se conduire :

-Comptez sur nous monsieur Potter, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire, les bonnes manières ça nous connait ! Exemple : Remus tu portes ma valise _s'il te plait_ ?

-On se voit aux prochaines vacances, se contenta de répondre Remus.

Il saisit sans difficulté sa propre malle et s'avança sans pitié vers la porte du train. Hilares, les deux autres suivirent avec plus de difficulté :

-Et merci pour tout ! Cria Sirius en se retournant.

Ils grimpèrent dans le train et se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour un dernier salut de la main. Ils regardèrent ensuite leurs familles prendre la direction de la sortie du quai 9/ ¾ :

-À chaque fois j'hallucine en voyant ton père évoluer comme ça au milieu des sorciers, remarqua James, je sais pas si je serais aussi à l'aise au milieu des Moldus.

-Mais si, sourit Remus, on devrait aller s'installer, sinon Peter va nous chercher.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreux élèves, qui commençaient à envahir le couloir, ils allèrent prendre place dans le dernier compartiment, comme à chaque voyage de début d'année.

Peter fit claquer la porte du compartiment dans son élan, au moment même où le train commençait à s'ébranler. Il appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tout en s'expliquant :

-Je... me... suis... pas... ré...

-Réveillé, acheva Sirius à sa place, respire Queudver tout va bien. Poudlard nous attend !

-C'est fou comme la rentrée te rend guilleret, remarqua Remus en se levant.

Il attrapa la malle de Peter, qui était bien incapable de faire autre chose que se laisser tomber sur une banquette, et la cala au dessus des sièges avec les autres :

-C'est comme un dessert, il paraît toujours meilleur après un excellent repas !

-Tes métaphores m'échappent...

-À moi aussi, dit Peter en le fixant d'un air un peu ahuri.

-Il veux juste dire qu'il a passé d'excellentes vacances, répondit James tout sourire.

-Exact mon frère ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour me comprendre.

-Et qu'avez vous fait exactement ? Demanda avidement Peter.

Les deux inséparables se lancèrent un regard de connivence, puis Sirius se pencha vers Peter, l'air grave, et l'invita à s'approcher. Son ami obtempéra alors que le jeune Black avouait d'une voix suffisamment forte :

-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment en parler... Il y a un préfet dans ce compartiment.

-Aha très drôle, dit Remus avec un grand sourire, je promets de ne pas m'offusquer. Racontez-nous.

Revigorés, James et Sirius se mirent en voie de raconter, avec une précision redoutable, chacune de leurs journées. Ils semblaient avoir tout fait : les match de Quidditch sur le terrain vague derrière chez James, les courses à travers le parc, les baignades au lac, un feu de camp...

Remus se cala confortablement contre la vitre en réalisant que ça allait durer des heures ainsi. Chacun de ses amis avait bien changé... Il se disait ça après chaque été, mais cette fois-ci c'était vraiment flagrant. Toutes traces des rondeurs d'enfance avaient définitivement disparues. Jamais James n'avait autant ressemblé à son Auror de père, les cheveux sombres en batailles, le nez droit et le menton volontaire. Ses lunettes rondes à l'armature noire affirmaient ses pommettes saillantes. Il avait encore gagné quelques centimètres aussi, même si Sirius les dominerait certainement tous à vie.

Le jeune Black avait encore laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs. Quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front et devant ses oreilles. Il dégageait de lui un air plus aristocrate que jamais, le maintient bien droit, ses gestes étudiés, son visage fin et anguleux. Il était l'opposé de Peter, le plus petit des quatre, avec les cheveux un peu ternes, très courts, et son expression sans cesse inquiète. Au milieu des Maraudeurs, il apparaissait cependant moins maladroit que tout seul. James se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances d'été :

-Camping avec mes cousins et cousines, répondit-il, on est partis en France. C'était plus tranquille là-bas.

-Ah, la France ! Paris, capitale de l'amour ! J'irais bien draguer une française un jour, songea Sirius avec sérieux, elles embrassent comment ? Demanda t-il.

Peter secoua la tête d'un air désespéré alors que les deux autres pouffaient :

-Patmol... De un, je ne suis pas allé à Paris. De deux... Je n'ai même jamais embrassé une anglaise...

-C'est pas faux, remarqua le jeune Black pas gêné pour un sous, et toi Remus ? Tes vacances ?

-Voyage sur les routes avec mes parents. On a pris la voiture et on a fait le tour de la Grande-Bretagne.

-La... voiture...

-La boite en métal avec des roues, James, répondit une voix par l'embrasure de la porte, salut les garçons !

Leurs trois camarades féminines de Gryffondor leurs faisaient face avec un sourire. L'une un peu en retrait derrière les deux autres.

C'était Andrea Jewells qui avait répondu. Elle avait noué ses fins cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval qui lui retombait sur l'épaule droite, calée contre le bord de la porte, la main sur la hanche, elle les observaient avec une petite moue amusée. À ses côté, Kathleen Robins paraissait son opposé parfait : les cheveux courts et blonds, le sourcil levé devant ce qu'elle trouvait un sérieux manque de culture générale, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un peu derrière, Lily hésitait visiblement entre sourire et afficher son air de préfète. Des barrettes blanches retenaient ses cheveux roux sur le côté, les bras croisés dans le dos de sa tunique verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Tant de légers détails au sujet de Lily Evans n'avaient pas dû échapper à James qui la dévorait déjà des yeux, Remus en aurait mis sa main au feu :

-Salut les filles, répondit finalement Sirius en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, c'est gentil de venir nous inonder de votre savoir.

-On vous a manqué, j'ai l'impression, sourit James, bonnes vacances Evans ?

-Calme, répondit-elle.

-Fallait venir chez moi, elles auraient été plus animées.

-Non merci...

Andrea entra définitivement pour s'asseoir à côté de Peter :

-Et moi et Kat on compte pour de la laitue à Veracrasse ?

-Comment étaient tes vacances ? Demanda Peter

-Et toi ma chère Kathleen ? Demanda Sirius à son tour, viens prendre place à côté du seigneur Black. Evans, tu as le choix entre les genoux de Remus ou ceux de James !

Le lycanthrope ne put retenir un sourire alors que Lily rougissait légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils un bref instant où Sirius la jaugeait du regard. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds... En parti parce que James ne tardait jamais à suivre et que cela se changeait en vague dispute entre la jeune femme et son prétendant, ce qu'il trouvait toujours extrêmement divertissant :

-J'aurais choisi sans hésiter les genoux de Remus... Si je devais m'asseoir. On a la réunion des préfets je te rappelle, dit-elle en se tournant vers le principal intéressé.

Remus se releva en grimaçant :

-J'avais espéré y échapper.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas fâchée... Et de toute façon il n'avait jamais réellement songé l'abandonner pendant ce rendez-vous particulièrement barbant. Kathleen prit finalement place prés de Sirius et croisa les jambes avec fierté. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux avait l'attitude la plus digne en cet instant :

-Amusez-vous bien, plaisanta Peter.

-A tout à l'heure, lancèrent les deux préfets à l'unisson.

Une fois que leurs amis eurent disparus dans le couloir, Peter se pencha de nouveau vers les deux filles pour leur redemander comme s'étaient passées leurs vacances. Andrea éclata de rire en lui assurant qu'elle plaisantait quand elle s'était dite vexée, mais répondit quand même de bon cœur :

-Des vacances ordinaires, conclut-elle finalement, Kat par contre a subi un entrainement de spartiates !

À cette annonce, l'intéressée changea de position sur son siège. Le dos penché pour pouvoir observer James, les coudes sur les cuisses de son jean élimé, elle arborait un sourire carnassier que ses condisciples lui connaissaient bien :

-Je suis prête à laisser la concurrence sur place, capitaine !

James sourit à l'appellation. Personne à Gryffondor n'avait pu échapper à cette annonce qu'il avait envoyé par hibou. Lui, capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas peu fier !

-Je pense pas refaire passer des qualifications pour tous, Robins. Ils nous faut juste un nouveau batteur.

-Tu ne me laisserais même pas le plaisir de ridiculiser une bande de nouveaux incompétents ?

Andrea pouffa face à tant de sérieux pour une annonce offensante. James ouvrit la bouche mais un nouvel arrivant le supplanta :

-Un peu d'ego démesuré ne peut que nous assurer la victoire ! Salut tout le monde.

-Salut Ryan ! Clamèrent les sixièmes années d'une même voix.

Tous les autres suivirent : Franck, Christopher, Dylan et Thomas précédés par Alice, Laura, Susan et Mary. Les salutations et formules de politesses jaillirent de chacun en un joyeux brouhaha :

-On a croisé nos deux préfets qui nous ont dit que vous étiez là, précisa un Thomas coincé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Ils sont toujours au top ces deux-là !

-Hey, 1960 c'est un bon cru ! Je l'ai toujours dit !

-Oh, chut Sirius, lança Susan hilare

Au milieu du chahut, James se repencha et effleura l'avant bras de Kathleen qui se retourna vers lui :

-Tu me montreras ce que tu as travaillé sur le terrain, on bossera des mouvements à partir de là !

Elle acquiesça, radieuse, et se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant qui évoquaient déjà leur départ :

-Parce que c'est pas qu'on est un peu trop pour ce minuscule compartiment mais presque.

-Chris, soupira Laura, est-ce de notre faute si tu es trop grand ?

-Hey ! Je te retiens pas de finir le trajet debout.

-On se caaaalme ! Clama Franck, de toute façon on va, encore, passer une année tous ensemble.

-Merci pour ce « encore » provenant des tréfonds de ton désespoir...

-De rien, sur ce...

Il prit Alice par les épaules, salua les plus jeunes, et sortit. Les autres suivirent de nouveau le mouvement, partageant de grands sourires face aux mines éberluées qu'ils affichaient et le silence revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu :

-Attendez... Franck et Alice sortent ensemble ? Demanda Andrea.

-Ben... On dirait, s'aventura Peter.

-Daria t'a maté pendant tout le discours, tu sais ?

-Je préfère l'ignorer.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et se décala pour laisser passer deux première année :

-Non, sérieusement, reprit-elle avec une volonté renouvelée, tu veux que j'aille parler à Daria ?

Remus soupira :

-Tu dis ça comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres éventualités...

-Je me disais que c'était pas ton genre de laisser quelqu'un mariner comme ça.

-En effet. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi moi ? Y'a bien mieux à Poudlard...

Son amie haussa les épaules :

-Je préfèrerais sortir avec toi qu'avec James ou Sirius... Parce que te connaissant c'est eux les « bien mieux à Poudlard »

-Que James ne t'entende pas dire ça, murmura le jeune homme en s'arrêtant pour la regarder.

Son ami lui avait déjà fait une crise de jalousie, une fois. Remus avait dû s'égosiller dans leur dortoir, avec un Sirius et un Peter explosés de rire sur leur lit, pour faire entendre raison à James. Lily avait bien ri elle aussi d'ailleurs... Et à la voir, elle s'en souvenait :

-Lily, je suis sérieux.

Elle ravala son petit sourire :

-Oui, d'accord... Mais avoue que c'est idiot.

-C'est idiot, mais même. Il est sincèrement amoureux de toi.

Elle soupira :

-Pour ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente savonneuse, je tiens à te dire que, toi aussi, tu es un idiot.

Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil amusé, allons bon ! Qu'avait-il encore fait pour valoir une telle remarque de sa douce Lily ?

-Tu es aussi beau que Sirius ! C'est normal que Daria ait flashé sur toi... Comme tant d'autres filles d'ailleurs.

Remus éclata de rire. Sans s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient arrêtés entre deux wagons, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

-Oh et puis tu m'énerves à ne pas remarquer ça.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère, quand même...

-Mais j'en ai assez que tu te rabaisses sans cesse !

Remus haussa les épaules, ses parents d'abord, ses amis après, le lui répétaient sans cesse. Il était comme ça, voilà tout :

-De toute façon on s'en fiche, dit-il peu désireux de voir Lily continuer de bouder par sa faute, je ne veux pas sortir avec cette chère Daria Green... Je comprends même pas comment un tel sujet a pu durer aussi longtemps.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et, d'un accord muet, ils se remirent à marcher :

-Tu vas demander à Irisea de sortir avec elle cette année, hein ?

-Et bien...

-Parfait !

Un regain d'énergie l'anima soudain et il dut allonger sa foulée pour la suivre alors qu'elle ouvrait avec force la porte du compartiment de leurs amis. Elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire ça... Non... Non...

-Bon les gars ! Exceptionnellement je vous demanderais votre contribution cette année ! Faites en sorte que Remus propose à Daffodil de sortir avec lui !

Elle l'avait fait. Il entra pile au moment où elle avait fini son annonce... Il hésitait désormais entre se retourner, l'air de rien, et fuir avec, beaucoup moins de style, avant que tout le monde ne lui tombe dessus. Mais il fut tout juste capable de rougir alors que les filles applaudissaient à tout rompre, mortes de rire, et que les garçons se relevaient pour lui filer une accolade. Il présentait que l'année allait être difficile...

Le regard que Severus posait sur Lily, à travers les centaines d'élèves déjà installés, plongeait Remus dans un certain malaise. Surtout que son amie, à ses côtés, en avait pleinement conscience et se tenait raide sur son banc. Andrea et Kathleen, en face d'elle, la forçaient à se concentrer sur elles et à la lancer dans divers sujets anodins en attendant l'entrée des nouveaux. Parfois elles regardaient le jeune homme une fraction de seconde mais Remus ne savait pas quoi faire de plus qu'elles. Alors il prit doucement la main de Lily pour la serrer dans la sienne tout en discutant avec les garçons à sa droite.

La dispute de Lily et Rogue l'année précédente, suite au fait que Rogue l'avait traitée de « sang de bourbe », l'avait fortement ébranlée. Il était son ami d'enfance, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir Poudlard et la magie... Elle l'avait constamment défendue contre les Maraudeurs et il l'avait remerciée en l'insultant de la pire façon possible. Les rôles étaient désormais inversés... Lily avait besoin de soutient, et Remus assurait son rôle tout naturellement.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec un grincement cérémonieux. Le silence tomba doucement sur la grande salle alors que le professeur Mac Gonagall, et la foule de nouveaux, traversaient l'espace entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Le regard de Remus rencontra celui d'Irisea alors qu'il suivait initialement les épis d'un petit garçon. Il lui sourit et elle y répondit avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la table des professeurs devant laquelle reposait désormais le choixpeau magique. Le châtain soupira discrètement, s'il ne pouvait plus regarder la jeune femme sans que les élucubrations de ses condisciples ne résonnent dans son crâne, ça n'allait pas être possible !

La déchirure du choixpeau interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Le silence resta suspendu encore quelques centièmes de secondes puis :

_voilà des années maintenant;_

_Que je trône ici séant._

_Né du savoir de ces quatre sorciers,_

_aussi prestigieux que vous l'imaginez._

_Godric, du sommet de ses prouesses,_

_Appelait au courage, à la hardiesse._

_Rowena, douce et réfléchie,_

_Attendait ceux qui ne comptaient que par leur esprit._

_Helga, aussi belle que douée,_

_Demandait des preuves de loyauté._

_Et Salazar, le plus rusé,_

_Accueillait quiconque savait se dépasser._

_A présent les temps sont noirs,_

_Et dans toute ces couleurs nous devons nous retrouver._

_Approchez, vous allez voir,_

_Laissez le choixpeau décider où vous placer._

Une salve d'applaudissement éclata autour de la foule de nouveaux, encore un peu ébranlés par l'afflux d'informations. Les plus âgés commentèrent à mi-mots les paroles du choixpeau, nettement plus explicites que celles de l'an dernier, avant que Dumbledore ne les interrompent d'un geste.

La répartition se fit dans l'alternance des applaudissements entre les différentes maisons et Gryffondor vit ses rangs grandir de trois garçons et quatre filles. Puis le calme revint, à la suite duquel le directeur se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année. Remus remarqua les traits grave du vieil homme se changer en une grande fierté face à ses élèves :

-Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent, bon retour à ceux que je retrouve cette année encore ! La forêt interdite est toujours... Interdite aux étudiants. Jamais lieu n'a aussi bien porté son nom qu'en ce moment. C'est une période sombre et difficile que nous traversons, mais ici, à condition de respecter le règlement, vous ne risquerez rien.

Il adressa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. Les Maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard de compréhension, la situation avait atteint un tel point que le professeur Dumbledore en parlait dès le début d'année :

-Je laisse le soin aux capitaines de Quidditch de gérer la préparation et les changements de leurs équipe. Je vous demanderais de consulter madame Bibine pour préparer les plannings d'entrainements et les réservations du terrain. J'aimerais aussi vous préciser que, cette année plus que jamais, je vous demanderais le plus grand respect vis à vis de vos camarades. Le temps des disputes est révolu, même si vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes aussi concernés que vos familles.

-Si seulement certaines familles pouvaient crever, on ne s'en porterait que mieux, grogna Sirius

À voir la respiration de James se bloquer, il avait entendu son frère de cœur. Mais il était bien le seul avec Remus, tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur directeur. Inquiétude et appréhension flottant au dessus d'eux.

Heureusement, le vieux mage sourit de nouveau, le regard pétillant, ce qui suffit à détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement refroidie en peu de temps :

-Et à présent, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit.

Les victuailles prirent possession de tous les plats répartis sur les tables. Les discussions démarrèrent avec l'entrain des estomacs affamés, tournant principalement autour du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui ne leur avait pas encore été présenté. Une femme, assise à la droite du professeur Flitwick, aux long cheveux clairs et au visage délicat. Les souvenirs de vacances fusaient en un agréable patchwork coloré, les ragots qui avaient enflés durant l'été ressortaient comme des bulles de savons. Le tout mélangé aux rires, aux sourires, aux remarques ironiques.

Remus sourit. S'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait tout entendre et tout décortiquer. Mais ses propres amis le forcèrent à se plonger dans leur conversation, leurs souvenirs vus et revus. Il jeta un regard à Lily, elle rayonnait à nouveau, elle aussi emportée dans le moment. Un tel naturel adolescent suintait de l'ambiance et était suffisant pour faire oublier que dehors, hors des murs, de la forêt, de Pré-au-lard... Une guerre se préparait. James ne cacha pas son soulagement de voir sa dulcinée rire sans se forcer à une blague d'Alice.

Les dernières parts de gâteaux disparurent à leur tour. La vaisselle redevint immaculée et James tapota son ventre avec un soupir de contentement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se glisser sous sa couette, retrouver le dortoir qu'ils avaient déjà partagé cinq longues années. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, les conversations mirent un peu plus de temps à disparaître, les élèves étant tous dans la brumeuse somnolence de la fin de repas. Le brun en profita pour se pencher sur la table en fixant Remus qui lui fit signe qu'il écoutait :

-C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Son ami sourit et le capitaine de Quidditch lui offrit son visage le plus innocent :

-Branche d'acacia, souffla t-il en réponse.

Puis il indiqua leur directeur d'un signe de tête et James y retourna. Leur nouveau professeur s'était levée à présent :

-Je vous présente Jane Reverse, qui assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

James applaudit en même temps que tous. Leur professeur devait à peine avoir 35 ans, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, d'un air un peu gêné, et s'inclina légèrement pour remercier les élèves avant de se rasseoir. Le directeur leur souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit et chacun put se lever pour retourner à son dortoir :

-Les première année, par ici ! Appela Lily en regardant à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous réunis.

-Suivez-nous, reprit Remus en voyant qu'ils ne ne bougeaient pas.

Sirius tapa dans ses mains :

-Ils ne mangent pas... Enfin presque pas. Gaffe à la rousse c'est une tigresse !

-Sirius ! Grognèrent les deux préfets

Mais cela sembla encourager les nouveaux qui vinrent dans leur direction, toujours avec une hésitation mal contenue. Les Maraudeurs leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance et allèrent se noyer dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers principaux.

James prit la tête de leur groupe et se dirigea vers un passage secret derrière un tableau du hall d'entrée. Ils arrivèrent largement avant les autres devant le portrait de la grosse dame :

-_Branche d'acacia_, clama gaiement James en s'approchant.

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la vaste salle des rouge et or. James inspira pleinement, ça sentait le propre et la fraicheur. Les tapis et fauteuils enduits de produits et prêts à recevoir une nouvelle année d'encre et de morceau de parchemins froissés.

Ils étaient chez eux, et cette sixième année s'annonçait déjà riche en projets.

Note : Et c'est partit ! Juste une petite info concernant le « 1960 c'est un bon cru ! » j'ai fais au plus simple en disant qu'ils étaient tous nés en 1960, il peut y avoir des exceptions mais je n'ai pas cherché leurs dates de naissance ^^ (et 1960 parce qu'ils entrent à poudlard en 70. voilou )

C'était le chapitre d'intro de base, je vais y aller en douceur hehe


	8. Chapter 2 : Les bonnes claques font

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présentés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 2

Les bonnes claques font les bons amis

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl_

(KT Tunstall – Suddenly I see)

Les quatre réveils des garçons sonnèrent à l'unisson le lundi matin. Remus tâtonna pour éteindre le sien mais les autres continuèrent de brailler. Le lycanthrope s'étonnait à chaque fois de la capacité de ses amis à se rendormir sans même songer à couper la sonnerie. Lentement, très lentement, le silence se fit enfin, à grand renfort de grognements et de ronflements. Puis vint le bruit caractéristique des têtes qui retombent sur leur oreiller légitime. Ils avaient bien veillé pour fêter leur retour à Poudlard, les vacances étaient bel et bien finies. Adieu les grasses matinées... Ou presque. Il comptait bien sur les Gryffondors pour sécher quelques cours durant l'année, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui. Et surtout pas lui... Le brave préfet qui allait devoir passer chercher les emplois du temps...

Il se releva lentement et se frotta le visage. Il voyait encore un peu flou, ce qui n'était pas peu dire de son état de fatigue. Il tira les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et bascula sans hésiter en position assise, les deux pieds sur le tapis vermillon au pied de son lit. Un air qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la chaleur confinée de sa couette le heurta brusquement, ce qui lui évita de repiquer du nez suffisamment longtemps pour se faire violence et se relever.

La lumière filtrait allègrement à travers les vitres de leur dortoir, une poussière dorée tombait sur la Forêt Interdite au loin. Il regarda de nouveau son réveil et soupira, l'heure n'était plus à la contemplation du paysage. Le jeune homme se pencha sur sa malle et en extirpa tant bien que mal un pantalon d'uniforme, noyé sous des piles de livres qu'il lui faudrait prendre le temps de ranger, et sous diverses affaires de potions qui trainaient toujours en bazar constant. Renonçant à perdre plus de temps pour le moment, il traversa la pièce tout en tirant les rideaux des autres lits :

-Debout les gars ! On est déjà en retard !

Une plainte étouffée retentit du lit de James :

-Tu exagères toujours Lunard...

Remus ferma soigneusement la porte à clé quand James poussa un cri. Il venait de regarder son réveil apparemment...

-Tu nous a pas réveillé plus tôt ? !

-Je dormais aussi ! Protesta Remus à travers la porte.

Et tout en les écoutant se battre pour savoir qui aurait la douche au tour suivant et qui s'en passerait, il ouvrit l'eau pour faire disparaître toute trace de sa mauvaise nuit. Ce n'était qu'une parmi d'autres mais quand même... Il savait parfaitement que les transformations et fatigues accumulées le vieillissait plus vite, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'en fichait.

-Remuuuuus, si tu ne sors pas immédiatement je promet de te le faire payer au centuple !!

Et pour bien appuyer son propos, James tambourina encore plus fort sur la porte :

-Encore deux minutes !

-C'est deux minutes de perdues à me faire beau pour Lily !

S'ensuivit une nouvelle crise de nerfs pour faire taire les fous rires de Peter et Sirius dans son dos. Remus lui-même se retint à grand peine, il était effrayant d'entendre James faire de telles déclamations sans la moindre honte. Il adorait son ami, mais dans ces moments-là il plaignait la belle Evans, victime inconsciente de ces tirades.

Il sortit finalement, une serviette sur ses épaules nues, et le brun se précipita pour prendre sa place. Peter fouillait lui aussi dans sa malle à la recherche de son uniforme, apparemment entre Sirius et lui, c'était lui qui se passerait de douche ce matin...

-Tu as pris le temps de te laver les cheveux Remus ? Demanda le jeune Black avec nonchalance.

Il attendait son tour sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, et Remus n'aimait absolument pas son sourire :

-Ravi de constater que mes douches te passionnent à ce point...

-Et tu t'es rasé avec soin, ajouta Peter

Remus les regarda d'un air qu'il voulait blasé, mais il présentait nettement la suite. Pourtant rien ne vint et ils demeuraient à se fixer, immobiles, dans leur dortoir. Finalement Remus retourna à sa malle, impatient de trouver une chemise avant de risquer de trembler de froid toute la journée :

-Aloooooors ? Appuya Sirius d'une voix stupidement aiguë.

-Alors quoi ?

Las, il attrapa ses romans à deux mains pour les délester sur son matelas. Il commençait déjà à y voir plus clair...

-Tu t'es fait tout beau...

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Je parierais même que tu as piqué une de mes eaux de Cologne.

-Je croyais que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui avait le nez le plus fin...

Il se releva pour boutonner sa chemise tout en regardant son réveil, Lily allait l'attendre pour aller chercher les emplois du temps :

-Tu vas parler à Daffodil hein ? Reprit Peter

C'était donc bien ça. Tout en nouant sa cravate il leur jeta un regard noir... C'était comme essayer d'impressionner un dragon avec un cure-dent, mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer :

-Je lui dirais « bonjour » si je la croise parce qu'on est amis. Mais lâchez-moi avec ça !

-Avec quoi ? Demanda James en sortant, alors ? Tu vas parler à Irisea ?

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire brusquement, le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment et fixait Remus qui commençait à perdre son calme. Le lycanthrope attrapa un pull sans manches, l'enfila et fourra ses livres de cours dans son sac sans dire un mot :

-Oh te vexe pas ! Finit par dire Sirius dans son dos, tu sais trééés bien qu'on ne t'embêtera pas quand tu discuteras seul à seul avec Irisea...

Seul à seul... Pourquoi pas ? Oh et puis zut ! Ses amis lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs avec leurs idées stupides ! Et pas seulement eux, mais les filles aussi, ils s'étaient tous unis pour la première fois de leur scolarité pour lui faire imaginer des choses... Bon pas désagréables mais plutôt gênantes quand même...

-Ce qui est mignon c'est que ça le travaille vachement nos taquineries, commenta James.

-Pour information, finit par dire Remus, vous avez un sacré cran d'embêter un loup-garou. Vous savez parfaitement que vous faites pas le poids.

-Et on sait parfaitement que tu ne nous feras rien, acheva Peter.

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur sa nuque avec abattement... Son dernier argument venait de se noyer :

-D'ailleurs tu serais pas à la bourre ?

Jurant, à la plus grande euphorie de ses amis, il attrapa la lanière de son sac et claqua la porte de leur dortoir en quatrième vitesse.

Lily était à moitié assise sur le dossier du canapé, son sac à ses pieds, les yeux dans le vague :

-Vraiment désolé ! S'exclama Remus, tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

-Les filles viennent de m'abandonner, sourit Lily, mais j'hésitais à monter te chercher.

-Mouais, t'as eu raison de t'abstenir, s'empourpra Remus.

Il savait que Lily n'aurait pas spécialement pris sa défense contre les taquineries des trois autres, bon elle ne l'aurait certainement pas affiché en face d'eux... Mais elle ne l'aurait pas lâché avec cette histoire, en sortant :

-Bon on y va ? Déclara-t-il avide de détourner le sujet qui s'annonçait.

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules, acceptant de ne pas demander en quoi cela aurait été si dérangeant qu'elle vienne frapper à leur porte, et se cambra pour attraper son sac.

Les couloirs étaient de nouveaux habités par l'agitation scolaire. Des groupes d'amis s'attendaient, s'appelaient d'un bout à l'autre des escaliers. Les première année, suivant le flot des plus âgés pour ne pas se perdre, observaient avec une curiosité non feinte les tableaux enchantés de Poudlard. Les deux préfets coupèrent la foule d'un même élan pour se diriger dans la direction opposée, en direction du bureau de leur directrice de maison. Un groupe de Serdaigle enthousiastes déboucha à l'autre bout du couloir. Remus accrocha le regard sombre de Daria Green qui semblait embêter un de ses amis :

-Hey Remus ! Lily ! Bonjour !

Ils répondirent avec un sourire et Remus se souvint immédiatement de sa conversation de la veille dans le train. Elle était vraiment intéressée par lui ?

-Vous allez où ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, son pousse glissant sous la lanière de son sac :

-On va chercher nos emplois du temps, répondit Lily comme si de rien n'était.

Loin de la détendre, le visage de Daria se fit un peu plus hostile envers la jeune femme :

-Nos emplois du temps sont distribués, et adaptés, par les prof pendant le petit déjeuner. C'était dit à la réunion hier !

Remus se racla la gorge pour détourner l'attention de la jeune Serdaigle de son amie. Lily avait soudainement rougi face à cet oubli de taille... Qui devait trouver sa raison dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient cessé de discuter pendant la réunion...

-On avait oublié Daria, avança Remus, c'est si grave que ça ?

Il lui sourit, espérant la calmer en lui faisant réaliser que ce n'était pas non plus une affaire d'état. Elle y répondit, son visage retrouvant quelques couleurs :

-Vous allez déjeuner alors ? Je vous accompagne, les autres m'ont laissée tomber !

En effet, aucun bleu et argent ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir. Ils prirent donc à trois le chemin de la Grande Salle, Daria faisant la conversation avec Remus, ignorant royalement Lily. Le jeune homme cacha tant bien que mal son malaise par rapport à son amie qui lui fit signe, par derrière, de ne pas y prêter attention et qu'elle s'en fichait.

Une fois face aux quatre grandes tables, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver la leur. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore là, bien sûr, mais Andrea et Kathleen étaient prises dans une discussion très animée avec une Alice aux joues bien rouges :

-Oh c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Andrea quand ils arrivèrent en face d'elle, bonjour Remus ! Tu as fini par te lever à ce que je vois !

-Pur miracle, avoua-t-il, bonjour à toutes les trois.

-Alice nous a dit pour les emplois du temps, commenta Kathleen en sirotant sa tasse de thé, moi qui vous croyait studieux.

Lily grogna :

-On est vraiment stupides.

-Mais nan Lilou, la rassura Andrea, ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas savoir ce genre d'info.

-Andy... On nous l'a annoncé hier, dans le train.

-Personne n'est parfait, commenta Franck avec philosophie en passant derrière Alice, je vous l'enlève, on commence maintenant nous.

Avec un petit salut, les deux septième année quittèrent la salle main dans la main. Aussitôt, Jewells raconta à Lily la conversation qu'elles menaient avant son arrivée... À savoir comment Alice et Franck en étaient, enfin, venus à se mettre ensemble. Si la rousse semblait intéressée, Remus préféra se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Il guettait la table des professeur du coin de l'œil, Mac Gonagall déjeunait encore tranquillement avec Flitwick, ils n'avaient pas encore entrepris de distribuer les emplois du temps.

Quelques hiboux traversèrent la salle de part en part pour lancer les courriers aux élèves qui arrivaient juste. Remus attrapa au vol la gazette du sorcier, à aquelle il s'était abonné durant l'été, et parcourut la première page rapidement. Un entrefilet y clignotait désormais à chaque fois : _« Assurez-vous de maitriser les sortilèges élémentaires de défense, lire en page 5 »_, mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Il le reposa et leva les yeux une demi-seconde. Loin, en face, Daria le regardait. Quand il la vit elle replongea derechef dans son bol et garda le regard obstinément baissé :

-Lily ?

La jeune fille se détourna de Kathleen et l'interrogea du regard :

-Faut vraiment que tu parles à Daria...

À son étonnement il vit Andrea rire sous cape et Robins lui lancer une moue moqueuse... Lily quant à elle avait l'air un tantinet désespéré :

-On était en train d'en parler justement... Je lui parlerai plus tard, quand elle se sera rentrée dans le crâne que, non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Pour l'instant je crois qu'elle veux juste me lancer la théière bouillante sur la tête à travers toute la grande salle, expliqua t-elle avec un calme effrayant.

Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois...

-C'est donc pour ça...

-Qu'elle s'est mise en colère en croyant qu'on voulait s'isoler seul dans les couloirs ? Oui.

-Lupin ton cas est vraiment désespéré parfois, commenta Kathleen, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf en côtoyant Sirius et James toute la journée ?

-Ça fait partie de ma lutte « Ne laissons pas des gens comme James et Sirius déteindre sur nous », je cherche des adhérents d'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Remus se sentit sourire en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, Lily irait parler à Daria pour éclaircir tout ça... Il devrait sûrement s'en mêler lui aussi d'une façon ou d'une autre mais en attendant...

S'il devait analyser ses sentiments envers Irisea, il les trouvait complètement contre sa logique. Il se haïssait d'une certaine façon. Il détestait le fait d'être un loup-garou... Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté cette part de rage animale, cette boule d'instinct coincée dans ses boyaux, et de ce fait il n'aimait pas son corps. C'est pour ça qu'il ne laissait pas n'importe qui le toucher... Qu'il n'aimait pas que n'importe qui le touche plutôt. Il avait seize ans désormais, et James, Sirius et Peter faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie, suffisamment pour qu'il accepte d'eux les accolades et les poignées de main. Pour Lily aussi, cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain, mais il avait appris à changer grâce à ses turbulents amis et avait pu accepter pleinement la sollicitude de la jeune fille.

Cependant ni les septième année, avec qui il s'entendait pourtant bien, ni Andrea et Kathleen, n'avaient effleuré sa peau plus d'une fraction de seconde. Toujours par accident qui plus est... Et pourtant il y avait Irisea. Elle n'avait été qu'une camarade de classe au début, puis un peu plus, comme Daria. Une amie plus ou moins proche appartenant à une autre maison. Ils se voyaient pendant les cours, se croisaient aux repas et c'était tout. Mais il ne désirait, depuis quelques mois, que sa main dans la sienne... Une accolade comme avec les garçons, une ballade main dans la main comme avec Lily... Ou un baiser comme il aurait pu en espérer d'une petite amie.

Les garçons entrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, bruyants comme à leur habitude, et Remus se força à changer ses pensées, inspirant un grand coup. D'accord... Il l'aimait. Mais non, il ne se sentait pas encore de sortir avec une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine... Lui, le loup dans le troupeau d'agneaux :

-Bah alors, vous avez pas les emplois du temps ? Demanda Peter en s'installant.

-Mac Gonagall s'en charge, elle va...

-Bonjour Evans, soleil de ma journée !

La jolie rousse ferma les yeux avec patience, les rouvrit pour se tourner vers le brun :

-Potter, je _parle_. Merci.

Puis elle revint vers Peter pour achever ses explications. Sirius s'assura de faire taire son frère de cœur en lui fourrant des petits pains entre les lèvres.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'eux... Ce qui était sûrement le cas en fait, leur directrice se leva, ainsi que Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn, et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs étudiants qui les regardèrent s'avancer avec attention. Le professeur de métamorphose vint se placer en bout de table, invitant les sixième année à se déplacer. Les trois retardataires décalèrent du même coup leur petit déjeuner à peine entamé :

-Comme vos préfets vous l'ont certainement expliqué, je vais m'occuper moi-même de vos emplois du temps en y ajoutant les options que vous avez choisi l'an dernier. Monsieur Black donc... Sortilège et métamorphoses appliqués ainsi que soin aux créatures magiques ?

Sirius déglutit difficilement son toast avant de prononcer un « oui » un peu étouffé. Les filles le regardèrent rapidement quant au dernier choix mais ne commentèrent pas. Leur professeur faisait passer l'emploi du temps du garçon avant de poursuivre :

-Miss Evans, Arithmancie, potions appliquées et la gestion et communication ?

-Oui professeur.

En deux coups de baguette, Lily put tenir son emploi du temps :

-Miss Jewells, Gestion et communication aussi ?

-Oui

-Ainsi que potion et botanique appliquées ?

-C'est ça !

Mac Gonagall cocha une croix sur son parchemin :

-Monsieur Lupin... Arithmancie et Défense contre les forces du mal appliquées ?

-Oui.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux nouveaux coups d'œil des filles quant au fait qu'il n'avait que deux options et fit mine de se plonger dans sa colonne du lundi :

-Monsieur Pettigrow... Sortilèges et Botanique appliqués et soin aux créatures magiques.

-Oui.

Deux coups de baguette, une croix :

-Monsieur Potter, Soin aux créatures magiques aussi, Quidditch et Sortilèges appliqués.

-C'est moi !

-Et enfin Miss Robins, Sortilèges et Défense contre les forces du mal appliqués et Quidditch

-C'est ça.

Mac Gonagall fit disparaître son parchemin d'un sortilège et se tourna une dernière fois vers eux :

-Hâtez-vous de rejoindre vos cours à présent. Commencer à 8 heure 30 aujourd'hui est une exception, il va sans dire que je compte sur vous pour être rigoureux et ponctuels cette année.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Autour d'eux les autres élèves se levèrent à leur tour pour se précipiter en cours. Remus regarda avec plus d'attention son premier cours « Potions - Serpentard », il soupira, de grandes réjouissances en perspective. Il se releva, les trois garçons protestant de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps pour déjeuner, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots en commentant leurs horaires :

-C'est quand même vicieux, déclara Sirius en brandissant son bout de parchemin devant lui, ah Peter je te pique une tartine.

Kathleen coupa court aux plaintes du garçon en demandant :

-Qu'est ce que qui est vicieux ?

-C'est pourtant évident ! Regarde les horaires de nos options !

La jeune femme regarda son parchemin et siffla, chacun l'imita et constatèrent en même temps l'évidence :

-Toutes nos options entre 17 heures et 19 heures ou 13 heures et 15 heures... Ô joie, grimaça Andrea, Lily... Ma pauvre ton lundi est pourri !

-Chut, j'essaye de relativiser en me disant que je n'ai que des matières que j'aime...

Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de son amie avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans les sombres escaliers menant aux sous-sol humides. Arithmancie le lundi à une heure, comme lui, et potions appliquées le soir... Effectivement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur salle, la porte était déjà grande ouverte, et tous les Serpentard installés. Le professeur Slughorn les invita à se dépêcher d'un geste impatient, puis fit face à sa classe et retrouva son air jovial, bien connu de ses élèves :

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravi de tous vous revoir cette année !

James grogna à l'unisson avec Sirius. En effet si tous les Gryffondor étaient bel et bien là, soigneusement assis en binômes devant leurs chaudrons, les Serpentard au grand complet permettaient une grande symétrie dans la salle de classe :

-Vu que nos deux heures sont déjà bien avancées, je vais devoir vous infliger un prologue sur vos examens et les exigences que j'aurais cette année. Ensuite nous verrons, en théorie, la potion que vous me préparerez au prochain cours !

Le gros professeur vint se placer derrière son bureau et lut rapidement un long parchemin qui y était posé, en se lissant sa large moustache, puis revint vers ses étudiants :

-Bon ! Alors, vos examens. Vos Aspics se déroulerons l'an prochain bien sûr, comme vos Buses ils serons partagés entre épreuves théoriques et épreuves pratiques. Pour cette année il n'y aura qu'une épreuve pratique en fin d'année en potion... Mais ne comptez pas là-dessus pour négliger la théorie. Aucune aide quelconque ne sera acceptée, comme pour les Buses, et le programme est beaucoup plus lourd que les années précédentes.

Il eut un petit rire en voyant les mines un peu déconfites des sixième année, qui trouvaient l'entrée en matière un peu pessimiste :

-N'ayez crainte, mon bureau est à votre disposition en cas de problème ! Vous êtes de bons éléments, pour preuve vous êtes assis dans cette classe, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Remus et Peter se regardèrent avec un sourire nerveux, ils avaient put rattraper leur note de potion grâce aux autres matières à côté... Slughorn le remarqua :

-Oui même vous deux ! Je le répète, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander de l'aide ! Bon, des questions ?

Seul Rogue leva la main. Lily détourna prudemment le regard quand le professeur l'interrogea :

-Allons-nous faire toutes les potions de notre livre ? Demanda t-il.

-La plupart, oui, monsieur Rogue...

Une plainte étouffée retentit dans toute la classe. Les élèves regardaient avec un œil neuf le pavé qui leur servirait d'appui en potion durant l'année. Remus sentit sa motivation baisser d'un cran... De plus, James s'était mis en tête de mesurer l'épaisseur de son livre...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que le programme était lourd... D'autres questions ?

Seul le frottement des plumes et parchemins que l'ont sort des sacs se fit entendre, signe que chacun était prêt à ne pas manquer une miette de ce cours, inespéré, de préparation :

-Notre première potion sera celle de régénération sanguine, annonça Slughorn, ouvrez vos livres page 15 s'il vous plaît. Et ne râlez pas, je me suis arrangé pour que vous ne la fassiez pas juste après votre petit déjeuner.

Quelques rires fusèrent, mais ils disparurent bien vite en voyant la liste d'ingrédients et d'instructions qui se déroulait sur trois pages entières de leur manuel :

-Les potions réussies, en plus de vous apporter une bonne note, serons transmise à Madame Pomfresh.

« Encore faudra t-il la réussir, justement. » songea amèrement Remus.

L'heure s'acheva dans le grattement frénétique des plumes sur le parchemin, il allait sans dire que l'année allait être longue si chaque cours devait ressembler à celui-là.

À dix-neuf heures, les Maraudeurs quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor pour aller manger. À trois, ils avaient réussi à faire taire la bonne conscience de Remus pour l'inciter à disputer une partie d'échec puis de bataille explosive plutôt que de se tourner vers les devoirs qui les attendaient déjà :

-C'est le premier jour ! Avait clamé Sirius comme une évidence.

-C'est pas moi que tu t'amusais à nommer « voix de la conscience » ?

-Chut Remus, écoute le silence...

Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, il s'était complètement laissé entrainer. Ça ne l'avait pas changé de d'habitude... Comme l'avait subtilement fait remarquer Susan et Mary. À présent il était trop tard pour penser à un quelconque exercice, leurs ventres criaient famine.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle au moment où les élèves de l'option de potion en sortaient, Lily et Rogue en tête :

-S'il te plaît Lily...

-J'ai dit NON Severus ! Hurla la rousse en se retournant.

Quelques élèves les regardèrent, avides de ragots, mais le regard insistant de Remus les fit revenir à leur activité... À savoir, se diriger vers leurs repas :

-James... Souffla Peter avec précipitation.

Remus tourna la tête pour voir Cornedrue avancer résolument vers le Serpentard, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire écouter. Remus se mordit la lèvre, trop tard pour l'arrêter :

-Ça va être marrant, lança sournoisement Sirius.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et le lycanthrope le soupçonnait de tenir fermement sa baguette magique :

-Quand elle dit « non », c'est « non » Servilus ! T'as trop de graisses dans les oreilles !

Et dire que Remus pensait que James avait mûri pendant l'été... Sirius renchérit sur les mêmes enfantillages, au point que Peter lui lança un regard d'appel au secours. Il soupira ; une fois dans sa vie il aimerait échanger son rôle de garde-fou...

-Potter je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole alors lais...

-Fous la paix à Evans, tu ne devrais même pas l'approcher à moins de dix mètres !

S'empourprant de rage, Rogue sortit sa baguette magique. Mais ses deux opposants avaient d'excellents réflexes :

-_Expeliarmus_ ! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

-_Protego_ !

Sans réfléchir Remus s'était rué devant le Serpentard, sa protection envoya le sortilège de ses amis se perdre sur un portrait qui protesta lourdement :

-REMUS ! S'exclama James, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

-Et toi ? Grinça Remus.

Il serrait fortement sa baguette, les jointures blanchies. Si elle n'avait subi suffisamment de protections de la part de ses parents elle se serait surement brisée comme une vulgaire brindille. C'était un détail que ses amis avaient apprit à observer... Pas ce soir malheureusement :

-Ton rôle de préfet t'oblige à protéger la propreté de l'établissement ? Demanda Sirius, T'inquiète je lui ferais passer la serpillère après.

-Baissez votre baguette...

-C'est bon Rem's, y a pas mort d'homme.

-J'ai dit _baissez_ votre baguette... MAINTENANT !

Merlin ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il était _énervé_ ?!

-Les gars, c'est bon, intervint timidement Peter, vous arrêtez. Et Remus, tu arrêtes aussi, d'accord ?

Il croisa son regard et prit une brève inspiration avant de hocher la tête. Se calmer, oui. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur un point... Un point qui n'était ni les murmures des élèves s'agglutinant dans les escaliers, ni la présence de Rogue dans son dos... Le parfum de Lily, qu'il connaissait si bien, lui arriva. Elle s'était approché de lui lentement. OK... Se concentrer sur Lily, juste elle.

James et Sirius semblèrent enfin réaliser et abaissèrent leurs baguettes. Remus les imita, légèrement calmé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craqué comme ça... Et surtout pas contre eux :

-Severus va t-en, souffla Lily dans son dos.

Il fut heureux d'entendre le Serpentard rendre les armes d'un pas lourd. Il continua de regarder ses amis... Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'excuse maintenant. Mais Lily le devança...

_SBAM_

La claque avait été retentissante, la paume de la jeune fille marquant profondément la joue de James qui, les lunettes de travers, la regardait sans comprendre :

-Espèce de crétin congénital ! Vociféra t-elle, je n'avais rien demandé ! De quel droit l'as-tu attaqué ?

-Tu vas quand même pas le défendre Evans ! Déglutit James interloqué.

-De quel droit ? Répéta t-elle.

-Moi je me demande, surtout, de quel droit vous nous faites une scène en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, bloquant 50% des élèves de cette école à se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger.

Ils se turent pour fixer l'élève qui venait de parler. Remus l'avait vue s'approcher sans intervenir, il en avait assez fait pour la soirée selon lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle phrase.

Lina Saxon regardait tour à tour James et Lily, les bras croisés sur son uniforme de Serpentard, dans une attitude de patience infinie. James finit par répondre :

-Si tu veux passer vas-y, on bloque personne.

-Psychologiquement parlant, si, y a de quoi bloquer sur la scène que vous venez d'offrir, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-La scène n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, intervint Sirius goguenard en embrasant les élèves alentour du regard, on déteste Rogue et les gens de ta maison, ça se sait !

-Mais ça on s'en fout, répondit Lina, on a surtout vu Lupin sortir de ses gonds pour se retourner contre vous... Hmm perso c'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Ensuite on t'a vu te prendre une claque Potter, et c'était plutôt jouissif, tu sais ? On devrait t'en coller plus souvent.

Elle tapa ensuite énergiquement dans ses mains en se tournant vers l'assistance, coupant court aux protestations du brun :

-Le spectacle est terminé ! Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle allez !

Et avec un clin d'œil elle les planta sur place, suivie des 50% de l'école qui avaient assisté à la scène avec des visages hagards et incrédules.

Puis Lily rejoignit le mouvement, avec Andrea et Kathleen qui tentaient apparemment de lui remonter le moral. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les quatre Gryffondor dans le hall :

-Ça m'a donné envie de manger en cuisine, lâcha Peter, pas vous ?

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Nan moi je m'en fiche, dit-il.

Remus inspira un grand coup, c'était maintenant :

-Les gars je suis dés...

-C'était qui cette furie ? S'exclama James en le coupant.

Ses amis le regardèrent :

-Elle est de notre année James, répondit Peter, je sais que tu aimes pas les Serpentard mais...

-Ah pardon ! S'écria James en entrant dans la Grande Salle où quelques visages se tournèrent encore vers eux, mais la Saxon que je connaissais elle avait plutôt tendance à se taire au fond de la classe !

-J'avoue...

Sirius se tourna vers la table des vert et argent. La jeune fille les ignoraient royalement... Ainsi que ceux de sa maison d'ailleurs. Elle lisait un manuel en mangeant, seule à un bout de sa table. Remus regarda Rogue qui, à défaut d'écouter Christopher Wilkes qui lui parlait, le fixait avec hargne. Il n'avait sûrement pas supporté qu'il prenne sa défense... Ou que Lily le chasse par sa faute et celle de ses amis :

-En fait, je croyais qu'on avait passé le cap de la dépression nerveuse avec les Buses, remarqua James, mais ça m'a l'air bien pire cette année !

Remus soupira en attrapant le pichet d'eau, il en était épuisé par avance.

Note : Ce chapitre m'a prise par surprise... Remus s'est enervé alors que ce n'était pas prévu, je voulais faire un cours de DFCM... Mais ils ne l'avaient finalement pas le lundi... Je ne savais pas comment introduire Lina Saxon, elle décide toute seule de n'avoir aucun complexe pour affirmer sa pensée devant tout le monde...

Au prochain épisode, donc, le cours de DFCM (et d'autres trucs mais ce serait pas drôle de tout raconter ).


	9. Chapter 3 : La routine

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling et je la remercie chaleureusement de les avoir créés !

Chapitre 3

La routine est loin derrière

_And the Buffaloes used to say be proud of your name  
The Buffaloes used to say be what you are _

(Jimmy – Moriarty )

Le petit déjeuner de ce mardi matin se faisait dans un calme religieux au bout de la tablée des Gryffondor, où s'étaient tacitement réunis les sixième année, comme mus d'un soudain élan de solidarité envers chacun quant à leur année qui s'annonçait difficile. Les garçons étaient pourtant arrivés plein d'entrain, autant qu'ils le pouvait à sept heures quinze en tout cas, et James avait pris les devants pour se planter devant les filles, et surtout devant Lily, pour leur faire ses salutations respectueuses du matin. C'était la réponses des filles, quand Sirius leur demandèrent le pourquoi de leurs visages endormis, qui les avait quelque peu refroidis :

-On s'est avancées dans les devoirs qu'on nous a donnés hier, avait répondu Andrea d'une voix pâteuse.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient regardés, un peu perdus, et Peter avait relancé timidement :

-Mais on a que euh... Un peu de potion et euh... De la métamorphose, c'est ça ?

-Et l'arithmancie, ajouta Remus en ayant une pensée douloureuse pour les colonnes de calculs auxquelles il n'avait pas adressé un regard.

-On a juste fait la métamorphose, dit Lily, et on a presque fini, ce qui est plutôt bien... On y est restée jusqu'à une heure...

-Du matin ? S'exclama Peter.

Aucune n'avait prit la peine de répondre à sa question, et les garçons s'étaient assis à leurs côtés, méditant d'une pensée neuve les premiers exercices qu'ils avaient pensé bâcler en moins d'une heure.

La cloche sonna dans le hall d'entrée, résonant entre les murs épais de la grande salle, et réveillant soudainement les Gryffondor embrumés par leur silence :

-Défense contre les forces du mal ! Rappela Sirius d'un ton énergique, ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard !

Opinant du chef, chacun acheva d'une traite le fond de sa tasse, de son verre ou son reste de tartine, avant de saisir son sac et se diriger vers la sortie :

-Les paris sont ouvert ! Annonça Sirius, Qui veut la déclarer dépressive ?

-Toi, répondit James du tac au tac, elle avait l'air calme au banquet... Et plutôt sympa.

-Dommage que la classe de Franck ne l'ait pas encore eue, on aurait pu leur demander.

-Où serait la surprise ? Sourit Sirius en claquant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, en tout cas c'est une femme ! Ce qui nous change agréablement du vieux débris de l'an dernier !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en plein milieu des escaliers, au moment où un flot de Serpentard les dépassait. Le rire de Sirius se fit un peu plus dur, plus forcé, au moment où Regulus se trouva à ses côtés. Dans un geste étudié, l'ainé changea son sac d'épaule, frappant au passage le Serpentard pour se tourner vers James, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué :

-Alors Jamesie ? Tu paries sur la dépression ?

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, rétorqua la voix glaciale de Regulus.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut des marches et le vert et argent s'était placé devant Sirius, bras croisés et tapant du pied dans une posture impatiente :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi ? Répondit l'ainé avec un sourire narquois, c'était une simple maladresse de ma part, absolument pas calculée.

-Raison de plus pour t'excuser.

-Ou raison de moins, dégage de là tu bloques le passage !

Les camarades de Regulus sortirent leurs baguettes à cet instant, Remus s'interposa pour empêcher son ami de faire de même :

-Les duels dans les couloirs sont interdits, lança t-il d'une voix claire.

Son regard se tourna directement vers les plus jeunes, se prenant une série de moues moqueuses au passage. Un blondinet, particulièrement musclé pour son âge, fit un geste du menton d'un air dédaigneux :

-Il nous veut quoi le sang-mêlé ?

D'instinct, Remus bloqua la main de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à jaillir pour attaquer juste derrière lui, mais ne quitta pas les insolents du regard :

-Il te veut qu'il est préfet et qu'il n'hésitera pas à contacter le professeur Slughorn. Que je sache ceci ne vous concerne pas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Regulus, et regretta presque par avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

-Regulus, Sirius va s'excuser et on en reste là.

Il ignora la plainte de son ami et attendit que le cadet hoche la tête. Toute son assurance semblait partie à présent, et le lycanthrope eut presque peur pour lui en s'écartant pour laisser les deux frères face à face.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius ne dit rien. Il attendait d'un calme feint, l'expression figée :

-Laissez-tomber, souffla Regulus d'un air acide.

Et d'un mouvement sec il se retourna pour partir vers sa salle de cours. Remus le regarda s'éloigner, d'un air un peu déçu, il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas aussi détestable que le portrait que Sirius faisait de lui. La cloche sonna de nouveau :

-Ça Remus, je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement une telle humiliation, cingla Sirius en passant devant lui.

Le châtain bloqua un court instant, il s'y était presque attendu mais cela lui paraissait quand même complètement déraisonné. Avant que les deux autres n'aient effectué un geste il se lança à la poursuite de Sirius, lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se retourner, à quelques mètres d'eux, les élèves étaient déjà entrés en cours :

-Vous gueuler dessus devant toute l'école, ok, c'était humiliant, souffla Remus à toute vitesse, mais là tu exagères quand même. J'aurais demandé la même choses à n'importe quel élève !

-Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Sirius avec un rire sans joie, tu sais parfaitement l'état dans lequel me met ce... Ce type ! Saint Remus, toujours plein de commisération pour autrui n'aurait jamais mis personne dans une telle situation !

-Merlin Sirius tu...

-Et permets-moi un détail, ajouta t-il promptement.

Il baissa la voix à tel point que seul Remus, et James et Peter à la rigueur, purent l'entendre :

-Hier tu t'es humilié tout seul Remus. Que tu hurles comme ça parce que tu n'es pas capable de maintenir un contrôle sur _lui,_ ça te regarde, mais ne pense pas m'avoir rabaissé aussi simplement...

-Là ça suffit Sirius ! Clama James d'une voix forte.

Il arracha son frère de cœur au cercle de fortune qu'ils venaient de former et l'éloigna vers le fond du couloir pour, à son expression, lui faire entendre le fond de sa pensée.

Remus ne bougeait pas, tentant d'ignorer le regard inquiet que lui lançait Peter à ses côtés. Il n'était pas particulièrement énervé contre cet... Ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Cet aveu ? Une telle chose de la part de Sirius ? Non... Certainement pas, c'était simplement...

-Il était énervé c'est tout, dit timidement Peter en poursuivant sans le vouloir le fil de ses pensées, tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas une telle chose.

-Oui, répondit mécaniquement Remus.

Il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu... Un coup de sang ça arrivait à tous le monde, lui le premier :

-Viens on va en cours, dit-il à Peter en se forçant à sourire.

Et quand bien même il était vraiment triste ou en colère... Ce n'était pas à Peter qu'il en parlerait spontanément.

-Excusez-nous professeur, lança James en poussant la porte de la salle.

Tout le monde, sauf Remus naturellement, se tourna vers eux pour les regarder entrer. Les filles avaient l'air un peu étonnées de leur retard... Après tout elles les avaient vus partir juste derrière elles... Et entrer en séparé avec cinq minutes de décalage :

-Asseyez-vous messieurs... Potter et Black je suppose ?

James sourit au froncement de sourcil de leur professeur qui suivait leurs déplacements, leur réputation les avait précédés depuis la salle des professeurs.

Le professeur Reverse fit claquer le registre de présence et contourna son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus, face à sa classe. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire, mais James doutait que c'était plus pour se mettre à l'aise elle que eux :

-Bon, annonça t-elle, le retard de vos camarades me permet la première remarque sur mon cours. Je ne tolère aucun retard. Passée cinq minutes vous pouvez estimer que je ne vous accueille même pas en cours. Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, la traditionnelle entrée en matière des examens qui vous attendent...

James décrocha durant cette partie du discours, désespérément identique depuis celui de Slughorn. Il se tourna vers la gauche, fixant Remus pour qu'il se tourne vers lui... Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Le brun lui fit un hochement de tête confiant, auquel son ami répondit par un petit soupir avant de revenir à leur professeur.

Sirius avait odieusement dépassé les bornes. Être énervé était une chose, passer ses nerfs sur les autres en était une autre. Il avait taché de lui faire comprendre cela en prenant garde de ne pas le faire encore plus sortir de ses gonds. Sirius était un garçon génial et brillant, mais d'un caractère obtus vis à vis de certaines choses. James le savait plus formaté par sa famille qu'il ne se l'avouait. Son frère de cœur pouvait frapper là où ça faisait mal, et même si James ne l'avait jamais subi, il l'avait vu faire sur beaucoup de gens, toujours sur le détail qui blessait le plus : La lycanthropie de Remus bien sur, les difficultés scolaires de Peter, le côté garçon manqué de Kathleen, la préciosité d'Andrea, le caractère autoritaire de Lily... Et tant d'autres.

Et pourtant, Sirius regrettait toujours... Mais ne l'avouait jamais. Sauf à James qui s'assurait de pouvoir réparer les pots cassés par derrière... Un peu comme Remus le faisait avec eux parfois :

-Monsieur Potter, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

-Que vous allez nous présenter de quelle façon nous allons travailler durant l'année et que euh... Vous vous appelez Jane Reverse ?

Il soutint son regard le plus poliment possible, mais les soubresauts de Sirius, prêt à rire à ses côtés, ne l'aidait pas. La femme finit par hocher la tête, un air complice sur le visage :

-Impressionnante capacité de double concentration monsieur Potter, je m'en souviendrai. Mais s'il vous plaît, le cours est par ici maintenant.

James s'autorisa un sourire d'excuse et revint vers leur professeur qui, de toute façon, allait attaquer le point important de son cours :

-Alors j'ai décidé, avec votre classe, de m'assurer que chacun d'entre vous participe à chaque chapitre que nous allons étudier au moyen d'exposés, je vais m'expliquer ne me regardez pas comme ça, plaisanta t-elle, mais sachez que si vous pensez être absent à un de mes cours, qu'importe la raison, j'aimerais être prévenue au plus tôt, par respect aussi pour vos camarades.

Alors donc, les exposés. Par exemple le premier chapitre que nous allons étudier, sur les vampires, sera partagé entre mon cours, durant la première heure, et vos exposés ensuite. Chacun se penchera sur un thème en particulier, qui vous serons distribués par mes soins au début du chapitre, et votre présentation orale, qui sera bien entendue notée, devra durer... 15 minutes. C'est compris ?

Le silence buté qui fit office de réponse sembla la contenter :

-Bien, prenez vos parchemins alors. Aujourd'hui je vais commencer par vous donner la méthode d'oral que j'attendrai de vous. Au moins nous serons clairs sur ce point.

Si James, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, avait espéré pouvoir faire des exposés à deux, il désenchanta vite. Un par un, Jane Reverse était bien claire sur ce point. Quand il ne resta plus qu'une demi-heure de cours elle afficha au tableau le planning des oraux qu'elle avait prévus, ainsi que les thèmes propres à chaque élève. Les deux frères de cœur se regardèrent d'un air un peu dépité, les sujets allaient du plus épuré ( « Mythe de Transylvanie » pour Andrea ou « Lien du sang » pour James ) aux plus élaborés... La palme revint d'ailleurs à Irisea Daffodil sur ce point (« Le sentiment sorcier quant à l'expansion des vampires en territoire résidentiel moldu. » ). James remarqua avec un air amusé qu'elle se pencha immédiatement sur Remus pour en rire, et son ami lui répondit avec un naturel qui ne cessait de surprendre le brun. Il était hors de question de parler à Remus de son attirance pour elle à moins de vouloir communiquer à une tomate bien rouge... Mais seul avec elle il semblait toujours confiant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin d'aide en fin de compte.

Instinctivement son regard glissa vers Lily, qui était assise devant le châtain. Lily dont il essayait patiemment de bien se faire voir... Il espérait tellement pouvoir un jour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux... Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Et plus elle s'énervait contre lui, plus il la trouvait désespérément attirante :

-Vous avez tous pris note de vos sujets ? Demanda Reverse en redirigeant l'attention sur elle, parfait. Je vais vous libérer deux minutes à l'avance, à jeudi ! Ou mercredi pour ceux qui m'ont en option !

Dans un raclement de chaises, tous les élèves se levèrent pour sortir :

-Ah ! Rappela t-elle, monsieur Lupin il faut que je vous demande quelque chose. Venez je vous prie.

James, qui venait d'arriver près de son ami, retint un éclat de rire quant à son expression fatiguée :

-Ils te feront le coup chaque année hein ? Demanda t-il pour le détendre.

-J'en ai peur, soupira t-il dramatiquement, prévenez Flitwick que j'arrive.

Sans s'arrêter, Sirius passa entre eux pour sortir. Ils le regardèrent faire pendant que la salle finissait de se vider :

-On s'occupe de lui, assura Peter, à tout de suite !

Reverse attendit que le dernier élève, un Serdaigle, referme la porte de la salle de classe pour se tourner vers Remus. Celui-ci chercha la moindre trace de répulsion sur le fin visage qui lui faisait face mais n'en vit pas, il aurait donc déjà vu pire en rendez-vous :

-Ainsi c'est vous, entama la professeur avec un petit sourire, le premier loup-garou jamais accepté dans une école de magie...

Il ne répondit rien... Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? « Eh bien oui c'est moi » ? Il était préférable de la laisser continuer :

-Comme bon nombre de mes prédécesseurs, je pense, je tiens à vous faire part de ma pensée vis à vis de votre... condition.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva un peu le menton, comme pour le regarder de haut... Attitude typique du sorcier qui se croit supérieur. Remus préféra ne rien dire, mais il connaissait déjà la position de son professeur :

-Je n'ai rien contre vous, monsieur Lupin, mes collègues m'ont d'ailleurs dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Je ne doute pas que je n'aurais aucun problème à m'habituer à votre présence. Néanmoins sachez que je ne modèrerai pas mes propos sur les lycans en votre présence. Je préfère être franche, pour l'instant je ne vous connais pas et de ce fait je ne vous vois que comme le loup-garou que vous êtes, autorisé à suivre mon cours. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous que je change d'avis.

Il acquiesça. Il avait vécu pire, bien pire. En deuxième année, le professeur ne l'avait convoqué que pour lui dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de sa personne. Là, elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de la franchise... Et de la façon la plus neutre possible. Cela dépendait de lui... Autrement dit elle le mettait à l'essai :

-Ce sera tout. Rejoignez votre prochain cours.

-Au revoir professeur, salua t-il en sortant.

Il pressa le pas pour ne pas arriver trop en retard en sortilège. Les couloirs du troisième étage étaient on ne peut plus désertiques et partout autour lui parvenaient les voix feutrées des classes en cours. Calant son sac sur son épaule, il avala les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa salle de classe et toqua doucement, pas essoufflé pour une mornille :

-Excusez-moi professeur Flitwick, annonça t-il en entrant.

Le minuscule sorcier lui fit un sourire avenant :

-Asseyez-vous monsieur Lupin, je laisse à vos camarades le soin de vous expliquer en quoi concerne la leçon d'aujourd'hui !

Le châtain acquiesça, un peu soulagé de pouvoir se défouler deux heures sur des travaux pratiques, et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Naturellement l'unique place que lui avaient laissée ses amis :

-Les sortilèges d'animation, annonça Sirius quand il posa son sac.

Il ne le regardait pas, feignant la concentration sur les notes inscrites au tableau. Remus soupira doucement, James lui avait assuré que ça allait... Et il n'avait aucune envie d'être en froid avec Sirius plus longtemps que prévu :

-On sera noté sur l'originalité de l'animation, poursuivit Sirius, l'objet ne sera pas imposé pour la séance de notation. En attendant on a ça.

Il désigna inutilement le petit mannequin de bois posé sur son bureau :

-D'accord, répondit Remus, merci.

C'était une maigre réponse, mais il n'avait pour l'heure pas plus d'inspiration que Sirius. Il sortit son manuel et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée, mais aucune des notes sur les sortilèges d'animation ne voulut s'imprimer dans son esprit. Il entendait partout quelques formules prononcées, les pages que l'on tournait avec désespoir, les jurons... Inévitables en cas de sortilège raté.

Finalement il sentit Sirius tourner son visage vers lui. Au vu de la chevelure multicolore qu'arborait désormais son mannequin, il n'avait pas non plus la tête à faire des sortilèges. Remus attendit qu'il parle mais rien ne vint, Sirius se contentait de le fixer avec son regard d'orage...

-Ça allait, répondit finalement le châtain en comprenant ce qu'il voulait savoir, les autres profs m'ont un peu défendu par derrière en plus.

-Tant mieux.

-Hum hum.

Il ne voulait pas s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait... Et pourtant, tout plutôt que se disputer avec un de ses amis :

-Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout, dit-il finalement, je sais que Regulus est un sujet sensible avec toi...

-Ouais, grogna Sirius à mi-voix, j'ai dépassé les bornes de toute façon... Ce que je t'ai dit... C'était dégueulasse de ma part, je le pensais pas.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire, qui se noya dans le brouhaha ambiant du cours. L'avantage de ces cours étaient la liberté qu'ils offraient aux confessions :

-Tu le pensais, affirma t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Remus le coupa :

-Tu le pensais, pas la peine de le nier je préfère que tu sois franc.

-Pas totalement, confessa Sirius, j'étais énervé.

-Pas de problème, je comprends.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son mannequin qui n'avait pas changé de place et entreprit de lui faire faire des mouvements de base en suivant son manuel. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement il parvint à le faire se mettre debout, avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd :

-Dis...

-Je t'écoute ? Dit Remus en relisant une ligne de son cour.

-Tu _le_ contrôles hein ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour se retourner vers l'ainé des Black. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui teintait les iris de Sirius, mais une forme de curiosité... D'appréhension aussi peut-être, mais pas plus :

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu nous avais dit que tu _le_ sentais constamment.

Remus se tendit légèrement :

-Pas ici Sirius.

-Réponds simplement oui ou non : tu _le_ sens là ?

-Oui, souffla t-il précipitamment.

Il réalisa qu'il s'était véritablement bloqué, inconsciemment, alors que pour être tout à fait réaliste personne ne prêtait attention à lui ici... Ou même si c'était le cas, personne ne pouvait comprendre de quoi retournait sa conversation avec Sirius.

Lentement il décrispa ses doigts autour de sa baguette et abaissa ses épaules qu'il avait voutées. Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais il n'avait apparemment pas fini :

-Pourquoi tu_ l'_a laissé prendre le dessus hier ?

-J'étais énervé... Ça m'arrive aussi parfois...

-Tu le contrôles depuis des années pourtant...

Remus fronça les sourcils, il connaissait Sirius comme lui le connaissait. Il lui avait pardonné... Et en même temps il assouvissait son éternelle curiosité à l'égard de sa lycanthropie en guise de punition. Soit.

-C'est comme tenir une porte fermée contre quelqu'un qui souhaite la forcer. C'est épuisant, il suffit de relâcher la vigilance une fois et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pas la peine d'en dire plus. Sirius méditait cette réponse avec concentration... Tout en ajoutant des détails à son mannequin qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au modèle, sobre, du départ :

-Donc c'est l'inverse de ce que je pensais. Plus le temps passe plus on fatigue...

-C'est ça, acquiesça Remus, on peux retourner au cours de sortilège maintenant ?

Ce fut le mannequin, haut en couleur, de Sirius qui lui répondit d'une élégante révérence.

Flitwick accepta de les libérer un peu avant la sonnerie. Les sixième année sortirent dans une joyeuse masse quasi homogène. Remus vit Lily se précipiter sur les Serdaigle pour intercepter Daria qui, malgré ses claires réticences, accepta de partir devant avec la jolie rousse. Remus sentit un poids se soulever de son estomac... Un poids dérisoire en comparaison du travail qui l'attendait, mais c'était déjà cela :

-Des difficultés en sortilège ? Demanda une voix claire, c'est plutôt rare venant de toi.

Le garçon quitta le dos des deux filles qu'il avait regardé s'éloigner pour lancer un petit sourire à Irisea. Délaissant ses amies de Poufsouffle (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse qui se soit produit ), elle l'attendait en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre :

-Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, éluda t-il en sentant sa gorge s'assécher.

-Salut Daffofil ! Lança Sirius d'un air énergique dans le dos de son ami, ne te laisse pas avoir par ses bonnes notes, c'est une nouille en sortilège d'animation ! Tu pourrais lui donner un coup de main tu crois ?

Remus se tourna vivement pour le fusiller du regard, mais ses yeux tombèrent immanquablement sur Andrea et Kathleen, au rang derrière, ainsi que sur James et Peter... Les quatre affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Je serais ravie de t'aider... Si je m'en sortais, s'excusa Irisea.

Remus se dirigea vers la sortie et la rassura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je devrais me débrouiller...

-Mais alors vous pourriez travailler ensemble non ? S'exclama Sirius.

Si seulement le couloir avait été désert, il aurait été ravi de se défouler sur le mur en imaginant la tête de ses amis à sa place. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Irisea qui souriait complètement, consciente du trafic qui se jouait dans l'esprit des Gryffondor :

-Moi ça me va, répondit-elle tout sourire, je t'enverrais un hibou dans la soirée pour te dire quand je serais libre !

Elle adressa un salut de la main aux joyeux lurons qui les suivaient de près et un clin d'œil à Remus, avant de se fondre dans la masse d'élèves qui s'engageaient dans les escaliers :

-Elle est dingue de toi, commenta James en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Pitié, soupira Remus, laissez-moi avec ça.

Andrea prit place à ses côtés en hochant négativement la tête :

-Pas question ! Vous êtes trop mignons !

-Si la belle a parlé, c'est que c'est vrai !

-Pour une fois que Sirius dit un truc censé, affirma t-elle.

Remus mit tout en œuvre pour ignorer leurs taquineries, blagues vaseuses et conseils à deux mornilles durant le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle. Il préféra se concentrer sur des choses concrètes... Malheureusement cela ne concernait que ses devoirs, ce qui se révéla bien moins passionnant que le souvenir d'Irisea. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval aujourd'hui, et il aimait particulièrement cela. Parce qu'alors sa nuque était dégagée, et son parfum s'en libérait bien mieux. Si ses amis l'embêtaient sur son visage, ses habitudes, ses sourires... Remus pouvait se vanter de ne jamais leur avoir avoué ce détail. Si un jour ils l'apprenaient, là il n'aurait plus qu'à s'enterrer six pieds sous terre de honte.

Juste avant qu'il ne prenne place sur le banc des rouges et or, quelqu'un, Daria, lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sembla hésiter un court instant, puis lui tendit la main avec son énergie habituelle :

-Sans rancune Remus, amis quand même ?

Le châtain croisa le petit sourire confiant de Lily du coin de l'œil et serra doucement la main de Daria. La poignée ne dura qu'une seconde, avant qu'il ne retire prestement sa paume, mais la Serdaigle ne s'en formalisa pas :

-Merci, lui souffla t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Allait-il enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur son vrai problème relationnel du moment ?

-Elle t'encourage avec Irisea, précisa sournoisement Lily.

Se concentrer seul si possible...

-Je demande mon droit de véto sur le changement de sujet, dit-il en attrapant le plat de viande qui venait d'apparaître.

-J'en ai un alors, lança James, mais avant tout Evans : Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

-James ! S'exclamèrent les six voix de ses amis et condisciples à l'unisson.

Sur le coup ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis cédèrent à un violent fou rire. Auquel seul ne participaient pas le brun et la préfète. Même Remus n'entendit pas le grommellement de son ami tant l'hilarité de Sirius était forte. Lily se contentait d'enfourner des fourchettes de légumes dans sa bouche sans rien dire, les joues rouges. Partout, les regards se dirigèrent sur eux. Remus réussi à se calmer en croisant celui de Mac Gonagall, qui ne semblait pas aussi euphorique qu'eux en voyant ses élèves se faire aussi bruyamment remarquer dans la Grande Salle.

Quand leur rire ne fut plus qu'un hoquet incontrôlable dans le gosier de Peter, James se racla la gorge :

-Sinon je voulais parler du Quidditch...

Aussitôt, Kathleen délaissa son assiette pour se pencher vers lui, le feu de la passion au fond des prunelles :

-Tu es déjà allé voir madame Bibine ?

-N'exagérons rien, on n'est que mardi... J'irai demain je pense... Si j'ai réussi à avoir tout le monde. Il nous faut un nouveau batteur, je pensais placarder les essais pour dans deux semaines, samedi ou dimanche.

-Si loin ? Grinça Sirius, on pourrait pas plus tôt ?

-Non il vaux mieux pas, répondit un capitaine intransigeant, mais nous on a qu'à se faire une séance d'entrainement samedi matin ? Ça vous irait ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! S'exclama Kathleen.

Un sourire rayonnant débordait au coin de ses lèvres. Sirius semblait animé de la même fougue, évoquant déjà des possibilités de mouvements :

-Ça parle Quidditch ? Demanda Dylan d'une voix forte.

Les trois, désormais surexcités, hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans sa direction :

-Parce que j'ai des infos sur les autres équipes... Enfin une info plutôt, corrigea t-il après un temps.

-On t'écoute ! Clama James avec impatience.

-Ton amie là, Lina Saxon...

James se rembrunit légèrement à son souvenir :

-Mouais...

-Fait pas la tronche Jamesie, intervint Susan, tu te vengeras d'elle sur le terrain !

Les deux septième année laissèrent l'information pénétrer doucement dans leurs crânes. Remus commençait seulement à mettre le point sur le détail gênant alors que Sirius s'exclamait :

-Mais Serpentard n'a jamais pris de fille dans son équipe !

-Et bien c'est soit que les temps changent, soit que c'est un travesti... Soit qu'elle est sacrément douée ! Répondit Susan.

D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent pour regarder au fond de la salle. Lina était encore plongée dans un livre, ses cheveux relevés avec négligence à l'aide d'une pince. Un regard sur les éléments masculins de la maison des serpents leur assura que ce n'était certainement pas les temps qui changeaient :

-Ok première séance d'entrainement, pour nous, samedi, reprit James à mi-voix, j'irai voir Bibine après l'option de sortilège.

-James, prête moi tes lunettes, je vois flou, se plaignit Sirius au bout d'une laborieuse heure de silence.

Le brun prit cette boutade comme l'occasion de se reposer un moment et s'étira. Même Peter put entendre son dos craquer désagréablement à force d'être resté courbé sur son lit :

-Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas sur le bureau ? Demanda Pettigrow en voyant son ami grimacer, c'est pas ça qui va t'aider à faire disparaître tes courbatures.

-Je suis plus efficace sur mon matelas ! Vous en êtes où ?

-Fin de ma première partie de la dissert' de potion... Répondit Peter, autant dire que je n'avance pas.

Remus se retourna sur sa chaise en voyant que chacun faisait l'arrêt de travail tant espéré depuis la matinée. Sirius s'était levé de son bureau pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes :

-Je viens de la finir, dit-il avec un petit sourire, le prochain qui prononce les mots « propriété de l'armoise » devant moi, je le baffe.

- « propriété de l'armoise », répondit tout naturellement James avec sérieux, je suis sur le commentaire à rendre à Binns...

-Prends le mien si tu veux, proposa Remus en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver son devoir, mais interdiction de recopier mot à mot.

-La fatigue te rend aimable mon petit préfet, plaisanta Sirius, il y a deux ans tu ne nous aurais jamais filé tes devoirs.

-À charge de revanche, dit-il en tendant son parchemin à James.

Il reposa sa plume près de son travail d'arithmancie pour se lever un moment à son tour. Leur retard accumulé leur avait bondi dessus ce dimanche matin. Il était à présent près de minuit et les quatre Gryffondor n'avaient quitté leur dortoir que pour manger. Chacun d'entre eux avait les yeux rouges et se jurait fermement de ne plus jamais laisser le travail s'entasser comme ça.

La sixième année leur évoquait désagréablement la cinquième. Seulement là, comme ils n'avaient plus d'examen principaux à la fin de l'année, les professeurs ne se contentaient plus des leçons à apprendre. C'était commentaire sur commentaire, dissertations et recherches en permanence.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, les quatre garçons revinrent, la mort dans l'âme, sur leurs devoirs inachevés. Remus regarda machinalement le calendrier posé sur son bureau, annonçant la date fatidique de la prochaine pleine lune, un peu trop proche pour ses nerfs. Il se réveillerait prochainement avec les mêmes courbatures que James et Sirius après leurs entrainements de Quidditch, il serait fatigué en permanence, presque inattentif à certain moment... Il se secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu. Il aurait bien le temps de penser à ça quand il y serait. Il avança son livre d'arithmancie et constata avec soulagement que c'était son dernier exercice. Il inspira profondément et s'y remit, ignorant autant que possible son cauchemar qu'il venait de réveiller dans son esprit.

La routine scolaire aurait pu s'étirer ainsi indéfiniment. Faire les devoirs puis les rendre. Descendre dans les cuisines pour manger bien après le couvre-feu. Observer James essayer encore de se rapprocher de Lily, qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus de patience... Et le prendre à part pour lui expliquer que ça ne servait à rien de la forcer. Cela faisait à peine une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, Remus avait l'impression que ça faisait bien plus. Il n'avait pas encore écrit à ses parents, il pensait prendre un peu de temps au repas de midi pour le faire. Il avait même à peine parlé à Irisea... Mais heureusement personne ne le bousculait plus dans son entourage, trop pris dans leur propre histoire.

Sirius était revenu, la veille, dans une humeur exécrable. Tout ce que Remus et Peter avait put comprendre de son monologue, hormis les jurons, étaient les noms de Bellatrix et Lucius. Sa « garce de cousine folle à liée » et ce « petit merdeux d'aristocrate fiancé à cette pimbêche de Narcissa » selon ses dires. Puis il avait pris James à part pour lui demander quelque chose, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Remus, avant de revenir pour se glisser dans son lit. James leur avait demandé de ne pas y prêter attention, et comme d'habitude Remus et Peter avaient obtempéré.

Seulement voilà, le lycanthrope leur en voulait toujours un peu de les tenir à l'écart comme ça. Surtout que Sirius était toujours énervé... Même si personne ne semblait vraiment le remarquer. Il sortait, depuis cinq minutes montre en main, avec une quelconque Serdaigle de cinquième année et Remus le voyait rire avec aigreur avec Dylan et Thomas. Peter n'y prêtait pas attention, se récitant fébrilement les propriétés des mandragores, et James se contentait de faire « comme si », regardant parfois le châtain avec un sourire d'excuse du genre « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de lui ». Il aurait voulu lancer un sujet de conversation au hasard, pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, mais le courrier était arrivé et les gros titres chassèrent toutes les préoccupations, la routine, la sécurité qu'ils ressentaient chacun à Poudlard :

_« Nouvelle attaque dévastatrice du Lord V._

_ Ce matin, à Oxford, la brigade des Oubliators a eu un travail de masse. La désormais tristement connu, marque des ténèbres a flotté pendant une bonne heure au dessus d'un orphelinat moldu. La bâtiment est en ruine et subit toujours un examen approfondi des Auror. William Potter n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions mais nous connaissons le bilan de cette attaque : aucun survivant. La centaine d'enfants moldus, ainsi que les douze personnes qui les avaient en charge, ont péri sous les décombres. _

_ La zone a été sécurisée, un sortilège de repousse-moldu appliqué. Le premier ministre moldu s'est longuement entretenu avec Cornelius Fudge pour demander de rompre le traité du secret de l'existence sorcière : « La population de Grande-Bretagne doit être au courant de ce qui se passe. Mentir ainsi sur la réelle nature de ces attentats est une honte ! » a t-il déclaré._

_ Serait-ce la fin du secret ? Nos ministres semblent contre, reste à savoir si monsieur Records acceptera de laisser les brigades d'Aurors gérer cette situation. »_

-Ils savaient, fulmina Sirius les mains tremblantes, Bellatrix et Lucius étaient tellement euphoriques hier. Les sales bâtards ! Ils sont avec lui j'en suis sûr !

Personne ne trouva la force de lui répondre.

Note: « Gentlemens... We are in war ! » (dixit Doctor Who hehe ). J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de décrire les affres de l'adolescence dans cette fic... Mais c'est marrant ! On m'a fait remarquer le nombre important de personnages secondaires... Mais je vais vous aider pour identifier ceux à retenir ^^ C'est facile... C'est tout les personnages féminins, au moins une de chaque maison en plus, c'est facile : Andrea et Kathleen pour Gryffondor, Lina pour Serpentard, Irisea pour Poufsouffle et Daria pour Serdaigle.

Je vais essayer de développer le personnage de Daria parce que je l'aime bien... Et que c'est une Serdaigle ! Il faut toujours un cerveau !

See you next time !!


	10. Chapter 4 : L'angoisse se terre dans

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je prend quelques libertés mais tout est à JK Rowling !

Chapitre 4:

L'inquiétude se terre dans l'insouciance

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

(Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park)

La nouvelle attaque du dénommé « lord V. » entraina de multiples réactions dans le corps enseignant. Dumbledore proposa aux élèves voulant parler d'aller voir l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, et à la grande surprise de Sirius beaucoup y allèrent :

-C'est pas parce qu'une gentille dame va leur dire « tout va bien » que ça changera quelque chose à la situation ! S'était-il exclamé dans leur dortoir.

-Ça ne changera rien, avait confirmé Peter, mais c'est important de parler parfois.

-N'importe quoi...

Aucun des trois n'avaient eu envie d'en discuter trop longtemps avec lui. Sirius, comme James d'ailleurs, avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la psychologie et Remus savait que c'était leur virulence qui avait démotivé Peter à aller lui-même voir Madame Pomfresh. Le lycanthrope, pour son compte, estimait avoir déjà subi assez de séances à Sainte Mangouste dans son enfance pour savoir désormais comment réguler ses craintes.

Beaucoup d'autres professeurs déléguèrent donc la tache de soutient moral à l'infirmière, allant jusqu'à inciter sournoisement leurs élèves à se concentrer sur le travail pour dissiper les angoisses et autres mauvaises pensées. Pas mal de cinquième, sixième et septième années finirent d'ailleurs par opter pour cette solution. Il était devenu habituel de voir Kathleen, Lily et Andrea travailler en groupe dans la salle commune jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Elles avaient même retrouvé le sourire que l'attaque de l'orphelinat leur avait fait perdre. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Daria n'hésitait pas à se précipiter sur les gens qu'elle connaissait et qui affichaient un visage un peu trop morose à son goût, pour les forcer à parler et à rire.

Mais la réaction la plus vive fut celle du professeur Reverse. Quand elle entra dans sa classe d'option du mercredi soir, la colère suintait de chaque pore de sa peau. La demi-heure suivante lui servit pour critiquer en long, en large et en travers ce « mage noir de pacotille qui se satisfait d'une telle souffrance autour de lui ». Puis sa véhémence partit sur le Ministère qu'elle jugeait de plus en plus incapable, avant de revenir doucement, très doucement sur son cours. Bien plus d'une semaine lui fut nécessaire afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, lançant ainsi la rumeur qu'elle allait voir Pomfresh à l'insu de tous pour prendre des potions calmantes.

La régularité scolaire finit cependant par reprendre ses droits. Lentement le temps continuait de s'écouler, les devoirs et les leçons se poursuivaient, s'enchainaient... Et jamais ils n'avaient paru plus libérateur aux élèves :

-Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Remus sursauta violemment, déclenchant quelques rires parmi les Serpentard de sa classe de botanique :

-Euh... Non, désolé professeur.

-Soyez attentif ou je retire des points à Gryffondor... Sans compter que ce ficus vénéneux vous aura arraché un doigt si vous n'écoutez pas mes consignes !

Il ne répondit pas et se força à diriger son regard sur le tableau. Toutes les consignes étaient affichées depuis plusieurs minutes afin que les étudiants s'occupent au mieux de leur ficus. Il prit sa plume et écrivit aussi vite que possible ce que les autres avaient déjà pris en note, mais son esprit dériva de nouveau. Il sentait des courbatures désagréables dans chacune de ses articulations. Dans son crâne, une douleur pulsait régulièrement. Il avait mal dormi... Horriblement mal dormit et _il_ en profitait.

_ Déchirer, mordre la chair... _

L'odeur de terre humide alourdissait l'air autour de lui. Les élèves transpiraient, exhalant les odeurs variées de leur peau. Lily se trouvait devant lui...

_ Arracher des lambeaux de cette nuque... Gouter ce sang... Ce sang sucré..._

Remus reposa sa plume et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur son professeur, mais sa voix était pareille à un écho. _Lui_ hurlait contre son cerveau douloureux, hurlait ses envies de sang et de chair, _il_ lui faisait analyser chaque senteur pour choisir la meilleure... _Il_ n'avait pas chassé depuis tellement longtemps...

D'un mouvement brusque Remus leva le poing en fixant son professeur qui s'interrompit brusquement :

-Puis-je sortir un moment s'il vous plaît ?

Elle n'hésita pas plus que nécessaire et ne fit aucun commentaire sur son ton pressé et impoli, elle acquiesça simplement, la seconde d'après Remus refermait la porte de la serre numéro cinq pour inspirer l'air frais à pleins poumons. Septembre s'effaçait délicatement sous la brise verglacée d'octobre. Lunard s'éteignit en même temps que son mal de tête et sa somnolence. S'il ne lui restait pas encore un brin de raison il serait aller se plonger la tête dans le lac pour se réveiller pleinement.

James sortit de la serre à son tour et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Remus se redressa un peu et sortit son visage de ses bras :

-Chourave m'a demandé de passer te voir...

-Rassure-moi, je me suis pas endormi ?

James esquissa un petit sourire :

-Non mais comme on allait bientôt attaquer les travaux pratiques, elle veux savoir si tu préfères t'abstenir de cours.

Remus secoua violemment la tête et se massa la nuque en baillant :

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-J'ai mal dormi c'est tout.

-On sait, acquiesça le brun, c'est pour ça que je dis que tu devrais aller t'allonger.

Remus refusa une fois de plus, sans soulever l'allusion au fait qu'il les avait surement réveillés en pleine nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, et ils rentrèrent tous deux en classe. La moiteur de l'air leur sauta immédiatement à la gorge, et Remus s'accrocha au fait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure de cours... Et trois jours avant la pleine lune.

-Hey James... C'est pas ta chaussette ça ?

-Sirius ! Tu prends mes chaussettes comme doudou... Si c'est pas mignon ça !

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune Black se jeta sur son ami pour tenter de lui faire avaler ladite chaussette. Peter sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment -à et constata le pseudo-duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

-Vous avez fini vos valises ?

-Peter, là, c'est un peu trop leur demander je crois, répliqua Remus avant que l'un des deux autres n'ouvre la bouche.

Il referma le livre qu'il venait de feuilleter et alla le rajouter dans sa malle qu'il ferma d'un geste sec :

-Ce qui me déprime c'est d'avoir encore autant de devoirs...

-C'est vrai qu'en première année je n'étais rentré chez moi qu'avec un sac à dos, remarqua James en retournant à sa propre malle.

Chacun entreprit de s'affairer à ranger ses affaires afin de profiter tranquillement de leur veille de vacances pour trainer au coin du feu de la salle commune. Octobre avait filé à toute vitesse, perdu dans les entrainements de Quidditch, les dissertations, les exposés de Défense contre les forces du mal, les joutes avec les Serpentard et la pleine lune, les maraudeurs s'étaient à peine rendu compte de sa présence.

Sirius fut le deuxième à boucler sa malle et lança derechef le sujet « Quidditch » auquel James et Peter participèrent avec ferveur. Les entrainements allaient bon train à ce que Remus avait suivi (lui et les sports d'altitude faisaient deux), le programme que Kathleen s'était forgé pendant les vacances d'été avait apparemment pleinement satisfait son capitaine. Sirius vantait, à grand renfort d'hyperboles, son duo avec le nouveau batteur, un cinquième année qui avait battu à plate couture tous ses opposants.

Remus se souvenait de précédentes veilles de vacances où le sourire de son ami était feint, les battements de son cœur irréguliers, son visage tendu par l'idée de remettre les pieds chez ses parents... Ce soir-là rien n'était moins faux que son rire et ses blagues. Fuir chez les Potter avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie selon lui, aucun maraudeurs n'avait jamais remi cette conviction en doute.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, James lança le mouvement pour retourner dans la salle commune. Par chance il restait un fauteuil et un canapé de libre, d'un mouvement de baguette James et Sirius les déplacèrent jusqu'à la cheminée ronflante où s'étaient déjà réunies les filles :

-J'aime quand vous nous laissez un peu d'intimité les garçons, railla Andrea alors qu'ils s'asseyaient lourdement.

-Allons bon, je suis sur que nous pouvons être d'excellents conseillers à vos problèmes, charma Sirius en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité chez leurs condisciples féminines :

-Toi Sirius... Hoqueta Lily, en psychologue féminin ? Non merci !

-Mais parfaitement ! Renchérit le jeune homme avec avidité, dites-moi et je réponds !

Les trois autres s'échangèrent un regard mais n'intervinrent pas, il était hors de question de rater un tel instant :

-Après, vous nous laissez tranquilles ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'était tout naturellement tournée vers son ami préfet mais ce fut James qui répondit :

-C'est promis ma belle. Il faut juste que Sirius s'amuse deux minutes, après, nous avons à faire.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas l'appellation faite à son encontre, elle avait dû attendre les vacances avec impatience songea Remus :

-Les filles me cherchent un copain, lâcha Kathleen avec un désintéressement apparent.

-Et quel est ton type d'homme ? Demanda Sirius avec sérieux.

Dans la tête de Remus il ne lui manquait plus qu'une paire de lunettes carrées et un diplôme de psychologie en toile de fond. Apparemment James pensait exactement pareil :

-À toi de me le dire, répondit Kathleen avec un air de défi, quel homme pourrait me convenir ?

-Pas un rat de bibliothèque en tout cas, répondit derechef un Sirius songeur, désolé mais tu vas devoir enlever Remus de la liste de tes prétendants.

-Trop aimable, quel tact, répondit le lycan avec un sourire.

-J'espère ne pas te briser le cœur Remus, demanda Kathleen avec un air faussement désolé, mais c'est un ordre de mon conseiller matrimonial... Et puis tu as déjà Irisea.

-Aha, c'est hilarant.

-On vire aussi James parce qu'il est déjà pris, poursuivit l'ainé des Black, mais tu pourrais chercher dans les sportifs...

-Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Sirius sourit plus largement en voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention des filles. D'Andrea et de Lily surtout, qui oscillaient entre vraiment prêter attention à son avis et l'ignorer, et de Kathleen aussi. La jeune femme le fixait avec attention mais sans qu'aucune rougeur ne vienne colorer ses joues. Elle s'en fichait et pourtant, l'avis l'intéressait :

-Il te faut quelqu'un pour te tenir tête, et généralement les sportifs ont cet état d'esprit. Tu es d'ailleurs parfaitement intégrée à l'équipe parce que tu es sur cette longueur d'onde, expliqua Sirius, ou sinon il te faut au contraire quelqu'un de calme. Grand et calme... Mais ayant du répondant. Y'a pas un Serdaigle comme ça ?

Andrea éclata de rire et confirma :

-Mauvaise mémoire des noms ?

-Pardonnez-moi gente dame, mais je ne m'intéresse qu'aux prénoms féminins.

-Bah tiens !

-C'était une belle analyse en tout cas, commenta Peter avec admiration, jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de faire ça.

Sirius bouda, grommelant quelque chose où chacun ne put distinguer que le mot « vexant ». Les filles le remercièrent pourtant, ne pouvant qu'avouer que son analyse se tenait et qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple bourreau des cœurs arrogant. Puis chacun des deux groupes tourna ses sièges dos à l'autre pour repartir dans ses discussions.

Malgré la demande chuchotée de Sirius, Remus ne prêta aucune attention à la conversation des filles pour savoir si elles prenaient, oui ou non, en compte son avis, et fit un signe de tête vers James :

-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

Le brun acquiesça et se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil qu'il partageait avec son frère de cœur, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez :

-Vous seriez libre à la fin des vacances ? Mes parents vous proposent de venir chez nous... Comme dirait ma mère « on a déjà Sirius, alors deux de plus ou de moins ».

-J'adore ta mère, vieux, sourit Sirius avec fierté.

Remus vit Peter y réfléchir et le laissa donner sa réponse le premier :

-Ça devrait être bon si je m'arrange, assura t-il, ce serait quel jour ?

James fit un rapide calcul avant de répondre :

-Le 26.

Peter acquiesça avec plus de vigueur, certain de pouvoir négocier avec ses parents. Remus dut compter à son tour puis fit une grimace :

-Si j'arrive le 27 tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Problème de fourrure ?

-Hum hum, à part ça, ça ne dérangera pas mes parents je pense. À moins d'un vrai... problème, je devrais pouvoir venir le 27 dans l'après-midi.

-Va pour cette date alors ! Envoyez-nous un hibou en début de vacances pour confirmer !

La sonnette d'entrée résonna dans tout le manoir Potter. James devança Sirius au pas de course pour descendre la multitude d'escaliers le plus vite possible jusqu'au hall. Ils avaient demandé aux elfes de ne pas ouvrir la porte pour la journée afin d'accueillir comme il se devait leurs amis. James sauta les deux dernières marches, un bruit sourd lui indiqua que Sirius venait de faire de même, et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte en grand :

-Bonjour Peter ! Hurla t-il.

-Ouistiti Pet' ! Brailla Sirius dans son dos.

James se baissa vivement au moment où le flash de l'appareil photo se déclenchait. Quand il se releva, hilare, ce fut pour découvrir son ami, dans une attitude de stupeur, complètement figé sur le pas de la porte. Il tenait encore la boite de conserve qui lui avait servi de portoloin dans la main gauche, tandis que la droite restait fermement accrochée à sa malle. Il semblait prêt à déguerpir :

-Un portoloin peut-il marcher dans les deux sens ? Demanda t-il justement.

-Non ! Tu es condamné à demeurer au manoir jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Je m'en accommoderai alors, dit-il avec un sourire timide en entrant.

Sirius remit la lanière de l'appareil autour de son cou pour aider son ami à porter sa lourde malle jusqu'à l'étage. James pressa le garçon en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez lui et qu'il n'avait absolument pas à être intimidé :

-Regarde Sirius, il est comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Ledit Sirius se contenta de lever le pouce en signe d'acquiescement, réservant son souffle pour la grimpée des escaliers :

-Sirius est chez lui ici, c'est normal, objecta Peter le plus naturellement du monde.

James se sentit sourire un peu plus face à cette remarque et il savait que, même s'il leur tournait le dos, Sirius affichait le même air béat. Sirius était son frère, oui...

-Et Remus ? Demanda Peter à bout de souffle une fois au dernier étage.

-Il nous à envoyé un hibou ce matin, répondit Sirius en trainant la valise jusqu'à la chambre de James, il arrivera plutôt dans la soirée.

Peter acquiesça mais James s'empressa de le rassurer. Selon la lettre de Remus il voulait juste se reposer pour fêter dignement leur première soirée de vacances à eux quatre :

-En attendant faut vraiment qu'on joue à un jeu ! Tu connais le monopoly ?

Sans grande surprise, Peter éclata de rire et confirma qu'il connaissait :

-C'est un jeu moldu, dit-il, c'est quand même pas Lily qui te l'a offert ?

-Crois moi il aurait aimé, assura Sirius.

-C'est ma mère qui nous l'a acheté hier en garantissant qu'on allait aimer... Ben une fois qu'on a compris comment marche l'argent moldu c'est vraiment trop bien !

Peter n'eut pas eu le temps d'accepter que Sirius s'était déjà frayé un chemin entre les deux lits de camps, installés pour Remus et Peter, pour ouvrir l'armoire et en extraire le jeu. James prit sa baguette sur son bureau et tenta tant bien que mal de refaire son lit, en désespoir de cause il tira manuellement la couette sur ses coussins pour qu'ils puissent s'installer :

-Je commence ! Déclara Sirius en empoignant les dés.

En fin de compte il avait bien fait de se reposer pendant toute l'après-midi et il avait aussi bien fait de demander à sa mère de rentrer sitôt qu'ils avaient transplané. Alors oui, il avait entendu la réelle cavalcade dans les escaliers derrière la porte, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent faire un enchainement de mouvement aussi rapide... Et aussi stupide :

-Qui a eu la très mauvaise idée d'offrir un appareil photo à Sirius ? Demanda t-il en guise de bonjour.

Le flash retentissant continuait de faire flotter de petites lumières devant ses yeux, James se redressa et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance :

-C'était pour nous deux, de la part de mes parents.

-Entre ça et le monopoly, ça va les cadeaux ! Plaisanta Peter dans le fond.

Il fit un grand signe de la main à Remus qui lui répondit avec un sourire. Le lycanthrope jeta un regard rapide au hall d'entrée lumineux des Potter. Il adorait ce manoir... Comme tous ceux qui avaient dû passer ici avant lui. L'ameublement était simple et clair, les pièces vastes, l'ensemble harmonieux. Les escaliers s'enroulaient sur de nombreux étages, les couloirs parsemés de grandes fenêtres. Remus savait que l'acoustique en était un peu particulière, un léger écho accompagnait chaque voix, chaque mouvement de quiconque se trouvait dans les étages. Ce soir-là, c'était un grand silence :

-Où sont tes parents ? Demanda t-il.

James se rembrunit légèrement ainsi que Sirius :

-Boulot, répondit laconiquement le brun, ils arrêtent plus. On a donné la journée de congé aux elfes pour s'occuper du repas.

-Monte tes affaires ! Avec Peter on prépare le terrain ! Annonça un Sirius avec les batteries rechargées.

Et il entraina son ami dans son élan, traversant le salon perpendiculaire à l'escalier principal. Même James pouvait sûrement parfaitement entendre les hurlements de sioux de Sirius, auxquels se joignit bientôt Peter :

-Il se calme un peu quand mes parents sont là, dit James avec un grand sourire, besoin d'aide pour ta valise ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, grimaça Remus.

Et pour s'excuser il releva la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant son avant bras recouvert d'un épais bandage :

-Ça allait ? Demanda le brun sur le ton de la conversation en attrapant une hanse.

Remus sourit, encore un peu fatigué. Il ne se lasserait certainement jamais de ce ton badin adopté à l'égard de sa lycanthropie. Ils étaient passés par tout... Et au final il n'avait jamais été mieux accepté que par eux. Des gamins qui lui avait accordé leur confiance sans avoir besoin de clamer à tout le monde sa condition. Chaque instant passé avec eux, les bons comme les mauvais, le marquait un peu plus :

-Ça allait, dit-il, mais je te préviens que j'ai quelques ecchymoses.

-Oh bah c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude ! Plaisanta James, Sirius aussi en a une belle à l'épaule droite, il s'est pris une branche d'arbre pendant notre entrainement de Quidditch... Mémorable !

Il raconta l'aventure, ou plutôt la mésaventure, jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur son lit, les bras en croix, pendant que Remus allait ranger sa malle près de celle de Peter :

-On va leur filer un coup de main ? Demanda t-il en voyant que James n'avait pas récupéré de sa montée des marches, et sache que je ne te porterai pas Jamesie.

-En fait je me demandais...

Puis silence. Remus resta debout au pied de son lit et observa sa figure anguleuse, les cheveux en bataille perdus dans les replis de sa couette bleu nuit. Il avait l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés il fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre :

-C'est mes parents...

De nouveau il se tut, mais Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit, attentif :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?

James cligna des yeux. Un oui :

-Tu en as parlé avec Sirius ?

-Ça l'inquiète autant que moi, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure dans le hall...

La figure figée de Sirius, oui il l'avait vue :

-On en parle plus entre nous parce qu'on ose pas... C'est le genre de sujet qui plombe l'atmosphère tu vois ? Mais... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, s'étonna Remus.

-J'en ai pas parlé à Peter parce que ses parents sont Moldus et qu'il s'inquiète déjà pour tout mais... Honnêtement, tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents, toi ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. D'une certaine façon il aurait bien voulu répondre qu'il ne se faisait pas plus de souci que ça, ils habitaient un village moldu relativement éloigné de tous rassemblements sorciers. Sa mère était le plus souvent à la maison, faisant un peu de vente sorcière par correspondance, quant à son père le seul réel ennui magique qu'il ait jamais eu avait été son altercation avec Fenrir Greyback. La sentence était retombée sur Remus depuis maintenant presque 12 ans... Il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre de ce côté là.

Et pourtant... Il y avait cette tension palpable quand il accompagnait sa mère sur le chemin de traverse. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, s'enfermait un peu plus longtemps dans son bureau. Son père rentrait légèrement plus tôt, appelait plus souvent dans la journée pour confirmer l'heure de son retour...

-Je m'inquiète, dit-il à James qui s'était redressé, et à ta place je m'inquièterais aussi. Tes deux parents sont Aurors, c'est normal que ça t'angoisse comme ça. Mais si je peux me permettre un simple avis d'observateur...

James acquiesça :

-Tes parents font attention James. Je pense que jamais ils ne prendront le risque de te laisser seul...

Il tenta un sourire réconfortant auquel répondit son ami avant de se lever vivement. Il l'imita et déjà, le brun repartait sur un autre sujet, signe qu'il avait entendu le message et qu'il allait le murir à tête reposée :

-Je vais te dire une théorie qu'il ne faudra absolument pas répéter à Sirius.

-Je t'écoute.

James se pencha vers lui, une main sur son épaule :

-Tu crois pas qu'il irait bien avec Robins ?

-Kathleen ? S'exclama Remus, Merlin James c'est devenu ton hobby d'essayer de caser tout le monde ?

-Je veux ton avis !

-Je me tairai... Par respect pour cette pauvre Kat' qui se croyait en sécurité pendant les vacances !

William et Rosanna Potter rentrèrent plus tard que prévu, il était prêt de 23 heures quand ils passèrent tous à table, Rosanna leur demanda de ne plus gâcher leur soirée à les attendre à l'avenir :

-Nos horaires ne sont vraiment pas stables en ce moment, pas la peine de gaspiller votre temps.

-Cependant je ne regrette pas ce bon repas, commenta William en découpant un large morceau de steak.

Il se tourna vers Remus et Peter et leur adressa un clin d'œil complice :

-C'est vous deux qui avaient permis ça hein ? Le dernier repas de James et Sirius se voulait être des pâtes... Je n'ai jamais rien gouté d'aussi infect.

-C'est grâce à Peter, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire pour s'empêcher de rire, il a des talents cachés en matière de cuisine, c'est indubitable.

-Et bien resservez-vous donc, ordonna Rosanna en poussant chaque plat dans leur direction.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier et resservit d'office les trois autres malgré les protestations de James et Remus :

-Si vous voulez mon corps d'athlète, il faut nourrir vos muscles !

Au grand dam de James, Remus fut assez rapide pour éviter l'ajout de viande en sauce au milieu de son assiette. Haussant les épaules d'un air résigné, Sirius se servit sa part :

-Ah papa, demanda soudain James en se redressant, on se demandait si tu avais pu faire une perquisition chez... la famille de Sirius.

Remus fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture, mais il entendit très nettement le cou de Peter craquer sous l'impulsivité du mouvement. Ainsi c'était cela, les messes basses après les altercations entre Sirius et Bellatrix...

-Ça ne se fait pas aussi simplement que ça. Je n'ai pas oublié, mais il y a des choses prioritaires dont il faut s'occuper aux yeux de tous, dit William avec gravité.

-Mais je suis sîr qu'ils sont dans le coup monsieur ! S'exclama Sirius, vous trouveriez des choses intéressantes et...

-Nous ne mettons pas ta parole en doute Sirius, le calma Rosanna, mais tu n'imagines pas la situation au Ministère en ce moment. William est demandé par le Ministre pour aider à calmer les divergences avec le Premier Ministre moldu.

-Le secret de notre monde va être levé ? Demanda Remus en fixant William, ils en ont parlé il y a quelques semaines mais...

-Nous nous arrangeons pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, assura l'Auror, si notre existence doit être révélée ce ne doit pas être en une telle situation. Un secret révélé dans la peur n'apporte rien de bon.

Le lycanthrope acquiesça, pensif. Dans son village moldu personne ne soupçonnait l'existence magique, et il avait épluché leur journaux pour s'assurer que rien ne filtre. Où irait-il si les Moldus apprenaient l'existence de monstres tels que lui ?

William claqua des doigts et tous les quatre sursautèrent. Inconsciemment ils s'étaient tous plongés dans leurs réflexions. Le père de James les regarda tour à tour avec un grand sérieux :

-Je vous connais assez bien, tous les quatre, pour vous savoir digne de confiance, dit-il, même pour vous deux, ajouta t-il en pointant du doigt Sirius et Remus, mais vous n'êtes encore que des adolescents. Je vous interdit de vous impliquer dans cette guerre, vous êtes à Poudlard, où vous ne risquez rien, et vos seules préoccupations doivent être vos études, vos amis et vos amours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ils acquiescèrent mécaniquement et William leur sourit chaleureusement :

-Alors, demanda Rosanna d'un ton enjoué, quel est votre programme de vacances ?

Note : Retour à Poudlard au prochain chapitre, pas la peine de s'attarder sur les vacances... Ils ont des examens à préparer en plus !


	11. Chapter 5 : Souder les bases de l'amitié

Disclaimer : Je prends des libertés mais l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 5 :

Souder les bases de l'amitié

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town__ ?_

**(Vitamin C - Graduation Song Friends Forever** )

Les vacances se terminèrent le plus tranquillement possible au manoir Potter. Une seule fois, les garçons avaient voulu aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse, mais la vue des boutiques fermées et des rues désertes leur fit passer l'envie de recommencer. Sirius accusait le temps, qui devenait glacé à mesure que la période de Noël avançait, et tous suivaient son discours, trop heureux de pouvoir se voiler la face. Ils ne virent pas souvent les parents de James durant la semaine qu'ils passèrent tous chez lui, aussi prirent-ils soin d'occuper tout l'espace du manoir à leur disposition. Chose incroyable, ils arrivèrent à combiner leur montagne de devoir et les soirées de folies jusqu'à deux heures du matin, les grasses matinées, les batailles d'oreillers...

Le jour de leur départ pour Poudlard, William prit un congé les emmener par poudre de cheminette à la gare. Il les étreignit longuement et leur donna les mêmes conseils que l'aurait fait leur famille respectives ( hormis celle de Sirius ) : Ne pas sortir après le couvre-feu, ne pas chercher de duels dans les couloirs, bien travailler... Il les avait ensuite lâchés dans la locomotive cramoisie avant de retourner au Ministère. Le voyage avait été passé au milieu des bataille explosives, des achats de friandises et des saluts à tous leurs condisciples qui passaient devant leur compartiment.

Ce fut d'abord les septième année, leur bande presque aussi unie que celle des Maraudeurs, qui vinrent parler de Quidditch un instant sous les regards des quatre filles qui, bien qu'aimant le sport et faisant à moitié partie de l'équipe, ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'en discuter 24 heures sur 24. Ensuite ce fut Irisea et Daria, à la grande surprise des garçons qui ne les imaginaient pas si proches. La Serdaigle, après un bonjour général, joignit les mains devant Remus, telle une bonne sœur, pour pouvoir lui emprunter ses réponses de l'option de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le garçon en resta tétanisé quelques minutes à la voir, à genoux, débiter sa litanie sous les rires étouffés de Sirius, James et Peter. Irisea finit par venir à son secours en forçant Daria à se redresser et Remus accepta. Ses amis continuaient à rire alors que les jeunes filles s'étaient éloignées dans le couloir :

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !, s'exclama Sirius les larmes aux yeux, je ne l'imaginais pas si bonne comédienne !

-C'est surtout que ce n'est pas logique, se renfrogna Remus, elle devrait me détester non ?

James haussa les épaules :

-L'esprit féminin est une chose complexe, quoiqu'en dise notre Patmol, regarde Evans... Plus je me calme plus elle me repousse... Ça non plus c'est pas logique.

Remus afficha un grand sourire alors qu'un nouveau rire retentissait derrière la porte. Andrea, Lily et Kathleen se dévoilèrent. La première se tenait les côtes, soutenue par la joueuse de Quidditch, tandis que Lily avait arqué un sourcil :

-Tu t'es calmé Potter ? Demanda t-elle impressionnée, grande nouvelle dont je n'étais apparemment pas au courant.

James renonça à protester et fusilla Remus du regard qui n'avait pas pris le soin de lui signaler qu'elles étaient derrière la porte. Peter se redressa sur son siège avant de dire :

-C'était bizarre de ne pas vous avoir encore vues.

-On est à la recherche du chariot de bonbons, répondit Kathleen en levant sa bourse comme preuve, alors comme ça vous parlez du mystère féminin ?

-C'est Remus qui se pose des questions, éluda James avec un grand sourire, vous savez, vous, pourquoi Daria ne s'est pas encore jetée de la tour d'astronomie après son refus ?

-Très subtile James, grogna le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai jamais dit qu'un refus devait se suivre d'un suicide... Mais par de la gêne, avoua t-il en haussant les épaules, je ne m'attendais à la retrouver toujours aussi naturelle avec moi... Voir plus qu'avant.

-Elle a fini par passer à autre chose, avoua Lily, elle n'allait pas bien après et c'est normal je pense. Mais tu sais comment elle est : énergique, directive... Elle est du genre à refuser de se laisser miner le moral par une histoire de cœur.

-Elle a même pleinement sympathisé avec Irisea juste avant les vacances, compléta Andrea, prépare-toi Lupin parce que la prochaine fois elle va te sauter au cou pour te dire bonjour.

-Irisea ou Daria ? Souligna malicieusement Sirius.

-Va savoir beau brun, répliqua Andrea en chassant une mèche de son visage, on va y aller nous. Bon courage James !

Lily lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes avant de la suivre, marmonnant une suite sans fin de malédictions pour son amie. Kathleen afficha un petit sourire amusé et les quitta à son tour sur un signe de tête et un clin d'œil pour James :

-Pourquoi ça retombe sur moi ? Geignit-il.

-Parce que tu es le seul encore loin de ton but, répondit Peter, Remus a des kilomètres d'avance sur toi.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas mais se tourna vers le couloir avec le cœur léger, lui aussi commençait à se dire qu'il pouvait tenter cette chance inespérée.

Renonçant à fêter la rentrée, comme ils auraient été capable de le faire, les Maraudeurs se couchèrent relativement tôt (surtout si l'on considérait leurs habitudes). Le réveil se révéla cependant douloureux. Ils chassèrent définitivement les vacances en s'arrachant à leur matelas pour plonger dans les couloirs traversés de courants d'air.

L'après-midi, les garçons pensaient arriver les premiers à leur classe de métamorphose mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Lina Saxon avait abandonné son sac à ses pieds et s'était adossée contre le mur de pierre, les bras croisés dans le dos, la jambe droite relevée contre le mur. Elle fixait le vide, pensive, et sursauta quand Sirius lâcha son sac contre sa jambe :

-Tu as perdu tes amis Saxon ? Demanda t-il avec acidité.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, quand il était question de Serpentard son ami était incapable de penser convenablement. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air hautain, elle fit glisser son regard sur Remus qui réprima un frisson avant de poser son sac à son tour :

-Tu ne nous as pas refait de coup d'éclat comme la dernière fois Lupin, commenta t-elle d'un ton calme, c'est dommage ça avait mis un peu d'animation.

-Ferme-la Saxon.

-Et toi, Black, reste poli. Si Lupin veut que je me taise je l'estime assez grand pour le dire tout seul.

Sirius se retourna vers le lycanthrope pour chercher du soutien mais Remus secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, et il devait avouer que son intervention lors de sa perte de contrôle lui avait bien sauvé la mise. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du vide mais le froid qu'elle avait laissé dans l'air était palpable. Remus se demandait d'ailleurs, à un autre niveau que Sirius, pourquoi elle était toujours seule. Sans prendre grand soin de son apparence elle n'était pas laide pour autant. Comme beaucoup des occupants de sa maison elle possédait un maintient aristocratique, elle ne se maquillait pas et ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec négligence mais son uniforme était toujours parfaitement mis. Sa cravate nouée à la perfection retombait dans le V de son pull et le col de sa chemise encerclait parfaitement son cou où se déversaient quelques mèches rebelles.

Elle retourna son regard vers lui mais il le maintint. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de baisser les yeux quand on le défiait ainsi... Du moins _il_ n'aimait pas être regardé de haut par un vulgaire sorcier :

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des yeux d'une telle couleur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Remus cligna bêtement des yeux. Encore une fois il _l'_avait laissé gagner... Il se mordit la lèvre de rage :

-Quoi ? Continua t-elle sous le regard noir de Sirius, c'était un compliment.

-Et quel en était le sous-entendu ? S'imposa James à mi-voix.

Remus inspira un coup. Ce devait être l'ambiance actuelle qui le perturbait, mais il était toujours préfet, devoir réguler les disputes dans les couloirs était un de ses rôles, et la phrase de Saxon n'avait eu aucun sous-entendu... À son sens :

-Ma mère était heureuse que je les aie ainsi, répondit-il en s'autorisant un sourire à son tour.

Les autres le fixaient avec des yeux ronds mais Lina était attentive et absolument pas hostile, autant achever le mensonge :

-Les yeux de ma grand-mère maternelle, inventa t-il, morte avant ma naissance.

-Ta mère doit être contente de la retrouver en toi, acquiesça Lina.

Le silence retomba moins de cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Vous pensez que Mac Gonagall sera là aujourd'hui ?

Le changement de sujet les prit de court. James se ressaisit le premier :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Toute trace d'animosité avait disparue, Remus fut soulagé de voir que le brun avait accordé une telle importance à son jugement. Sirius par contre se renfrogna et se plaça derrière Peter, qui n'avait pas osé s'interposer dans la conversation, pour écouter d'une oreille :

-Elle et Dumbledore ne se sont pas beaucoup montrés pendant les vacances, répondit-elle.

-Tu étais là toute les vacances ? Demanda Remus.

Elle acquiesça encore une fois :

-Ce n'était pas la première fois, dit-elle, et je ne les avais jamais aussi peu vus. Ils sautaient surtout les repas du soir en fait...

Elle les fixa tour à tour, attendant peut-être une explication de leur part. Remus réfléchit à ce qui aurait put faire déserter Poudlard au directeur et à la sous-directrice mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules en même temps que James, juste avant que les autres élèves de leur cours n'affluent.

Lina reprit son sac pour s'éloigner un peu d'eux et, naturellement, la limite entre Serpentard et Gryffondor se dessina entre les deux groupes. James se retourna vers Sirius et Peter mais le lycanthrope, peu désireux de subir les foudres du jeune Black, alla se placer près de Lily. Elle lui prit automatiquement la main avec un grand sourire et l'inclut derechef dans leur conversation :

-Tu es au courant pour Pré-au-Lard ?

Remus secoua la tête, il n'avait vu aucune note sur le tableau depuis la rentrée :

-C'est Dylan qui nous l'a dit, reprit Kathleen, première sortie dans deux semaines, samedi.

-Et il faudra en profiter pour faire nos cadeaux parce qu'on en aura pas beaucoup d'autres, ajouta Andrea d'un air sombre.

-Pourquoi cela ?

La pression de Lily sur sa main se resserra :

-Mesure de sécurité, dit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire, moins on y va, moins on prend de risques même si il y a des Aurors qui patrouillent.

Remus hocha la tête, Kathleen consulta sa montre, Mac Gonagall ne devrait pas tarder... Si elle était là bien sur. Ce que Saxon lui avait dit l'intriguait...

-Ah au fait, dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, de ses grands yeux verts :

-Tu... Enfin vous, corrigea t-il en se retournant vers les deux autres, vous connaissez Saxon... Lina ?

Le regard d'Andrea coula une seconde derrière son épaule puis revint vers lui :

-La Serpentard ?

-Oui, tu sais quelque chose sur elle ?

-Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'Irisea, accusa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus fit la moue mais remarqua que l'allusion le dérangeait de moins en moins :

-Je ne tiens pas à essayer de me trouver une roue de secours au cas où, c'est juste qu'on discutait avec elle avant que vous veniez... Elle n'a pas l'air méchante, risqua t-il.

-Houla, tu as essayé de dire ça à Sirius ? Demanda Kathleen avec un sourire impressionné.

Remus hocha négativement la tête, Lily lui répondit :

-Elle ne l'est pas, Severus me disait souvent qu'elle énervait toute la maison en disant leur quatre vérités à chacun. C'est sa façon d'être, je ne crois pas qu'elle recherche spécialement la compagnie...

Andrea allait répondre mais le claquement caractéristique des chaussures de leur professeur de métamorphose retentit derrière eux. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa classe à distance, d'un geste de baguette magique :

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, je m'excuse pour mon retard.

Quand ils rentrèrent à leur salle commune, de nouveaux exercices plein le sac, ils ne purent que constater qu'il y avait effectivement une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévue. Un troupeau d'élève était amassé devant le tableau des annonces et les Maraudeurs en profitèrent pour se tirer deux tables dans un coin de la salle commune. Remus prit place sous la fenêtre et sortit son livre de métamorphose en retenant à grand peine un soupir... Qui aurait pu prédire que les sortilèges d'apparition étaient si dur ? Autour de lui les trois autres s'attaquèrent à leur sortilèges appliqués qu'ils auraient le lendemain soir. Même s'ils avaient pratiqué pendant les vacances, cet exercice-là leur était un peu passé au-dessus de la tête :

-Bon, je ne comprends pas, annonça James d'une voix ferme, je dois créer des piafs débiles et ça ne marche pas ! Qui m'explique ?

-Moi, avec grand plaisir, annonça Sirius, quand j'aurais moi-même réussi à créer mes piafs débiles, comme tu le dis si bien.

Peter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se replongea dans son livre. Remus en revanche sortit du sien pour regarder leur leçon :

-_Avis_, lut-il, je comprend pourquoi Flitwick vous l'a donné en option, il a dit qu'on aurait pas le temps de l'étudier en classe.

-Oui bah faire apparaître des oiseaux, moi je vois pas l'intérêt.

-Moi j'aimerais bien en faire apparaître, sourit Remus, les animaux ensorcelés de ce genre sont parfaitement dociles. Ils ne fuient pas le contact humain ou animal. Je crois que là est l'intérêt de ce sort en fait... Tout le monde ne sait pas faire des patronus pour communiquer.

-Flitwick aurait pris le temps de nous expliquer ça, ça nous aurait fait gagner dix minutes qu'on a utilisées pour se plaindre, plaisanta Peter, mais c'est vrai que c'est toujours plus facile que le sortilège du patronus...

-Hmm je risque de le faire en option, grimaça Remus, la prof nous à promis de nous trouver un épouvantard qu'elle essayera de bloquer sur la forme d'un détraqueur...

Sirius eut un petit rire :

-Ô joie, clama t-il en faisant se retourner quelques têtes, et je suppose que c'est ledit épouvantard qu'elle compte utiliser pour notre cours au préalable ?

-Trop fort le Sirius, conclut Remus en reprenant sa lecture, allez au boulot maintenant !

Il retrouva aisément son paragraphe et relit plusieurs fois les instructions. La métamorphose lui apparaissait souvent comme jouer une partie d'échec dans le brouillard... Il lui fallait d'abord prendre le temps de déchiffrer où se trouvait chaque pièce avant de pouvoir y réfléchir en conséquence. Il était assez fier de cette métaphore même s'il la gardait pour lui-même.

Cependant, s'il arrivait à décrocher des notes honorables en métamorphose, bien que nettement inférieures à celles de Sirius ou même James, la potion restait son gros point faible. Il y travaillait régulièrement avec Lily mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le bloquait ainsi... Il avait parfaitement assimilé la théorie, c'est face à ses ingrédients qu'il peinait. Slughorn l'avait convoqué le matin pour en parler. Remus lui avait avoué son dégout dans la salle de classe, la vapeur des chaudrons le mettait mal à l'aise et l'odeur des potions bouillonnantes, ou des simples ingrédients qu'il devait couper et peser, lui retournait l'estomac. Son professeur avait un instant paru désolé pour lui puis avait repris contenance en lui disant qu'il ne faisait pas assez abstraction de ses pensées en potions. Remus avait pu partir, avec ordre de méditer là-dessus.

Avec un soupir il prit sa baguette, la fit tourner lentement entre ses doigts, puis affirma sa prise et la pointa sur sa plume en se concentrant sur ce qu'il venait de lire :

-Raté, commenta Sirius sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

-Oh tais-toi, grogna t-il.

Sirius leva le pouce avec un petit sourire.

Remus renversa sa chaise pour qu'elle s'adosse au mur derrière lui. Il cherchait le problème en faisant tourner machinalement sa baguette dans ses doigts. Parmi tout ce qui découlait de sa malédiction : la fatigue, la lutte continuelle, la douleur, la quasi-schizophrénie... Il savait que physiquement il était capable de beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais cherché à courir ou à accomplir des exploits sportifs pour justement limiter l'emprise du loup sur lui, mais certaines choses se faisaient naturellement. Ainsi il faisait tourner sa baguette inlassablement depuis cinq minutes sans y réfléchir, et parfois, accomplir de simples gestes comme cela avec une aisance qu'aucun de ses amis n'aurait jamais, lui était très agréable.

Il avait banni la discrétion pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Aucun de leurs amis n'était aveugle de toute façon... D'ailleurs Irisea le regardait d'un air de dire « on ne les changera pas » en désignant leurs amis respectifs d'un signe de tête. Il y avait quelques Poufsouffle que Remus ne connaissait que de visage et qui discutaient avec animation en les regardant... Et il y avait Daria qui s'était appuyée sur Andrea avec un grand sourire... Et les Maraudeurs qui faisaient les pitres de loin :

-Ils se reposent de temps en temps ? Demanda d'ailleurs la jeune fille en observant Sirius sauter sur place comme un fou.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chemin qui menait au hall d'entrée :

-Le soir, ils ronflent en plus...

Ils sortirent dans le parc en silence. Il s'étonnait encore de l'assurance qu'il avait... Le début de l'année n'était pas si loin... Pourtant tout allait trop vite en ce moment. Hors de l'enceinte de l'école c'était la guerre. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient dans les journaux, un élève avait même dû se rendre d'urgence a Saint Mangouste pour retrouver ses parents blessés dans une explosion... Et au milieu de ce bazar qu'était devenu le monde il y avait eux : de simples étudiants, se raccrochant inconsciemment les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber. Et Remus voulait s'accrocher à Irisea.

Alors, en la voyant au bout du couloir avec Daria, à deux jours de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il était allé la trouver pour lui proposer de se promener au bord du lac. Dans une dizaine de minutes ils reprendraient le chemin de l'école et il l'accompagnerait à sa salle de métamorphose appliquée :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle éclata de rire et le regarda :

-Mais avec plaisir, répondit-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle savait déjà, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Par automatisme il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches :

-Tu passerais la journée de samedi avec moi, à Pré-au-Lard ?

Son sourire s'agrandit :

-J'espérais que tu me le demandes !

Elle détourna vite le regard, elle souriait toujours mais ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Remus détourna le regard à son tour et reprit le chemin du château tranquillement. Les filles n'allaient pas le lâcher de la soirée, les garçons allaient surement rigoler de son audace... D'ailleurs Sirius...

-Sirius risque de te cuisiner pendant tout votre cours d'option, la prévint-il soudainement, si c'est le cas tu me préviens... Je me ferai une joie d'avoir une excuse pour faire un duel contre lui.

-Je me débrouillerai face au grand méchant Sirius ! Vivement samedi ! On pourra...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'aucun de leur amis n'avait changé de place. Tous réunis dans le couloir de métamorphose... Seules les amies de la maison d'Irisea étaient parties, mais les autres formaient un groupe étrange... Ils semblaient pourtant tous bien rire. Même Lily qui discutait avec James...

-J'ai cru que tu allais pousser le vice jusqu'à la faire sécher l'option ! Cria Sirius de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oh non tu aurais été trop triste, assura Irisea avec un grand sourire.

Ils auraient pu discuter longtemps mais Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et invita ses premiers élèves à entrer en avance. Tous se regardèrent, comme s'ils sortaient d'une bulle où ils s'étaient laissés prendre sans le remarquer, ils avaient dû bien rire pendant les quelques minutes où leurs deux amis s'étaient éclipsés. Daria fut la première à lancer le mouvement, elle salua tout le monde avec son ton énergique habituel, serra brièvement Irisea dans ses bras, et prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Sous le regard de rapace de la sous-directrice, Sirius enveloppa les épaules d'Irisea, après un clin d'œil à Remus, et se dirigea vers la salle de classe :

-Merveilleuse journée professeur, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Mac Gonagall ne releva pas mais soupira d'un air las qui fit rire tout le petit groupe :

-Allez, filez d'ici, dit-elle, vous avez surement des devoirs. Ah, mademoiselle Saxon, entrez.

Lina passa devant eux sans les regarder et s'engouffra dans la salle. La professeur renouvela son ordre d'un geste autoritaire et Lily prit d'office le bras de Remus pour l'entrainer vers leur salle tout en le bombardant de questions. Peu importe qu'il doive subir un interrogatoire en règle toute la soirée, dans deux jours se serait peut-être Irisea qui lui tiendrait le bras ainsi.

James ressortit le premier de Derviche et Bang, le magasin de farces et attrapes, son sac plein de bombabouses, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas salué les Serpentard en bonne et due forme. Il s'adossa à la devanture du magasin en attendant que Sirius et Peter payent leurs achats, son écharpe soigneusement nouée autour du cou. Un vent cinglant fouettait les larges rues de la ville sorcière. Il ne faisait pas assez froid, cependant, pour consigner tout le monde dans les magasins et les bars. Les élèves de Poudlard circulaient d'une vitrine à l'autre ou alors au hasard, leurs écharpes bariolées volant dans leur dos. James aurait aimé faire comme Remus et Irisea ou tous les autres couples lambda... Il avait essayé d'inviter Lily.

Qu'avait-elle dit à propos de Daria quand Remus l'avait rejetée ? Qu'elle avait dû certainement souffrir mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par ce sentiment... James avait pris le refus de Lily comme une claque. Un élan de compassion envers la Serdaigle le traversa. La porte carillonna doucement alors que ses deux amis sortaient, le brun se décolla du mur :

-On va aux Trois Balais ? Demanda James.

-Marchons encore un peu, déclara son frère de cœur, on fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante ?

James et Peter sourirent, signe qu'ils étaient d'accord, et tout trois prirent le petit chemin de terre qui serpentait à l'écart de la ville. L'avantage d'aller à la cabane déclarée la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne depuis cinq ans, était qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus calme à Pré-au-Lard. Une barrière sommaire, mais cependant efficace, l'entourait dans un cercle d'au moins cinquante mètres. Sirius l'enjamba pour s'y asseoir et regarda le sinistre bâtiment qui se détachait sur le ciel gris perle :

-Vivement la prochaine pleine lune, commenta t-il.

James hocha la tête, quoi qu'en dise Remus ils s'amusaient bien à pouvoir vagabonder dans la forêt sous forme animale :

-J'en connais un qui n'est pas d'accord avec vous, annonça calmement Peter.

Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James et ce dernier se retourna. Au bout du sentier s'avançait leur lycanthrope préféré avec sa belle. Sirius redescendit prestement et leur fit de grands signes avec un air narquois, ils ne les avaient pas encore croisés une seule fois de l'après-midi :

-Au secours, fuyons, plaisanta Irisea en s'approchant.

-Prise au piège, annonça Sirius avec fatalisme, il fallait partir alors que vous étiez encore loin.

-C'est Remus qui vous a repérés, moi je bavardais comme une pie, rougit la jeune fille.

James regarda son ami d'un air amusé. Remus avait l'air finalement tout à fait à l'aise, il observa Peter qui semblait penser comme lui, autant les laisser aller à leur rythme et partir :

-Bon alors, vous sortez ensemble ? C'est bon ?

Ce plan était sans compter sur Sirius et son absence de tact. D'ailleurs Remus enfonça prestement ses mains dans ses poches, un tic quand il se sentait acculé, et foudroya Sirius du regard. Irisea détourna les yeux discrètement, l'air horriblement gênée :

-Je vous laisse cinq minutes, annonça t-elle soudain, j'avais quelque chose à voir de toute façon et tu risques de t'ennuyer Remus.

-Je te retrouve où ? Demanda t-il.

James retint un commentaire. Depuis quand leur Remus tout timide et naïf était-il devenu aussi sûr de lui ? James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et l'observa pendant que son amie réfléchissait soigneusement à la boutique qu'elle voulait visiter, il avait à moitié ressorti ses mains de ses poches et souriait doucement. Pas de trace d'énervement ou de stress... qui faisait habituellement faire surgir Lunard derrière le visage du châtain. Après un petit signe de la main, la jeune fille s'éloigna prestement. Quand elle fut assez loin, Remus se retourna vers Sirius avec un air dur :

-Merci pour le tact Patmol.

Bon, il l'appelait par son surnom, il n'était donc vraiment pas hors de contrôle :

-Et pour info, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter, on ne sort pas ensemble. Un jour peut-être, en attendant on a convenu qu'on ne se connaissait pas assez.

Sirius acquiesça mais ne put retenir la question qui brulait, aussi, les lèvres de James :

-Depuis quand es tu aussi assuré ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre, mais en voyant que les deux autres semblaient penser pareil il y réfléchit consciencieusement. James le vit faire dériver son regard sur la cabane hurlante :

-J'ai cru que c'était Lunard qui se baladait avec Irisea, avoua James avec un petit sourire.

Remus répondit :

-Non, il n'est pas assez... Romantique. Ravale-moi ce sourire niais Sirius. Franchement je n'en sais rien, je crois qu'à force d'avoir été taquiné sur le sujet je me suis créé une carapace.

-C'est une bonne carapace d'être à l'aise avec les gens, remarqua Peter.

Remus haussa les épaules avec nonchalance mais James savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. En fait il devait bien l'avouer, il y avait eu une autre fois où Remus avait aussi été à l'aise. Quand Lily avait décidé qu'elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour le prendre par le bras sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïtés. Ce jour-là, quelques années en arrière maintenant, il avait gagné un peu plus de confiance en lui :

-On va vous laisser alors, annonça James, elle va t'attendre. On va aux Trois Balais si jamais ça t'intéresse.

-On verra, en fait on y est allés en début d'après-midi, avoua le lycanthrope, à ce soir en tout cas.

Et, peu désireux de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire près de la cabane hurlante, il courut en direction du centre du village.

Les Maraudeurs lui laissèrent quelques minutes et prirent le chemin de leur bar préféré. La nuit commençait à tomber, très doucement, et le vent avait cessé pour former une atmosphère fraiche qui prenait un malin plaisir à se glisser sous leurs capes. James dégagea son poignet en frissonnant pour regarder l'heure, ils avaient encore du temps avant de rentrer. L'enseigne des Trois Balais était déjà dans leur champ de vision et, moins de deux minutes après, ils entraient dans l'ambiance chaude et bruyante du bar. Au vu du monde qui avait investi le lieu, ils allèrent chercher leurs trois bierraubeurres au comptoir avant de chercher où s'asseoir :

-Par ici les garçons ! Perça la voix de Daria.

Elle s'était levée de la table qu'elle partageait avec Lily, Andrea et Kathleen. Une chance en or ! James sentit son sourire s'étirer jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant que Lily n'opposait pas spécialement de réticence à laisser Daria coincer trois chaises supplémentaires autour de leur table.

N'était-ce pas une superbe journée ? Irisea et Remus s'étaient rapprochés comme jamais, ils maitrisaient enfin leurs piles de devoir, ils venaient de passer une pleine après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait pas eu d'annonce d'attaque ou de disparitions dans le journal du matin... Et Lily était assise en face de lui. Elle l'intégrait dans la conversation, lui parlait normalement, sans s'énerver. James regarda le petit groupe autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous vraiment unis, pour la première fois en six ans. Et cela le rendait heureux, tout simplement.

Note : voilà, j'ai vérifié et c'est leur dernier chapitre de grand calme... Ça excuse le côté un peu niais non ? :D

J'en profite pour remercier ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ^^ C'est vraiment gentil et ça m'encourage à continuer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange, si vous notez des erreurs où je ne sais quoi... Si ça peut s'expliquer je vous expliquerait, et sinon je tâcherais de prendre les remarques en compte pour le chapitre suivant !


	12. Chapter 6 : Il est bien vrai

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et à personne d'autre.

Chapitre 6

Il est bien vrai qu'une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule

_I kept everything inside and even thought i tried  
it all fell apart  
what it meant to me will eventually be  
a memory of a time when I_

tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter 

(Linkin Park – In the end )

Le vitesse faisait claquer sa cape rouge sang dans son dos. Les buts étaient droit devant lui mais James prit un virage en épingle à mi-parcourt, grisé par la vitesse et l'assurance il lâcha le Souaffle alors qu'il amorçait un piqué. Il ne redressa qu'au ras du sol et remonta souplement vers les but, à toute vitesse. Il dégagea son bras et tourna la tête pour reprendre la balle que Susan avait récupérée, et l'envoya droit dans les buts.

Le sifflet résonna dans tout le terrain et James stabilisa son balai. Son équipe revenant autour de lui. Tout en bas il vit Remus griffoner sur un parchemin, puis il leva la tête en direction de l'équipe. James lui avait bien proposé de prendre un balai mais son ami s'obstinait à rester les pieds cloués au sol :

-Alors ? On a mis combien de temps ? Cria James.

Crier était inutile mais il fallait bien maintenir l'illusion que Remus n'avait pas une ouïe incroyablement développée :

-2 minutes 30 ! Répondit son ami, 20 secondes de plus que tout à l'heure !

James claqua la langue avec énervement alors que Sirius, Josh et Kathleen, qui avaient joué le rôle de l'équipe adverse en les bloquant, étaient gorgés de fierté :

-On perd du temps au début de la manœuvre, répondit Mary à la question muette que tous se posaient, faire un tonneau c'est trop risqué. On ferait mieux de se décaler vers le bas... Oh et puis attends je te montre !

Elle attrapa le Souaffle que lui envoya Franck et mit son idée en pratique. James acquiesça en souriant, il était fier de son équipe. Quand il bloquait sur une tactique, il n'avait qu'à écouter ce que tous proposaient, et mélanger :

-Excellente idée, approuva t-il alors que Mary revenait, les joues rouges, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard pour refaire un essai...

Il jeta un regard en contrebas et Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer ses craintes. C'était la fin de leur séance d'entrainement :

-Allez, au vestiaire ! Annonça t-il, les serpents vont arriver !

-Ils ne se gênent pas pour empiéter sur nos séances, eux, remarqua Sirius en descendant à côté de lui.

James soupira :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour les imiter...

L'approche d'un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait tendance à envenimer très largement le conflit déjà fort entre les deux maisons. Et James avait bien vu que Lily allait mal. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé mais sa dispute avec Rogue l'avait bien plus ébranlée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un jour où Rogue s'était trouvé à l'infirmerie à cause d'un de leur guet-apens, Remus avait passé la soirée avec elle, sur le canapé, pour tenter de la réconforter. Le brun s'était promis de ne plus la voir dans un tel état pour une histoire aussi stupide et avait aussitôt demandé à Remus de les empêcher de recommencer une telle chose. Le châtain avait éclaté de rire mais c'était empressé d'acquiescer :

-Compte sur moi Jamesie. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce changement d'opinion... Et Lily aussi.

Pour cette simple phrase, James avait ressenti tout l'intérêt de laisser la paix aux Serpentard.

Les vert et argent arrivèrent au moment où James et Sirius sortaient du vestiaire, reprenant en long et en large tout ce qu'ils avaient travaillé à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Remus les regarda sortir, adossé contre le bois, avec un petit sourire :

-Changerez vous un jour de sujet de conversation ?

-Pour parler de quoi ? Souligna Sirius, des bouquins ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et James ne put retenir un rire. Il était vrai que la seule personne avec qui Remus pouvait discuter de ses innombrables lectures était Lily. Et sûrement Irisea aussi à présent :

-Au fait, merci d'être venu arbitrer et chronométrer.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il, je n'avais rien à faire.

-Même pas voir Irisea ?

-Elle travaille ce matin.

James donna une accolade à Sirius pour le consoler de ne plus arriver à faire rougir Remus avec ce sujet. Il était courant à présent que Daria et Irisea viennent les retrouver pour discuter pendant la récréation. Même les filles de leur année venaient les rejoindre à présent. Lily discutait avec lui, semblait commencer à passer l'éponge sur ses bêtises d'adolescents.

Le brun jeta un regard sur l'équipe qui s'avançait, toute en muscles et en regards mauvais pour les trois amis. Il le repéra juste avant Sirius. Regulus était tout au fond, en uniforme scolaire, discutant avec une Lina portant l'habit d'attrapeur, le balai sur l'épaule. Tous deux souriaient, en suivant l'équipe. James remarqua à quel point elle semblait menue et fragile en comparaison de tous les gros bras de Serpentard. Il sentit Sirius se figer quand il vit son frère :

-Allez dépêchez-vous, les pressa Remus en avançant d'un pas résolu, j'ai promis à Peter de l'aider pour la Défense.

Il se retourna rapidement vers James pour chercher du soutient. Il attrapa le poignet de son frère de cœur et tenta de suivre le mouvement que Remus avait enclenché mais il vit parfaitement l'échange de regard des deux frères. Sirius se braqua :

-Bonjour, salua Remus en passant devant les deux Serpentard.

Apparemment la situation était bloquée. Sirius ne bougeait plus et James ne pouvait que l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette pour se battre. Regulus les salua d'un signe de tête rapide, les yeux soudain fuyant :

-Bonjour, répondit Lina, désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps. Et si on nous voit discuter je serais virée de l'équipe, je ne tiens pas assez à vous pour ça.

Et sur un petit sourire elle repartit vers le terrain, tirant Regulus par le bras avec énergie.

Quand ils se furent assez éloignés, Sirius consentit enfin à avancer et ils purent reprendre le chemin vers le château :

-Qu'est ce qu'il foutait avec elle ? Cracha l'ainé des Black, je croyais qu'elle était un peu différente des autres... _Vous_ avez réussi à me faire croire qu'elle était différente !

James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. C'était tout Sirius, chercher l'excuse ailleurs que chez lui :

-En fait, elle vaut pas mieux que ce crétin de Rogue !

-Calme-toi Patmol, intima Remus en ralentissant pour revenir à leur niveau, Regulus à le droit d'avoir des amis dans sa maison...

Sirius eut un rire sans joie :

-Que tu es naïf. Un Black, ami avec des filles ! Crois-moi il la baise et c'est tout !

-Arrête d'être aussi grossier ! S'énerva Remus en fronçant les sourcils, que je sache tu t'entends bien avec des filles aussi non ?

-Moi c'est différent!

-Je me demande bien en quoi...

-Remus, souffla James en sentant son cœur accélérer.

Il était absolument hors de question de se retrouver entre un lycanthrope et un Sirius en colère. Il ne pouvait en résulter que des dégâts. Son ami sembla comprendre d'ailleurs et inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus doux :

-Ce que je veux dire Sirius, c'est que tu t'énerves pour rien à chaque fois qu'il est question de Regulus. C'était une coïncidence de le croiser ici. Ignore-le tout simplement.

Sirius cala son balai sur son épaule, enfonça sa main libre dans sa poche et baissa la tête l'air sombre. Ils se turent jusqu'à arriver à leur salle commune, Sirius boudait et il valait mieux le laisser évacuer sa colère à son rythme.

Il était devenu quotidien de se tourner vers son voisin, durant le petit déjeuner, pour parcourir les titres de la gazette. Jusque là il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal... Si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Mais ce matin-là était différent, chacun le ressentit dans sa chair comme un coup de poignard. Remus parcourut l'article qui lui glaçait le sang avant de regarder ses trois amis. Impatients et inquiets en voyant son expression, Sirius finit par s'emparer avec force du bout de papier qu'il leur tendait. Remus regarda son assiette pleine sans conviction. Alors que des cris étouffés se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle, il entendait les mots qu'il venait de lire marteler son crâne :

_« Un massacre sans précédent à Chester »_

_« Monsieur Cornelius Fudge refuse de se prononcer sur l'inefficacité des Aurors qui étaient en fonction sur place »_

_« Peut-être est ce la fin du monde que nous connaissons »_

_« Devant un tel massacre, le premier ministre moldu revient sur sa décision de révéler l'existence de la communauté sorcière »_

_« La marque des ténèbres flottait dès 8 heures du matin »_

James et Peter relevèrent la tête du journal. Remus croisa leur regard en silence. Ces mots surtout, ces quelques mots qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit et que tous chuchotaient avec la même peur :

_« Nous sommes en guerre »_

-C'est pas vrai... Souffla Lily à sa gauche.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. En face d'elle Kathleen et Andrea s'étaient rapprochées. Comme si, soudain, ils sentaient tous l'horreur de ses dernières semaines se propager jusqu'à Poudlard. Sirius se tourna vers la table des professeurs et Remus suivit son regard, ils avaient renoncés à calmer les élèves, c'était inutile. McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient disparu, Merlin sait où, et tous les autres relisaient leur exemplaire de journal avec une peur à peine dissimulée. Les mains de Reverse tremblaient, Flitwick avait le regard vide, Slughorn paraissait étouffer sur sa chaise...

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Lily. Il fit écho à bien d'autres mais cela lui déchira le cœur. Lily, la forte Lily... Complètement perdue comme tous. Remus entoura ses épaules sans réfléchir et elle se laissa retomber sur lui. Ses larmes lui mouillèrent le cou, son parfum s'était évaporé, changé par celui de l'angoisse froide et sombre :

-Ça va aller, lui souffla t-il, on ne craint rien à Poudlard.

-Et mes parents ? Hoqueta t-elle, il faut que je les prévienne ! Il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité !

Remus se tourna vers ses amis mais ils paraissaient aussi perdus que lui. Sirius regardait James avec insistance, ce dernier ayant sortit plume et parchemin, surement dans l'intention d'écrire à ses parents. Beaucoup d'élèves s'y activaient autour d'eux. Sans oser quitter la Grande Salle pour autant, ils écrivaient fébrilement leur lettre.

Voyant que son ami avait décidé de les imiter, au nom de Sirius et de lui-même, Remus retourna son attention sur Lily qui commençait à peine à se calmer. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, comme sa mère faisait quand il était petit :

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse quitter l'école, lui dit-il, mais écris-leur. Ils répondront vite. Ça va aller Lily, ça va aller...

Mais c'était peut-être lui qu'il cherchait à convaincre en disant cela.

Comment avaient-ils put être assez candides pour s'imaginer que ce n'était qu'une menace comme une autre ? Que le problème serait vite réglé ? Qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts, d'attentats et de disparitions... ? C'était maintenant que tout commençait. Avant ce n'était rien. Mais à présent...

_« Nous sommes en guerre »._

McGonagall revint, s'empara de sa baguette et réduisit la Grande Salle au silence en envoyant des étincelles rouges dans un « bang » retentissant. Lily s'écarta de Remus pour se retourner vers leur directrice. L'ambiance se chargea de plomb alors que la femme parcourait la salle du regard :

-Les cours sont annulés, annonça t-elle simplement, il vous est demandé de ne pas sortir dans le parc aujourd'hui. Vous ne risquez rien mais, par simple mesure de sécurité, veuillez rester à l'intérieur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave qui se levèrent pour disparaître avec elle dans l'arrière salle :

-Oh voilà qui est rassurant, grinça Sirius.

-J'ai jamais eu autant envie d'aller en cours, avoua Peter, allons ailleurs, ça m'angoisse plus de rester ici.

James acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Imités par tant d'autres.

Ils s'étaient trouvés une salle de classe inutilisée, un peu en retrait dans le château, au bout de l'aile des enchantements. Andrea avait reproduit un feu magique au centre de la salle, qui crépitait sur un parchemin tracé de runes. Ils s'étaient assis par terre, après s'être chacun fait apparaître un coussin, dans un cercle parfait.

Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, Irisea s'étant mise à côté de Remus. Ils rigolaient fort depuis leur arrivée. Sirius avait un stock de blagues, plus ou moins bonnes, qui semblait illimité. Leur rire avait beau être nerveux, forcé, ça leur faisait du bien de s'accrocher à une valeur sûre. Ils étaient ensemble, dans la fleur de l'âge, à discuter de sujets d'adolescents, de ragots, de tout ce qui mettait une distance entre le monde de l'enfance et celui des adultes. Et plus que jamais ils souhaitaient retourner en arrière, en première année, quand leur seule et unique préoccupation était de réussir leurs devoirs de métamorphose :

-Evans c'est pas possible de ne pas avoir d'équipe de Quidditch préférée ! Pouffa James, pas à Poudlard !

-Et pas avec Kathleen dans ton dortoir, ajouta Daria.

Sirius éclata de rire :

-Tape m'en trois !

Daria obtempéra, hilare, sous le regard faussement vexé de Kathleen :

-Je ne parle pas que de ça ! Je ne suis pas James Potter moi !

-J'assume cette réputation, se redressa l'intéressé, personne ne s'en plaint en plus.

Remus se racla la gorge et Lily le pointa du doigt en guise de preuve :

-Remus s'en fiche du Quidditch !

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil, il à le vertige.

-J'ai aussi le vertige Ja... Potter !

-Sérieux ?

Dans l'hilarité générale Remus sembla être le seul à avoir entendu l'erreur de Lily. La jeune fille croisa son regard et s'empourpra en le voyant sourire. James entreprit de lui citer toutes les équipes existantes, à grand renfort de commentaires de la part de Sirius, Kathleen et Daria... Et même Peter qui avait eu le temps de s'initier au sport préféré des sorciers.

Irisea se tourna vers lui et grimaça comme pour signifier « pauvre Lily ». En effet la rouquine faisait mine de se boucher les oreilles, Andrea penchée sur elle pour lui répéter en criant tout ce qui se disait. La cacophonie était assourdissante mais Remus ne s'en plaignait pas. Un tel bruit couvrait aisément ses pensées... Et cela devait être pareil pour tous. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le lycanthrope se retourna par réflexe, inconscient qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir entendre ce bruit parasite au milieu des fous rires :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda la Poufsouffle en suivant son regard.

Remus aller répondre que c'était une erreur mais des coups, plus appuyés, se firent entendre. Il se leva, entrainant l'hilarité générale dans son sillage, et alla ouvrir la porte dans un, silence de plomb :

-Ah bah enfin ! Lança une Lina tout sourire le poing levé, prête à frapper de nouveau, je m'apprêtais à enfoncer la porte ! C'est dingue le bruit que vous faites là-dedans.

-On a insonorisé la pièce, se défendit Daria.

-Sortilège à revoir, donc, dit-elle.

Remus hésita un instant, puis s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, ignorant superbement le jurons étouffés de Sirius dans son dos :

-Oh non Lupin je ne veux pas me joindre à vos joyeuses festivités, j'avais juste un message à vous délivrer.

Elle les fixa tour à tour, le regard soudainement glacial. Elle releva le menton, plus aristocratique que jamais, et déclama d'une voix plate :

-Ce n'est que le début.

-Pardon ?

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, plus mystérieux :

- « Ce n'est que le début », c'est le message. Oh et aussi « Faites attention à vous »... Bon, ça c'est moi qui l'ai rajouté mais il le pensait clairement.

-Qui ça « il » ? Demanda Remus.

Apparemment il était le seul à ne pas avoir encore perdu sa langue :

-RAB, lâcha malicieusement la Serpentard. Je m'en vais le retrouver d'ailleurs, bonne journée à tous !

Et elle tourna les talons pour retraverser le couloir. Remus attendit, la porte encore entrouverte, espérant entendre une conversation entre elle et le fameux « RAB » mais rien ne vint...

-Cherche pas Remus, dit sèchement Sirius dans son dos, je sais qui c'est.

Le lycanthrope se retourna vers lui, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le jeune Black eut un sourire sombre, et les Maraudeurs comprirent la réponse avant qu'il ne la donne :

-Regulus Acturus Black. Mon cher petit frère joue au prophète.

-Je ne supporte juste plus de les voir ensemble.

Peter se retourna dans le couloir mais Remus et James n'en prirent même pas la peine :

-Ça on le sait Sirius, change de disque maintenant.

Remus soupira, il était agréable de pouvoir se reposer un peu sur l'autorité naturelle que James avait sur son frère de cœur. La veille, Lina avait refroidi leur bonne humeur pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ils étaient tous partis en groupes séparés une heure plus tard. Remus ne s'en plaignait pas spécialement, il avait passé le temps jusqu'au repas avec Irisea et avait pu, à eux deux, tromper l'angoisse qui les étreignait, avec n'importe quel sujet de conversation.

Mais pour Sirius il suffisait de voir son frère avec Saxon pour que son humeur replonge en chute libre. Le lycanthrope savait que James espérait fortement qu'il se rende compte lui-même que grogner en les voyant discuter ne changerait rien. Au contraire, c'était le genre d'attitude qui pousserait Lina à passer plus souvent devant lui en tirant Regulus par le poignet.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà plongés dans la Gazette du sorcier. En les voyant entrer, Lily leur fit un signe en brandissant le journal de Remus, indiquant qu'elle l'avait récupéré pour eux en les voyant en retard :

-Allez-y, je vais lire celui d'Irisea, souffla Remus en prenant la direction de la table des Poufsouffle.

Son amie se retourna quand il lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle eut un petit sourire, un peu triste, et lui tendit le journal. Il la remercia et lut en diagonale :

_« Le ministère instaure un couvre feu._

_ Cornelius Fudge, en accord avec les ministres des différents départements, a mis en place un couvre-feu qui prend effet dès aujourd'hui. Des détraqueurs d'Azkaban parcouront les villes et villages à la nuit tombée : _

_« Il fallait décider d'une mesure pour protéger la population, déclara Anna Faithful secrétaire du ministre, nous sommes conscients que personne n'aiment les Détraqueurs mais c'est une solution d'urgence qui nous permet de reprendre un certain contrôle sur ces attaques. Assurez-vous de vous enfermer chez vous le soir et il n'y aura aucun problème. »_

_Une poignée de contestataires se sont massés dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, à la suite de cette décision, pour clamer le manque de contrôle du ministre sur les Détraqueurs. Les Aurors ont mis fin à leur cris efficacement mais la question demeure : Le ministre a t-il le plein contrôle de ces créatures ?_

_Devant la montée de crainte, Cornelius Fudge a répondu :_

_« Nous les avons à l'œil depuis des années, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Bien que terribles, les Détraqueurs sont comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, marqués par l'empreinte du ministère. Un non-respect de nos lois entrainera leur mort, je vous l'assure : Il n'y a rien à craindre ». »_

-Je ne les crois pas, souffla Irisea en récupérant son journal, comment peut-on contrôler des Détraqueurs ?

Remus haussa les épaules :

-Je suppose qu'ils ont fini par se convaincre eux-même du contrôle qu'ils ont sur les créatures magiques...

-Mais ils n'en ont pas ! S'emporte Irisea en abattant le journal sur la table ignorant les regards de ses condisciples, ils ne contrôlent pas plus les Détraqueurs que les loups-garous où les trolls !

Remus tiqua mais dissimula son malaise derrière un petit sourire :

-Les trolls et les loups-garous sont tatoués, tu sais ?

-Un dessin sur la peau suffit-il à assurer que des humains dirigent leurs moindres faits et gestes ?

Effectivement, si un groupe de trolls décidait du jour au lendemain de détruire un village, le ministère ne pourrait rien faire... Sinon reconnaître après coup qu'ils les avaient marqués :

-Tu as surement raison, concéda t-il, espérons simplement que la solution sera temporaire.

-Oui... Personne ne voudra retourner à Pré-au-lard avec ça...

Ah... Pré-Au-Lard... Remus n'y avait plus pensé. Il prit congé prestement pour aller s'asseoir à sa table :

-T'en penses quoi ? Demanda Peter en le voyant prendre place.

-Que je passerais la nuit du 24 en cage, souffla t-il à mi-voix.

Ils le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et Remus eut un vague sourire :

-Les Détraqueurs vont parcourir Pré-au-Lard et ses environs à la nuit tombée...

James forma silencieusement les mots « et merde... » et Remus eut un petit rire nerveux. Il n'y avait pas que lui et ses amis qui avait pris du plaisir à sortir les nuits de pleine lune, il y avait _lui_ aussi. Il_ l_'entendait déjà grogner à l'idée d'être coincé entre quatre murs pour la nuit.

-Evans, demanda James alors que les filles les dépassaient, tu préviens Chourave qu'on aura un peu de retard ?

Elle acquiesça et reprit la route vers le hall d'entrée. Les trois garçons s'adossèrent au mur en attendant que Reverse ait fini sa discussion avec Peter. Discussion inévitable car il était plutôt évident que le garçon avait raté son exposé.

Les élèves avaient fini par s'habituer à cette façon d'être évalué, en plus des devoirs sur table, et ils ne pouvaient contester que cela leur apprenait à se détendre face à un public. Pendant les BUSEs, chacun avait expérimenté l'instant de stress face à l'examinateur.

Sirius lui jeta un regard, tapant du pied avec impatience et Remus dirigea son écoute sur la porte. La petite voix, aiguë, de Peter lui parvint. Il expliquait de quelle façon il avait construit son exposé. Remus secoua la tête pour indiquer que ça allait durer encore un peu et Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Le lycanthrope avait appris comment ne pas espionner à son insu une discussion. Il utilisait son ouïe comme chacun se servait de sa vue, la tournant dans une direction ou l'autre, devenant sourd au reste. Quand il était enfant cela lui demandait toujours une forte concentration, à présent il le faisait naturellement :

-Elle n'aurait pas pu le convoquer _après_ les cours ?

-Mais quelle impatience Patmol ! Grogna James, laisse lui cinq minutes.

-Mouais...

Remus haussa un sourcil en le voyant aussi énervé :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'apprends à contrôler mon envie d'étrangler Regulus.

-J'admire ton self-control Patmol, plaisanta James.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Peter pensif :

-Allez on y va ! S'exclama Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Son self-control passait clairement par un besoin constant de mouvement et d'action...

-Alors ? Demanda James, ça allait ?

Peter acquiesça :

-Oui très bien. Elle m'a proposé de rattraper ma note en refaisant l'exposé dans son bureau un soir. Elle est super sympa quand même.

-Tant mieux, sourit Remus, c'est vrai que c'est sympa de te permettre de te rattraper.

Peter grimaça :

-Peu de profs en ont encore la patience, en effet.

-On en a plus trop le temps faut dire, dit Sirius en se penchant pour le regarder, et puis tu as quand même progressé.

James sourit à Remus. Sirius avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Avant, il n'aurait jamais dit que Peter avait progressé, il aurait continué à se plaindre de sa lenteur à assimiler les choses les plus élémentaires. Finalement, ils avaient vraiment basculé dans le monde des adultes...

Il aurait souhaité que cela cesse. Trois jours, trois séries de nouvelles désastreuses... Mais il semblait que c'était bon. Voldemort venait de poser la dernière pierre à son édifice. Il avait maintenant son armée, ses pions, capables de faire régner la terreur sur la communauté sorcière et moldue. Il avait ses Mangemorts -un terme qui faisait froid dans le dos – dissimulés dans la foule. À l'insu de tous. Et maintenant il l'avait _lui_.

_« Fenrir Greyback s'est allié à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom »_

Il avait balancé le journal directement après avoir lu cette phrase mais elle lui restait collée sur la rétine. Greyback s'était allié à ce dément... Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? Il savait parfaitement que Greyback était fou à lier. D'ailleurs tout le monde le savait, tous les élèves étaient horrifiés par la nouvelle. Pour eux aussi, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau :

-Rem's, murmura James, ça va ?

Parfaitement, comment pourrait-il aller mal après ça ?

-Remus ça ne change rien à ce que tu es.

Brave Sirius. Au contraire ça changeait tout :

-Il faut que je sorte, annonça t-il en se redressant.

C'était soit fuir, soit hurler à pleins poumons dans la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il attrapa son sac, plus par réflexe que par pensée pour les cours qui allaient suivre, et sortit le plus vite possible de la Grande Salle. Il passa les portes du hall d'entrée et se laissa glisser contre le mur d'enceinte du château. L'herbe était trempée, le givre qui la recouvrait fondait maintenant que le soleil froid pointait, mais qu'importe. Son épaule, elle, le brulait.

L'air glacé de novembre lui cinglait le visage par petits coups, entrait dans son col et engourdissait lentement ses membres. Mais son épaule le brûlait. Et _l'autre_ grognait au fond de son âme, hurlait sa joie. Lui aussi voulait se battre. Lui aussi voulait sa part dans la grande chasse qui s'organisait.

Remus enserra ses jambes dans ses bras et se renferma contre le mur. Il s'accrocha pour renvoyer la bête loin, le plus loin possible dans son esprit. La douleur lui piquait les yeux, comme si les griffes de la bête s'y étaient résolument enfoncées. La cloche de début des cours le réveilla. Son épaule continuait de le lancer mais _il_ était reparti. _Il_ attendrait son heure avec patience... Peut-être.

Le garçon constata avec soulagement que ses amis lui avait accordé la solitude qu'il souhaitait. Tout plutôt que de voir la pitié... la peur, sur leur visage. Il ne le cacherait pas longtemps, mais il était heureux d'avoir pu rester hors de vue au moins cette fois-là.

Il se releva, les membres tremblants, et retourna dans le château. Il grimpa doucement les marches jusqu'à sa salle, les torches allumées pour réchauffer les élèves lui firent du bien. Il passa devant l'infirmerie en se forçant de ne pas y entrer et frappa à la classe de métamorphose. McGonagall parut surprise de le trouver là, puis inquiète :

-Monsieur Lupin, voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

S'il avait eu le cœur à ça Remus aurait souri. Mais pour lui rien n'était moins drôle que cette situation... Et à voir comment la classe le dévisageait, il devait avoir une sale tête :

-Non merci professeur, ça va mieux.

C'était le plein cœur de la nuit, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, distinguant une forme floue penchée sur lui. Il voulut se frotter les yeux mais son bras restait bloqué sous la couverture. Il se rendit alors compte du poids qui pesait sur son corps. La chose était tout entière sur lui apparemment... Le vent chassa un nuage devant sa fenêtre. Un rayon de lune tomba sur une gueule immense à quelques centimètres de son visage, dévoilant des crocs jaunâtres. Remus hurla, se cabra dans toutes les directions mais le loup le maintenait avec fermeté. Il grogna et posa son museau humide tout contre sa gorge. Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux par la peur. La bête prit un peu de recul, ses yeux d'ocre brillant faiblement, et s'abattit sur lui gueule grande ouverte...

-REMUS ! Hey réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux, réellement cette fois-ci, pour découvrir que James le tenait par les épaules. Remus déglutit, incapable de reprendre son souffle... Une chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée :

-Redresse-toi, souffla Sirius, tiens, Peter, sert lui un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Le châtain se laissa faire, encore plongé dans sa torpeur. Il avait été là, juste au-dessus de lui...

-Il était là, bredouilla t-il, il...

-C'était un cauchemar Remus, bois, ça ira mieux.

James prit le verre que tendait Peter et le lui présenta. Ils avaient chacun allumé leur baguette pour faire un peu de lumière. Remus se força à prendre une gorgée puis reposa le verre sur sa table de chevet. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement mais il commençait à y voir plus clair :

-Je suis désolé, je vous ai réveillés...

-Ah, mais tu vas pas commencer à t'excuser ! Tenta de plaisanter Sirius, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? On peut t'emmener à l'infirmerie si...

-Non ! S'exclama t-il.

À l'infirmerie il se retrouverait seul, seul avec ses démons. James acquiesça :

-Recouche-toi alors, tu es épuisé. Il faut que tu dormes.

Remus se refusa à protester et se renfonça dans son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible mais l'image continuait de flotter devant ses paupières closes. Mais ce n'était plus un rêve. C'était cette soirée funeste où il était sorti par ce maudit soir de pleine lune. Il se sentit secoué par un sanglot, puis un autre. Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule douloureuse.

« Que cela cesse, supplia t-il, que cela cesse ».

Note : Et c'est partit ! A partir de maintenant on va dire que la stabilité va s'écrouler... Et je vais commencer à me détacher de ce qu'à écrit JK Rowling. Vous voilà prévenu !


	13. Chapter 7 : Laisse moi, prend moi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling... Mais je prends quelques libertés à partir de là.

Chapitre 7 :

Laisse moi, prend moi...

_Lost and insecure, _

_you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor _

_surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? _

_Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, _

_you found me, you found me _

(The Fray – You found me )

_Remus,_

_Comment vas tu ? Je suppose que tu as lu la gazette donc que tu ne vas pas très bien... Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, il ne peut pas t'atteindre tant que tu es à Poudlard. Reste tel que tu es, accroche-toi pour les études et contacte nous au moindre problème._

_Bon courage pour tu-sais-quoi. Nous pensons fort à toi._

_Maman et papa._

C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en rouvrant les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie. Dans l'obscurité tâchée de rayons lunaires, protégé du froid par une épaisse couverture, il avait dirigé ses premières pensées vers la dernière lettre de ses parents. L'horrible sentiment de les avoir trahis coula dans ses veines. La nuit précédente il s'était abandonné... Recroquevillé sur le lit défoncé, il _lui _avait laissé son corps plus tôt que prévu. Las de faire semblant, las de_ l_'ignorerainsi que Greyback qui se trouvait quelque part près de Voldemort... Pour lui, et pour ses proches, il avait passé une semaine épouvantable. Au moins les professeurs, bien qu'agissant avec lui comme avec n'importe quel élève à l'avant, compatissait par derrière. Mais pour ses amis...

Il refoula l'image qui lui revenait en mémoire. James, Sirius et Peter étaient avec lui dans la cabane hurlante quand il avait lâché les rênes. Ils l'avait vu abandonner... Et il en avait honte. Dans quelques heures le soleil se lèverait... Et les trois Maraudeurs passeraient surement le voir avant le début des cours comme d'habitude.

Lunard grogna, quelque part dans sa tête, mais il _l_'ignora. Comment avait-il put perdre ses moyens à ce point là ? Fenrir Greyback rejoignait le seigneur des ténèbres, et alors ? Il n'avait pas à suivre sa trace... Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le loup protesta, lui envoyant des envies de chasse, de sang, de courses effrénées dans les bois :

-Oh la ferme ! Souffla t-il.

Sa voix sembla rebondir longuement contre les murs froids et le silence. Il referma les yeux mais le sommeil ne voulait plus venir. Des sentiments variés s'emmêlaient dans sa tête : Honte de voir ses amis après son comportement de la veille, inquiétude à l'idée du futur, crainte de ne pas trouver d'excuses pour justifier son absence à Irisea, le soulagement que la pleine lune soit passée...

Il se tourna sur le côté mais grimaça aussitôt. Il se souvint alors que Pomfresh avait dû lui bander le torse à cause des nombreuses griffures qu'il s'était infligé... Il était exclu de s'appuyer sur ses côtes pendant au moins deux jours...

En tournant la tête il aperçut un gobelet plein posé sur la table de chevet. Il se redressa en gémissant un peu, espérant que les plaies ne se rouvrent pas, et l'attrapa pour flairer le contenu. Il sourit. De la potion de sommeil sans rêve... Diluée dans une bonne quantité d'eau. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se rendormir, il faudra qu'il songe à remercier l'infirmière. Il vida le gobelet d'une traite et se laissa glisser sur son matelas. Il sentit son esprit s'embrumer agréablement et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme prévu ses amis vinrent le lendemain... Mais il était vraiment tôt. Ce fut la voix de Pomfresh qui le réveilla complètement, à entendre son énervement elle s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes à les faire partir :

-Mais vous êtes pire qu'un sort de Glue perpétuelle ! Geignit-elle, il dort encore !

-Oh, il à l'ouïe fine, vous l'aurez réveillé depuis le temps, plaisanta Sirius.

Remus sourit contre son oreiller, encore étourdi par la fatigue :

-S'il vous plaît, intervint James, ce ne sera pas long. On veux juste s'assurer qu'il va bien, après on ira déjeuner.

Ils n'avaient même pas déjeuné ? En effet il était tôt... Mais au vu de son comportement de la veille...

-Si il dort on ne fera pas de bruit, promit Peter, juste cinq minutes madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît.

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous autant ce matin ? Cette nuit n'était pas plus différente qu'une autre...

-Bah on sait jamais ! Coupa Sirius, c'est euh... Une intuition ?

-Développez monsieur Black, sinon vous n'entrerez pas.

Remus battit des paupières, chassant les dernières brumes de la nuit. Pomfresh avait-elle pu se rendre compte à quel point il avait été lâche ?

-Vous avez bien lu le journal, appuya James, on s'inquiète pour ça... C'est tout.

Ah oui le journal, la nouvelle... Greyback. Son esprit était redevenu clair à présent...

Il rata la réponse de Pomfresh, mais comme le rideau entourant son lit s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, elle avait finalement donné son autorisation.

Ils avaient tous les trois les signes caractéristiques de ceux qui avaient passé une sale nuit... Une nuit blanche dans le cas présent. Ils l'observèrent un court instant, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien lui-même, puis Peter ramena des chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir à côté du lit. En soupirant Remus se redressa, bien que Sirius le traite d'imbécile et le force à se recoucher :

-De toute façon je suis réveillé, se défendit-il.

Ses blessures le brûlaient avec plus de vivacité que la veille, le baume que lui avait appliqué l'infirmière avait dû cesser de faire effet au cour de la nuit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais la referma... Ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire :

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Remus ? Demanda doucement Peter, est-ce que... Tu t'en souviens ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit-il, j'étais encore humain, je n'ai rien oublié... Je me suis conduit comme un crétin et je m'en veux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Sirius.

En tant normal peut-être aurait-il expliqué... Peut-être aurait-il pris la patience pour raconter comment il s'était laissé déborder, comment il avait abattu lui-même toutes les barrières construites au fil des ans... En tant normal seulement :

-On va dire que je garderais ça pour moi, sourit-il, mais en échange je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

James acquiesça et désigna son buste du menton :

-Ça va aller les blessures ?

-Comme toujours je survivrai, mais j'espère que ça ne mettra pas trop de temps à guérir...

-On aurait dit que tu avais de la fièvre, insista Sirius.

Remus croisa son regard, ignorant l'air désespéré de James qui avait souhaité changer de sujet. Sirius avait le visage de celui qui voulait comprendre, son air buté qu'il offrait à quiconque s'opposait à sa volonté. Un caractère typiquement Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de songer Remus :

-Je ne peux pas avoir de fièvre, éluda t-il doucement.

-Alors c'était quoi ce comportement ? Merlin, Remus, tu nous as ignorés pendant les dix minutes qui ont précédé... Bref – il baissa la voix – tu t'es roulé en boule sur le lit en grognant et tu as presque attaqué Peter quand il t'a demandé si tu...

-Merci Sirius, je me rappelle !

Remus regretta aussitôt son ton, ce n'était que de l'inquiétude. Il ferma les yeux, renferma Lunard à double tour dans un coin et revint vers ses amis :

-Je vais mieux, c'était juste... Ça m'a remué. De savoir Greyback avec Voldemort. J'ai eu mal toute la semaine et j'étais épuisé... Rien de plus.

-Ton épaule ?

-Sirius s'il te plaît, abandonne sur ce coup-ci.

Le jeune Black soutint son regard d'orage sur lui mais Remus n'ajouta rien. Il en avait trop dit, il ne voulait rien dévoiler de plus :

-On a dit à Irisea que tu préférais ne voir personne à l'infirmerie, lança Peter.

Remus se tourna vers lui avec étonnement :

-Elle voulait venir ?

-Lily lui a dit que tu t'étais senti mal hier soir et elle s'inquiétait...

Remus médita cette réponse... Elle voulait le voir. Il n'avait qu'à s'accrocher à ça pour ne pas sombrer, Irisea c'était une nouvelle corde qui pourrait le rattacher à l'humanité. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement :

-Merci de m'avoir couvert, sourit-il.

Peter hocha la tête. La voix de Pomfresh résonna alors pour leur ordonner de déguerpir en vitesse de l'infirmerie :

-On te voit aux cours de la journée ? Demanda James en se relevant.

-Peut-être en astronomie... Mais je ne serais pas d'attaque pour un cours de potion.

-Je te comprends, soupira Sirius, nous faire étudier la potion de crainte c'est du sadisme pur...

Remus eut un petit rire, qui rappela désagréablement ses blessures à son bon souvenir. Ses amis allaient repartir quand il appela James :

-Tu pourrais me passer un parchemin et une plume s'il te plaît ? Faudrait que j'écrive à mes parents, ça va m'occuper.

-Pas de problème. Tu veux que je repasse avant les cours pour aller la poster ?

-Non je le ferais ce soir, je voudrais pas te mettre en retard. Après tout je compte bien rattraper mes cours sur toi.

Pomfresh accepta finalement qu'il se rende en astronomie, ils n'avaient pas encore de modules pratiques mais Remus n'était pas contre un peu de théorie sur les trous noirs... Et surtout, tous les sixième année partageaient le même cours. Pour raisons pratiques selon l'administration.

Il fit un détour par la volière pour envoyer sa réponse à ses parents, comme d'habitude, même les hiboux les plus dociles de l'école mirent un temps fou à bien vouloir s'approcher de lui. Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il n'était pas en état de courir pour rejoindre le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il n'avait donc plus de temps inutile à perdre ici. Il se tourna vers le seul rapace qui ne lui lançait pas un regard hostile :

-Gamma, viens, appela t-il.

L'oiseau déploya ses longues ailes et vint appuyer ses serres sur son avant-bras :

-James ne m'en voudra pas je pense, souffla t-il en commençant à accrocher sa missive.

Gamma, à force de l'avoir côtoyé pendant six ans avec James, s'était fait à l'idée que Remus était un lycanthrope plutôt sage qui ne s'amusait pas à s'attaquer aux hiboux imprudents. Le garçon le regarda s'envoler un moment puis prit la direction de la tour ouest, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de ses blessures.

Il arriva bien après les autres cependant, les sixièmes année, toutes maisons confondues, discutaient au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle de classe :

-Hey ! Lunard, comment tu te sens ? L'appela Sirius avec force.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lina relever les yeux de son livre pour fixer le groupe hétéroclite que les Maraudeurs formaient depuis que les filles s'étaient jointes à eux :

-Mieux, éluda t-il, j'ai juste besoin de dormir.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Irisea avec un air faussement énervé, tu devrais être au lit.

Sirius passa un bras sur ses épaules, avec un grand sourire, et répondit à sa place :

-Fait pas comme si tu tu lui en voulais... On sait bien que tu voulais le voir.

Irisea lui tira la langue mais ne répondit pas. Remus lui sourit discrètement alors que Lily sortait des parchemins de son sac pour lui indiquer ce qu'il lui fallait rattraper :

-Je sais que tu prends généralement sur James, expliqua t-elle, mais ses notes sont complètement inutilisables !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'offusqua l'intéressé.

-Potter, tu as fait un pendu avec Sirius sur ton cours, je l'ai vu !

- « Potter » ? Tu viens de l'appeler James tu sais...

-Oh la ferme Sirius, grogna Lily, bref Remus, tu me rendras mes cours en temps et en heure, ne te fatigue pas.

Elle lui lança un regard insistant et il ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres pour la remercier. À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit, et le professeur les invita à entrer :

-Pensons positif, souffla Andrea, après ces deux heures on pourra aller manger...

-Tu as déjà faim ? Plaisanta Lily.

Remus n'écouta pas la réponse, ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle, comme à leur habitude. Les filles se plaçant juste devant eux. Quelques élèves les regardèrent avec un étonnement non feint. Que les filles de Gryffondor aient fini par sympathiser avec les garçons ne les surprenaient pas spécialement, mais que Daria et Irisea aient respectivement délaissé leurs camarades de maison pour se joindre à leur petit groupe était un peu plus inattendu :

-James, au fait, lança Remus en se rappelant, je t'ai emprunté Gamma pour envoyer ma lettre.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

-Avec ton hibou, nan... J'ai juste failli me faire attaquer par les autres.

Daria se retourna avec un petit sourire :

-Mauvais contact animalier ?

-Pitoyable, intervint Sirius, un chat à failli lui déchiqueter la main une fois.

-Merci Sirius, d'étaler ma vie privée, soupira Remus avec un petit sourire.

Daria eut un petit rire et la prof se tourna immédiatement vers eux. Irisea fila un coup dans les côtes de son amie pour la faire se retourner :

-Aieuh, enfin bref, elle se retourna rapidement vers Remus, chacun ses défauts mon grand ! Moi c'est les vieux qui ont tendance à croire que je les agresse quand je dis bonjour dans la rue !

Puis elle dirigea derechef son attention sur le tableau noir ou Sinistra venait de commencer son cours. Sirius et Peter étouffèrent un rire à la remarque de la Serdaigle, et James en profita pour glisser discrètement au châtain :

-Lily m'a appelé par mon prénom... C'est bon signe, non ?

-Possible. Mais pas la peine de retomber dans ton comportement stupide de l'an dernier... Reste comme tu es Jamesie.

Le brun médita ses paroles, la plume levée, indifférent aux lunes de Jupiter. Remus vit avec amusement son regard couler sur la nuque de Lily, quelques rangs sur la droite mais la conversation s'arrêta là. Parfois il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer une pensée, Remus était bien placé pour le savoir.

-D'accord, ton livre préféré ?

- « Le seigneur des anneaux ».

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est moldu, cherche pas.

Irisea éclata de rire :

-Et toi alors ? Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire, ton livre préféré ?

La jeune fille ramena ses cheveux blonds dans son dos et se mit à y réfléchir longuement. Ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre entre deux cours et, cette fois ci, c'était la Poufsouffle qui était venue lui proposer une ballade. De fil en aiguille ils étaient allés s'asseoir contre le hêtre bordant le lac, emmitouflés dans leur cape, tout en laissant la discussion dériver sur les goûts de chacun :

- « Bienvenue à Hooligan's avenue »... Finit-elle par répondre, c'est sorcier, tu le connais ?

-Je me demande si ma mère ne l'a pas dans sa bibliothèque...

-Ta mère est une sorcière et ton père un moldu c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

Remus acquiesça, et devant son regard interrogateur elle avoua avoir demandé à Sirius :

-Ça doit être sympa, tu as reçu une double culture... Tu en as de la chance !

-Mon père est parfois un peu dépassé, dit Remus, quand je suis rentré en vacances pour la première fois en première année... Il a très vite renoncé à m'aider à faire mes devoirs. J'avais peur qu'il soit vexé que je reçoive une éducation sorcière...

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas...

-Oh, non, mais il était ravi que je fasse de l'arithmancie. Les chiffres c'est une valeur sûre à laquelle il peut se raccrocher. Tes deux parents sont sorciers alors ?

Irisea dodelina de la tête, hésitante à répondre pendant un instant :

-Ils sont divorcés. Je vis avec mon père, ma mère est partie aux États-Unis... Je crois qu'elle était sorcière, pas de pure souche mais bon...

-OK, ton gâteau préféré alors ? Relança Remus.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire et répondit du tac au tac. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, il avait été indiscret et le moins qu'il avait pu faire était de changer la conversation. Il se savait incroyablement chanceux avec sa famille... Quand il se comparait à Sirius dont les parents ne voulaient plus, à Irisea qui semblait sans nouvelles de sa mère, à Peter dont ses parents ne comprenaient rien au monde où évoluait leur fils... Oui, malgré tout, il était chanceux.

Le temps passa trop vite, quand elle annonça qu'il leur fallait vite rentrer pour être à temps en cours il y eut un moment de flottement. Il s'approcha doucement en pensant à l'embrasser. Il en mourait d'envie... Tout son cœur l'y poussait. Il posa sa main contre le tronc du hêtre pour se pencher lentement.

_ Arracher des lambeaux de chair... Le sang contre les lèvres..._

Il se redressa vivement, basculant presque en arrière. Irisea l'observa un instant, blessée, puis se reprit :

-Remus, tu vas bien ?

Sa voix était inquiète. Le garçon sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il força Lunard à retourner au fond de son esprit. Irisea le regardait alors qu'il se débattait avec lui-même... _Il_ avait voulu la blesser, la mordre, l'empoissonner...

-Je suis désolé, balbutia t-il... Je ne peux... Pas...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son visage mêla l'inquiétude de le voir tremblant, l'énervement d'avoir été rejetée et la perplexité de l'entendre dire une chose aussi bête :

-Rentrons, souffla t-elle, on va être en retard.

Ça avait été une heure merveilleuse... Ça aurait pu être tellement plus. Mais il avait tout gâché... Non, _il_ avait tout gâché. Lunard ronronna de plaisir, donnant la nausée à son hôte. Que lui prenait-_il_ en ce moment ? _Il_ était toujours là, à chaque instant, à chaque parole...

Greyback le noyait tout les soirs dans d'effroyables cauchemars et au réveil Lunard prenait le relai. _Il_ réagissait à chaque remarque et Remus devait le renvoyer quotidiennement loin de ses proches.

Les deux adolescents franchirent la porte d'entrée, l'obscurité du hall les aspira tristement :

-À demain, salua Irisea.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, que pourrait-il lui dire ? Doucement _il_ revint à ses côtés et sembla sourire avec férocité. Remus secoua la tête et courut pour rejoindre son dortoir. Peter était en botanique mais les deux autres devaient s'y trouver.

-Répète un peu pour voir ? Demanda Sirius soupçonneux.

Il avait réussi à les tirer de la salle commune, où ils discutaient avec Frank, Alice, Andrea, Kathleen et Lily pour leur parler dans leur dortoir. Sirius avait les bras croisés, appuyé contre le lit de James où ce dernier s'était assis et le fixait sans rien dire :

-Je vous demande, répéta Remus doucement, si vous me trouvez bizarre en ce moment.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir ?

-Réponds, c'est tout, soupira le lycanthrope.

-Moi je te trouve fatigué, répondit finalement James, mais rien de plus.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Tu cauchemardes tous les soirs, ajouta t-il, mais ça c'est pas étonnant te connaissant. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Fatigué ? C'était donc tout ? Ses efforts constants pour maintenir Lunard à distance se traduisaient juste par quelques cernes... ? Qui plus est n'inquiétaient personne, sinon quelqu'un le lui aurait fait remarquer :

-Rien, soupira t-il avec soulagement, je suppose que je fais un peu de paranoïa.

-Sois plus clair.

Remus médita un instant sa réponse puis cita :

- « La lycanthropie est un bel exemple de schizophrénie »... J'ai lu ça y'a longtemps, il se trouve que c'est vrai.

Sirius haussa un sourcil dubitatif, faisant sourire le châtain. Il venait de clouer le bec à Sirius Black, tout n'était pas perdu pour la journée :

-Bon ben si ce n'est que ça, plaisanta James en se relevant, rien de plus c'est sur ?

-Si ça dégénère vous le verrez, acquiesça Remus, à ce moment là je compte sur vous...

Sirius surgit pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec force :

-Arrête de dire autant de conneries, ordonna t-il avec un grand sourire.

Remus éclata de rire et tenta vainement de se dégager. Il s'en faisait trop, il était simplement inquiet et fatigué mais à Poudlard ni lui ni personne ne risquait rien.

Partout, les élèves ne parlaient plus que des prochaines vacances de Noël. Même si les professeurs semblaient vouloir réfréner leurs ardeurs en poursuivant leur lutte acharnée contre les soirées sans devoirs, ils ne pouvaient empêcher le temps de tourner. Les hiboux revenaient à présent chargés de paquets commandés par les élèves puisque Pré-au-Lard leur fermait ses portes jusqu'à la prochaine année, et chacun organisait leurs fêtes et leur nouvel an.

Remus avait vu Sirius aller consulter Franck pour trouver un cadeau aux parents de James. Lui-même n'était pas à jour à ce niveau, il avait quelques idées mais rien de précis. Irisea était venue s'excuser d'avoir été froide envers lui après leur baiser raté, mais Remus l'avait interrompue pour lui assurer que c'était de sa faute et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il avait ajouté la dernière partie d'une traite, afin qu'elle puisse être la seule à l'entendre, et elle lui parut si triste en comprenant le double sens qu'il aurait voulu annuler ses mots juste après. À présent, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que les filles lui tombent dessus pour lui faire la tête au carré... Mais il semblait qu'elles n'étaient encore au courant de rien... Du moins pour l'instant.

Ils finissaient de manger, prêts à rejoindre leur cours de métamorphose. Peter récitait les propriétés des sortilèges de multiforme à mi-voix, vaguement écouté par Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reprendre à chaque erreur :

-Dumbledore est encore absent, commenta soudainement James en regardant la table des professeurs, ça m'angoisse un peu de pas le voir.

-Je te comprends, dit Sirius en se tournant lui aussi, on le saurait s'il allait au ministère non ?

-Pourquoi irait-il au ministère ?

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Où irait-il sinon ? C'est quatre cercles Peter, par cinq.

Remus allait répondre mais une main lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à une Daria radieuse... Qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle désigna son visage souriant de son index et déclara d'une voix claire :

-Là je souris parce qu'Irisea doit être en train de nous regarder et que je lui ai promis de ne pas t'abattre la cruche de jus de citrouille sur la figure.

Remus soupira, ignorant les interrogations à peine discrètes de ses trois amis, son répit prenait fin... Il préférait peut-être qu'elle le frappe plutôt que de subir ce ton calme et assuré :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'as fait ?

-Mais rien ! S'exclama Remus, c'est moi qui...

-Toi qui quoi ? Qui a changé d'avis à son sujet ? Sirius a déteint sur toi à ce point là ?

L'interpelé étouffa une objection sous le regard acéré de Daria, qui revint immédiatement sur Remus :

-J'ai eu des problèmes, confessa t-il.

-Alors explique-lui, parce que tu t'es juste conduit comme le pire des cons. Sur ce messieurs, bonne journée.

Et elle retourna vers sa table pour attraper son sac et rejoindre ses condisciples devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Remus retourna à son dessert qui ne lui faisait absolument plus envie. Une boule de plomb lui pesait sur l'estomac, tellement douloureuse que Lunard parut dérisoire en comparaison. Il n'avait rien voulu arrêter avec Irisea... C'était lui qui était trop dangereux pour elle. C'était tout...

-Daria a raison, intervint Lily d'une voix douce, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais elle est venue nous demander si tu avais des problèmes en ce moment...

-Quand ? Demanda t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules :

-Est-ce vraiment important ?

Non... Bien sûr que non.

Les Maraudeurs abandonnèrent bien vite les questions. Remus les refoulait en bloc sans céder. Il parlerait avec Irisea, bientôt... Peut-être même dans la journée, qui sait ?

Les Serpentard se trouvaient déjà devant la salle de classe, les lions ignorèrent royalement leurs messes basses et se placèrent le plus loin possible d'eux. Depuis le début de la guerre, la maison de Salazar Serpentard se faisait plus distante que jamais avec les autres, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rappeler aux autres élèves le nombre de sangs-purs qu'ils avaient dans leur groupe et lançaient parfois des sourires méprisants aux sangs-mêlés et aux nés-Moldus. Il y avait bien sur quelques originaux comme partout. Lina se terrait toujours dans un coin avec un livre, différent chaque semaine, comme si elle ne faisait que ça pendant son temps libre : lire... Où trainer avec Regulus, au grand désespoir de Sirius qui le cachait cependant de mieux en mieux. Il y avait aussi Rogue qui, bien qu'ayant cessé de courir après Lily pour avoir une conversation avec elle, continuait de côtoyer Avery et Lucius Malefoy. Mais il ne provoquait jamais personne, il était toujours derrière eux mais ne faisait rien contre les élèves. Même James avait bien dû finir par le reconnaître.

Le professeur Flitwick surgit devant eux, une pile de livres sous le bras, et annonça de sa voix aiguë :

-Le professeur McGonagall sera absente aujourd'hui, veuillez retourner dans vos salles communes.

Avec des exclamations satisfaites, les Serpentard repartirent vers les escaliers, laissant les Gryffondor un peu désorientés. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur directrice disparaître sans bonnes raisons :

-Bizarre... Commenta James en reprenant son sac.

-C'est du flan, affirma une voix.

Dans un claquement sec, Lina referma son bouquin et leur sourit en voyant qu'elle avait capté leur attention :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kathleen.

La jeune fille rangea son livre dans son sac et se rapprocha d'eux :

-Je l'ai vu filer chez Dumbledore tout à l'heure, je doute qu'elle ait quitté le château depuis... moins de dix minutes, ajouta t-elle en consultant sa montre.

Avec un clin d'œil elle prit le chemin qu'avait emprunté ses condisciples, laissant les méninges du petit groupe tourner à toute vitesse :

-Ça me donne envie de faire un truc interdit, sourit malicieusement Sirius, nos chers préfets ont bien le mot de passe pour aller chez Dumbledore...

-Sirius ! S'exclama Lily, tu cherches à nous faire renvoyer ?

-Ne viens pas si tu ne veux pas, tigresse.

La jeune fille rougit de colère face à la provocation mais le jeune Black s'était déjà tourné vers Remus :

-Je le connais, avoua t-il les sourcils froncés, mais Lily a raison. On va se faire renvoyer si on nous trouve.

- « Si on _vous_ trouve », reprit Andrea avec innocence.

Lily et Kathleen se tournèrent vers elle et elle eut un petit rire :

-Ben s'ls apprennent quelque chose j'avoue que ça m'intéresse.

Ses deux amies soupirèrent de concert, mais c'était un aveux comme un autre. La curiosité les consumait :

-Pour entendre il faudra sûrement coller l'oreille à la porte, remarqua Remus, pour la discrétion c'est mort...

-Moi je dis qu'on y sera sûrement pas obligés, assura James en croisant les bras sur son torse, et puis on a qu'à y aller juste à trois.

Le regard qu'il lui lança convainquit Remus qu'il ferait indubitablement parti des trois désignés.

L'escalier en colimaçon de Dumbledore les conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de petit hall, donnant sur la grande porte du bureau directorial. Remus grimaça en entendant la lourde gargouille cogner en arrivant... C'était un peu comme s'ils venaient de frapper à la porte...

-Par là, souffla James.

Il indiqua une large statue de phénix posée dans un coin. Les trois garçons s'y coincèrent tant bien que mal. Mais ainsi, si quelqu'un sortait subitement, il pourrait les ignorer... Sauf s'il cherchait un intrus bien sur...

-Tu entends quelque chose ? Souffla Sirius.

Remus inspira et ferma les yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute que la porte de Dumbledore était protégée par un sortilège d'insonorisation... Faible cependant car il pouvait déceler les deux voix. Soit la conversation n'était pas très importante, soit ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à avoir trois Gryffondor, dont un lycanthrope, cachés dans le petit hall.

Remus ne prêta pas attention à ses battements de cœur, ni à ceux de ses amis, et se concentra entièrement sur la porte. McGonagall s'y trouvait avec le directeur...

_ Chasser la proie..._

Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter une réplique digne de l'envoyer illico à la section psychiatrique de Saint Mangouste et renvoya patiemment Lunard au second plan :

-L'ordre est en bonne voie professeur Dumbledore... Mais êtes-vous sûr que...

-On est jamais trop prudent Minerva. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Remus rouvrit les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait perçu les deux phrases comme sur une radio mal réglée, avec un volume incertain :

-Alors ? Demanda Sirius.

Il leur répéta à mi-voix ce qu'il venait de capter :

-Je ne peux pas faire mieux avec le sortilège, avoua-t-il, on devrait redescendre... J'ai peur qu'on en apprenne pas plus.

Il se tourna vers James qui acquiesça, pensif :

-C'est décevant, lâcha Sirius en revenant dans le couloir, bon c'est la classe d'avoir pu entendre ça sans s'être faits prendre, mais ça nous avance nulle part...

- « L'ordre est en bonne voie », murmura James, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un truc très officiel ?

-Parce que c'est sûrement pas le cas Jamesie, affirma Sirius, si Dumbledore prépare quelque chose... Bah disons que si Fudge était de mèche on le saurait avec la Gazette mais là...

Remus acquiesça :

-Je me demande si mes parents sont pas dans le coup...

-Parce qu'ils s'absentent plus que de raison ?

-Mouais... Si ça avait un rapport avec leur travail d'Aurors ils m'en parleraient sûrement un peu plus librement, mais là...

Il haussa les épaules avec flegme, mais il était certain que l'idée n'allait pas se déloger aussi rapidement de sa tête.

Il avait cru qu'Irisea était une fille douce et timide malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il lui avait déjà vu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle l'arrêterait pour discuter en plein milieu du couloir des enchantements en période de pointe... C'était un coup dur et pourtant, elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds comme il aimait et son visage sérieux, presque hésitant à se montrer dure et intransigeante, la rendait plus attirante que jamais à ses yeux.

Il ne chercha pas d'excuses ridicules pour remettre leur discussion à plus tard, dans un lieu calme. Elle voulait parler et elle avait en le droit, Daria avait eu raison : il s'était comporté comme un con. Il lui lança un petit sourire encourageant, il était prêt à tout écouter :

-Je ne te comprends pas Remus. Je... Je croyais que tu hmm m'appréciais (bien).

-C'est le cas, avoua t-il sans détour.

C'était injuste. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait peur de la blesser quand elle se montrait aussi belle devant lui ? La première fille dont il était jamais tombé amoureux... Souvent c'était eux les premiers échecs en amour, et pourtant, là...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dernièrement... Pas mal d'inquiétudes que j'ai toujours. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus équilibrée de l'école.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche pour l'instant, sourit-elle, tu ne me diras donc rien ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis ouvrit la bouche, persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier :

-Je te trouve tellement fragile parfois, et je suis tellement... Maladroit, que j'ai peur de te blesser.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, effectivement elle n'aimait pas la remarque. Elle se fit soudain plus sévère et posa les poings sur ses hanches :

-OK, alors écoute moi bien, Remus Lupin, je suis une grande fille capable de crier et de me défendre seule. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle inspira un grand coup et demanda, d'une voix calme :

-Tu m'aimes ?

Il allait se lancer dans une réponse alambiquée, comme toujours, mais se retint au dernier moment :

-Oui.

Elle le jaugea doucement et acquiesça :

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Irisea posa ses paumes sur ses joues et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa d'abord faire, se demandant quand il allait devoir s'arrêter pour empêcher la situation d'atteindre un point de non-retour. Mais quand elle se retira lentement ce fut lui qui revint à elle avec toujours plus d'envie. Elle laissa ses mains glisser de ses joues à ses épaules et il l'attira à elle par la taille.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il réussit à ne pas entendre Lunard.

Note : Bon je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires. Tous sont très encourageant et motivant pour moi, merci infiniment !

Que dire de ce chapitre... Si Irisea ne vous ai pas totalement antipathique vous avez surement pensé « enfin! », la jeune fille à pris quelques initiatives à mon insu... Et Remus aussi. Il n'était pas censé essayer de l'embrasser au bord du lac... Ni de s'échouer lamentablement. Heureusement que ma Poufsouffle était là pour reprendre les choses en mains !

J'espère que l'importance que je donne à Lunard dans la tête de Remus ne vous perturbe pas trop... La lycanthropie est envahissante et Remus à choisi une voie difficile en la repoussant à ce point. C'est ce que je souhaite montrer.


	14. Chapter 8 : Tout est sous controle

Chapitre 8 

Tout est sous contrôle.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my minds?  
I can't win you're losing fight  
All the time  
All the time _  
( Decode - Paramore )

Finalement ils s'y étaient habitués... Passé le choc du premier baiser. Avec les filles de Gryffondor ils les avaient observés sans discrétion, noyés dans le couloir plein de monde. Sirius avait souri en disant que la Poufsouffle n'avait pas choisi le lieu le plus approprié pour discuter avec Remus, Peter avait fait remarquer que leur ami avait légèrement changé quant à son avis sur la foule. James, lui, était resté silencieux. Du coin de l'œil il voyait Lily, dissimulant à grand peine un sourire éclatant, Andrea agrippée à son bras qui lançait des « allez, allez » quasi hystériques. Et finalement ils s'étaient embrassés. Qu'est-ce qui avait paru le plus inhabituel pour James... Peut-être de voir Irisea prendre les devants avec tant d'effronterie, les discours sur la douceur et la timidité féminine de Sirius l'avait finalement touché plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ou peut-être était-ce de voir son ami, si timide quelques mois plus tôt encore, enlacer sa belle par la taille pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Ils avaient été indifférents aux élèves, sourds aux applaudissements ou sifflements, aveugles à leur professeur de Défense contre les force du mal qui hésitait à les rappeler à l'ordre. Ils avaient franchi le pas, et en entendant le rire rassuré de Lily, il avait senti la jalousie le bruler. Pourquoi tout semblait si facile pour Remus ?

Il y pensait encore, trois jours après, alors que la nuit tombait sur la salle commune. Sirius, Kathleen, Andrea et Peter faisaient une bruyante partie de bataille explosive dans un coin. Le jeune Black fanfaronnait, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, sur ses indubitables capacités au jeu. Il avait ainsi attiré une nuée de première et deuxième année, certainement impressionnés par tant de charisme... Ou d'ego. James n'avait pas voulu se joindre à eux et regardait par la fenêtre, bien campé dans son fauteuil, en face de sa rouquine préférée qui prenait des notes sur un manuel de son option de gestion. Elle remettait mécaniquement sa mèche de cheveux qui glissait par dessus son oreille à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour relire une phrase, sourcils froncés. Deux petites barrettes blanches retenaient son autre mèche, elles avaient été placées à la va vite, dans une belle désinvolture. Ses yeux sautaient d'un bord à l'autre des pages, ses beaux yeux en amandes d'un vert brillant. James avait toujours cherché à qualifier cette couleur... Sans jamais trouver. Un mélange d'émeraude et d'absinthe peut-être...

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me stresses, souffla t-elle en annotant son parchemin.

Elle redressa le visage, patiente, et le brun se passa nerveusement la main dans ses épis :

-Tu t'ennuies ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle releva un sourcil, et désigna leur groupe d'ami avec sa plume :

-Tu ne voulais pas jouer ?

-Non, répondit James et ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, je pensais au nouveau couple de l'année...

Il avait avoué cela d'un air un peu sec et le regretta aussitôt. Si son ami savait qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place, et embrasser la fille de ses rêves, il lui aurait certainement mis une claque. Ou pas... Remus avait une tendance à éviter les violences physiques...

-Je croyais que vous l'encouragiez à sortir avec Irisea.

James releva la tête de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Elle avait reposé sa plume et son parchemin dans son manuel, et refermé celui-ci. La jeune fille, mains croisées sur la couverture, le regardait avec patience :

-On l'a encouragé, balbutia James.

-Alors je ne comprends pas, pourquoi être aussi amer ?

James soupira et se repassa la main dans les cheveux. Il vit Lily tiquer en le voyant faire et il laissa mollement retomber son bras sur sa cuisse, il avait pourtant réussi à perdre cette mauvaise habitude :

-Ça m'énerve c'est tout... Que ça lui soit si simple.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Lily avec méfiance.

Il baissa la voix, conscient du caractère privé que prenait la conversation :

-Ça s'est fait naturellement pour eux. Il l'aime, elle l'aime... Ils se sont rapprochés et paf ! Mais nous... Je veux dire, je t'aime et tu le sais et...

-Arrête James.

Il se tut mais sa conviction ne retomba pas pour autant. Il la défia du regard un instant, pour finalement la voir céder la première au bout de quelques minutes :

-Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait dommage de tout gâcher ? Demanda t-elle avec calme.

-Gâcher quoi ? Laissa t-il échapper.

Encore une fois il regretta, la jeune fille afficha un visage peiné :

-Je suis désolé, s'empressa t-il de reprendre, c'est pas ce que je... Oh Lily non vraiment désolé, je le pensais pas...

Elle eut un petit rire :

-Tu le pensais.

Cette phrase lui rappela inconsciemment Remus. Lui et Lily se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup :

-Ne pas gâcher la bonne entente qui est en train de se construire entre nous par exemple, reprit-elle après un temps de réflexion, nous deux en train de discuter calmement dans la salle commune. Je n'y aurait pas cru l'an dernier. Tu as changé James, et en bien, je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

-Dis-moi franchement... L'idée de sortir avec moi, ça te répugne toujours autant ?

Elle eut un petit sourire, il était vrai que sa formulation était un peu exagérée mais... N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit de nombreuses fois ? Qu'elle le répugnait, qu'il était stupide et arrogant...

-En ce moment que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai pas la tête à ça, avoua la préfète en soutenant son regard, j'ai peur pour nous, pour ma famille, vos familles... La guerre me fout une peur bleue, James. Je crois qu'on est beaucoup dans cet état d'esprit : Pourquoi sortir avec quelqu'un alors que demain l'un de nous pourrait se faire tuer ?

Les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette revinrent à la mémoire de James. Des disparitions, des meurtres ça et là dans toute la Grande-Bretagne :

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les couples, reprit-il d'un ton léger.

La discussion sur leur avenir était close, Lily eut tout de suite l'air aussi détendue que lui... Le brun pensa alors qu'il était trop tôt pour eux. Son amie avait raison... Car il pouvait bien l'appeler « son amie » à présent non ? Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour ses proches, ensemble maintenant ils n'auraient pas tenus longtemps. Liés par la peur du lendemain, leur couple battrait de l'aile, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer de nouveau après tout :

-Certains ont besoin de se raccrocher aux gens, répondit Lily, je ne connais pas assez Irisea je pense, mais c'est tout à fait le genre de Remus.

-Mon genre de quoi ?

James sursauta violemment alors que la préfète éclatait de rire. Le brun bascula la tête pour retrouver Remus au-dessus de lui, l'air ravi de l'avoir eu par surprise. De dépit, le Maraudeur se mura dans le silence :

-Hey Rem's ! Hurla Sirius, Bataille explosive ?

-Sans façon, je laisse le soin à Kathleen de te mettre au tapis.

Puis il revint vers les deux Gryffondor :

-Alors comme ça on parle de moi ?

-Oh, tu n'étais que de passage dans la conversation, répondit Lily en se relevant, tu déclines un jeu avec notre mascotte attitrée, déclineras-tu une séance de potion avec moi ?

Remus leva les yeux aux ciel, ce que Lily prit pour un « oui ». Elle lui tapota le crâne avec son manuel d'option d'un air taquin et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

James la regarda grimper les marches avec le sentiment d'avoir passé un nouveau cap. D'être allé plus loin que jamais avec elle. Quand il se retira de ses pensées, Remus l'observait toujours avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. James réalisa que le poids qui lui perforait l'estomac depuis que son ami filait le parfait amour s'était retiré. Suffisamment pour qu'il respire. Suffisamment pour qu'il soit certain de pouvoir le chasser définitivement à la suite d'une bonne nuit de sommeil :

-Alors, comment va ta dulcinée ? Demanda t-il.

Son air était encore un peu forcé, et il vit son ami froncer les sourcils légèrement :

-Elle va bien, finit-il par répondre, je vais me coucher. Tu viens ?

-Ouais... J'ai besoin de dormir aussi, soupira James.

-Tu ne me diras pas de quoi tu as parlé avec Lily hein ?

James lui fit une accolade et fit mine de se coudre la bouche. Il garderait précieusement cette conversation dans un coin de son esprit.

Dumbledore était tellement absent ces derniers temps que Remus bloqua un instant en le voyant prendre son petit déjeuner sous le plafond neigeux de la grande salle :

-Un problème ? Demanda Peter.

-Non, rien.

Il reprit sa marche sans pour autant s'empêcher de dévisager son vieux directeur. Il souriait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais paraissait fatigué... Les obligations qui le retenaient hors de l'école étaient-elles si éreintantes ?

Les quatre amis se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs de leur maison avec une absence de discrétion qui leur valut un regard courroucé de leur directrice. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit, de tout et de rien, du monde qui était à refaire et des dernières conquêtes de Sirius. Peter avait dû l'interrompre quand, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il s'était dit prêt à leur relater les capacités sensuelles d'une quelconque élève de septième année. La nuit avait été courte mais aucun d'eux ne semblait le regretter alors qu'ils se servaient de grandes tasses de café. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés pour une nuit rien qu'à eux. James avait même ressorti la carte du Maraudeur, leur plus belle création, et ils avaient commenté les va et vient des très rares élèves qui sortaient en cachette dans les couloirs. Encourageant inutilement Rusard quand il voyait sa petite étiquette se rapprocher des novices.

Un petit papier voleta jusqu'à Peter qui mit plusieurs minutes à le remarquer. Il fallut qu'Alice claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'il s'en saisisse avec étonnement :

-D'où il vient ? Demanda Sirius en avalant une bouchée de porridge.

Les yeux de leur ami parcoururent rapidement le message avant de sourire, un peu gêné :

-C'est Reverse...

-Non ! T'as une touche avec la prof ?

-Sirius, tais-toi, soupira Remus avec un sourire.

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. James relança Peter qui avait viré rouge écrevisse durant ce court laps de temps :

-C'est pour mes cours de rattrapage en Défense.

-Ah, elle a maintenu l'idée ? S'étonna James, c'est vraiment sympa.

Peter acquiesça :

-Ça me rassure, si j'arrive à me remonter dans cette matière ça me motivera pour le reste.

-Je te comprends, geignit Remus, j'attends avec impatience le jour ou je remonterai mes notes de potions.

-On y croit Lunard, répondit sérieusement Sirius, mange pour prendre des forces.

-Contente-toi de me passer encore du café, s'il te plaît.

Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec ce surnom... Parce que c'était celui qu'il s'était mit à attribuer au loup. Ce loup imposant qui le suivait plus que jamais dans tous ses faits et gestes. Il n'en avait parlé à personne... Il s'était senti sur le point de le faire mais, en certaines occasions, il parvenait à ne pas lui prêter d'attention. Ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement fou... Du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Ces rares moments le détendait brutalement, comme une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passé trop de temps en sursit au fond d'un lac. Durant leur nuit blanche, Lunard s'était retiré pour aller dormir alors qu'il profitait pleinement de ses amis, quand Irisea se trouvait avec lui aussi... Son bonheur encore tout chaud était tel qu'_il_ semblait se rapatrier tout seul au second rang.

Les hiboux et chouettes entrèrent dans leur cacophonie habituelle. Les paquets et lettres volèrent en tous sens au milieu des plats du petit déjeuner. Des élèves, reconnaissant leurs animaux dans ce tourbillon de plumes, levèrent des poings habitués pour les recueillir. Gamma vint se poser sur l'épaule de James quand son maitre l'eut sifflé, le hibou toisa Remus du regard un court instant avant de tendre la patte pour que James y décroche la lettre :

-Ah c'est pour toi Rem's, commenta James en notant l'intitulé, tes parents se sont souvenu que Gamma t'aime bien.

Le lycanthrope reposa sa tasse et attrapa la lettre, il reconnut en effet l'écriture de sa mère et la décacheta alors que Gamma retournait à la volière pour un repos bien mérité. La lettre était brève... Tant que Remus retourna le parchemin d'un air dubitatif pour voir si il manquait quelque chose. Ce geste n'échappa pas à ses amis :

-Un problème ?

-Ben...

Il fronça les sourcils, la nouvelle le prenait de court, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Devant les regards inquisiteurs des Maraudeurs il reprit la lecture de la missive à voix haute :

_Remus,_

_ Désolé de te l'annoncer aussi brusquement mais ton père et moi avons décidé de déménager. La maison est encombrée de cartons, tu n'imagines pas le bazar ! Nous préfèrerions que tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances si c'est possible, j'ai prévenu Minerva McGonagall de t'inscrire sur la liste. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes affaires, on en prend soin. Allez, j'y retourne._

_Nous t'embrassons._

_Maman et Papa. _

-Tes parents déménagent souvent sur un coup de tête ? Demanda Peter qui hésitait apparemment entre considérer la lettre sérieusement ou non.

-Eh bien... On l'a déjà fait. Mais depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes de ce genre...

-Quel genre ?

Sirius reposa sa tasse brutalement et Remus l'entendit murmurer :

-Un peu de jugeote Peter, le genre problème de fourrure vois-tu ?

Le châtain ne prêta pas attention aux excuses bafouillées de son ami. Sa mère avait beau lui écrire de ne pas s'inquiéter... Il n'en était pas convaincu. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les raisons qui les avaient fait déménager quand il était enfant...

La première fois à quatre ans. Sa morsure n'était pas passée inaperçue dans le village et ses parents avaient préféré s'éloigner... Lui était resté à Saint Mangouste durant cette période.

Ensuite il avait... Six ans. Quelqu'un avait fini par deviner... Une sorcière qui l'avait menacé de le bruler vif ou de l'empoisonner au napel s'il ne s'en allait pas...

La troisième fois avait été de sa faute. Il avait cassé le bras d'un homme qui avait insulté son père sur son statut de Moldu... Qu'un gamin chétif de huit ans fasse craquer le bras d'un adulte corpulent de 70 kilos n'était pas passé inaperçu...

Mais là... Ils habitaient un village moldu... Et de plus dans une maison qui s'en trouvait éloignée. Il était à Poudlard le plus clair de son temps et aucun habitant n'avait même jamais soupçonné que sa mère concoctait des antidotes dans le sous sol...

-Hey Remus, émerge, faut qu'on aille en cours !

Il cligna des paupières, le parchemin était désormais froissé dans son poing. Il le replia soigneusement, acheva son café froid d'une traite et se releva :

-Ça va aller ? Demanda James, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison.

-Sûrement, acquiesça Remus, je me demande juste laquelle.

Ils passèrent près de la table des Poufsouffle où il effleura l'épaule d'Irisea avec un petit sourire. Elle se retourna et parut noter l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il l'a rassura d'un regard et rejoignit ses amis qui sortaient de la grande salle :

-Au fait, perdu comme tu l'étais dans tes pensées je suppose que tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'on disait ? Demanda Sirius.

Remus lui fit un sourire d'excuse et le jeune Black soupira :

-Sans mauvais jeu de mot, tu es vraiment dans la lune en ce moment.

-Comme tu dis, soupira Remus.

Bien sur il était le seul à vraiment y voir le double-sens en rapport avec Lunard :

-Que disiez-vous donc ?

-Qu'on allait passer noël à Poudlard aussi, répondit James, histoire que tu sois pas seul. Ce sera vraiment désert cette année.

Le lycanthrope ne répondit même pas, il n'avait pas la force de les retenir de sacrifier leurs vacances... Parce qu'il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de leur présence encore plus que d'habitude :

-Merci, se contenta t-il de dire.

Sa gratitude se changea et hébétude alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir menant au cours du professeur Slughorn, pour finir en une véritable nausée en s'approchant. Qu'est ce que le directeur de Serpentard leur avait encore préparé ? Les élèves discutaient avec animations devant la salle de classe, en bons derniers les Maraudeurs se faufilèrent derrière les filles, qui discutaient avec Daria :

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sirius, vous avez l'air agit...

Un énorme bruit retentit soudain de la salle de classe, les faisant tous sursauter. Remus se mordit l'intérieur des joues tant l'odeur épaisse et douceâtre qui s'enfuyait de sous la porte lui retournait l'estomac. Il s'efforça d'ignorer Lunard qui lui ordonnait de courir loin du couloir, les autres paraissaient un peu inquiet... Mais rien de plus :

-Ben c'est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivées, finit par répondre Lily en se tournant vers le jeune Black, Slughorn s'active apparemment... Parfois ça explose et il y a une vague odeur de graillons...

-Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait ?

Remus remercia intérieurement James d'avoir posé la question, il se sentait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans rendre son déjeuner, ce dont il se serait bien passé :

-Chez les Serdaigle le jeu circule de deviner la potion qu'il prépare...

-Y'a des potions qui nécessitent des explosions ?

-Compte tenu que se sont des réactions chimiques, oui, acquiesça Lily, il y en a même pas mal mais on ne les étudie pas à moins de se diriger en potions, en études supérieures. Mais là il m'a l'air assez pressé...

Une nouvelle explosion détonna, un peu moins forte que la précédente, mais une acidité vint s'ajouter sur le palais de Remus. N'y tenant plus il s'appuya contre le mur, avec un peu de chance personne ne le verrait si il se mettait à faire de l'apnée. Malheureusement il croisa le regard d'Andrea et laissa tomber les faux-semblant :

-Tu es pâle comme un mort Remus, commenta t-elle, ça va ?

Elle s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son front. L'instant d'après la paume de Remus venait écraser fermement celle de sa condisciple contre le mur dans un geste brusque :

-Ne me touche pas, gronda t-il.

Le silence devint pesant, oppressant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. _Il_ la vrillait du regard, le sien était écarquillé, apeuré... Elle était si faible. _Il_ pouvait se jeter sur elle, qui s'en soucierait ?

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tension dans l'air qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'agitation dont Slughorn faisait preuve derrière la porte. L'odeur entêtante de la potion remonta jusqu'à lui dans une nouvelle bouffé et Remus réalisa soudain qu'il était la cause du silence dans les rangs des élèves, que sa main bloquait toujours fermement celle d'Andrea... Et que cette dernière avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. Il bloquait la main d'Andrea.

Contre le mur glacé des cachots.

Andrea... Sa condisciple, son amie. Il bloquait sa main... Il sentait les os de ses phalanges s'écraser contre sa paume moite...

Il la retira prestement, horrifié. Il n'avait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas...

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Vociféra Kathleen, tu aurais pu la blesser en l'écrasant comme ça ! T'es complètement malade !

-Je... Non je suis...

-Oui ? Explications ?

-Oh, tais-toi Kat' ! Contra Sirius, ça se voit qu'il est pas en forme non ? Viens Remus on va prendre l'air un peu...

Remus secoua la tête, absent. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Si, insista Sirius, il faut que tu ailles t'aérer la tête ! L'odeur de cette potion me donne envie de vomir en plus.

Lunard n'avait jamais eu un tel contrôle sur lui, jamais. Et tout le monde le regardait, chuchotait, commentait... Peter se retourna vers eux avec l'intention de les faire taire mais il était tellement insignifiant que...

_ Que tu pourrais le tuer lui aussi._

-Tais-toi !

Une main lui agrippa fermement le poignet, l'éloignant de sa tempe où il l'avait abattue :

-Je ne me tais pas, exceptionnellement je serais ta voix de la raison. Viens !

Tirant fermement, Sirius l'entraina jusqu'aux escaliers menant au hall. L'air vicié des cachots s'arrêta dans leur dos alors que le jeune Black faisait claquer la porte. Il le guida jusqu'à l'escalier principal, il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Remus s'y laissa tomber et se recroquevilla contre la rampe. Incapable de s'arrêter de trembler, incapable d'oublier, incapable d'ignorer les coups de Lunard qui lacérait son cerveau...

-C'est pas de ta faute Remus.

-J'aurais pu la tuer.

-Tu as été un peu sec, on aurait dû réaliser plus tôt que la potion sentait si...

-Mais non ! S'exclama le lycanthrope.

Il releva le visage qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras pour foudroyer Sirius du regard. Un instant son ami sembla croire qu'il perdait le contrôle, encore une fois, mais Remus s'assura d'avoir une voix calme pour le rassurer :

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de _lui_, c'est à moi. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous assurer jusqu'où vont mes limites, c'est à moi. Ce n'est pas à vous de...

-OK, OK, j'ai compris ! Tu gères !

Sirius avait lancé ça avec un air mutin, sourcil relevé, absolument pas convaincu. Le châtain finit par s'y laisser prendre et laissa échapper un petit sourire :

-Ouais... Je gère.

-Ça va être Noël Remus. On a tous besoin de vacances je crois.

L'incident fit le tour de Poudlard assez rapidement. Rien dans les affirmations des trois Maraudeurs disant que Remus ne se sentait pas bien pendant le petit-déjeuner n'y changea quelque chose. Lina vint lui reprocher de s'être énervé alors qu'elle n'était pas là, mais avait finalement décrété que ce n'était pas drôle s'il n'avait frappé personne. Il dut s'excuser un nombre incalculable de fois envers Andrea qui finit par lui dire qu'elle avait juste eu très peur, qu'on ne pouvait effectivement pas tous être en forme chaque jour qui passaient. Lily voulut le prendre à part pour en discuter mais il s'esquiva. Et ce nombre de détails passa de bouche en bouche dans tout Poudlard. Personne n'avait deviné son secret, tout le monde se mettait juste à penser que Remus Lupin n'était finalement pas cet élève calme et réservé que le collège croyait connaître. En fin de compte, seule Irisea parvenait à vraiment le détendre. Elle faisait taire Lunard avec sa douce énergie et il pouvait s'arrêter de trop penser en l'embrassant.

Mais la veille des vacances, McGonagall l'appela en plein milieu de la salle commune pour l'inviter à la suivre :

-Madame, je tiens à vous assurer qu'il n'a frappé personne, plaisanta Dylan.

-Monsieur Insight, si vous ne voulez pas gâcher votre Noël avec un supplément de métamorphose, je vous conseille de vous taire. Monsieur Lupin ? Venez, insista t-elle.

Remus laissa sa partie d'échec où elle en était, faisant protester les petites pièces noires, et suivit sa directrice à l'extérieur.

Elle avança sans hésiter, d'un pas vif, ses talons claquant avec force sur le sol de pierre. Remus la suivit sans mal, agrandissant sa foulée, il fronça les sourcils en la voyant passer devant son bureau sans y entrer. Quand elle tourna un angle qu'il connaissait bien il sentit son cœur accélérer :

-Professeur, commença t-il.

Elle se retourna et dû lire l'inquiétude dans son regard car elle sembla s'adoucir un instant :

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Lupin, il n'y a rien de grave.

Remus en doutait un peu, être convoqué chez Dumbledore à presque neuf heures du soir la veille des vacances de Noël avait de quoi l'angoisser.

Il inspira profondément quand McGonagall frappa à la lourde porte du bureau :

-Entrez, entendit Remus.

Sa directrice passa la tête, l'annonça, et le laissa passer avec un dernier sourire rassurant. Remus s'avança et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour face à son vieux directeur, assis derrière son bureau, et dont le regard bleu électrique pétillait comme à son habitude.

Le jeune homme connaissait le bureau par cœur, mais laissa son regard dériver car il y avait toujours un nouvel élément, caché derrière les globes divers, les fontaines miniatures, les instruments de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs :

-Assieds-toi Remus, l'invita Dumbledore en désignant une chaise, tu veux un caramel ?

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire, finalement il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Jamais Dumbledore n'allait le renvoyer après lui avoir proposé un siège et un caramel... Et puis l'ambiance n'était effectivement pas aux mauvaises nouvelles, même si le vieux mage semblait ne pas savoir exactement comment en venir au sujet qui l'intéressait :

-Alors, cette sixième année ?

Remus soupira, ce qui en disait long :

-Dur est le chemin de l'enseignement, médita Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, mais j'ai l'impression que tes amis et toi avaient fini par prendre un certain rythme.

-Disons qu'on finit par s'habituer...

Dans un léger battement d'ailes, Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux de Remus, laissant planer une douce note dans les airs. Le phénix arborait son plus beau plumage rouge et or, le garçon laissa son doigt glisser sur le cou du magnifique oiseau, qui ferma les yeux paresseusement :

-Il s'est attaché à toi.

-Ça m'étonne encore, sourit Remus.

Il releva ses yeux d'ambre sur Dumbledore qui acquiesça dans le vide, achevant ainsi les dernières bribes de politesse :

-Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser Remus, de te convoquer ce soir et pas pendant les vacances où il n'y aurait eu plus personne, mais je vais avoir du travail pendant ces deux prochaines semaines. C'était le seul soir où je pouvais me permettre un entretien calme avec toi...

-Il n'y a pas de problème professeur.

Fumseck appuya sa tête contre son ventre et il sentit la douce chaleur de l'oiseau chasser son appréhension :

-J'ai entendu parler d'un... Incident. Entre toi et Miss Jewells, comme je sais par expérience que rien n'est pire que les bruits de couloir, j'aimerais entendre ta version des faits, je te prie.

Remus ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Sa propre version était en fait assez floue... Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire que...

En face de lui, Dumbledore croisa patiemment les mains et attendit, calmement :

-Eh bien... Le professeur Slughorn faisait une potion, nous attendions dans le couloir...

-Horace préparait en effet quelque chose d'assez urgent que je lui avais demandé, acquiesça Dumbledore, et ensuite ?

-Je... J'avais mal au cœur, à cause de l'odeur mais bien sur j'étais le seul à être aussi mal, ajouta t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Le sourire de son directeur devint presque triste mais il le laissa continuer :

-Andrea... Jewells s'est inquiétée parce que... Je ne sais plus exactement, je crois que j'avais vraiment l'air mal. Elle a voulu me toucher... Et je l'en ai empêchée par... Réflexe.

La fin était pitoyable, et ce n'était certainement pas Albus Dumbledore qui serait dupe. Il n'en fit même pas mine d'ailleurs, se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il regarda Remus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui professeur.

-Remus... J'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement : Est-ce que quelque chose te pose problème en ce moment ?

Il aurait pu rire, rassurer son directeur que ce n'était rien. Andrea n'avait pas été blessée, il avait juste légèrement modifié son image mais ça, ce n'était pas très grave. Il pouvait lui dire que l'odeur des potions avait été vraiment forte pour lui et qu'il ferait plus attention à l'avenir. Il aurait pu lancer tout ça avec un sourire, de son ton calme et posé qu'il avait façonné au fil des ans, et il serait sorti. À la tour Gryffondor il aurait pu sauver sa partie d'échec que James devait être en train de lui faire perdre.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il ne répondit rien, froid comme la glace. Trop de choses lui pesait en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas les dire, mais il ne pouvait les cacher. Il avait perdu le contrôle envers une de ses camarades de classe... Il aurait pu la blesser, si elle s'était avancée complètement ça aurait peut-être été sa tête qu'il aurait écrasée contre le mur du cachot. Sans enlever sa main, il l'aurait écoutée hurler, dans la demi-conscience que l'emprise de Lunard lui laissait :

-Remus ? L'appela doucement le directeur.

-Vous savez que mes parents ont décidé de déménager ?

-Ils m'ont prévenu, assura t-il, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, ils vont très bien. Remus est ce que _quelqu'un_ te pose problème en ce moment ?

Remus releva la tête, brusquement, et la secoua négativement dans un mouvement désespéré. Fumseck protesta dans une note stridente. Le regard pétillant du directeur se figea un instant, s'accrocha aux iris du garçon avec force. Un moment il crut que Dumbledore allait lire dans son esprit, étant connu comme un très bon legilimens... Mais rien ne se passa, il attendait toujours :

-_Il_ est toujours là, souffla Remus en tremblant, dans ma bouche, dans mes membres, dans mes pensées. _Il_ ne me laisse plus de repos professeur.

-Il y a t-il un risque ?

-Non... !

Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Dehors c'était la guerre, c'était tranchant comme la lame effilée d'un couteau. Ici, à Poudlard, ils pouvaient faire semblant, penchés au dessus de la carte du Maraudeur devant un feu de cheminée ronflant. Quand il pleuvait à l'extérieur, ils s'abritaient sous la voute basse de leur dortoir. Ils noyaient la pluie sous les éclats de rire :

-Non... Répéta t-il.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le couper de ça. Il ne pouvait pas...

-Remus, l'apaisa le vieil homme, tu ne partiras nulle part. Je veux juste savoir... Tu as une petite amie, tu comprends ? Et des gens qui te sont tout aussi proches, tu ne supporterais pas de les blesser involontairement. Je dois savoir si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit.

Remus se détendit instantanément à ces quelques mots « tu ne partiras nulle part » :

-Je me débrouille professeur, cette fois-là c'était... Particulier. Je serais prudent, je ne trahirai jamais votre confiance.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça mon garçon.

Fumseck rejoignit son perchoir après un dernier coup de tête contre le poignet de Remus. Dumbledore se leva :

-Bien, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir.

-Professeur, reprit Remus, je voudrais savoir... Dehors... Ça en est où ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir cela, assura le vieil homme, vous êtes si jeunes, une telle histoire ne devrait pas autant vous impliquer.

Note : Désolé du retard, vraiment, ma correctrice à eu une tonne de boulot donc ça a tardé... Et comme je n'allais pas vous poster un chapitre pleins de fautes (ne serait-ce que par respect pour son travail ) j'ai attendu. Avec un peu de chance il y aura le suivant avant la pause de noël ;)


	15. Chapter 9 : Bonne année Tu parles !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et elle a de quoi en être fière !

Chapitre 9 : Bonne année... Tu parles !

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out _

(Rebirthing – Skillet )

Les Maraudeurs attendaient l'ouverture des grandes portes principales de Poudlard et, de ce fait, le retour des élèves. Ils avaient été si peu à rester pour Noël cette année-là qu'il leur avait été aisé d'ignorer les rares spécimens des autres maisons. Ils avaient profité au maximum de leur collège déserté pour faire tout et n'importe quoi... Même des match de Quidditch après avoir laissé James et Sirius faire les yeux doux au professeur Bibine pendant plus d'une heure. Bien sûr le match s'était vite changé en duel de balais entre James et Sirius, Peter et Remus se calant rapidement dans les tribunes pour discuter. Ils avaient passé une soirée à manger les bonbons, « empruntés » à la cave d'Honeydukes, dans leur passage secret préféré derrière le miroir, lancé un sortilège devant la salle des Serpentard pour faire tomber Lucius Malefoy... Le spectacle avait valu le détour et les vingt points qu'on leur avait enlevés n'avaient pas réussi à leur retirer le sourire de toute la journée.

Noël avait eu son lot de cadeaux, Remus put ainsi se rassurer sur l'état de ses parents en découvrant au matin du 25 une lettre énorme, riches en détails et en nouvelles excuses pour leur départ précipité, qui trônait au-dessus de ses paquets multicolores. Ils avaient, avec les parents de James, envoyé une boite de chocolats pour chacun des quatre garçons, qui avaient frôlé l'indigestion durant la matinée.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses devaient se terminer, bien qu'ils aient prévu de fêter leur fin de vacances avec une nouvelle réserve de bonbons qui les attendaient, sagement dissimulés dans une vieille salle de classe dont seul Remus pouvait sûrement retrouver le chemin sans se perdre. Six heures sonnèrent et les portes grincèrent, faisant apparaître le flot d'élèves bavards qui maintenaient leurs capes bien serrées contre eux. Les garçons se relevèrent des marches et se décalèrent contre la rampe pour laisser passer quelques groupes de premières années :

-Elles sont là-bas ! Indiqua Peter en pointant son index sur les filles.

-Parfait !

Sirius sauta les dernières marches et se dirigea vers elles avec un grand sourire, suivi des trois autres :

-Bonne année les gars ! S'exclama Daria en les voyant, bonnes vacances ?

-Parfaites, assura James, bonne année à vous aussi !

Remus tendit la main vers Irisea qui s'en empara avec un grand sourire. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux regards moqueurs de tout leur petit groupe, il entoura d'ailleurs la taille de sa petite amie dans son bras, les provoquant de faire le moindre commentaire. Cela fonctionna car chacun se lança dans le récit de ses congés, mais Remus les écouta d'un air distrait.

Les vacances avaient été excellentes, c'était un fait indéniable... Mais elles lui avaient toutes manquées car, au final, ils formaient désormais un groupe liés. Ensemble le temps filait, les soucis s'allégeaient. La main d'Irisea dans la sienne, son corps contre le sien, à observer James et Lily plaisanter sur les mésaventures de Daria, Lunard s'éteignait légèrement. Le contrôle régulier qu'il se devait d'exercer commençait à lui donner mal à la tête... Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, et il semblait que Dumbledore non plus, ce dont il lui était redevable. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents et il espérait que ce n'était qu'une passade. Un jour Lunard allait bien finir par se taire définitivement... Même si Remus ignorait ce qui le poussait à se manifester de la sorte. Il chassa la pensée de Greyback... Il avait peut-être une idée en fin de compte mais elle le répugnait. Comment son alter-ego aurait-il pu être du côté d'un tel monstre ? Sans pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait apprivoisé, Remus avait cru pouvoir le faire adhérer à sa vision des choses... Les besoins bestiaux en moins. Il semblait que ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus.

Finalement, Sirius coupa court aux discussions, alors que le hall se vidait lentement, pour annoncer ce qu'ils avaient prévu depuis la matinée :

-On fête la fin des vacances, dit-il avec un grand sourire, vous êtes toutes conviées. Sans femmes, une fête n'est pas vraiment une fête.

-Je veux savoir où tu pêches ce genre de phrase, pouffa Andrea.

-Il a reçu un livre à Noël, confessa James avec un soupir, « Comment séduire »... C'est tellement ridicule qu'on y a droit à toutes les sauces.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire mais Sirius protesta :

-C'est pas si idiot que ça ! Il suffit d'avoir le physique qui va avec Jamesie : exemple !

Et sans crier gare il s'empara de la main de Kathleen, un sourire enjôleur imprimé sur son beau visage aristocratique. Il s'approcha et accrocha son regard :

-Tu ne refusera pas une telle invitation, hein ma belle rose ?

-C'était vraiment de la drague ? Répondit Kathleen du tac au tac.

Leurs rires reprirent de plus belle, le jeune Black les rejoignant sans hésitation tout en insérant des « mais oui je te jure que c'est écrit comme ça ». Elles finirent par accepter, surtout après avoir appris qu'ils y avait caché l'équivalent d'un magasin de confiseries. Ils s'y dirigèrent, Sirius en tête, et Remus nota qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Kathleen. Il essaya de croiser le regard de James, mais le brun était tout entier plongé dans une conversation avec Lily et Andrea :

-J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle année commence bien, déclara Daria à côté d'Irisea.

-C'est bien parti, approuva son amie, au fait Remus j'y pense...

Elle le tira légèrement en arrière mais il prit les devants, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Il aurait désiré aller plus loin, prolonger l'instant jusque dans une autre pièce, la prendre toute entière... Toucher sa peau, _douce_ et _ferme_, _gouter_ ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif, repousser ses cheveux et _dégager sa nuque qui sentait la fleur d'oranger_.

Elle s'écarta la première, avec un petit rire, les joues rouges :

-J'allais dire que tu m'avais manqué, dit-elle, l'inverse semble s'être produit.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il malgré lui.

Elle l'observa, surprise, puis secoua sa tête en faisant voler ses boucles blondes :

-Que tu es bête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis flattée au contraire !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa brièvement, et le tira par la main jusqu'à leur petit groupe... Qui semblait hésiter entre la gauche et la droite. Remus se passa la langue sur les lèvres sans réfléchir, cela avait été étrange... Il n'aurait su dire où s'était trouvée la limite entre _son_ désir et le sien... Entre son humanité et l'autre...

-Hey Remus ! On est perdus ! Geignit Sirius devant lui.

Il releva le visage, craignant que ses doutes ne s'y lisent, mais il ne croisa que des regards se moquant des trois autres Maraudeurs, incapables de retrouver leur planque :

-À droite, sourit Remus, je vais passer devant.

Il pressa doucement la main d'Irisea avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis à l'avant, plaisantant sur leur sens de l'orientation proche du désastre.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps... Il avait promis à Daria de ramener Irisea à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, mais rien ne les empêchait de prendre leur temps. L'aile du château où ils se trouvaient était déserte, ils s'étaient assis à même le sol glacé, au fond d'un cul-de-sac. Irisea ne devait rien y voir dans l'obscurité, mais Remus distinguait ses cheveux détachés qui retombaient en cascade sur son torse, alors que la tête de la jeune fille reposait paresseusement sur son épaule. Son épaule droite, son épaule maudite. Un sentiment de culpabilité se réveilla doucement, il lui mentait... Pas sur ses sentiments... Mais sur lui :

-Ça m'a l'air d'être le bon moment pour offrir les cadeaux de Noël, souffla sa petite amie.

Elle se redressa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Remus sentit sa culpabilité se changer en désir, encore une fois :

-Dans le noir ? Plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de chasser son sentiment.

Elle eut un petit rire et se tortilla contre lui pour attraper sa baguette magique :

-_Lumos_, murmura t-elle.

La lumière les aveugla un court instant, puis Remus l'imita. Ils avaient ainsi créé un petit cercle clair, tranchant dans les ténèbres. Le lycanthrope avait l'impression que c'était sa propre âme qui y était symbolisé :

-Je commence, dit-il, comme ça si c'est vraiment mauvais... Tu peux partir en courant sans demander ton reste.

Elle secoua la tête et tendit la main avec un air taquin. Le garçon y déposa la longue boite qu'il était allé acheter pendant les vacances :

-Je tiens à signaler, ajouta t-il, que je n'ai absolument pas suivi les conseils de Sirius.

-Oh quel dommage ! Plaisanta t-elle, c'est pourtant le roi de la séduction ! Avoue que c'est toi qui lui as offert ce stupide bouquin sur la drague.

-J'avoue, rit-il.

Il observa son visage, un peu anxieux, quand elle découvrit le pendentif et les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offerts. Il avait passé une journée interminable, dans tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard juste pour la voir sourire ainsi. Elle se jeta brusquement à son cou en répétant des « merci » hystériques qui le fit rire à nouveau :

-Mission accomplie, plaisanta t-il d'un ton léger.

-20 sur 20 ! Affirma t-elle les yeux brillants, c'est vraiment superbe Remus ! Merci de tout cœur !

Elle passa sa baguette au dessus de son cadeau et Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de fierté : Les pierres d'ambres, oscillant entre un jaune sombre et lumineux, tachetées d'orange, s'accordaient à la perfection avec la peau d'Irisea, ses cheveux, ses yeux...

-On dirait les tiens, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pardon ?

Elle cligna des yeux, comme réalisant soudain qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et bredouilla :

-Euh je me disais juste... Tu as choisi de l'ambre, je penserais à toi en permanence comme ça... Pas évident pour se concentrer en cours !

-Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé...

Elle rit, les joues rouges :

-Et bien ça doit être normal, ce n'est pas toi qui fait constamment face à de tels iris... Je veux dire, tu passes pas ta vie devant un miroir comme Sirius je pense.

-Non en effet, je n'aime pas particulièrement mes yeux en plus.

-Ça c'est une erreur !

Et pour appuyer son propos elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa. Remus oublia alors la conversation, avide de ses lèvres. Il embrassa son cou, qui sentait si bon, glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés :

-Remus, non...

Il se détacha à regret du creux de son épaule, sa main gauche était posée haut sur la hanche de la jeune fille, sous sa chemise. Elle le regarda, un peu inquiète et répéta :

-S'il te plaît, non...

Réalisant soudainement à quel point il la serrait contre lui, il s'écarta et s'excusa, confus :

-Mais non c'est rien, souffla t-elle gênée.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, assis sagement contre le mur froid, Irisea caressait doucement l'ambre du pendentif :

-Je vais te ramener à ta salle commune, dit-il, il est bientôt minuit.

Elle acquiesça et accepta la main qu'il lui tendit pour se relever. Ils firent le trajet dans un silence un peu lourd, Remus essayait de ne pas y penser mais son regard navré revenait toujours sur elle. Elle l'embrassa doucement devant l'escalier qui menait chez les Poufsouffle, il n'osa pas y répondre, de peur de perdre encore ses moyens. Si elle le remarqua, Irisea ne dit rien, elle sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le lui tendit :

-Tu l'ouvriras tranquillement dans ton dortoir, demanda-t-elle, je le trouve presque stupide en comparaison de ce que tu m'as offert mais... Ah et je dois avouer ! Lily m'a aidée.

Il attrapa le petit paquet, sans pouvoir retenir son sourire à l'évocation de son amie :

-Ah, ne te moque pas ! Pouffa-t-elle, trouver un cadeau pour un gars c'est vraiment, vraiment difficile !

-J'aime les livres.

-Je parlais d'un cadeau original pour mon petit ami, soupira t-elle amusée, allez, bonne nuit Remus, à demain.

Elle revint vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en retourner promptement à sa salle commune. Il l'entendit murmurer le mot de passe de sa maison avant que le passage ne se referme dans un claquement sinistre.

Il retourna pensif à la tour Gryffondor, le paquet glissé dans sa poche mais toujours contre sa paume. Il emprunta divers passages secrets que ses jambes connaissaient par cœur et écouta patiemment les remontrances de la Grosse Dame avant de pouvoir enfin retourner au quartier général des rouges et or. Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers lui... Ils étaient encore une poignée, penchés sur leurs devoirs, ses amis devaient être dans leur dortoir. Il grimpa, après un signe d'encouragement à Ryan, Thomas et Christopher, qui semblaient débattre sur un ingrédient nécessaire ou non à une quelconque potion, et se fit siffler par ses amis en entrant :

-Bonjour le retard ! Plaisanta Peter paresseusement allongé sur son lit.

-Il ne fallait pas m'attendre si vous vouliez dormir.

-C'est Peter qui voulait dormir ! Protesta Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, son cadeau l'intriguait quand même : qui n'était pas impatient à l'idée de déballer ses présents ?

-Oh oh ! Ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius en se redressant, au fait ça lui a plu ce que tu avais choisi ?

-Oui, sourit Remus, comme quoi j'ai bien fait de me passer de tes conseils.

-Je reste persuadé qu'un soutien-gorge était une bonne idée.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, chassant avec difficulté les derniers restes de son désir qui s'étaient ancrés dans son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'imaginer ça en plus :

-Je peux toujours redescendre ouvrir ce paquet discrètement et remonter sans rien te dire, lança-t-il pour clore le sujet.

Pour toute réponse Sirius se releva et s'avança, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son lit. James s'extirpa de sa malle, balançant le pyjama qu'il venait de retrouver sur son lit, et s'approcha à son tour. Remus haussa un sourcil amusé :

-Vous savez que c'est censé être privé ?

-Mais ouvre ! S'exclama Sirius avec impatience.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Remus découvrit un bracelet argenté. Les maillons de la chaine étaient d'une forme délicatement allongée et son prénom s'étirait élégamment sur une plaque en son centre :

-De l'argent... Souffla James avec une grimace.

Mais Remus hocha négativement la tête et noua prestement la gourmette à son poignet :

-Plaqué argent, affirma-t-il sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement, j'aime beaucoup.

-Comment diable a t-elle deviné que tu n'en avais pas ? Cette fille est trop forte !

-Elle a demandé conseil à Lily, sourit Remus en détachant son regard de son cadeau, ça explique pas mal de choses... Lily sait que je ne porte pas d'argent pur et que je n'avais pas de gourmette.

Sirius le fixa bêtement mais James fronça les sourcils :

-Tu lui as dit que tu ne portes pas d'argent ?

Remus haussa les épaules :

-C'était il y a deux ans... Je voulais qu'elle devine je crois. Au final je pense qu'elle ne sait rien de ma... Condition. Il n'empêche qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce détail.

-Ah les femmes ! S'exclama Sirius qui était resté sur l'explication d'une gourmette en plaqué argent, organisées, pratiques, une mémoire incroyable... Elles sont réellement le plus grand mystère de ce monde !

-Bon le spectacle est terminé ! Clama Remus, Sirius arrête de dire des conneries et va dormir !

-Monde injuste, bouda le jeune Black en allant se laisser choir sur son matelas.

Peter rit puis leur avoua être épuisé et se glissa sous ses couvertures, tirant les lourds rideaux de son baldaquin. James s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et le silence plana un moment dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Puis Remus entendit la douche couler sur sa gauche et les légers ronflements de Peter sur sa droite. Le calme apaisant entre lui et Sirius semblait comme une tranchée au centre d'un univers de ronronnements. Il contempla son bracelet avec un sourire. Un sentiment de reconnaissance infinie à l'intention de sa petite amie l'envahit. C'était juste... Adorable de sa part.

Mais ça avait failli mal finir à cause de...

Il releva le visage, Sirius ne dormait pas. Le jeune Black fixait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par sentir le regard de Remus car il baissa ses yeux avec une expression intriguée :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Remus hésita un moment, fuyant les iris d'orage de son ami, puis se releva pour se placer près de lui. Sirius, bras croisés derrière la nuque, observait avec curiosité le visage gêné au dessus de lui :

-Je peux te poser une question directe ? Souffla Remus.

-Bien sur.

-Mais genre vraiment directe.

-Crache le morceau Rem's.

Le lycanthrope laissa appuyer l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur et finit par demander :

-Quand tu désires coucher avec une fille...Comment fais-tu la distinction entre le désir hmmm... Bestial et le désir simplement amoureux ?

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, si la question ne torturait vraiment pas Remus il en aurait éclaté de rire, il commençait à devenir fort pour surprendre le grand Sirius Black :

-T'es sérieux là ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

- « Désir bestial » ?

-J'ai essayé de trouver une version littéraire pour signifier « tirer un coup »... Et ne me dis pas que toutes tes joyeuses parties de jambes en l'air dont tu nous racontes les détails quand tu es bourré ne se sont faites que dans un cadre strictement sentimental.

Sirius cligna des yeux puis retourna, plus songeur que jamais, à la contemplation du plafond :

-Ben je sais pas... Toi et Irisea vous...

-Failli... Elle ne voulait pas. J'aurais pu aller plus loin.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Elle voulait pas.

Sirius retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire :

-Alors_ il_ y est pour rien Remus, tu l'aimes tellement que tu t'es retenu. Ça c'est la preuve indéniable.

Remus médita. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre... C'était de ces mots là qu'il avait besoin pour se rassurer et pourtant il n'était pas convaincu...

-Ça m'embête de jouer au papa mon petit gars mais je dois t'apprendre quelque chose : Pour un homme l'amour et le désir sexuel sont très souvent liés... Regarde James, il gigote bizarrement une nuit sur trois et le lendemain il nous sort qu'il a rêvé de Lily. Me dis pas que ça t'as jamais effleuré qu'il...

-Bien sur que si, sourit Remus, mais je m'inquiète... À cause de _lui_.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, confessa Sirius avec un sourire triste.

James sortit à ce moment-là et fronça les sourcils en les voyant si sérieux :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rem's s'inquiète de son poltergeist.

-Pardon ? Demanda James perdu.

Remus haussa les épaules :

-Je me fais peut-être du soucis pour rien... Du moment que je n'écrase la cervelle de personne contre un mur je suppose que ça va...

-Tu es vraiment flippant quand tu dis ça, avoua James.

Remus le savait bien, mais c'était le genre de paroles qui lui échappaient aisément ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain, Remus aurait voulu se précipiter sur Irisea, s'excuser encore pour la veille, et la remercier chaleureusement pour le cadeau qui n'avait pas quitté son poignet depuis... Et qui ne le quitterait presque pas au quotidien. Mais deux choses inattendues sautèrent aux yeux des quatre Maraudeurs et coupa son élan.

Leurs amies étaient toutes réunies dans le hall d'entrée, délaissant le petit-déjeuner et le brouhaha de la grande salle. Lily avait l'air en état de choc, Andrea tenant sa main dans la sienne. Les filles ne parlaient pas... Mais Severus Rogue oui. Remus nota son visage inquiet mais James s'était déjà précipité sur le groupe. Faute de mieux il suivit le mouvement :

-Hey Rogue ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit encore comme immondices ?

Severus tourna un regard venimeux sur James :

-Ne parle pas sans savoir Potter !

Lily sembla se rendre compte de qui venait d'arriver et elle se tourna vers eux. Elle avait les épaules tremblantes, le teint pâle et les yeux pleins de larmes. Remus s'avança vers elle, choqué de voir sa pétillante amie dans un tel état :

-Lily ?

Les larmes finirent par couler de ses deux émeraudes et elle se jeta à son cou. Remus la resserra contre elle en la sentant sangloter lourdement :

-Lilou, souffla-t-il, qu'est ce que...

Kathleen leur tendit la Gazette du matin avec un visage fermé. James s'en empara prestement et lut la première page où un petit article était consacré à l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au petit matin dans la banlieue de Privet Drive. Remus fronça les sourcils, et une vieille conversation remonta à sa mémoire.

_« -Et toi Remus où habites-tu ?_

_-Un village paumé en pleine montagne... Et toi ?_

_-Privet Drive, tu connais ? C'est pas très loin de Londres ! »_

-Tes parents... Tu as des nouvelles ?

Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question car les sanglots de Lily redoublèrent. Rogue lui jeta un regard glacial, il semblait déjà n'apprécier que moyennement de voir son amie d'enfance pendue à son cou mais son manque de tact semblait, à travers ce regard, être punissable par la justice magique. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il serra Lily autant qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de lui broyer les côtes :

-Je devrais pas craquer comme ça, je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Irisea pour l'ensemble, je suis sure que tu auras des nouvelles bientôt.

Remus la sentit hocher la tête dans son cou, ses tremblements commençaient à s'apaiser. Il tourna son regard vers James, qui venait de passer la Gazette aux deux autres, et qui fixait Lily avec une expression à fendre l'âme. Il regarda ensuite Rogue, les lèvres pincées et un peu en retrait. Il paraissait aussi affecté que James mais ne semblait plus être capable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit :

-Hey Rogue ! Appela une voix.

Ils sursautèrent tous, Lily se détacha de Remus, les yeux gonflés. Lina venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, personne n'avait apparemment pris la peine de s'attarder vers eux pour savoir ce qui se passait :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Severus avec une pointe d'énervement.

Elle fit un mouvement de menton dédaigneux vers leur petit groupe :

-Tu traines avec eux maintenant ? J'en connais qui vont pas apprécier...

Le sous-entendu était tellement évident que Sirius, James et Kathleen sortirent leurs baguettes immédiatement. Lina ne bougeait toujours pas, un sourire narquois avait cependant fleuri sur ses lèvres. Remus tourna son regard vers Rogue qui avait brusquement pâli :

-Bon, tu te bouges ou pas ? S'impatienta la Serpentard.

-Ouais j'arrive, grogna t-il.

Il fit quelques pas puis revint vers Lily. Un instant ils crurent qu'il allait poser sa main sur son épaule mais il se ravisa :

-Dès que t'as des nouvelles, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête doucement :

-Oui bien sûr, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, si bref que Remus crut avoir rêvé, puis leur accorda à tous un hochement de tête sec et fermé. Il leur confiait Lily, seuls James, Sirius et Peter ne semblaient pas avoir saisi l'ampleur du geste.

Quand il se fut éloigné avec Lina, Sirius rendit son journal à Kathleen :

-Ils parlent d'une explosion, tu viens de l'apprendre ?

-Oui, souffla t-elle, McGonagall m'a dit que j'aurais des nouvelles en soirée, pour l'instant c'est les Aurors qui sont sur place... Dumbledore aussi surement.

Ses lèvres se remirent à trembler mais elle se les mordit violemment pour ne pas céder aux sanglots. Elle brava ainsi le regard dur de Sirius qui lui offrit un sourire maladroit :

-Je voulais pas te blesser, je...

-Voulais juste savoir les faits, je commence à te connaître Sirius. On devrait aller en cours.

Andrea acquiesça et appuya gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, Remus ramassa son sac, prêt à la suivre et à l'épauler durant la longue journée à venir mais James murmura :

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à Privet Drive ?

Daria et Irisea devaient transmettre à leurs professeurs que Lily étant trop mal, les Gryffondor avaient décidés d'être tous un soutien pour elle. Aucun d'eux ne viendrait aux cours de la journée. Officieusement la jeune fille trainerait à la salle commune, officiellement le projet était tout autre :

-C'est bien une chambre de mec, remarqua Kathleen, aucun lit de fait, des fringues partout... Ah nan, là-bas c'est propre.

-Ça c'est parce que Remus n'est pas un mec normal.

-La ferme Sirius, soupira l'intéressé avec lassitude.

Il était un peu étrange de voir les filles dans leur dortoir. Après tout, même Sirius n'avait jamais réquisitionné leur chambre pour une de ses nuits. Kathleen et Andrea encadraient la jolie rousse avec calme, prêtes à partir si la situation l'exigeait. Mais Remus savait qu'aucune d'elles ne bougerait, James avait proposé de sortir de Poudlard pour se rendre à Privet Drive... Et le mystère de « comment » était trop tentant pour ne pas y céder. Le lycanthrope avait peut-être un doute mais Sirius semblait bien être le seul à avoir deviné, et à ne pas trouver étrange de voir son frère littéralement plongé dans sa malle :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? Finit par demander Peter.

-Une montre cassée, répondit leur ami d'une voix étouffée.

Les visages des filles devinrent plus dubitatifs que jamais :

-James, soupira Lily, mais pourquoi est ce que je t'ai suivi ici ?

-Parce que je suis un génie ! S'exclama t-il en brandissant son trésor.

La montre était cassée, oui, ça c'était sûr. Une large fissure traversait le verre, et le bracelet était dans un état lamentable :

-Et ben quoi ? Demanda James en les voyant le fixer avec l'impression qu'il était fou, vous devinez pas ?

-Pas vraiment non, confessa Andrea.

-Cette montre a déjà été un Portoloin, expliqua le brun comme une évidence, elle sera donc plus facile à changer en un nouveau Portoloin !

-Merlin, James ! S'exclama Kathleen, tu sais faire ça ?

-Ben pour être franc je ne l'ai pas fait souvent mais... Disons que j'avais réussi la première fois.

-Et je pourrais aller chez moi, compléta Lily dont les yeux brillaient d'un curieux mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation, tu peux le faire vite ?

-En cinq minutes, assura le brun, mais euh... Je veux juste pas que tu n'y ailles pas seule. C'est dangereux là-bas... Peut-être...

Il n'y eut que les Maraudeurs pour trouver le cafouillage attendrissant. Les filles se regardèrent un instant et Andrea lança sèchement :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'aurait laissée faire ça seule ?

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Alors quoi ?

James fuit leur regard perçant un moment puis soupira, inspira et reprit contenance :

-C'est pas que je vous fais pas confiance mais je préférais que Lily y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, déclara t-il fermement.

-Oh et avec toi, à tout hasard ? Lança ironiquement Lily avec acidité.

Toute son admiration semblait retombée :

-Ah non... Avoua James, en fait je pensais à Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire pendant le blanc qui suivit. Les filles ne savaient plus où se mettre ayant pris la déclaration pour une nouvelle tentative de drague, Lily dirigea son regard d'émeraude vers ses chaussures :

-Enfin, je me disais, Remus a vraiment de bons réflexes, si jamais quelque chose tournait mal...

-Oui bien sûr, dit Andrea, ben Lupin, ça te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il.

-Alors ça marche ! S'exclama James, je vais préparer la bête, Sirius surveille les opérations avec moi s'il te plaît !

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le lit de Peter, au fond, et leurs amis tâchèrent de les ignorer, pour leur laisser le maximum de concentration possible. Remus chercha s'il était déjà allé à Privet Drive mais la réponse était non, il compterait donc sur Lily si jamais ils atterrissaient plus loin que prévu. La jeune fille lui fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec confiance, il savait que James ne raterait pas un Portoloin... Et certainement pas le Portoloin qui mènerait sa belle loin de lui :

-Ah mince, grimaça t-il, on a faillit faire une erreur Lilou.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et s'approcha en le voyant ouvrir sa malle :

-On est en uniforme, rappela t-il, au milieu d'une rue moldue avec des Aurors... Ça ne passera pas inaperçu qu'on ne devrait pas être là.

Il extirpa deux pulls de dessous une pile de robes scolaires et en tendit un à la jeune fille :

-Ce sera plus rapide mais si tu préfères aller te changer dans ton dortoir...

-Non c'est bon, dit-elle en l'attrapant, heureusement que t'es là.

Elle l'enfila prestement, Remus avait beau ne pas être immense, il était trop grand pour elle. Elle dénoua sa cravate et la passa à Andrea. Ainsi il était impossible de savoir qu'elle venait de Poudlard... De Gryffondor pour être exact. Il l'imita, bien que son pull tombe parfaitement au-dessus du col de sa chemise, et ses deux amis revinrent vers eux. James tiqua une demi-seconde en reconnaissant le vêtement que Lily avait enfilé mais ne fit aucun commentaire :

-Il va partir dans une minute. Le retour est pour dans une heure.

Lily acquiesça mais ne bougea pas :

-Euh... Dit-elle, il suffit de le toucher c'est ça ?

Remus prit la vieille montre des mains de James et confirma en lui offrant la moitié du bracelet. Par précaution il lui serra la main en plus. L'instant d'après il sentit la très désagréable secousse annonçant le départ.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en reprenant connaissance c'était le bruit. La folle agitation d'un groupe non loin, le martèlement des talons sur la chaussée, des cris, des pleurs...

-Remus, tu vas bien ?

Il battit des paupières et distingua le visage de Lily penché sur lui. Il se souvint alors du Portoloin... Privet Drive, les parents de Lily... Il se redressa brusquement :

-Désolé, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je t'ai carrément écrasé !

Elle réussit à lui faire un petit sourire qui contrastait douloureusement avec ses yeux rouges et son expression anxieuse. Il serrait toujours la montre de James, il la fourra dans sa poche en se relevant et contempla l'endroit. C'était une rue bien propre, où les maisons s'alignaient avec rigueur et ordre, un quartier agréable si ce n'était le bruit et l'odeur écœurante de chair brûlée :

-Une chance que personne ne nous ait vus, remarqua Lily.

Ils avaient, en effet, paru au beau milieu de la route, fermée au vu de l'absence de voitures :

-Allons-y, lança Remus, tu te repères, là ?

-Oui j'habite à côté, déclara t-elle.

Elle pointa de l'index en direction de la masse incertaine qu'ils pouvaient distinguer loin devant eux, surplombée par une fumée noirâtre et épaisse. Remus lui prit la main et elle s'élança à grandes enjambées.

Il lui fit esquiver les Aurors d'extrême justesse en l'entrainant à l'angle d'une maison. Ils y attendirent quelques secondes, le cœur battant :

-Une fuite de gaz ici, entendit-il, quelle horreur. C'était une si gentille famille...

-Remus, le pressa Lily.

-Attends, souffla t-il à demi-mot.

Il redirigea son attention vers les deux femmes qui discutaient sur le pallier de la porte :

-Il paraît qu'on y a vu un homme...

-Oui, oui... Vous pensez que c'était volontaire ?

-Eh bien... Il y a pas mal d'attentats en ce moment.

-Mais pas ici quand même...

-Remus, répéta Lily en renforçant la pression sur sa main.

Il se tourna vers elle, ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude. Il désigna du menton le chemin qui passait derrière la maison et elle s'y dirigea, le tirant dans son sillage.

Monsieur et madame Evans, ainsi que leur seconde fille, étaient un peu à l'écart de la foule. Un Auror venait de les interroger et ils semblaient tétanisés. Lily lâcha la main de Remus pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée et bondit derrière eux en les appelant. Remus s'avança discrètement pendant les embrassades, les exclamations surprises et les questions lancées en vrac :

-On a pas beaucoup de temps, glissa Lily alors que son père la serrait dans ses bras, je voulais juste savoir... Merlin j'ai eu si peur !

-Y'avait de quoi, ça a explosé près de la maison...

-Oh Tuney !

Pétunia Evans sembla surprise par l'étreinte de sa sœur mais ne s'en détacha pas :

- « On » ? Finit par remarquer le père de Lily.

Il se retourna et vit Remus qui les salua doucement, appelant Lily à la rescousse du regard :

-C'est trop long à expliquer, dit la jeune fille en venant lui reprendre la main, mais Remus m'a accompagnée.

Devant le regard qu'échangèrent ses parents, Lily insista :

-Remus... Remus Lupin, je vous ai déjà parlé de lui.

La compréhension éclaira leurs traits alors que Pétunia lançait :

-Ton copain ?

-Mais non, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus, Remus dégagea sa main pour la glisser dans sa poche, le contact avec le bois de sa baguette le rassura face à l'agitation du lieu :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en fixant la fumée, j'ai entendu parler d'une fuite de gaz...

Si Lily le regarda étrangement, se demandant où il avait bien pu entendre ça, madame Evans haussa les épaules tristement :

-Un policier sorcier nous a dit que c'était la version pour les moldus. Ils soupçonnent une organisation terroriste.

-Bien sur, souffla Lily, mais pourquoi ici ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le hasard ma chérie, répondit monsieur Evans en entourant ses épaules. Ne devriez-vous pas retourner à l'école ?

-C'est mal parti, murmura Remus en regardant la foule.

Lily suivit son regard et laissa tomber un « oh merde » qui n'échappa à personne. Cependant Remus ne fixait pas le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'approchait d'eux avec les sourcils froncés, mais la femme qui le suivait :

-Miss Evans, monsieur Lupin, il me semble qu'il est interdit de quitter l'enceinte du collège de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le ton de leur directeur était si calme que les deux élèves se sentirent mal. C'était toujours ainsi avec le vieux mage, les victimes de ses remontrances auraient toujours souhaité avoir droit aux cris plutôt qu'au calme :

-Professeur je... Je voulais voir mes parents, bredouilla Lily en fuyant le regard des-dits parents.

-Ce qui me paraît normal miss, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall ne vous a t-elle pas transmis que je vous aurais donné des nouvelles dans la soirée ?

-Si...

Remus releva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa mère. Le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé, c'était à elle de s'occuper de son fils...

-Bon dieu Remus ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'accompagnais Lily.

-C'est l'excuse la plus minable que tu ne m'aies jamais sortie !

Il ouvrit grands les yeux sur le coup. Jamais sa mère n'avait employé des mots si durs à son encontre, il sentit son cœur accélérer douloureusement :

-Mais c'est vrai, se défendit-il, elle n'allait pas venir seule et...

-Et quoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était dangereux ici ? Que ta place était à Poudlard et pas sur le lieu d'un crime ? Tu y as réfléchi une seconde ?

Oublié son directeur de Poudlard. Oublié l'odeur des corps calcinés qu'il sentait toujours. Oublié Lily et sa famille. Il se mit à crier avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait :

-Et moi je peux savoir ce que _toi_ tu fous là ? T'es devenue Auror sans me le dire juste après le déménagement ? Non, penses-tu, jamais je me suis dit que ce serait dangereux ! D'ailleurs j'ai laissé ma baguette à James pour l'occasion, il voulait jouer avec !

Il aurait pu continuer mais l'expression de sa mère l'arrêta brusquement. Encore une fois... Il avait cédé...

Lily lui reprit la main immédiatement et prit sa défense du mieux qu'elle put. Ses parents s'excusèrent du dérangement. Pétunia Evans contemplait la scène avec ahurissement. Mais Arianne Lupin regardait son fils avec inquiétude, et le professeur Dumbledore laissait glisser son regard bleu électrique sur lui de temps à autre, tout en s'expliquant avec les Evans.

Remus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, il ne reprit le fil de la conversation que lorsque Dumbledore annonça :

-...m'occupe de les ramener. Aussi parfait qu'ait été ce Portoloin, je préfère me charger du retour. Je devrais sévir une fois à l'école, punir tous les élèves d'une même maison... Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait.

Remus se retourna vers lui en même temps que sa mère qui acquiesça :

-Je vous le confie alors professeur, merci d'avance.

-Maman, attends ! Protesta Remus, je...

Mais « je » quoi ? Il aurait dû être là pour épauler Lily, pour la soutenir, pour la rassurer... Et c'est lui qui perdait désormais ses moyens. La peur étreignait lui étreignait les entrailles, _le_ rendait plus audible que jamais, plus menaçant. Ses yeux le brûlèrent un instant, il chassa les larmes d'un battement de cil. Comme il l'avait toujours fait...

-Je dois y aller Remus, on en reparlera calmement.

Elle résista quelques secondes puis le prit dans ses bras. Loin de le rassurer cette étreinte l'angoissa encore plus, elle était trop forte, trop douloureuse... Une étreinte tremblante qui sentait les larmes et la peur :

-Ne quitte pas le château, souffla t-elle à son oreille, fais bien attention à toi.

Note : Finalement je poste ce chapitre pendant les vacances… Un petit cadeau de noël en quelque sorte ^^ Je n'aurais jamais cru en écrire autant… Il s'est rallongé à mon insu. Le prochain est déjà écrit, il viendra peut-être plutôt la semaine prochaine… Pour voir si je ne peux pas prendre un peu d'avance.

Bonne année en avance à tous !


	16. Chapter 10 : Tu auras beau courir

Chapitre 10 :

Tu auras beau courir...

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

_(Wake me up when September ends – Green day )_

-Je crois que c'était l'engueulade du siècle !

-Incroyable... Je n'aurais jamais cru que les profs pouvaient se réunir entre eux pour décider d'une punition...

-Oh, ils s'en tirent bien... Ils auraient put être renvoyés quand même.

-Eh bien... Lily et Remus, oui... Les autres ne sont accusés que de complicité.

-Et « les autres » vous écoutent, hurla Sirius en se détournant du mur de trophées.

Irisea et Daria éclatèrent de rire, la troupe de Gryffondor, plongée jusqu'au coude dans les produits nettoyant les imitèrent rapidement. Voyant qu'aucun professeur ne surveillait le bon déroulement de leur punition, Sirius balança son chiffon, imbibé à saturation de la potion anti-poussière de Jeannine Cébiensec, et se laissa retomber sur le sol :

-Pause ! Déclara-t-il en soupirant ensuite à s'en fendre l'âme.

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que son signal, Andrea et Kathleen reposèrent leur balai contre les toiles d'araignées, Peter appuya le sien près de la serpillère de James et Remus lâcha son propre chiffon à poussière.

La Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle les regardèrent faire, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres :

-Il me semble que nous devons surveiller que vous ne faites pas de pause, souligna Daria.

-Le mensonge ça existe, proféra Sirius avec un ton philosophique.

Son effet aurait pu réussir s'il avait retenu le long bâillement qui lui échappa :

-Ce qui me tue, annonça Andrea en laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur, c'est que McGonagall soit restée enfermée dans son bureau avec Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn pour... Une punition de ménage !

-C'est vrai que ça manque cruellement d'originalité, dit James.

- « Nettoyez jusqu'à ce que ce soit propre, quitte à ne pas dormir », répéta Lily en haussant les épaules, on va pas se plaindre, vu le boulot c'est déjà lourd comme punition.

-Vous devriez reprendre d'ailleurs, remarqua doucement Irisea, sinon vous ne dormirez pas beaucoup cette nuit...

Un grognement collectif suivit sa déclaration, Remus se releva, réalisant soudain à quel point ses membres étaient lourds de fatigue, Il prit la main de sa petite amie et retourna s'asseoir en l'emportant dans son élan :

-Ah ! Alors comme ça je suis la seule préfète un tant soit peu professionnelle ? Sourit Daria en voyant son amie rendre les armes face à Remus, bon eh bien vous vous plaindrez pas demain hein ?

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira profondemment avant d'aller se poser à son tour :

-Ton professionnalisme n'aura pas duré très longtemps, plaisanta Sirius, bon comme on peut enfin être tous ensemble, parlons peu mais parlons bien !

-Je vois pas de quoi on peut bien parler, dit Lily en le regardant.

Le jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, faisant rire Peter à sa droite, ce fut Andrea qui répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Mais de votre expédition bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers les autres. Ils leur avaient déjà raconté en détails ce qui leur été arrivé, durant le temps que leur directrice de maison avait passé à décider de leur punition... Ce qui signifiait : pas grand chose. Les Moldus qui avaient perdu la vie dans l'attentat leurs été inconnus, seule Lily, en tant qu'ancienne voisine, avait entendu leur nom, et le fait d'y avoir croisé Dumbledore n'était pas si incroyable que ça :

-Mais si justement ! Souligna Sirius en pointant son index droit sur Remus comme pour appuyer une preuve, Dumbledore qui se ballade dans une rue moldue ? Il n'aurait eu qu'à attendre le compte-rendu des Aurors !

-Il à dû préférer se rendre sur place, la situation n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, protesta Remus en voyant tout le monde, même Irisea et Daria, acquiescer.

- « Pas si extraordinaire que ça »? , répéta la Serdaigle en levant les yeux vers le plafond, justement c'est ça qui m'intrigue. Dumbledore à l'air beaucoup plus investi dans ce début d'histoire que dans la montée au pouvoir de Grindenwald.

-Cette guerre se met en place depuis des années, souffla Lily, ce n'est pas vraiment le début.

-Les signes avant coureur de la guerre contre Grindenwald sont apparus dix ans avant que la situation ne dégénère. Dumbledore soupçonne un truc avec ce Lord Machin !

-Voldemort, corrigea machinalement James.

-Et qu'est ce que ta mère faisait là-bas Remus ? Intervint Peter.

Le lycanthrope lui lança un regard noir, rapidement imité par les deux autres Maraudeurs. La présence de sa mère sur les lieuw de l'attaque était un fait qu'il avait tenu à garder pour les Maraudeurs exclusivement, Lily l'avait aisément deviné en le voyant occulter cet élément dans leur compte-rendu. Mais à présent les filles le fixaient avec des yeux ronds :

-Je croyais que ta mère faisait de la vente par hiboux, l'accusa discrètement Irisea.

-C'est le cas, protesta le châtain en se tournant vers elle, mais elle n'a rien voulu m'expliquer !

-Moi je pense, dit Sirius d'une voix forte en interrompant Kathleen qui allait prendre la parole, que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'on avait entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il offrit un sourire des plus innocent aux filles qui, risquant de se briser la nuque, venaient de se retourner brusquement sur lui. Remus le remercia intérieurement :

-Comment ça « dans le bureau de Dumbledore » ? Demanda Kathleen.

-Il parlait d'un « Ordre » avec McGo'...

-Réponds-moi Sirius !

-Et si c'était une sorte de groupe qui enquête sur les attentats ? Conclut le jeune Black.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre que Kathleen lui avait asséné un coup sur le crâne, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi ignorée. Remus croisa le regard de James et Peter, chacun prêt à se relever pour empêcher leur ami de commettre une erreur en engageant un duel contre la Gryffondor à dix heures du soir, dans la salle des trophées. Mais Sirius afficha un sourire goguenard, insolent, et attrapa le poignet de Kathleen dans sa main avec force :

-Eh bien, eh bien... Tu frappes tes amis maintenant ?

Kathleen afficha le même air de provocation que lui :

- Amis ? Je ne nous croyais pas si proches Black, et sache que je frappe quiconque me confond avec le mur.

-Ce n'était pas de l'ignorance Robins, je voulais juste finir ma phrase.

-Mon œil !

Andrea se racla la gorge en même temps que Daria, les faisant se retourner à l'unisson, un air de défi, gâché par un sourire radieux, imprimé sur le visage. Leurs amis se mirent à pouffer, discrètement au cas où un prof passerait pour surveiller le bon déroulement de leur punition :

-Non mais sérieusement, reprit Irisea dévorée par la curiosité, le bureau de Dumbledore ?

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, éluda Remus d'un geste de la main, une idée sur un coup de tête...

-Qui s'est soldé sur un énorme coup de chance, Dumbledore n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte de son bureau, on a pu capter quelque chose à propos d'un « ordre ».

-L'idée de Sirius n'est pas si con alors...

-Je te remercie Robins de reconnaître mon génie naturel.

-Parce que Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à laisser cette situation s'installer, acheva Kathleen en l'ignorant, et ta mère doit en faire partie Lupin, ça expliquerait sa présence à Privet Drive.

-Ou pas, soupira l'intéressé, je parlerai de ça avec mes parents... On devrait reprendre le boulot.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se redressa prestement, entrainant sa petite amie dans son sillage. Les autres se mirent à râler mais il accrocha le regard chocolat de James avec tant d'insistance que le brun comprit qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls dans quelques secondes. En effet, Flitwick ne tarda pas à entrer dans la salle. Il vit ainsi les deux préfètes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, bras croisés et appuyées contre le mur, observant leurs amis travaillant méticuleusement et en silence :

-Tout se passe bien ? Demanda le minuscule professeur de sa voix aigüe.

-Parfaitement bien professeur, répondit Daria.

Les autres répondirent avec un sourire fatigué, bien travaillé. Flitwick regarda sa montre au grand espoir de ses élèves :

-Encore une heure et je vous libèrerai pour la soirée, annonça t-il, miss Green et Daffodil vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Les deux jeunes filles offrirent un air de compassion à leurs amis et Remus dut cacher sa frustration en la passant sur une tache particulièrement coriace qui s'était collée à la médaille d'un certain Jedusor, il aurait bien aimé raccompagner Irisea. La présence de sa mère à Privet Drive n'avait de cesse de l'angoisser.

La journée commençait mal. Ce fut la première pensée de Remus quand la douleur remonta le long du bras qu'il venait d'extraire des couvertures pour éteindre son réveil. Il écouta ses amis se battre avec les couvertures, se lever avec brusquerie... Il compatit pour Peter, que Sirius avait entreprit d'aider à se réveiller, et espéra gagner quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires en entendant James prendre d'office le premier tour de salle de bain :

-Debout mon loup ! C'est le matiiiin !

Remus incendia du regard le jeune Black qui n'en avait cure. Sirius attrapa sa couette d'un geste expert et la tira d'un seul coup, un vent glacé s'abattit sur le corps du lycanthrope qui se retourna sur le côté en grognant :

-Pas de ça avec moi ! Répondit Sirius, je t'attrape par la peau du cou si tu ne te lèves pas !

-Pourquoi es tu aussi en forme ? Se plaignit Remus, d'habitude c'est moi qui vous réveille...

-Et tu es plus doux que lui, assura Peter.

Sirius eut un grand rire, un peu effrayant du point de vue de Remus, avant de répondre :

-J'ai le droit d'avoir bien dormi non ?

-Non, répondit Remus du tac au tac.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son matelas et lui secoua l'épaule, anéantissant définitivement ses espoirs de sommeil. James sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain :

-A toi Pete ! Bonjour Remus !

L'interpellé marmonna pour toute réponse et se redressa difficilement en faisant craquer ses articulations. _Il_ se réveilla à son tour avec force, vrillant son crâne comme une lance :

-Rem's ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, il avait porté sa main à sa tempe par automatisme :

-Juste mal à la tête, marmonna t-il, c'est bon.

-Si tu le dis...

Le châtain esquiva le regard que James portait sur lui pour quitter son lit et fouiller dans sa malle. _Il_ continuait de grogner doucement, presque comme un ronronnement de plaisir...

La bonne humeur de Sirius alla jusqu'à étonner les filles qui, elles aussi, ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état un matin. Alors qu'elles plaisantaient dessus, Sirius se leva pour aller chercher Daria qui allait sortir de la salle, la trainant jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor :

-Hmm... Hésita t-elle devant le silence qui suivit son arrivée, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as trainée ici ?

-Tu ne nous as pas dit bonjour, chantonna Sirius, où est Irisea ?

-En botanique, répondit Remus à sa place, salut Daria, ne prête pas attention à lui.

-Je vais m'y efforcer, sourit-elle, ah James au fait, mon équipe a pris le terrain de Quidditch de 19 heures à 20 heures ce soir, ça ira ?

James chercha le regard de Kathleen en face de lui qui acquiesça :

-Ça m'arrange, répondit-elle, je n'ai pas encore fini ma dissert' de métamorphose.

-Cool, j'irai prévenir mon capitaine que c'est bon ! Tu m'excuseras Sirius mais je dois filer, bonne journée !

-On se voit en Sortilège, salua Lily.

La Serdaigle acquiesça et repartit au pas de course vers la sortie alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans la Grande salle. Remus soupira, vaguement prêt à se rendre en cours de potion, et se releva en même temps que les autres, balançant son sac sur son épaule :

-Tu n'as rien mangé Remus, remarqua Lily.

Le garçon jeta un regard inutile sur son assiette, que ses amis avaient remplie par habitude, et à laquelle il n'avait pas touché :

-Un peu mal au cœur, éluda-t-il, mais ne t'en fait pas je vais pas m'écrouler.

-Moi j'espère surtout que tu ne prendras pas une nouvelle fois ma main pour un insecte, souffla Andrea avec un petit sourire.

Remus secoua la tête alors que les autres riaient, lui aussi il espérait ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

Les Serpentard sortirent de la Grande Salle en même temps qu'eux. Au lieu de les ignorer, comme ils le faisaient habituellement en présence des professeurs, ils les regardèrent avec de grands sourires goguenards. La bonne humeur de Sirius chuta de plusieurs crans alors que les verts et argents disparaissaient dans les escaliers :

-J'en connais qui sont ravis de voir qu'il y a toujours des morts et des disparitions, grinça le jeune Black entre ses dents, et arrête de leur dire bonjour Evans !

-Pas le peine de rejeter tout et n'importe quoi sur moi, répondit-elle froidement, j'ai salué Severus, c'est tout.

-Je croyais que tu lui faisais la gueule !

-Sirius, arrête, intervint James, Lily peut saluer ses amis quand même.

Même le regard offusqué de Sirius et Peter ne le fit pas revenir sur ses mots. Le brun emboita le pas aux filles qui descendaient les escaliers menant aux cachots, Remus poussa ses deux amis dans le dos pour les faire sortir de leur tétanie. La deuxième sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, du seuil de sa salle de classe Slughorn les appelait avec énergie :

-Allez messieurs, plus vite, nous avons du boulot aujourd'hui ! Monsieur Lupin vous ferez équipe avec miss Evans, monsieur Black avec miss Robins, miss Jewells avec miss Saxon et monsieur Pettigrow avec monsieur Potter... Allez !

Peu enthousiastes à l'idée de voir leur professeur passer de l'énergie joviale à l'énervement face à leur manque de motivation, les Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs pairs sans oser un regard d'encouragement pour chacun.

Remus sortit ses affaires, pendant que leur professeur affichait les informations dont dépendaient la bonne préparation de la potion au tableau. Le lycanthrope se tourna vers Lily en voyant que, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle le fixait lui au lieu de suivre consciencieusement les instructions. Ils fronça les sourcils et elle griffonna rapidement sur son parchemin :

_Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, ça va aller ?_

Remus secoua la tête, non il n'était pas bien mais son amie n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que nécessaire. Il attrapa sa plume pour lui répondre :

_Mal dormi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne feras pas cette potion seule... Même si cela serait certainement mieux pour ta moyenne générale..._

Lily eut un grand sourire et le regarda, l'air de dire, « arrête de te rabaisser à tout bout de champ ».

Slughorn leur donna finalement le signal de départ et, dans un grand bruit de chaises raclant le sol, les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients qui leur manquaient dans les placards du professeur. Remus aurait préféré suivre à la lettre les conseils de son amie : couper les ingrédients et les lui placer dans l'ordre... Cela, il pouvait s'y risquer sans trop d'erreur. C'était sans compter sur le caractère de la rouquine qui ne cessait de chercher où se situait son blocage avec la préparation des potions :

-Tu t'améliores, quand même, dit-elle alors que leur potion reposait.

Remus acquiesça, même s'il en pensait tout l'inverse. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas sortir des cachots et respirer un peu d'air frais méritaient, selon lui, une sacrée médaille...

-On ne devrait pas ajouter les écorces maintenant ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant à contre-cœur du contenu bouillonnant.

-Non, il faut attendre que la potion prenne une teinte bleutée, ça voudra dire qu'elle a bien absorbé l'essence de Murlap diluée qu'on a versée au début, répondit son amie avec une patience infinie.

-Et là ce n'est pas bleuté ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et observa le contenu de son chaudron avant de se retourner vers lui :

-Tu ne serais pas daltonien Remus ?

Le lycanthrope ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui fit se retourner ses trois amis, dispersés dans la classe :

-Non mais ne te moque pas ! Protesta Lily en grimaçant, je ne blaguais pas.

-Pardon c'est juste que... Non rien...

Le premier loup-garou daltonien de l'histoire...

-Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas de problèmes de vue, dit-il.

La jeune fille ne parut pas convaincue, elle tourna leur potion doucement, plongée dans ses réflexions. Remus préféra la laisser dans le silence et se rabattit sur son manuel... Bien que la théorie ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème. Il ne put retenir un regard vers le chaudron... Il n'empêche... Il la voyait un peu bleue la potion...

-Je crois que j'ai compris...

-De quoi ?

-Ton problème avec la préparation des potions ! S'enthousiasma Lily.

Remus haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire sur le visage. La jeune fille se tourna face à lui, avec l'expression la plus sérieuse du monde :

-Je pense que tu es trop précis.

-N'est-ce pas toute l'importance de la préparation des potions ?

-Moi je te dis qu'il y a un truc là, insista-t-elle, comme quand tu m'as dit que c'était déjà bleuté... Tu te concentre sur des petits détails et... Bref, mon pauvre Remus, tu es ce qu'on appelle un perfectionniste !

-Et le diagnostique tomba au bout de six ans, plaisanta Remus.

-Je suis sérieuse !

-Et je vais y réfléchir parce que ce n'est pas dénué de sens... Écorces ?

Elle se retourna vers la potion, un grand sourire sur le visage :

-Oui ! Qu'est ce que je disais, c'est du progrès ça !

Il lui passa l'ingrédient que la jeune fille ajouta d'un geste expert et précis. Une vapeur brulante s'éleva. Une odeur un peu rêche, comme un mélange de sable et de souffre remonta le long de la gorge de Remus, l'asséchant. Il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille d'eau dans son sac :

-Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-il à Lily.

-Non merci, sourit-elle, c'est rare de voir une bouteille en plastique à Poudlard, remarqua t-elle.

Remus haussa les épaules en la rebouchant :

-C'est plus pratique, même James et Sirius ont admis que ça craignait moins qu'une bouteille en verre.

-À propos de James...

Le lycanthrope la fixa, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La rouquine fit la moue et murmura :

-Si tu lui répètes ce que je vais te dire, je promets que tu n'as plus de tête.

Il pouffa, là il retrouvait sa Lily :

-Je t'écoute.

-Il est devenu vraiment gentil, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je discute avec lui juste pour te faire plaisir... Bon au début si peut-être mais... Il a changé. Je le pense sincèrement.

-Moi aussi, sourit Remus, et si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, il a muri.

-Comme quoi tout peut arriver.

Il vit son regard émeraude se diriger une fraction de seconde vers son ami avant de revenir sur lui :

-Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises pour qu'il ne s'imagine rien de plus... Mais c'était vraiment prévenant de sa part de... Quand il t'a demandé de m'accompagner à Privet Drive.

-Oui.

-Et tout à l'heure, avant le cours de potion... Remus, retire-moi ce sourire de ton visage !

Le lycanthrope se détourna mais, comme il ne put reprendre une expression un tant soit peu neutre, dut subir les assauts du manuel de Lily sur son épaule.

-Ça va les cours de potion avec Evans, c'est la joie ! Le taquina Sirius à la sortie.

Ils étaient les derniers, Slughorn ayant tenu à féliciter Remus et Peter pour leurs progrès dans son cours :

-Elle m'a fait réaliser un truc bizarre, se souvint Remus alors qu'ils arpentaient les cachots silencieux.

-Que Slughorn à un grand sex-appeal ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire :

-Non rien à voir, finit par répondre Remus, mais je crois que je ne distingue pas les mêmes couleurs que vous.

-Hein ? Redemanda James en poussant la porte qui menait au hall.

-Bah elle a crut à un moment que j'étais daltonien.

-Et c'est possible ça ? Questionna Peter.

Remus soupira :

-Pas plus que je n'attrape de la fièvre.

-J'ai jamais compris, ça...

-Cherche pas, Pete, s'impatienta Sirius, c'est marrant !

Remus sourit légèrement face à son enthousiasme :

-Je me disais que c'était le genre de trucs qui te plairait.

-Que je sois pendu si Sirius ne fait pas de thèse sur les métamorphoses ! Annonça théâtralement James en se dirigeant en bout de table.

-C'est trop de boulot, répondit son frère de cœur en attrapant le plat de côtelettes.

L'odeur de viande cuite rappela à Remus qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné le matin... Son mal de crâne semblait s'être noyé dans les vapeurs nauséabondes du cours de potion. Peter le remarqua aussi en le voyant engloutir son assiette :

-Ça va mieux toi.

-Faut croire...

Quelques hiboux traversèrent le plafond de la Grande salle. Il était devenu courant de recevoir du courrier à chaque heure de la journée. Les parents avides de nouvelles, inquiets de la santé de leurs enfants et vice versa. Une vieille chouette aux plume retournées se posa avec un cri strident devant Remus. Elle semblait avoir hâte de s'en aller mais le garçon la contempla plusieurs secondes sans l'approcher :

-Rem's ? Euh... Je crois que c'est pour toi, fit remarquer Sirius dans un raclement de gorge.

-Oui mais...

James appela la chouette et lui défit la lettre avec douceur. L'oiseau lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de reprendre son envol. Le brun tendit la lettre à son ami avec un petit sourire. Remus la prit, sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'effrayait tant.

Ce n'était qu'un parchemin abimé et grossièrement plié. Il sentait la terre, l'humidité... _Il_ grogna de satisfaction quand le lycanthrope déplia la missive avec des mains tremblantes. L'encre était vieille mais ce n'était pas son odeur épaisse qui lui retourna l'estomac, c'était cette autre fragrance, celle qui rendait Lunard heureux à lui en donner le vertige... Remus replia le papier en deux et se leva :

-Désolé il faut que j'aille y répondre.

-Tes parents ? Demanda Peter avec inquiétude.

-Non, non. Rien de grave c'est juste qu'il faut une réponse rapidement. Je vous retrouve en sortilège.

Il s'étonna de son aplomb. Il prit son sac tranquillement, glissa la lettre dans sa poche en gardant fermement son poing dessus. Il avait l'impression que la Grande Salle toute entière avait le regard vissé sur son dos alors qu'il repartait à une allure normale. Il fit taire Lunard avec la menace de se retourner et de se précipiter sur Dumbledore pour donner la lettre... _Il_ obéit, tapis dans son esprit, prêt à mordre si Remus ignorait cette vague promesse.

Le châtain ne se dirigea pas vers la volière, il alla s'isoler dans une salle de classe. Il referma la porte, la bloqua et l'insonorisa en deux gestes un peu secs de sa baguette magique, et ressortit le parchemin froissé de sa poche.

Peut-être avait il rêvé...

_Cher Remus,_

_Je crois qu'il est inutile de me présenter. Il est inutile aussi de discuter longuement dans une lettre. Je serais dans la forêt interdite ce soir, tu me trouveras bien. Je t'y attendrai Remus, je promets de ne pas te faire de mal, je veux juste discuter. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_À ce soir,_

_F.G._

La peur l'envahit comme une vague d'encre glacée. Elle isola ses muscles, lui déroba ses forces et l'aveugla. Remus s'effondra sur le sol, cloué par l'angoisse, cette angoisse froide et creuse comme la mort. Il sentit, dans une semi-conscience, Lunard s'emparer de son corps, il n'en avait que faire, qu'il gratte le sol si cela l'amusait.

Non... Il devait se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il court jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander pourquoi... Pourquoi Greyback le contactait-il maintenant ? Douze ans après l'avoir maudit...

La lettre abandonnée sur le sol libérait sans s'arrêter les effluves de sang, d'obscurité... Une senteur animale... L'odeur du chef et du prédateur. Il fallait qu'il sorte... Mais ses jambes tremblaient trop. Il les ramena vers lui et les serra dans ses bras. Il avait peur. Juste tellement peur.


	17. Chapter 11 : La part d'ombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Chapitre 11 :

La part d'ombre

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard _

(The scientist – Coldplay )

-Tu as pu envoyer ta réponse ?

James n'avait même pas attendu qu'il soit arrivé à leur hauteur pour lui demander, signe que la question n'était pas anodine... Signe qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais Remus n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire que la lettre venait de Fenrir Greyback, récemment allié officiel de Voldemort, et qu'il voulait lui parler le soir même au cœur de la forêt interdite. Il valait mieux leur mentir... Et c'était un domaine dans lequel il était passé maître :

-Oui c'est bon, répondit-il en laissant tomber son sac, désolé c'était un peu précipité comme départ...

-Tu es tout pâlot, dit Sirius avec un sourire provocant.

Il voulait jouer à ça, ne pas faire semblant de le croire et chercher la petite bête... Parfait :

-Je suis toujours pâle, pardon d'être malade. Mais tu m'as l'air stressé, un problème avec Regulus ?

Il le regarda avec une inquiétude feinte histoire de renforcer son coup. Il avait dépassé les bornes, encore une fois. Il pouvait lire le reproche dans les prunelles chocolat de James, l'inquiétude dans les traits de Peter, le mépris dans la lente inspiration de Sirius. Mais en cette heure Remus était terrifié, et Lunard tellement gorgé d'énergie et d'impatience...

-Entrez, annonça le minuscule professeur du seuil de sa salle de classe.

Sirius fusilla son ami du regard avant d'entrer à la suite des autres, Peter sur les talons :

-Y'a des façons plus douces que ça pour demander qu'on s'occupe de nos affaires, lança James en s'avançant à sa hauteur.

_ Il_ haussa les épaules. Remus l'empoigna furieusement par l'échine pour le jeter au loin, James l'observait toujours :

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser.

-T'as vraiment pas l'air bien... On peut sécher le cours pour en parler si tu veux ?

Flitwick les observait, sourcils froncés. Il devait s'attendre à ce que les fameux Maraudeurs s'échappent en courant sous ses yeux... Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait de nombreuses fois :

-Je vais pas bien, confessa Remus à mi-voix, mais je vais régler ça tout seul. Ce n'est pas grand chose...

-C'est _lui_ ?

La solution de facilité... Un demi-mensonge en plus :

-C'est _lui_. Tu diras à Sirius que je ne pensais pas à mal.

James allait répliquer qu'il le ferait lui-même, Remus en était sûr, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il entra avant le brun, saluant son professeur d'un air absent, et alla s'asseoir près d'Irisea, un Poufsouffle dont le nom l'indifférait à sa droite, et les filles de sa maison dans son dos :

-Tu t'es encore disputé avec Sirius ? Remarqua sa petite amie avec un sourire résigné.

-J'ai été infect.

Il sentit son regard sur lui mais se refusa à tourner le visage. S'il la regardait dans les yeux maintenant, ce n'est certainement pas lui qu'elle verrait, mais _l'autre_. Et cet autre n'aurait qu'une envie, labourer sa chair si tendre, plonger son nez dans son cou pour se rassasier de son odeur si parfumée, arracher ses vêtements et prendre plus...

Remus plongea son visage dans son bras en respirant fortement. La sensation était si forte, si oppressante dans son corps que cela en devenait douloureux. Une main le secoua doucement, Irisea sûrement mais il ne devait pas sortir, pas maintenant alors qu'_il_ était là. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir en classe en étant si faible ! Jamais, jamais, jamais...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Professeur ! Lupin est devenu fou !

-Je me passerais de vos commentaires monsieur Connors ! Dix points de moins à Poufsouffle !Monsieur Lupin ? Vous m'entendez ?

_Bien sur qu'il entendait, il les sentait même. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée si cet humain voulait bien abandonner ce qui lui restait de volonté pour..._

Remus se releva, faisant basculer sa chaise dans un fracas épouvantable, et s'enfuit littéralement de la salle de classe. Lunard grogna, griffa mais il continuait à courir. Il s'enferma, à moitié fou, dans une salle de classe et plongea ses dents dans son avant-bras avec force.

La douleur le fit lâcher prise rapidement pour gémir, les larmes aux yeux :

-Dégage, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et Greyback se fera arrêter alors dégage ! Dégage maintenant !

Il ne s'était pas autant battu avec lui depuis des années. Lunard protestait, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était revoir Fenrir Greyback et s'en montrer digne. Un tel sentiment retourna l'estomac de Remus. Il avait mal à la tête, son bras ensanglanté le lançait douloureusement et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se tenir la tête dans les mains en murmurant des « Dégage », au bord des larmes.

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. La surprise avait entrainé la peur, la peur l'avait affaibli... Et sans qu'il ne le réalise, il avait ouvert toute grande la porte de son esprit à Lunard. Il était normal qu'il en ait profité.

Puis soudainement, _il_ se retira, s'allongea et attendit, patiemment. Quelqu'un toqua légèrement à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était plus seul :

-Remus c'est nous... On peut entrer ?

La voix de Sirius tremblait, que pouvaient-ils bien s'imaginer, tous les deux, après l'avoir entendu parler seul durant un temps indéterminé ? Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son angoisse s'était sournoisement changée en une glace qui lui engourdissait les membres et la gorge :

-Remus ? Remus tu nous entends ?

Il déglutit douloureusement, essayant de faire passer la boule qui lui bloquait la parole :

-J'entends.

Ce n'était qu'un filet de voix, pourtant ses amis poussèrent un véritable soupir de soulagement. S'il n'avait pas aussi honte il en aurait sourit :

-On peut entrer ?

-Je pense.

James passa le premier et alluma les vieilles bougies qui demeuraient dans la salle d'un coup de baguette. Il s'arrêta dans son geste, une seconde, en apercevant son ami. Remus tourna la tête, dégouté d'inspirer tant de pitié, mais Sirius surgit tout d'un coup, le forçant à planter son regard dans le sien :

-Merlin tu saignes ! Qu'est ce que tu t'es... Tu t'es mordu ? Non mais quel crétin ! Relève ta manche faut désinfecter ça ! À la prochaine pleine lune je défoncerais littéralement la gueule à Lunard pour ce qu'il t'inflige !

-Patmol, c'est Remus qui se retrouverait avec la mâchoire défoncée... Ou toi...

-James-le-pragmatique ! Je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant ! Remus ça te fait mal ? Ohé !

Le châtain cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir vraiment ingurgité ce flot de paroles. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur lui, Sirius tenait sa main où la manche relevée laissait voir les profondes marques que ses dents avaient découpées sur sa peau :

-Faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, souffla-t-il.

-Tu vas surtout aller t'allonger ! Ordonna Sirius, si c'est urgent on va aller le voir, nous. Qu'est ce que tu veux lui dire ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais _il_ grogna, l'avertissant calmement, dangereusement. Remus déglutit :

-Je sais plus...

Il ignora le regard que s'échangèrent ses deux amis pour se rasseoir plus confortablement sur le sol poussiéreux. S'il parlait de Greyback... Lunard était-il vraiment capable de voler son corps pour blesser ses deux amis ? Il refusait de prendre le risque :

-Si ce n'était pas une chose impossible, je jurerais que tu as de la fièvre, souffla James.

Par précaution il posa sa paume sur son front :

-Nan, rien, marmonna-t-il, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie pour soigner ton bras, tu peux marcher ?

Remus acquiesça mais Sirius l'aida quand même à se relever et le maintint fermement pour avancer :

-Flitwick a pu calmer la classe. Tu as fait super peur aux filles par contre... Bon en fait tu as fait peur à tout le monde.

-Super, murmura Remus.

Sa migraine s'éloignait, il distinguait plus clairement le couloir où il se faisait trainer contre son gré :

-Je suis passé du stade de lunatique à celui de fou, poursuivit-il avec une ombre de sourire, hourra.

-Peter est resté en classe pour trouver une excuse quelconque, le rassura James, fait lui confiance ton honneur sera sauf.

-C'est Saxon qui va encore t'en vouloir par contre, remarqua légèrement Sirius, elle râle quand tu ne t'énerves pas devant elle. Cette fille a un sérieux problème... En plus de celui de trainer avec mon frère s'entend !

Remus retint un soupir à grand peine, il manquait plus que ça.

Il avait été autorisé à manquer la journée de cours. Une de plus, une de moins... Exceptionnellement ça ne le travaillait pas plus que ça. James et Sirius l'avait déposé à l'infirmerie puis étaient repartis en classe assurer leur professeur, Peter et le reste de la classe qu'il se reposait.

Pomfresh avait eu à peu près la même réaction que Sirius en voyant son bras ensanglanté. Elle le traina tout au fond de l'infirmerie et rabattit les rideau autour de son lit d'un geste sec :

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous en arriviez à vous faire du mal ? Avait-elle grommelé en prenant délicatement son poignet dans sa main pour orienter la blessure à la lumière, vous auriez pu venir ici. Ahlala regardez moi ça ! Vous avez conscience que vous auriez pu vous arracher un tendon ?

-Je crois...

-On va dire que c'est un début, avait-elle lâché dans un soupir résolu.

Une fatigue monstrueuse s'était abattue sur lui, réveillant ses courbatures qui le dérangeaient. Il avait regardé, à demi-conscient, les soins opérés sur son avant-bras. Il se sentait étrangement absent, trop épuisé pour penser, trop fatigué pour lutter ou simplement détourner son esprit de ses deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixait intensément. « Restez ici pour la journée » avait-il entendu. La voix était étouffée, comme à des kilomètres. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas partir... Les deux billes brillantes qu'étaient les prunelles de Lunard le surveillaient...

La première chose qu'il vit en rouvrant les yeux le fit sursauter violemment. Lunard était là, à deux pas de lui... Son regard toujours braqué sur...

-Pardon vieux, on t'a réveillé ?

Il cligna des paupières et se tourna vers Peter, assis sur une chaise à côté des deux autres Maraudeurs. Ils le regardaient avec un petit sourire, apparemment soulagés de le voir réveillé. Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fit couler son regard là où il avait vu Lunard... Cru voir Lunard. C'était ses propres yeux qu'il avait aperçus dans le reflet de la carafe d'eau. Il soupira et décida de se redresser. Une couverture glissa de ses épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait :

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Sirius.

Il avait une migraine épouvantable, l'estomac complètement retourné, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, les muscles comme des charbons ardents... Et pour couronner le tout son avant-bras l'élançait douloureusement. Comment aurait-il pu aller mal ?

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il faisait nuit :

-Bientôt six heures, annonça James après un regard sur sa montre.

Remus rassembla ses derniers neurones encore en état afin de maintenir une conversation :

-Vous devriez pas être en botanique ?

-Sache que c'est Lily qui nous a encouragé à sécher ! Protesta Peter.

-Selon elle on est plus utiles à ton chevet qu'au cours de Mme Chourave...

-Ce que je trouve particulièrement injuste, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire, car aucune bataille de boue ne vaut celles où l'on participe !

Le lycanthrope s'autorisa un sourire fatigué, ce qui parut rassurer pleinement ses amis. Il n'osa pas demander à quoi il ressemblait mais il songea qu'un inferi aurait l'air en meilleure forme :

-En fait on est passé au bureau de Mac Gonagall, dit James en le regardant, Dumbledore est absent mais il devrait rentrer vers neuf heures.

-Vous lui avez dit que je voulais lui parler ? S'exclama Remus.

Son cœur tambourina plus vite si c'était possible. Lunard grogna doucement, prêt à protester :

-On a dit que c'était pour nous, répondit James en haussant les épaules, comme tu ne paraissais plus très sûr de vouloir lui parler tout à l'heure... Enfin bref si tu veux y aller tu sais à quelle heure il sera là. On t'accompagnera.

-Pas la peine, j'ai une ronde à faire ce soir.

-Oh que non, s'opposa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, tu te reposes ce soir.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Honnêtement les gars, si vous restez dans la salle commune ce sera plus reposant de faire mon boulot de préfet que d'écouter les autres discuter toute la nuit. Lily sera avec moi en plus, ça ira. Et je vais dormir jusque là je pense.

Un bâillement lui échappa comme pour confirmer ses dires. Merlin, comment un simple coup de sang pouvait-il lui voler son énergie à ce point ?

-Force pas trop quand même, intima Peter, sinon tu tiendras pas la semaine avant... Tu vois.

Oui il voyait, quelle question :

-T'inquiète pas Peter, ce sera pas ma première pleine lune.

James et Sirius pouffèrent alors que le troisième s'empourprait doucement :

-Je voulais juste dire qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

-Oui maman, sourit Remus, je vais d'ailleurs me recoucher maintenant, si tu veux bien me chanter une berceuse.

-Ta gueule, lâcha Peter avec un grand sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

-Gaffe Rem's, sinon il va vraiment chanter, avertit Sirius.

Remus s'en fichait, il se laissa glisser sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux : « t'es content ? Pensa-t-il, ils savent rien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? ». En guise de réponse il sentit Lunard se relever et s'éloigner. Sa migraine se calma immédiatement, comme un poids qui lui aurait appuyé sur la tête. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Le temps de se demander si c'était bien la main de James qui venait de remonter sa couverture il s'était rendormi.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Rien n'était plus reposant que Poudlard en pleine nuit. Il savait les Maraudeurs bien sagement installés dans leur salle commune, il ne restait guère que les préfets et quelques professeurs pour trainer encore dans les couloirs. Remus regarda sa montre, il était bientôt neuf heures. Il espérait ne pas déranger le directeur en lui annonçant, si tard, la nouvelle...

-C'est bien prudent que tu fasses cette ronde ? Redemanda Lily.

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander s'il devait vraiment répondre à cette question. Elle lui sourit doucement, mais ses prunelles d'émeraude lui renvoyèrent un éclat inquiet :

-Tu as encore l'air fatigué. Irisea se fait beaucoup de soucis.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de la rassurer sur son état entre le moment où il s'était réveillé et celui où le couvre-feu était tombé. Il espérait que leur baiser l'avait néanmoins convaincue que sa santé se portait bien :

-Mais j'étais dans un état beaucoup plus déplorable tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il à son amie, crois-moi, là, je pète le feu !

Elle rit doucement. Un rire léger qui se répercuta contre les ombres et le silence :

-Oui James m'a dit que tu ressemblais à un zombie... À peu de chose près.

-Ohoh « James m'a dit que... »

-La ferme, Lupin.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rire. Ils entamaient leur dernier tour, et revenaient progressivement à la tour Gryffondor. Il réalisa alors qu'il hésitait encore à aller voir Dumbledore... Ignorer Greyback ne valait-il pas mieux finalement ?

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers principaux menant au troisième étage, le châtain manqua de trébucher sur la dernière marche :

-Oups, reviens sur terre, lui intima Lily en le retenant par l'avant-bras.

Il grimaça, Dumbledore ou sa couette :

-Désolé.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Quelque chose me tracasse...

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, prenant son autre poignet de sa main qui tenait sa baguette. La jeune fille le força à lui faire face, le visage inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça... C'était toujours trop facile de se laisser aller avec Lily.

Voilà une raison pour laquelle il devait aller voir Dumbledore, pour que des personnes aussi douces que sa Lily ne subissent pas les attaques de ce malade de Greyback :

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence.

Il hocha doucement la tête, il devait aussi la protéger de lui-même. Certains secrets ne devraient jamais être dévoilés :

-Allez, dit-il en détachant une de ses mains de son emprise, finissons notre tour.

Après, il irait voir son directeur.

-Lilou ! On ne t'attendait plus !

-Je suis vannée, annonça la rousse en rejoignant ses amies près de la cheminée, pourquoi Poudlard a autant d'escaliers ?

Andrea se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé. James ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur sa silhouette qui prenait place contre le dossier :

-Tu nous dis ça à chaque fois, sourit Kathleen en levant le nez de son parchemin.

-Et je continuerais ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille, tu t'en sors avec l'astronomie ?

-Bof.

-Hey Evans ! Appela Sirius.

Elle se retourna vers les trois Maraudeurs attablés autour de leurs devoirs de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle questionna le jeune Black du regard :

-Où est Remus ? Devança Peter, vous rentrez ensemble d'habitude.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

James retint difficilement un regard vers ses amis. Remus était donc vraiment allé voir Dumbledore ? Avec Sirius ils avaient plutôt pris ce désir comme une preuve de désorientation... Leur ami avait été dans un tel état pendant le cours d'enchantement :

-Il ne rentrera pas tard, continua Lily, ah oui, il m'a dit de vous transmettre de ne pas l'attendre dans la salle commune pour autant.

Effectivement, Dumbledore demanderait des explications qui mériteraient peut-être un peu de temps... Et il leur en parlerait après en privé, sûrement. Comme d'habitude, Sirius avait semblé lire ses pensées, le devançant quand il referma son manuel d'un geste sec :

-Prenons le conseil à la lettre les gars ! Si notre conscience nous ordonne de nous reposer et de délaisser le travail scolaire, qui sommes nous pour protester ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, pouffa Lily.

-Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour flemmarder, n'est ce pas Black ?

-Je te le fais pas dire Robins ! Prêt Peter ?

-Yep ! Bonne soirée les filles !

Elles répondirent à leur signe. James se refusa de s'attarder pour regarder Lily, mais traina un peu le temps de saluer leurs condisciples de septième année. Frank et Alice lui adressèrent un sourire un peu moqueur que le brun ignora royalement : pas la peine d'utiliser leur bonheur amoureux pour lui rappeler où il en était !

Il devait se dépêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore et personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un le surprenait dans les couloir sà cette heure où même les préfets n'étaient plus censés trainer, il serait sûrement obligé de parler de sa lettre à d'autres. Et cela, il en était hors de question. Il fallait qu'il voit Dumbledore... Alors pourquoi diable commençait-il à traverser le parc de Poudlard ?

Remus s'arrêta brusquement, à mi-chemin sur l'herbe humide entre la porte d'entrée du château et la lisière de la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il devait voir Dumbledore, il était tellement persuadé de devoir en parler à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Le garçon se retourna vers l'imposante forme qui se détachait sur le clair de lune. Une poussée d'adrénaline passa dans ses veines. La sensation avoisinait celle qu'il ressentait quand lui et ses amis enfreignaient les règles... Mais en beaucoup plus puissante. Dans sa poitrine son cœur accéléra doucement. Un vent frais lui caressa le visage, envoyant voler ses mèches de cheveux. Il n'était ni gêné par l'obscurité, ni effrayé par les bois devant lui. Lunard rappela sa présence et le garçon orienta son regard à l'opposé. En direction de la masse sombre que formait la forêt interdite.

Comment Greyback avait-il pu pénétrer ici ?

Il aurait dû se poser la question depuis longtemps... La protection entourant le château devait traverser la forêt à un certain niveau. Il serait donc en sécurité s'il restait du bon côté de la barrière. Une curiosité morbide le remit en marche. Il allait rencontrer son cauchemar une seconde fois. C'était comme se plonger dans un livre dont on sait qu'il nous ficherait la frousse de notre vie : c'est juste irrésistible. Dangereusement irrésistible.

Il se remit à courir, balayant les réserves dont il faisait preuve en journée. Qu'il était bon d'aller à toute vitesse, sans se fatiguer, au milieu de la nuit. Il s'écorcha de nombreuses fois en s'enfonçant dans les bois mais il s'en fichait. C'était grisant.

Au bout de quelques minutes il le sentit. Son odeur d'abord, c'était toujours ça. Même d'aussi loin il était imprégné de terre.... Et de sang. Puis un picotement remonta le long de son bras, lui brûlant désagréablement l'épaule. Cette sensation là était purement psychologique. Rêver de Greyback réveillait la douleur de sa cicatrice. L'imaginer, simplement, aussi. Il aurait été louche que le voir n'éveille en lui aucun rejet physique.

Il ralentit. Nul doute qu'il avait effrayé quelques animaux en allant aussi vite. Son Cauchemar devait tenir le reste à l'écart. Il entendit un bruit de sabot alors qu'il avançait dans ce qu'il savait être la bonne direction, peut-être un centaure ou un Sombral. Il savait que Hagrid élevait un troupeau de ces derniers.

Puis il le vit. Une ombre, même pour sa vision nocturne, qui le fit s'arrêter immédiatement :

-Bien, je vois que tu es venu seul... Et que tu gardes une distance de sécurité. Fais mon ami, fais. Je te jure pourtant que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Un léger rire suivit la remarque. Un rire enroué qui correspondait parfaitement à cette voix grave et rauque. Remus déglutit, si Lunard laissa échapper sa joie en le voyant s'approcher, le garçon sentit tout son sang le déserter. Sa peur le paralysa, durant un instant il n'entendit que sa propre respiration, profonde... Difficile. De nouveau, Fenrir Greyback laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se tenait à présent à moins de deux mètres de lui :

-Du calme mon garçon, regarde je ne peux pas avancer plus.

Pour preuve il leva les deux mains et les appuya sur un mur invisible. La protection de Poudlard. Remus se sentit légèrement mieux :

« Calme-toi, pensa-t-il avec force, tu es venu ici pour savoir. Tu auras tout le temps de paniquer après. »

Il desserra ses poings, doucement, et les enfonça dans ses poches. Le contact de sa main droite avec le bois de sa baguette lui redonna courage. Il osa relever le regard vers ce visage qui le mordait et le hantait nuit après nuit.

Greyback était un homme immense à forte carrure. Sur ses larges épaules retombait une vieille cape déchirée. Ses bras croisés sur son torse, il paraissait parfaitement détendu, bien droit face au jeune garçon. Son visage gardait des traces de fatigue et une cicatrice récente était gravée dans sa joue droite. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Remus. Des yeux jaunes qui semblaient briller dans l'obscurité.

Remus espéra fortement ne pas avoir ces yeux là. Ces yeux de loup. Il espéra ne pas avoir ce sourire carnassier, cette assurance dans la démarche, ce charme de prédateur sur le visage. Car tout cela n'était que des manifestations du monstre.

Lunard protesta face à ce commentaire mais Remus l'ignora. _Il _n'avait pas à se plaindre, il était venu. Il n'avait pas dénoncé ce malade mental à son directeur. Quand il s'y mettait il était vraiment un parfait crétin !

-Vous vouliez me parler, prononça-t-il d'une voix claire.

Au moins ça, il était venu pour ça :

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, je dois me lever tôt demain.

Le sourire de Greyback s'élargit, il se retenait de rire apparemment :

-Tu fais preuve d'un sacré aplomb pour un gosse qui tremble comme une feuille. Déjà, laisse-moi te dire que tu m'as tout l'air d'être un solide gaillard. La lycanthropie te sied à merveille Remus.

-La ferme ! Je vous interdis de me dire une telle chose ! Pourquoi vous vouliez me parler soudainement ?

-Pourquoi ?

Greyback sembla sincèrement étonné mais se reprit et eut un sourire presque amical. Le châtain refusa de s'y laisser prendre, ce monstre puait le sang coagulé :

-Mais pour te proposer un marché bien entendu. Une place t'attend dans mes rangs Remus, tu y es le bienvenu.

Il ne répondit pas. Une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur son crâne. C'était une mauvaise blague... Une blague de très très mauvais goût...

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Insista l'adulte avec sérieux.

Une colère sourde traversa le corps de Remus en un éclair, le faisant frissonner :

-Vous êtes complètement malade, cracha-t-il, vous rejoindre ? Rien que ça ?

-Allons, tu as tout à y gagner.

Remus eut un rire sans joie :

-J'ai tout à y perdre oui ! C'est pas un monstre comme vous qui me fera perdre la confiance que j'ai accordé à mes amis, mes parents et à Dumbledore !

Prononcer le nom de son illustre directeur le réchauffa de l'intérieur. « Dumbledore », ce nom à lui tout seul était comme une formule magique. Greyback s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il croyait qu'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que n'importe quel lycan soit à ses ordres !

Que représentait ce type face à ses amis qui l'épaulaient chaque jour qui passait ? Qui était-il comparé à ses parents qui l'aimaient et qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné ? Que valait Fenrir Greyback contre Albus Dumbledore ?

-Des amis... Chuchota Greyback pour lui-même.

-Oui, un concept que vous ne connaissez certainement pas ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix acide.

-Tout ça c'est éphémère Remus. Tes amis, tes parents... Ils te tourneront tous le dos.

-Menteur.

-Bien sur que non. Si tu ne veux pas partir avec moi aujourd'hui, je comprends. Tu traverses sûrement une douce période d'illusion. Mais le jour où ils te laisseront tomber, tu...

-Mais qu'est ce que vous savez de ma vie ? Hurla Remus avec haine, vous m'avez collé cette malédiction et vous réapparaissez douze ans après pour me balancer qu'on me ment et qu'on me hait ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous avez tords ! Vous avez foutrement tords ! Vous n'êtes rien par rapport à eux ! Vous vous croyez puissant ? Vous êtes à des années-lumières de leur force !

Il reprit son souffle, il ne ce serait jamais crut capable de hurler comme ça dans cette situation. Greyback profita de cet instant de répit :

-Je t'ai offert un don Remus. Et je t'offre une vie où tu pourras mettre ce don à profit.

Le coup de sang, qui venait de le chauffer brusquement, laissa place à un calme glacial. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Fallait me prendre tout de suite. Vous avez raté le coche comme on dit.

-Mon but était de te tuer, avoua Greyback avec un détachement effrayant, tu avais quoi ? Quatre ans ? Je voulais juste punir ton moldu de père qui croyait qu'avoir épousé une sorcière lui donnait tout droit sur le monde magique.

-Je vous interdit de parler de mon père comme ça, sale monstre.

-Et je t'interdit de prendre ce ton avec moi Remus.

Le calme avec lequel il annonça cette phrase cloua Remus sur place :

-Mais tu as survécu, continua le lycanthrope comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, tu as grandi, tu as supporté ce fardeau. Laisse-moi te guider, parfaire ton éducation.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : au revoir.

Remus le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, brièvement, et repartit. Juste avant qu'il ne se remette à courir Greyback éclata de rire. Un rire caverneux qui le poursuivit trop longtemps à son goût.

Il traversa la forêt en un éclair, se concentrant uniquement sur sa foulée et sa respiration. Il traversa le parc, entra dans le château et guetta le ronde des professeurs. Personne. Il prit l'escalier principal silencieusement et bifurqua vers le premier passage secret qu'il connaissait.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes dans la salle commune, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas tard. Certains levèrent la tête à son entrée mais il n'y pris pas garde et rejoignit immédiatement son dortoir.

Les garçons ne dormaient pas, ils discutaient, apparemment d'une histoire drôle, sur le lit de Sirius :

-Ah Rem's ! Tu auras mis le temps ! L'accueillit Sirius tout sourire. Merlin tu as réussi à t'égratigner les mains en faisant ta ronde ?

Remus regarda ses mains d'un air absent. De légères marques striaient sa peau blanche, le sang y avait coagulé depuis longtemps :

-Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, avoua-t-il.

-Tu es blanc comme un linge, s'inquiéta Peter, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu Dumbledore ?

Ah, oui...

-Dumbledore... Non je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Greyback était encore la forêt, sûrement reparti. Bientôt ça allait être la pleine lune et alors il tuerait encore pour son bon plaisir. Des gamins comme lui, des gens courageux comme ses amis où des innocents comme Lily.

Une peur panique s'empara de ses membres. Il avait vu Greyback... Fenrir Greyback. Il lui avait parlé...

-Remus ?

Il l'avait vu... Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Maintenant il courait en toute liberté parce qu'il avait voulu savoir de quoi il voulait lui parler. Remus inspira fortement mais rien n'y fit. La lumière sembla vaciller au dessus de lui, la tête lui tournait. Il avait eu peur, tellement peur, tellement peur...

-Remus !

Il cligna des yeux. Il distingua James, au milieu de sa terreur. Sans réfléchir il l'enlaça, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le brun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise :

-Tu... M'étouffes... Protesta-t-il.

Remus relâcha son étreinte, un peu, juste un peu :

-Ne me laissez pas, supplia-t-il, ne me laissez pas... Ne me laissez pas.

-Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

-Je vous en supplie ne m'abandonnez pas.

-Tout va bien Remus.

-Je vous en supplie.

-Je te le promets, souffla James contre lui, arrête de pleurer, tout va bien.

Note : Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en période de partiel et c'est allé très lentement ! (mais ma bêta-lectrice à assuré. Elle m'a corrigé ça en 2 jours, je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante !) Après son passage le dialogue Remus / Greyback à eu d'ailleurs quelques modif', rien de grave. Disons que vous avez juste perdu un « ta gueule » envoyé dans la face de Greyback (mais c'est vrai que ça collait pas).

Je vais tâcher d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible, mais je n'ai même pas une semaine de pause entre mes partiels et mon deuxième semestre... Et j'ai quelque chose à reprendre entièrement en parallèle.

Bref je fait ce que je peux ! En attendant j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plut (et surpris... C'était le but. Ca a marché avec ma bêta lectrice mais, et vous ? ;) )


	18. Chapter 12 : Mise au point

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à JK Rowling, ainsi que l'univers entourant Poudlard.

Chapitre 12 :

Mise au point

_But, oh man  
The sign__s of __the times__are omens  
You're starting the day in  
No man's land again_

Who are you gonna be?  
When you're on your knees, who do you believe?  
Fear is a lonely man  
You've been given innocence 

(Innocent again - Switchfoot)

Finalement, il n'était pas allé voir Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé à ses amis de sa rencontre avec Greyback, peut-être ne le ferait-il jamais. Même en prenant du recul il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre honte par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu. Il avait pourtant pleuré comme un gosse sur l'épaule de James pendant une bonne partie de la soirée mais les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas de ceux qui se moquent de la détresse des autres. Remus n'oublierait sûrement jamais la fois où il était entré dans le dortoir pour découvrir James et Sirius, côté à côté, le bras du brun autour des épaules de son frère de cœur qui laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pas plus qu'il n'oublierait la peur panique de James pour ses parents où de Peter pour son avenir.

Comme ils ne lui demandaient rien, il n'avait pas à leur mentir. Il se laissa alors complètement aller, se reposant à moitié sur leurs épaules. Il était juste fatigué, tellement fatigué. Chaque matin, la glace lui renvoyait un visage creusé de soucis auxquels un ado de seize ans ne devrait pas penser. Toute la nuit il devait se battre contre ses cauchemars et se réveiller avec un goût de sang sur la langue. Toute la journée il devait faire face à Lunard. Son calme, que lui-même avait cru inébranlable après douze années de malédiction, était désormais sur la corde raide. L'ambiance morbide du monde extérieur déteignait sur Lunard qui se découvrait des envies de liberté. Alors il voulait juste... Arrêter de penser, de se prendre la tête, durant un temps :

-Remus, il est hors de question que tu te laisses mourir de faim !

Le châtain releva son regard absent sur Sirius qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés. Il lui rappelait, de loin, sa mère dans ses mauvais jours :

-Sirius a raison, reprit James plus doucement, tu n'es déjà pas bien épais avec tout ce que tu ingurgites en temps normal, c'est pas avec ce que tu manges depuis deux jours que tu vas tenir la semaine... Surtout la fin de la semaine.

Remus déglutit difficilement. Il aurait voulu repousser la pleine lune plus loin dans le futur :

-Je mange, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Peter et Sirius haussèrent un sourcil blasé en parfaite synchronisation :

-Un morceau de pain et une cuillère de légume, souffla Peter, j'appelle même plus ça « manger » à ce stade.

-Tu oublies le verre d'eau, ironisa Sirius, l'eau c'est la vie !

Remus s'autorisa un sourire pour suivre leurs éclats de rire. Ils faisaient tellement d'efforts eux aussi pour le supporter en ce moment :

-Et je peux même pas vous dire que je me sens malade...

-Et nan mon vieux ! Sourit Sirius, mais c'était bien essayé. Avec ta petite amie tu aurais peut-être une chance.

Remus se renfrogna. Irisea oui... Il l'évitait depuis deux jours... Ainsi que Lily. Finalement la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait jamais à éviter c'était Lina Saxon qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour le saluer d'une grande tape dans le dos, pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours. Heureusement Lina Saxon n'était pas celle qui cherchait à lui faire des remontrances où à savoir le pourquoi de son attitude. Dans les septième années Alice et Frank étaient venus discuter avec les Maraudeurs le temps d'une soirée. Remus n'avait presque rien dit mais il appréciait leur sollicitude silencieuse. Greyback avait tort, réellement, il perdrait tellement de gens en le rejoignant.

Il soupira et prit sa fourchette sans conviction, il avait perdu l'appétit en même temps que le moral mais ses amis avaient raison. Comment pouvait-il escompter être en forme le lendemain de la prochaine pleine lune s'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes durant le temps qui lui était imparti ?

-Ah je préfère ça, acquiesça James, ordre de finir ton assiette !

Et sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, il ajouta un énorme morceau de viande sur ses pommes de terres. L'odeur remonta au nez de Remus et il se figea. L'odeur du sang, même cuit, lui évoquait trop la fragrance qui se détachait de la peau de Greyback. Il déglutit mais toute sa conviction venait de s'envoler, il revoyait ses yeux, son allure, son sourire cruel. Il repoussa son assiette l'estomac retourné :

-Désolé, je peux pas.

-Remus c'est pas le moment de nous sortir que tu veux être végétarien.

Si seulement c'était possible :

-Désolé, je suis pas très bien, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

-Et tu ne nous diras pas pourquoi ?

Le ton de Sirius mêlait inquiétude et reproche :

-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, je suis désolé je ne peux pas.

-C'est pas grave, murmura James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On veut juste que tu sois en forme et le mieux serait que tu manges un peu de tout, ça implique la viande. Un morceau plus cuit ça irait ?

Remus le regarda avec un petit sourire :

-Tu te souviens du jour ou j'ai dit que tu étais égoïste ? Demanda-t-il en esquivant sa question.

-Euh vaguement, réfléchit James, c'était pendant ton inscription non ?

Remus acquiesça :

-Je regrette, dit-il simplement.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix de Daria se fit entendre dans leur dos :

-Tu ne remets pas ça à ce soir, tu le remets à _maintenant_ !

Cette déclaration, appuyée par un violent coup de poing sur la table, les fit se retourner. Elle avait clairement fait exprès de parler fort pour attirer leur attention... Et apparemment pour forcer Irisea à agir dans l'immédiat. La Poufsouffle lança un regard désespéré à son amie qui se contenta de lui sourire à pleines dents, avant de faire les quelques mètres qui la séparait des Maraudeurs :

-Remus je dois te parler, dit-elle sans préambule.

Il retint un soupir, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se leva, d'une certaine façon content de ne plus avoir à se forcer à se nourrir, et suivit sa petite amie qui avait derechef mit sa main dans la sienne. Elle tremblait un peu.

James regarda son ami s'éloigner sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Aucun doute que sa petite amie voulait lui parler de son comportement. D'un côté il souhaitait que Remus ne lui dise rien, pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de savoir et pas eux ? D'un autre côté il voulait juste retrouver le Remus d'avant ; celui qui incarnait la « voix de la raison », qui remettait Sirius à sa place avec douceur, qui rigolait avec eux, qui mangeait comme dix...

Le brun regarda piteusement l'assiette encore pleine :

-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il a ?

-Si on le savait on lui demanderait pas Pete !

Sirius était à bout de nerf. James essaya de rassurer le pauvre Peter mais son sourire ne devait pas être très convaincant. À leur gauche Daria venait de s'asseoir avec les filles. Leur groupe lançait quelques regards dans leur direction mais elles savaient qu'il était inutile de venir demander quoi que ce soit aux Maraudeurs : aujourd'hui les Maraudeurs ne savaient rien de rien.

Merlin il avait été tellement désespéré ! S'ils n'étaient pas allés chercher l'infirmière ou McGonagall s'était uniquement parce qu'il les avait supplié en sanglotant. James pouvait encore sentir son étreinte qui lui avait compressé les os. Une fois Remus leur avait avoué qu'il avait cassé le bras d'un homme à sept ans... James avait eu peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose à cet instant-là :

-Je sature, lâcha soudainement Sirius.

-Que veux tu faire ? Demanda James avec un pâle sourire, il va pas bien, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? C'est limite si on l'aide pas à marcher depuis ce soir-là !

James soupira :

-Peut-être que c'est sa façon de se reposer sur nous ? Proposa timidement Peter, comme il va pas bien il laisse tout tomber et il compte sur nous pour l'aider pendant un temps.

-Je ne me savais pas devenu médicomage.

-Tu as gardé en travers de la gorge sa remarque sur Régulus, remarqua James en fronçant les sourcils, il était pas dans son état normal à ce moment-là et tu le sais.

-Il faudrait juste arrêter de l'assister, s'exclama Sirius en levant les bras d'impuissance, on a des problèmes aussi. Pas les mêmes, ok... Mais ils sont bien là.

-Je sais, soupira le brun, mais je suis sûr qu'autre chose le tracasse.

-Le mot est faible, commenta Peter à mi-voix.

Ils soufflèrent fortement ensemble, faisant rire leurs camarades qui devaient penser qu'ils faisaient les pitres comme toujours. La situation, pourtant, ne leur avait jamais semblé si peu drôle :

-Bon ben on s'en remet à Irisea ? Demanda Sirius en passant une main sur son visage fatigué, et si ce soir il va pas mieux... On l'engueule.

James et Peter tournèrent un regard amusé dans sa direction, il hocha la tête :

-Vous allez pas me demander, aujourd'hui, de faire preuve de tact j'espère ?

-Nan mais au moins c'est clair, sourit James, quand Remus ira mieux je lui demanderai de te donner des cours de douceur et de délicatesse.

-Au risque que ça finisse en duel, plaisanta Peter.

Ils rirent. Mais les pensées de James se tournèrent vers Irisea : il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais il espérait que ça marcherait.

Irisea l'entraina en silence jusqu'au quatrième étage, là elle avisa une des nombreuses salles de classes désaffectées et l'invita à entrer. Remus alla se poser sur un bureau branlant et couvert de poussière pendant que sa petite amie s'activait à insonoriser, verrouiller et illuminer la pièce. Il la vit ensuite, toujours de dos, prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Cela lui fit de la peine ; il l'aimait vraiment, elle ne devrait pas avoir à en souffrir comme ça.

La Poufsouffle vint se planter devant lui, bras croisés, et accrocha son regard au sien. Remus préféra lui laisser le temps de commencer :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Il haussa les épaules, incapable de faire plus :

-Tu me parles plus, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, il s'agit de moi.

-Il s'agit toujours de toi, Remus, pourtant tu ne donnes jamais d'explications !

Il sursauta face au ton dur qu'elle venait d'employer. Il avait baissé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il les redressa pour croiser ceux d'Irisea, remplis de larmes. Instinctivement il se remit sur ses pieds et avança sa main vers elle :

-Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il, je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et repoussa son bras :

-Crois-moi, dans ce genre de situation c'est tout comme ! S'écria-t-elle, je le vois bien que tu es inquiet depuis quelque temps mais je n'ai rien dit, et là c'est carrément la fuite et le silence. Tu ne parle même plus à Lily, mais elle au moins peut te voir dans la salle commune. Moi c'est même plus la peine en ce moment !

-Arrête s'il te plaît...

-Oh non je n'arrêterais pas ! J'ai besoin d'en parler, tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins un peu ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué, ses pensées étaient allées jusque là ?

-Bien sur que je t'aime ! Affirma-t-il avec force.

-Prouve-le-moi, Remus. Prouve-moi que ton amour pour moi est suffisant à effacer tes problèmes. Sinon ce n'est plus la peine, si tu ne me dis rien et si tu viens me trouver uniquement quand ton moral est au beau fixe, je...

Il l'interrompit en plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaya de faire passer toute la confiance qu'il pouvait à travers ce baiser. Oui il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit triste à cause de lui... Il ne voulait pas que quiconque ait à subir les conséquences de son comportement.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser, front contre front :

-Tu vas mieux ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il n'osait pas lui mentir, il se contenta de planter son regard dans le sien :

-Tu ne m'en parlera pas ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi et ne montrer à personne.

-Assure-moi juste une chose...

-Je t'écoute.

Elle baissa les yeux un court instant puis revint sur les siens. Une détermination farouche y été gravée :

-Il y a une autre fille dans cette histoire ?

Il sourit bien malgré lui :

-Je n'en connais qu'une, devine laquelle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, elle y répondit avec fougue. Il reprit ses esprits au moment où sa main parcourait la peau brûlante de son dos. Il s'arrêta mais Irisea posa sa bouche contre son oreille pour murmurer :

-Continue, Remus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais je le veux, moi.

Elle déposa des baisers sur son cou, sa joue... Il soupira. La pleine lune était trop proche et...

-Mes convictions ne vont pas tenir, avoua-t-il en plongeant dans son cou.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Elle revint sur ses lèvres et il oublia totalement sa bonne conscience. Ses valeurs morales lui semblèrent désuètes quand il la fit basculer sur le bureau en sous-vêtements. Où était Lunard alors que lui s'abandonnait pleinement à cet instant ? Était-_il_ avec lui, savourant chaque parcelle de la peau sucrée de la jeune fille ? Était-_il_ à côté, spectateur charmé de leurs ébats d'adolescents ? Ou se glissait-_il_ discrètement dans les membres et les organes de Remus pour le contrôler ?

Peut-être Remus était celui qui avait dégrafé son soutient-gorge et Lunard celui qui avait guidé sa langue sur sa clavicule. Où était la limite en cet instant ? Cette limite que Remus respectait d'ordinaire consciencieusement semblait s'être évanouie. Mais qu'importe ? Lunard avait eu raison. C'était si bon de désirer un être humain à ce point-là.

Ni lui ni elle n'eut envie de se rendre en cours de la journée, au mieux les rumeurs friseraient l'indécence, au pire ils seraient collés : peu leur importait dans tous les cas. Ils allèrent trainer aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch alors qu'aucun élève ne s'entrainait, ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les endroits les plus déserts du parc de Poudlard. Quand la nuit tomba doucement sur eux, appelant les derniers retardataires à l'intérieur du château pour le repas, Remus et Irisea s'assirent au bord du lac.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, de la guerre, de leurs parents, des cours, de quelques films ou livres moldus, de leurs amis, de leurs craintes... Parfois ils se laissaient enveloppés dans le silence, toujours main dans la main. Remus réalisa, en cet instant précis, alors que sa petite amie se resserrait contre lui pour ne pas avoir froid, que Lunard s'était fait oublier depuis leur ébat dans la vieille salle de classe. Il inspira profondément l'air chargé d'humidité, de l'odeur de terre mouillée et d'algues desservie par le lac :

-Ça va ?

Il sourit :

-Beaucoup mieux, avoua-t-il chaleureusement, je... Merci pour tout le temps que tu m'as accordé.

Pour toute réponse elle se resserra un peu plus contre lui. Remus passa son bras par-dessus son épaule pour la réchauffer plus efficacement puis, comme répondant à une soif insatiable, se pencha pour rechercher ses lèvres. À son plus grand plaisir elle y répondit. Il avait eu l'impression de gouter au paradis dans cette vieille salle. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait être comparable à toutes ces fragrances qui s'étaient dégagées durant ce moment ; la peau d'Irisea contre le vieux bois vernis, ses cheveux blonds aspirant la saveur douce et sèche de la poussière.

Il la fit basculer doucement sur l'herbe humide qui ouvrait la porte à de nouvelles sensations. Un coup de vent plus vif que les précédents l'arrêta doucement. Il quitta la bouche de la jeune fille qui le regardait, rougissante, il avait passé sa main gauche sous sa chemise et il pouvait sentir sa peau palpiter sous ses doigts :

-Je suis irrattrapable, confessa-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle pouffa, un peu nerveuse :

-Ce doit être flatteur pour moi.

-Ça l'est, assura-t-il en se penchant, Tu n'imagines pas le sentiment de paix que j'ai ressenti cette après-midi.

Et il ne mentait pas, l'accord que Lunard avait émis à ce qu'il passe la journée en tête à tête avec ses désirs avait été une véritable libération, une bouffée d'oxygène toute nouvelle. Mais la pleine lune était bien trop proche. Il s'estimait déjà plus chanceux que n'importe qui, il était temps de redevenir le bon vieux lui-même. Il se redressa doucement, aidant sa petite-amie à se remettre sur pied :

-Allons manger dans les cuisines, proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour quêter un dernier baiser et l'entraina en direction du hall d'entrée.

Remus n'avait pas prévu que son repas avec Irisea durerait aussi longtemps... Le fait était qu'ils étaient sortis bien après les élèves de la Grande Salle et que, le temps qu'il ramène la jeune fille à sa salle commune, ses amis avaient déserté les couloirs du château.

Il aurait aimé présenter ses excuses – car c'était bien ce qu'il devait faire – à Lily et aux garçons séparément... Mais il doutait qu'ils le laissent agir ainsi. Et en effet, filles et garçons s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune. Ils avaient renoncé à chasser les première année des fauteuils devant la cheminée, et s'étaient mis à l'écart de tous les groupes, créant un cercle avec des chaises piquées à différentes tables de travail. Il s'avança tant bien que mal au milieu de tous les Gryffondor et se planta devant ses amis, soudain mal à l'aise devant leurs regards :

-Euh... Bonsoir.

-Un revenant ! S'exclama Andrea, j'espère que tu as de l'argent parce que je ne te filerai pas mes cours comme ça !

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Peter sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Tu as de la terre sur les mains, constata Sirius.

-Houla tes cheveux sont dans un état pitoyable aussi, ajouta Kathleen.

-Ok STOP ! Clama Remus avant qu'un autre surenchérisse.

Des Gryffondor se retournèrent sur eux, formant un espace de silence et brisant l'intimité de leur conversation. Remus se tourna vers eux, excédé, et son regard suffit à les convaincre que cela ne les concernait pas. Le brouhaha reprit doucement quand il s'adressa à ses amis :

-Ne pas me laisser en placer une, c'est une punition pour mon attitude ?

-Ravie de voir que tu sembles de retour parmi les vivants, sourit Andrea, on commençait à se faire sérieusement du souci.

Il soupira :

-Je sais, je voulais m'excuser.

Instinctivement il se tourna vers Lily. La jeune fille le fixait de ses grands yeux avec une froideur qui lui fit mal. Il pensait ne pas avoir trop froissé Andrea et Kathleen, et les garçons avaient plus conscience de ses problèmes. Mais Lily. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle avait dû se sentir vexée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, même pendant une aussi courte période :

-Lily...

-Je crois que les temps ne sont plus à des déprimes en solitaire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Je voulais pas vous blesser...

-C'est raté.

Remus allait en rajouter quand elle se leva pour se mettre à son niveau :

-Écoute-moi, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse, en l'espace d'une soirée tu as fui tout le monde, j'ai essayé de te parler et j'avais l'impression que tu allais fondre en larmes. J'ai vu les garçons te forcer à manger. Et ça, Remus, c'est douloureux pour les autres !

-J'avais des problèmes.

-Alors parles-en à quelqu'un ou combats-les ! Tout le monde a des problème en ce moment alors ne deviens pas égoïste en y ajoutant les tiens ! J'ai cru que tu allais te noyer dans le lac Remus !

Il eut un petit rire nerveux :

-Tu exagères.

Mais le regard qu'il lança au reste du groupe lui indiqua que non. Un poids énorme lui tomba sur l'estomac :

-Promets-moi de m'en parler, intima son amie.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Promets-moi d'en parler à n'importe qui alors !

Il allait réfuter encore une fois mais les yeux verts de son amie étaient brillants d'inquiétude, et pas seulement pour lui : pour tous ceux qui souffraient actuellement à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Toutes ces attaques qui visaient leurs voisins, leurs amis, leurs familles...

-C'est promis Lilou.

Elle acquiesça, lui offrant enfin un vrai sourire, et se rassit. Sirius s'éclaircit alors la voix et le châtain se tourna vers lui, quoi encore ?

-Tu vas mieux alors ?

-On peut dire ça.

-J'ai récupéré ton courrier, dit James, enfin, t'en as reçu tout à l'heure et comme tu n'étais pas là...

-Merci, répondit Remus un peu perdu, une lettre ?

-La gazette, lâcha Sirius, bon faut qu'on te montre un truc ! À plus les filles !

Il s'empara de son poignet pour le tirer sans ménagement vers leur dortoir :

-Ça c'était discret, glissa Remus avec ironie quand Peter referma la porte, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans la gazette ?

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit James, on voulait pas te le montrer mais si tu vas mieux...

Remus sentit son cœur atteindre un nouveau record de vitesse alors que Sirius fouillait dans sa malle pour en ressortir l'exemplaire du journal qu'il lui tendit. Le gros titre annonçait « le retour en force du lycanthrope Fenrir Greyback »

-Je sens que ça va pas me plaire, souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Sourd à la réponse de James il lut en diagonale.

Un kidnapping en masse avait eu lieu dans la journée, devant de nombreux témoins. Greyback avait tué deux enfants dans la mêlée qui avait suivie :

_« Je l'ai vu mordre dans leur cou, il avait du sang partout. Il se léchait les babines ! »_

_« Ils étaient cinq. Ces monstres ont assommé des femmes pour les emporter avec eux »_

_« Ils étaient trop rapides. C'était horrible... Horrible... »_

Au milieu des cris Greyback aurait hurlé _« longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres »_. Les Aurors étaient arrivés trop tard. Les loups-garous avaient débarqué dans ce village un peu à l'écart de Londres, emmené des femmes, tués deux enfants et trois adultes qui tentaient de les aider.

Remus redressa le visage avant les commentaires des Aurors... Qu'est-ce que le père de James aurait à ajouter à ça de toute façon ?

-On aurait peut-être dû attendre, souffla Sirius, hey Remus, c'est pas ta faute vieux.

Le garçon eut un rire sans joie. Si. Si c'était entièrement sa faute.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, insista James en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tu le sais que ce gars est un malade de toute façon.

Il avait laissé ce malade s'échapper :

-Mais quel con ! S'exclama Remus en les faisant sursauter, quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con !

-Hey ! L'interrompit Sirius en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, euh...

Remus se dégagea :

-Tu ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait ?

-Non. Répondit froidement Sirius, et j'ai l'impression que je ne veux pas savoir.

Le châtain le regarda dans les yeux, incapable de dire un mot de plus :

-C'est horrible, se contenta-t-il de dire, ce qu'il a fait je... Ne comprends pas...

Et il lui avait proposé d'être des leurs, de participer à ce carnage. Des gens étaient morts par sa faute alors que lui prenait du bon temps avec sa petite amie :

-C'est la guerre qui veut ça, répondit James, Lily a raison, tu sais ? C'est plus le moment de partir dans ton coin en nous cachant ce qui ne va pas. Ça n'aidera personne... Ni toi, ni nous.

Remus le regarda, puis Sirius, puis Peter. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne alors. Se reposer sur eux avait été d'un cruel... Son espèce était capable de destruction si facilement, n'importe quoi pouvait traverser l'esprit de ses amis quand il ne parlait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avait rencontré Greyback ? Parfait, mais c'était à lui de ne laisser trainer aucune possibilité de suspicion. À présent tous trois le fixaient avec attention, ils voulaient une réponse. Quoi de plus naturel après son comportement ? Après cette nouvelle ?

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et alla se rasseoir en face de James, sur le lit de Peter :

-C'est très lourd, dit-il doucement, de l'avoir constamment dans ma tête...

Il pointa négligemment son index sur sa tempe droite, là où Lunard grognait avec un cruel plaisir :

-L'ambiance actuelle le... Ravit, poursuivit-il avec un dégoût prononcé, il ne souhaite que soutenir Greyback et si je me relâche un instant, il se tient prêt et prend l'avantage. La colère, la frustration, la fuite, les cris... Tous ces sentiments et ces actions basiques et primaires sont les siennes. En temps normal je les restreins au maximum, maintenant que son maître est dehors et œuvre sans lui, c'est devenu plus fatigant qu'avant. Il veut...

Il s'interrompit, incertain de devoir continuer ou non. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sirius, perdu entre une farouche conviction et une inquiétude non-dissimulée :

-Il veut du sang, poursuivit alors Remus en gardant son regard dans le sien pour y puiser sa détermination, il veut tuer, attaquer, chasser... En cours de sortilège il voulait que j'attaque Irisea, que je la... Saigne à mort, la prenne et...

Sa voix se mit à trembler et il dut s'arrêter. C'était une chose de ressentir tout cela, c'en était une autre de devoir l'avouer à ses amis... De l'entendre de sa propre bouche... Et de sentir l'extase de Lunard à ces évocations morbides :

-Mais ce n'était pas toi, conclut James et se relevant pour s'approcher de lui, ce n'était pas toi.

Remus acquiesça. Mais peut-être que si, peut-être que c'était lui... Il avait couché avec Irisea, avait partagé les sentiments de Lunard en quelque sorte. S'il avait franchi ce pas, pourquoi pas un autre ?

Il aurait juste souhaité que la routine reprenne ses droits... Comme au début de l'année. Remus n'aurait demandé qu'à passer des soirées entières sur ses dissertations, préparer ses oraux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec ses amis, taquiner Peter avec les autres sur les cours particuliers qu'il prenait avec le professeur Reverse. Il voulait patrouiller avec Lily et essayer de lui faire avouer que James pourrait être le parfait petit-copain, parier sur le temps que mettrait Sirius à leur parler de Kathleen en plein milieu de la nuit... Mais la guerre en avait décidé autrement.

Dès le lendemain de leur conversation, les Maraudeurs trouvèrent un numéro de la gazette consacré au lieu qui avait servie de base d'attaque à Greyback, un article décrivant les dangers que représentaient les loups-garous à côté.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à James, le journal que lisait Remus se serait retrouvé immédiatement roulé en boule et brûlé par les soins des deux autres. Mais le lycanthrope s'accrocha à son exemplaire en notant un détail sur la photo, provoquant la chute bruyante de James sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Les gens autour explosèrent de rire en le voyant se relever avec difficulté :

-Remus... C'est la dernière fois que je fais une action charitable en ta faveur.

Son ami retint un éclat de rire à son tour, cette chute ayant chassée momentanément son nouveau souci de sa tête :

-Hmm j'ai une bonne excuse ? Proposa-t-il en justification.

-Essaye encore, grinça James.

Il se rassit et entama son petit-déjeuner avec le reste de dignité qu'il avait encore :

-Joli cul Potter, sourit Lina Saxon en passant, salut Lupin, belle journée nan ?

Et comme à sa nouvelle habitude elle lui tapa dans le dos. Remus renonça à lui rendre ses salutations, de toute façon elle n'aurait sûrement pas entendu, avec Peter et Sirius qui riaient aussi fort en face d'eux :

-Quand même... Cette fille a de bons côtés, coinça Peter entre deux éclats de rire.

-J'avoue, j'avoue, lâcha Sirius.

-Mais tai-sez-vous ! Hurla James au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Avec un sourire Remus rouvrit le journal là où il avait vu la photo qui l'intéressait. Elle présentait un attroupement de témoins et de journalistes, moldus apparemment, qui se pressaient autour des lieux du sinistre. Et là, derrière toute cette foule, tentant de se dissimuler derrière un gros photographe...

-Au fait Rem's, ce soir on bouge ou pas ?

Remus redressa la tête, Peter avait un petit sourire énigmatique :

-On ne bouge pas, ordonna le châtain en faisant soupirer les autres, vous oubliez les Détraqueurs.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais Remus sut qu'il avait raison. Ce soir serait la pleine lune, mais ils ne sortiraient pas de la cabane hurlante. Il serait trop risqué de croiser une de ces horribles créatures et puis... Avec ce qui était arrivé dans ce village...

-Stresse pas, le rassura James, et avale un truc.

-James tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu as dit cette phrase un trop grand nombre de fois ces deux derniers jours, fais-moi plaisir et mange. Et dis nous pourquoi je me suis retrouvé face contre terre en voulant te prendre ce maudit journal.

-Ce sera tout majesté ?

-Pour l'instant, promit James en souriant à pleine dent.

Remus ne répondit rien et mordit dans un toast sans conviction, son estomac lui jouait souvent des tours avant ses grandes soirées. Il posa le journal au milieu de leur petit groupe et pointa la photo :

-Je me demandais juste ce que ma mère pouvait bien faire ici.

Automatiquement les trois garçons se relevèrent pour se pencher sur la photo, Remus soupira fortement : pour la discrétion il repasserait. Peter se rassit le premier, le regardant d'un air un peu perdu :

-On trouve un peu trop ta mère sur les lieux dévastés je trouve.

-Toi aussi ? Lança cyniquement Remus, pardon je voulais pas être méchant mais... Bref moi aussi ça m'intrigue.

-Elle doit faire partie de cet ordre machin-chose de Dumbledore, souffla Sirius en attrapant la carafe de jus de citrouille.

-Ce serait logique, renchérit James en repliant le journal.

Remus haussa les épaules :

-Ou pas. Ma mère est aussi le genre à avoir ses motivations propres et à foncer dans le tas... À cause de ça mon père a longtemps pensé que le principal trait de caractère des Gryffondor était l'entêtement.

-Bah il a pas complètement tort, sourit Peter.

Le châtain ne répondit pas mais Sirius le fixait avec un grand sourire :

-Alors... Que vas-tu faire ?

Le lycanthrope répondit à son sourire complice, il jeta un regard vague sur sa montre et répondit :

-Bien, j'ai encore deux petites heures de tranquillité... Avant de m'effondrer de fatigue me connaissant. Juste le temps de supplier Dumbledore ou McGonagall de m'avoir un entretien avec mes chers parents.

-Ouh mais quel entêté !

-Je sais, un vrai Gryffondor hein ?

« Mission accomplie » se répétait-il en allant à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait eu l'air conscient de l'importance que cela représentait pour son élève d'avoir une vraie conversation avec sa mère sur sa présence dans des lieux sinistrés... Et cette autorisation délivrée à les voir dans le bureau directorial sitôt la pleine lune passée assurait le garçon dans son idée que, non, ses parents ne faisaient pas partie d'un quelconque gang secret au service de Dumbledore. Sinon le directeur aurait trouvé une excuse pour l'empêcher de les voir.

Le garçon fut plus que soulagé de pouvoir pousser la porte de l'infirmerie et de constater qu'un grand silence y régnait. Il allait pouvoir se coucher tranquillement sans s'occuper de se faire voir ou non, et tenter d'oublier la soirée qui s'annonçait... Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau en l'entendant refermer la porte :

-Bonjour monsieur Lupin, vous êtes là tôt !

Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard sur sa montre :

-Pas vraiment.

-Pas de problèmes particuliers ?

-Euh... Vous voulez une réponse avec ou sans cynisme ?

La femme lui accorda un bref sourire avant de le réprimander, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et de lui tendre un pyjama. Il se dirigea vers le lit du fond qui avait fini par lui être attribué et tira le rideau alors que la femme allait chercher une pommade pour ses courbatures, la chose n'était pas spécialement efficace mais jamais il ne s'en plaindrait. Les massages de l'infirmière sur ses muscles douloureux étaient incroyablement reposants et agréables sur le coup.

Il s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas en perdant son regard sur les arbres de la foret interdite. Malgré toutes les appréhensions que cela lui donnait, il ressentait une pointe de regret à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y courir librement pendant la nuit... À moins que ce ne soit _ses_ sentiments... Oh et puis il était trop fatigué pour creuser à la recherche de la limite entre eux aujourd'hui :

-J'ai vu Miss Daffodil hier, annonça soudainement l'infirmière.

-Elle allait bien ?

-Elle n'était pas malade si c'était votre question.

Il ne répondit pas... Bien sûr que c'était sa question, qu'aurait-il pu demander d'autre ? La couleur de son élastique ?

-Vous êtes incroyable ! Relança l'infirmière.

-Qui ça, moi ? Demanda-t-il conscient qu'elle voulait en arriver quelque part.

Il l'entendit soupirer dans son dos mais ne bougea pas :

-Non « vous », les élèves. Les règles sont très strictes entre filles et garçons à Poudlard et pourtant je dois toujours, toujours, donner des potions de contraception !

Bien malgré lui Remus sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement :

-Génial, souffla-t-il, et si je me couchais maintenant ?

-Miss Daffodil est bien votre petite amie non ?

-Oui...

Il aurait dû s'en douter... Mais tout à coup il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de céder... Pour Irisea c'était vraiment... Elle ignorait sa condition naturellement, mais pour lui, cela lui laissait un nouveau poids sur la conscience :

-Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous avez...

-Mais arrêtez ! S'offusqua Remus.

Il tourna le tête pour la fixer, mais regretta bien vite en sentant sa nuque protester :

-Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit subir cet interrogatoire ?

-Eh bien vous êtes un élève sage et responsable, j'avoue avoir été surprise.

-Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas le seul à... Bref, vous voyez.

-Je vois parfaitement, je connais surtout la réputation de votre ami, Mr Black, si vous pouviez lui suggérer de se calmer.

Remus eut un rire sans joie mais se retint d'ajouter que Sirius voyait le flirt et l'acte sexuel comme un exutoire lui permettant de garder sa bonne humeur avec ses amis. Dire une telle chose aurait certainement lancé un débat sur le féminisme dont il se serait volontiers passé :

-Vous demanderez à Sirius la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, conclut-il en tirant la couverture.

Il devait lui rester une dizaine de minutes quand il entendit ses amis remonter le long du tunnel :

-Aie ! Peter mais t'es vraiment pas doué !

-Hey oh, si tu veux passer devant je t'en prie, te gêne pas !

-J'aimerais juste qu'une fois dans ta vie tu atteignes l'escalier sans te rétamer pile devant moi !

-Reste plus loin derrière si t'es pas content, Sirius !

-Vous pourriez pas la FERMER ?

Remus éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux mais néanmoins réconfortant dans cette vieille cabane miteuse. Sérieusement, comment aurait-il tenu aussi longtemps sans eux ? Il avait lu que beaucoup de personnes mordues finissaient par se suicider car elles ne pouvaient plus supporter la souffrance, le partage de corps, le rejet... Sans eux, il aurait peut-être fini pareil ? Ou peut-être aurait-il trouvé d'autres personnes pour l'épauler ? Les Maraudeurs lui donnaient l'espoir que les loups-garous pouvaient se faire accepter en société :

-Je vois que y'en a un qui s'éclate, grommela Sirius en entrant.

De vastes résidus de toiles d'araignées avaient décidé de prendre sa chevelure comme repaire :

-On fait ce qu'on peut, se défendit Remus avec un semblant de flegme.

Il se rassit sur le lit défoncé au moment où James et Peter entraient à leur tour, couverts de poussière de la tête aux pieds :

-Certaines fois je suis vraiment content de pas avoir d'allergies, commenta Peter et s'époussetant, t'as pas froid ?

Remus haussa les épaules. En attendant ses amis il avait retiré sa chemise, sa cape et son pantalon qu'il avait placés, comme toujours, sous une vieille latte que Lunard ne pouvait retirer avec ses lourdes pattes :

-Question ! S'exclama Sirius, nan parce demain j'aurais oublié : tu sais pourquoi Pomfresh m'a demandé où les groupes d'élèves de Poudlard passaient la nuit ?

-Joker ! S'esclaffa Remus, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Qu'il fallait que jeunesse se passe, sourit Sirius, ça va aller ?

-Ça va, ça va... Je stresse, c'est tout.

James vint s'asseoir près de lui pour passer un bras autour des épaules :

-T'es gelé, commenta-t-il.

-T'inquiète, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir l'estomac en feu... Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

La pression de la main de James s'accentua légèrement, lui accordant une fraction de seconde de paix intense. Non, il n'aurait trouvé personne d'autre. C'était d'eux dont il avait besoin.

La violence lui perfora le ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux. James s'écarta par prudence, mais il avait encore cinq minutes. Ses cinq dernières minutes d'humanité du mois. Le brun revint passer son bras autour de ses épaules et frictionna doucement sa peau à vif. Oui, il avait besoin de tous ces petits riens que les Maraudeurs lui apportaient au quotidien.

Un nouveau coup de douleur lui coupa le souffle. Patmol posa son museau humide sur ses genoux, ce fut la dernière image concrète qu'il garda de cette soirée avant de se sentir déchiré de l'intérieur et de perdre tous repères.

Peter vint dans la soirée, les deux autres étant en entrainement de Quidditch, pour lui annoncer que ses parents étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Remus passa une main fatiguée sur le visage en soupirant :

-Je dois avoir un côté maso...

Peter éclata de rire :

-Je crois qu'ils comprendront si tu es trop fatigué.

-Non, ça ira, ce n'est qu'une conversation après tout.

Il se releva doucement, laça ses chaussures, remercia l'infirmière à travers la porte de son bureau et sortit. Au moment de se séparer il confia à Peter son sac de cours qui trainait avec Pomfresh depuis la veille, le salua et se prépara mentalement à affronter sa mère.

Il grimpa sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon et attendit patiemment que la montée s'achève en laissant échapper un bâillement sonore de temps à autre. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cette discussion au plus vite, mieux valait accumuler ses soucis sur une courte période pour espérer s'en débarrasser au plus vite, il en avait juste assez de cette fatigue et de cette douleur dans ses muscles.

Il toqua à la lourde porte directoriale, attendit d'y être invité et entra. Il prit garde à bien la refermer, il ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait filtrer s'il ne faisait pas attention :

-Comment allez-vous, Remus ? Le salua Dumbledore alors qu'il se retournait.

Le garçon acquiesça :

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ce que je vous ai demandé... Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment.

-Au contraire, sourit le vieux mage, je répète à ta mère de te mettre au courant depuis le début.

Arianne Lupin fit une grimace et Remus se tourna vers elle pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau. Son père, à sa grande surprise, se trouvait là aussi. Il allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec ses deux parents, Dumbledore était réellement un homme compréhensif : qu'importe si John était un Moldu. Sa mère s'approcha d'ailleurs pour effleurer l'énorme compresse que Pomfresh avait posée sur son cou :

-Tu t'es blessé au cou mon chéri, commenta-t-elle avec inquiétude, c'est rare...

Remus inspira fortement, il ne demandait pas à être dorloté... Presque pas :

-C'est rare de croiser ta photo dans un journal aussi.

Sa mère le fixa dans les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Remus avait une impression de déjà-vu... Mais là n'était pas le problème :

-Un attentat dans un quartier moldu ? Tu y es. Des kidnappings dans un village ? Je t'y trouve. Sans parler de ce « merveilleux » déménagement dont j'ai été prévenu par hibou...

-Tu t'imagines des choses, Remus, essaya sa mère, ce n'est pas si...

Le châtain se dégagea de la prise de sa mère d'un coup d'épaule :

-Là je me demande si tu ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

-Remus, baisse le ton ! Ordonna John qui était resté en retrait.

Il darda son regard sur son père mais ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde. John Lupin avait beau être un Moldu, plus intellectuel qu'athlétique, il élevait un lycanthrope depuis des années ; il pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir flanché devant son fils. Cet aplomb dérangea Remus... Ou Lunard, qui se retourna vers sa mère. Elle avait légèrement pâli :

-Arianne, intima son mari, il a raison sur un point, Dumbledore a raison, nous n'avons aucune raison de le lui cacher plus longtemps. Ce serait presque plus dangereux d'ailleurs... Tu le connais, lui et ses amis. Toujours à agir contre le règlement.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire complice mais Remus s'en fichait. En temps normal il aurait tenté de défendre ses actes de maraude... Néanmoins, là, il avait autre chose à penser. Sa mère paraissait sur la corde raide :

-Bon dieu mais réponds ! Hurla-t-il.

Il avait utilisé un des jurons de son père instinctivement, ce qui figea d'ailleurs ses parents une fraction de seconde. John s'avança, tendit sa main avec l'intention de la poser sur l'épaule de son fils, puis se ravisa :

-Remus, nous ne te dirons rien avant que tu te soies calmé...

-Tu auras besoin d'une forte dose de drogue alors !

-Remus ! Appela John, ne _le_ laisse pas diriger cette conversation...

Le garçon allait protester encore une fois mais la terre se mit à tourner autour de lui. Son père le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe :

-Tu es épuisé, commenta sa mère, professeur il serait possible... Ah merci.

Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil qu'on lui avait apporté. Les yeux fermés, il reprenait sa respiration doucement... Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de dénégation. Dumbledore lui offrit quand même un verre d'eau qu'il jugea impoli de refuser. Il l'avala d'une traite en se redressant un peu :

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-il alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à le retenir, je me suis juste emporté. Désolé.

-Il me semble que c'est une chose qui t'arrive souvent en ce moment...

-Je suis juste au bout du rouleau, avoua-t-il à mi-voix en profitant que Lunard se soit retiré, _il_ ne me laisse pas trop de repos... Déjà qu'avant_ il_ était du genre à ne pas prendre de vacances, plaisanta-t-il.

Compatissant, ses parents s'autorisèrent un sourire. Le directeur s'était de nouveau retiré derrière son bureau, Remus déglutit :

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Sa mère soupira, échangea un regard avec John, puis se retourna vers son fils :

-Ces deux attaques... Et d'autres qui n'ont pas été recensées par la gazette, ont été effectuées par la meute de Greyback.

-Privet Drive aussi...

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'étais énervée de te voir là-bas... Si Greyback était tombé sur toi, il...

Remus brisa l'échange de regard. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, il entendit la fin de la phrase de sa mère entrecoupée par son rythme cardiaque :

-Il t'aurait forcé à le rejoindre.

-Vous saviez, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone, que Greyback me voulait dans son camp.

L'imposant silence qui tomba sur le bureau le força à relever les yeux, il tomba sur le visage soucieux de son père :

-Tu était au courant ? Demanda-t-il, comment ? Est ce que... , il pointa sa tête du menton, _il_ te l'a dit ?

Remus eut un rire sans joie :

-Non,_ lui, il_ grogne mais il ne parle pas...

« Bon je comprends ce qu'il grogne mais ça ils n'ont pas nécessairement besoin de le savoir... »

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Greyback je... Je l'ai brulée dans la salle commune quand tout le monde était couché. Depuis combien de temps vous savez ?

Ses parents se regardèrent encore une fois, Arianne chercha même les yeux bleus de Dumbledore avant de revenir sur Remus avec un soupir :

-Quelques mois, il est venu nous trouver un matin à la maison... D'où le déménagement. Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore nous a aidés à protéger la maison, ça ne craint rien là où nous sommes.

-Génial, lâcha Remus sans conviction, et pourquoi jouais-tu à l'Auror ?

Elle eut un petit sourire :

-Je voulais l'attraper et le trainer moi-même à Azkaban.

-Dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas ! S'exclama Remus, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu vas laisser faire le Ministère !

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités, jeune homme ?

-Il te tuera ! Ne prends pas ça à la légère !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Remus essayait de chasser de sa tête les images de sa mère faisant face à Greyback. Elle, si frêle en face de cette montagne de muscles. Elle abandonna la première, passant sa main dans les cheveux clairs de son fils :

-Je ne le prends pas à la légère, je suis juste horriblement triste de la souffrance qu'il t'inflige au quotidien.

Remus acquiesça dans le vide. Elle lui promit de ne plus rien faire d'aussi dangereux et il recommença. C'était mieux ainsi. Lui se vengerait un jour, mais pas ses parents... Ils n'avaient pas à souffrir encore plus pour lui. Pour l'heure il était épuisé. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Tout allait s'arranger. Il n'y avait pas de raison.


	19. Chapter 13 : Le plus fort de nous tous

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 13 :

Le plus fort de nous tous

_Something inside of me_

_Feels like I've been wanting you forever_

_There'll never be another century_

_There's no time to think about the weather._

(Something inside of me - Coral)

Remus arriva très tôt à la gare de King's Cross. Ses parents avaient tenu à venir avec lui jusqu'au départ du train et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur refuser. Encadrant leur fils avec une négligence étudiée, Remus se doutait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de guetter ; et lui et le quai plein de Moldus.

Il savait que son comportement durant les vacances ne les avait pas inquiété... Presque pas. Mais Greyback était toujours autour, il le surveillait derrière les petits caractères des journaux, se cachait par delà les meurtres de Voldemort et de sa marque des ténèbres qui s'étalait en première page tous les matins. Remus n'était pas sorti de leur nouvelle maison, ou du moins n'avait pas dépassé les barrières du petit jardin défraichi.

Pour s'occuper il avait aidé son père à construire une cabane en bois qui l'accueillerait pendant les pleines lunes. Se défouler sur un marteau lui avait fait un bien fou, et même si son enthousiasme avait brisé de nombreuses planches, sa mère lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien en réparant le tout d'un coup de baguette magique. Il était important qu'il se détende, peu importait que ce soit sur du bois ou des vitres.

Le garçon s'était usé les yeux sur ses devoirs, espérant endormir Lunard sur les guerres de gobelins et les droits des géants, tentant de l'intéresser à d'autres planète que la lune sur les cartes d'astrologie, lui demandant dans le calme de son esprit si les Pitiponk étaient réellement des créatures inoffensives. Ces « dialogues » silencieux, il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes et, depuis le temps, savaient déchiffrer la signification de ses regards vides.

Il retrouvait donc avec un certain vertige le monde extérieur, les gens normaux inconscients de la créature qui se promenait parmi eux en tirant son énorme malle :

Ça va ? demanda John en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Mal au crâne, répondit Remus en souriant, mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien.

Il ne voulait plus leur mentir. Si le tapage quotidien de King's Cross lui filait la migraine, il le leur disait. Lily avait raison : il n'était plus question de se dissimuler soi-même derrière ses problèmes. Ses parents le comprenaient, de même que les Maraudeurs. Se passer d'un tel soutien aurait presque été du suicide.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la barrière magique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, aussi décidèrent-ils d'attendre un moment que le prochain train arrive et reparte. Remus leva les yeux sur la lourde horloge : il se demandait même si la gare sorcière n'était pas encore vide à cette heure-là...

Tu as reçu une réponse de James ? demanda sa mère comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Remus hocha la tête :

Non... Mais je leur ai envoyé ma lettre plutôt tard.

Ils viendront en avance, assura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Extérieurement il disait que ses amis faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient... D'autant plus qu'ils ne crachaient jamais sur quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Intérieurement il souhaitait quand même qu'au moins James et Sirius acceptent de se lever plus tôt pour le retrouver dans le silence du quai de gare. Ils lui avaient manqué durant ces deux semaines.

Pour s'occuper, alors que ses parents discutaient d'une de leur voisine qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier de remercier pour la tarte qu'elle leur avait cuisiné, Remus écouta la gare. Il essayait de plus en plus de faire la part des choses, écouter les envies de Lunard le calmait... Les calmaient. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer cinq secondes, cinq longues secondes où il partagea les angoisses d'une fillette qui se répétait son numéro de wagon, fut attentif à la conversation qu'un homme avait avec sa femme « Mais enfin Annie, puisque je te dis que le train de maman a du retard ! ». Il guetta le roulis du train avec un groupe d'amis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner sur place en faisant crisser le sol sous leurs grosses baskets.

Il inspira enfin. Sentit les effluves d'alcool le dépasser avec empressement, s'imprégna du parfum des cigarettes Malboro d'un vieil homme qui avait abusé de l'aftershave, reconnut l'eau de Cologne de Peter sur un adolescent à la voix rocailleuse. Il gouta le métal rouillé des voies ferrées, l'âpreté du charbon se colla à son palais. La voix impersonnelle de la gare annonça le train dans un grésillement désagréable. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où la silhouette de la bête de fer faisait son apparition au loin.

Quand elle s'arrêta à leur niveau dans un horrible crissement suraigüe, Remus se tendit comme un arc et recula. Son père posa naturellement les deux mains sur ses épaules pour contenir son réflexe de s'enfuir en courant. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un éclat bruyant et la famille Lupin fit dos à la soudaine agitation pour disparaître chez les sorciers.

Le silence leur fit immédiatement face et Remus s'en délecta. Le Poudlard Express attendait comme un animal ronronnant dans la tiédeur de sa fumée vaporeuse, et des cabines vides s'étiraient sous leurs yeux à travers les fenêtres. Remus se dirigea tranquillement vers le dernier wagon, là où ils avaient l'habitude de se mettre quand il y avait assez de place :

Je monte ma valise et je reviens, dit-il en adressant un regard rassurant à ses parents.

« Non, Fenrir Greyback ne se cache pas sous la banquette » eut-il envie d'ajouter pour plaisanter. Mais il doutait que cela détende ses parents... Et lui non plus. Il avait craint, pendant le temps qui avait précédé les vacances, que sa mère ne l'écouterait pas. Qu'il retrouvait son visage sur les photographies de la Gazette, cherchant avec hargne et obstination le monstre qui avait brisé sa belle famille. Mais il s'était trouvé que ni elle, ni son père, n'avait poursuivi leurs recherches :

Je te suis, annonça d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Remus sourit, la locomotive avait beau n'avoir rien de réellement magique, John n'avait cessé de répéter tout au long de ces six dernières années à quel point elle était belle et lui rappelait les trains de son enfance.

Remus grimpa en relevant sa malle et avança sans hésiter dans le couloir sur sa droite. Il entra dans la cabine, fit glisser son sac en bandoulière sur un siège d'un mouvement d'épaule et prit son bagage à deux mains. Il le souleva avec aisance et le coinça dans le filet à bagage. C'était peut-être le seul moment où il n'avait jamais pris soin de cacher sa force... Il ne faisait pas la grimace de ses camarades en rangeant sa malle. Il ne s'essoufflait pas en la faisant maladroitement glisser vers le fond. Personne n'y avait prêté attention après tout...

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas lourde... C'était simplement qu'il pouvait la porter. Au début, à son arrivée à Poudlard il craignait les moindres accolades et poignées de mains... Même quand ses amis avaient appris sa condition et qu'il se laissait toucher sans sursauter. Longtemps il n'osait pas y répondre de peur de leur briser les phalanges.

Sirius avait éclaté de rire, des années en arrière, quand il leur avait avoué cela : « Nous ne sommes pas des petits êtres fragiles, Remus ! » avait-il rétorqué en lui tendant immédiatement la main avec une lueur de défi. Il avait beaucoup repensé à cette phrase dernièrement, et il y repensait encore alors que lui et son père retournaient sur le quai où les attendait Arianne : les humains n'étaient-ils pas vraiment des êtres fragiles ?

Ces humains qui se faisaient égorger et kidnapper par un lycan avide de pouvoir. Ces humains qui se brisaient un genou en tombant, s'essoufflaient à la moindre course, usaient leur force en soulevant une malle. Plus que jamais il se sentait loin d'eux. En cette belle matinée de février, alors qu'il allait retourner à Poudlard, Remus voyait son entourage plus vulnérable que jamais.

Une explosion de flammes vertes retentit au fond du quai où les Lupin s'avançaient en discutant. Remus se sentit sourire en voyant James tirer brutalement sa malle sur le côté et remettre ses lunettes sur son nez :

Salut James !

Le brun allait répondre avec un sourire éclatant quand une autre gerbe de flammes éclata dans son dos et qu'un Sirius enthousiaste bondit dans les bras du loup-garou :

Ah mon Loulou ! Tu aurais dû venir pendant ces vacances ! James a été horriiiiible ! Bonjour monsieur Lupin ! Madame Lupin !

Par Merlin, James, qu'est ce qu'il a bu ? s'esclaffa Remus.

Rien de plus fort qu'une tasse de café, je le jure, répondit-il après avoir salué les deux adultes à son tour, mais c'est vrai que tu nous as manqué. Même Pete est passé la semaine dernière.

Désolé, j'ai été pas mal occupé, s'excusa-t-il, tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Sirius se détacha de lui avec un clin d'œil complice et épousseta sa robe de sorcier :

William arrive, dit-il à la place de son frère de cœur.

Et en effet, la cheminée poussa un rugissement étouffé pour la troisième fois, laissant apparaître un William Potter échevelé :

James... Tu avais oublié ta chouette, lâcha-t-il d'un air navré en regardant son fils.

Sirius éclata de rire mais le brun protesta : non il ne l'avait pas oubliée, mais elle n'aurait pas supporté le voyage alors qu'il tenait déjà ses bagages d'une main.

Alors que l'Auror prenait des nouvelles de ses parents, Remus ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Une ride soucieuse semblait marquer définitivement le front du père de James. Ses cheveux avait été coiffés à la va-vite ce qui, comparé à son fils, relevait de l'extraordinaire. À l'odeur de suie qui recouvrait sa cape de fonction s'ajoutait celle du sang séché et des potions qui devaient mariner dans le fond de ses poches toute la journée. Des mèches grisonnantes avaient doucement remplacées ses cheveux bruns et une lueur alerte brillait dans son regard. Il était, même ce jour-là, un Auror en fonction, épuisé à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait, harassé par le travail déjà fait.

Quand il tourna son regard noisette sur lui, le châtain se redressa imperceptiblement :

Comment vas-tu Remus ? demanda-t-il avec ce ton chaleureux qu'il lui réservait.

Comme toujours, un élan de sympathie pour cet homme haut placé et pourtant respectueux envers lui, envahit le garçon. Il répondit poliment à la main qu'il lui tendait :

Très bien monsieur.

Tu as aidé à retaper ta maison alors ? Ah si Jamesie pouvait en faire autant, soupira-t-il d'un air fataliste.

Hey ! protesta l'intéressé.

En fait, sourit Remus pour couper court à l'altercation qui se préparait, il s'agissait surtout de monter une cabane de jardin...

William acquiesça d'un air entendu :

Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas ces deux-là qui en feraient autant. Ils ont passé leurs journées sur leur balais.

Et la nuit sur nos devoirs, grommela Sirius, l'horreur.

Vous devriez installer vos bagages les garçons, proposa Arianne, nous vous dirons au revoir après.

Acquiesçant, Sirius et James prirent le chemin du dernier wagon à pas lourds. Les mains croisées dans son dos, Remus les suivit tranquillement :

Peter ne s'est pas levé ? demanda-t-il.

Aucune idée, avoua Sirius, mais je crois qu'il a travaillé comme jamais pendant ces vacances.

L'attention que Reverse porte sur ses devoirs l'encourage, ajouta James, c'est cool ça.

Ouais ça nous fait moins de boulot.

James soupira :

Arrête, Sirius.

Une fois les malles difficilement hissées dans le train, Remus s'adossa contre la porte du compartiment, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres alors que ses deux amis se démenaient avec une malle. Sirius finit par lui lancer un regard faussement vexé, les joues rouges sous l'effort :

Un petit coup de main ? supplia-t-il.

Pas de problème.

En réalité il l'attendait, cette demande. Ce petit moment d'orgueil où la malédiction laissait voir ses avantages, où on reconnaissait devant lui qu'il n'était pas qu'un animal stupide et violent. Il reprit la hanse des mains de James, cala la masse une fraction de seconde sur ses avants-bras, et la posa tranquillement près de la sienne. Il fit pareil avec l'autre et James souffla un « merci » fatigué :

De rien, répondit Remus.

Il ne se sentait pas plus humain dans ces instants-là, mais plutôt faisant partie d'une minorité de gens doués.

Cependant, quand ils descendirent les petites marches et avisèrent les autres familles qui commençaient doucement à arriver sur le quai, Remus dissimula Lunard derrière son regard fuyant. La liberté prenait fin devant les autres.

Les garçons saluèrent les trois adultes une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre place sur leurs sièges, laissant leur porte de compartiment à moitié ouverte. Ils avaient baissé la fenêtre et contemplaient la foule qui s'accumulait sous leurs yeux, cherchant Peter ou leurs amies en silence. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire ? Pas grand chose finalement... Ils s'étaient envoyés des lettres durant leurs deux semaines de vacances et toutes les conversations futiles y étaient déjà passées.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait évoquer le dernier attentat dans un hôpital moldu qui avait eu lieu le matin-même. Aucun d'eux ne voulait réfléchir sur l'ordre dont faisait partie Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était les morceaux de leur insouciance qui commençaient à s'éparpiller loin de leurs corps, dans ce monde rongé par la folie :

Dariaaaaa ! hurla soudainement Sirius.

La Serdaigle releva brusquement la tête en même qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes, et fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant les mouvements déchainés que lui faisait Sirius. Elle leva trois doigts pour leur signaler d'attendre, discuta un court instant avec ceux qui devait être ses parents, et fendit la foule d'un pas déterminé. Quelques secondes après, sa lourde valise raclait le sol du couloir :

Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle avec énergie, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

Ouais, sourit Sirius en continuant de surveiller les gens amassés sur le quai, bonnes vacances ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

Pas mal. Vous pensez qu'il y aura de la place pour neuf ici ? taquina-t-elle en embrassant le compartiment du regard.

Mais oui ! s'enthousiasma James, au pire Irisea va sur les genoux de Remus, Lily sur les miens et Kathleen...

Je ne sais pas si Lilou-la-tigresse sera d'accord avec ta répartition des poids, interrompit Sirius avec un grand sourire, mais que vois-je Remus ? Ta chère et tendre flirte avec un grand mâle baraqué !

Daria explosa littéralement de rire alors que Remus levait un sourcil intrigué, dissimulant à grand peine la petite pointe de jalousie qui le tenaillait :

C'est son frère ! éclaira Daria entre deux éclats de rire, rangez ma valise les gars, je vais la chercher !

Et elle repartit au pas de course. Remus se releva et chargea sa malle dans un coin sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder la foule à son tour. Il repéra immédiatement les cheveux blonds d'Irisea et une vague de désir l'envahit. Il voulait plonger au cœur de son cou pour inspirer la fragrance épicée de son parfum. _Ils_ voulaient embrasser ses lèvres chaudes avec passion.

Une tignasse rousse attira rapidement son regard alors qu'Irisea disait au revoir à son grand-frère. Lily le repéra alors que la Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle s'enfonçaient dans la masse pour rejoindre le train. Il ignora James à ses côtés, qui dévorait son amie des yeux, et lui adressa un signe de la main. Elle sourit avec chaleur et partit prévenir Kathleen et Andrea qui venaient d'arriver ensemble un peu plus loin.

Il se retourna alors qu'Irisea entrait dans le compartiment. Ignorant royalement les autres pour la première fois, avide de satisfaire ses désirs et ceux de son alter ego dans le dernier soupçon d'intimité que le voyage pouvait lui offrir, il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa passionnément avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand Peter les rejoignit, ils étaient tous déjà installés plus ou moins confortablement dans le compartiment :

Pete ! s'époumona Sirius en levant les bras, manquant de frapper Andrea serrée près de lui, mon flemmard préféré, où étais-tu ?

Je ne dormais pas, se contenta de répondre son ami en souriant, bonjour les filles, Remus, passé de bonnes vacances ?

Il jeta un regard aux filets à bagages qui débordaient et se résolut à voyager assis sur sa malle :

Incroyable, sourit Daria, vous vous êtes pas vus des vacances, les gars ?

Je plaide coupable, pouffa Remus, mes parents ont déménagé et j'ai été embauché pour les travaux.

Oh la classe, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, torse nu sous le soleil j'espère ? Tu as raté un truc Iris'.

La Poufsouffle sembla se retenir d'étrangler son amie alors que tous le monde riait, Remus préféra s'abstenir de répondre pour ne pas aggraver sa situation.

Quand le chariot de friandise passa en tintinnabulant, la vendeuse lança un regard sceptique à leur groupe compacté sur les sièges, mais ne dit rien en voyant la somme considérable qu'elle récolta pour nourrir tout ce beau monde. Nombre de leurs camarades passèrent les saluer, Frank et Alice s'attardèrent même en essayant de s'asseoir, déclenchant une nouvelle série de fous rires. Aucun ne regardait par la fenêtre de crainte d'apercevoir le détail qui aurait définitivement gâché leur rentrée.

Au grand dam de Remus, Lina Saxon passa aussi... Et accompagnée de Regulus, ce qui grava sur le visage de Sirius un masque glacé que chacun tenta d'ignorer :

Bonjour Lupin ! Bonjour le peuple ! lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Des regards gênés se tournèrent dans sa direction mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant :

Quelles têtes de déterrés ! C'est encore les vacances les gens, du sourire, de la joie !

Dégagez et ça ira tout de suite mieux, railla Sirius.

Oui moi aussi je t'aime, Black, répondit-elle en chassant une mèche de son visage d'un geste décontracté, je voulais seulement vous signaler que la vie est belle.

James et Kathleen semblèrent vouloir se relever, mais leur installation acrobatique les en empêchait, ils se contentèrent de la foudroyer du regard :

Tu as le don de mettre un froid, cingla James.

Andrea acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dû voir leurs Aurors de parents pendant les vacances...

Ah nan mais si vous dramatisez tout aussi !

Lina, interrompit Regulus.

Les yeux se tournèrent directement sur lui mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il esquivait toujours le visage de son frère, mais ce n'était définitivement plus un enfant qui se tenait derrière son ainée. La Serpentard se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un court silence avant qu'elle ne soupire, fataliste :

Il ne fallait pas mal interpréter ce que je disais, dit-elle, c'est juste que parfois, même si le monde part en sucette, on peut avoir de bonnes surprises.

Quel genre ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

Remus eut un petit sourire en sentant les efforts que déployait son amie pour calmer l'atmosphère. Lily était pour une bonne entente entre les maisons ; elle était la première à dire que les associés de Voldemort avaient tous du sang de Serpentard dans les veines mais surtout la première à affirmer que les cons se cachaient dans toutes les maisons. Lina n'avait jamais été vraiment haïe par les filles. Certaines de ses remarques étaient déplacées ; c'était sa franchise contre son tact. Mais elle avait toujours usé de son pouvoir de préfète justement entre toutes les maisons.

Le genre secret, Evans, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, n'empêche que c'était de bonnes vacances ! Hein Regulus ?

Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, allez viens, on nous attend.

Oh oui j'ai teeellement hâte de dire à Narcissa que son brushing est réussi, ironisa la Serpentard.

Un sourire, furtif mais pourtant bien présent, passa sur les lèvres du cadet des Black. Il reprit pourtant son masque aristocratique et son regard insondable pour lui répéter qu'ils devaient s'en aller :

Bonne rentrée alors, les salua Saxon, à la prochaine Lupin !

Et ils s'en allèrent en refermant la porte du compartiment. Remus baissa les yeux sur ses doigts en sentant bien ses amis le fixer avec intérêt. Ce fut Irisea qui parla avec un air faussement indifférent :

C'est moi où tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ?

Remus soupira mais entendit très nettement le rire étouffé des Maraudeurs :

Je suis le premier surpris, dit-il, mais je crois que tu te trompes. Comme d'autres elle a dû me prendre pour le sérieux des Maraudeurs. Le seul digne d'intérêt, ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

Les filles pouffèrent et Sirius protesta :

Nous _sommes_ sérieux !

Mon surnom n'était-il pas « la bonne conscience » ?

Crois moi Rem's, ça fait des années que j'y crois plus, conclut Sirius en lui tirant la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Il n'était pas sûr que le compartiment insonorise leurs rires mais aucun n'avait envie de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation. Ils étaient bien, là, tous ensemble. Et si personne ne venait les déranger où leur demander de se taire c'était peut-bien parce qu'ils portaient un espoir collectif. Le retour à l'insouciance. Le bonheur unique que la routine scolaire pouvait apporter : ce sentiment de sécurité sans égal.

Les cours reprirent sur les chapeaux de roues. Sitôt qu'ils rendaient les devoirs faits pendant les vacances de nouveaux leur tombaient dessus. Et toujours cette même excuse « il faut vous préparez pour vos ASPICs. » Les lamentations de Sirius en métamorphose rappelant que leur examen ne se dérouleraient que l'année suivante n'y changèrent rien : les nuits se raccourcissaient.

Les garçons, plus que jamais, n'avaient pas le cœur à renoncer à leur nuit de Maraudes. Ils finirent par travailler dans le passage secret derrière le miroir, avec l'impression de légèreté que leur procurait la violation du règlement. Ce sentiment d'être seuls contre tous qui les électrisaient dans les derniers rebonds de leur adolescence.

Les bruits de couloir disaient qu'ils avaient inclus les filles dans leur groupe, qu'elles étaient les « Maraudeuses ». Elles mirent un point d'honneur à les détromper et les garçons leur en furent reconnaissants. Mais ce qui les toucha le plus fut quand Lily leur annonça, avec un sourire, que leur groupe était « bien plus qu'un nom et une réputation de fauteurs de trouble. »

C'était bien plus oui. Au milieu du monde qui devenait fou, ils avaient tous besoin de leur moment entre eux, liés par leurs secrets qui les attachaient les uns aux autres.

Quand James recevait une lettre de ses parents lourdes de sous-entendus sur les dangers qu'ils prenaient, ils étaient là pour l'épauler et retourner son attention sur Lily où le Quidditch.

Quand Remus lisait le journal et tombait irrévocablement sur le nom de Greyback, ils étaient là pour le lui arracher des mains et le forcer à manger en rigolant.

Quand Sirius croisait les regards supérieurs des Serpentards, ils étaient là pour le cacher à leur vue et lui rappeler qu'il y avait bien plus important que leurs critiques sous-jacentes.

Quand Peter récupérait son lot de mauvaises notes, ils étaient là pour lui ré-expliquer le temps qu'il fallait et lui répéter qu'il n'était pas l'idiot qu'il croyait.

Alors, oui, Remus les trouvait faibles et chétifs. Mais jamais il n'aurait nié la force de caractère qui les animait. Et qui les faisait paraître tellement plus puissants que n'importe quel lycan ou mage noir.

Monsieur Pettigrow, venez me voir s'il vous plaît, lança sèchement Reverse à la fin de son cours.

Sirius eut un petit rire qu'un regard vers Peter chassa immédiatement. James et Remus lui promirent de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Peter était l'élève avec lequel leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal prenait le plus de temps. Elle le voyait en privé pour revoir avec lui les points de son cours qu'il n'avait pas compris et le moral de Peter en avait été très nettement amélioré. Il avait repris confiance en ses capacités et les Maraudeurs ne pouvait que remercier leur professeur pour cela.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle avait semblé sur les nerfs tout le cours, ce qui expliquait peut-être la légère panique de leur ami à l'idée d'être seul avec elle. Tous leurs enseignants étaient plus ou moins tendus ces derniers temps, aussi se faisaient-ils plus discrets en classe. Pour ne pas leur ajouter un poids supplémentaire. James avait avoué y voir la le signe très net qu'ils grandissaient... et Sirius s'était senti obligé de taguer la porte du bureau de Slughorn le soir-même, écopant d'une belle soirée de retenue pour tout nettoyer.

Ils étaient tous les trois près de la porte alors que les élèves descendaient manger. Les filles étaient parties devant pour prévenir Irisea et Daria de leur très probable retard. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir silencieux, Remus entendit inévitablement la voix de Reverse à travers la porte, n'ayant plus aucun autre son auquel se raccrocher :

On peut s'éloigner ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

Ils acquiescèrent et avancèrent le long du couloir, de sorte à rester en vue pour quand Peter ressortirait :

Ça va aller pour lui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.

Ben... J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était remontée, quand même.

Aie, grimaça James.

Ils attendirent dix bonnes minutes, piétinant sur place devant les escaliers, guettant leur salle de classe un peu plus au fond du couloir. Remus redressa la tête le premier en entendant les gonds grincer, les deux autres l'imitèrent vite et se précipitèrent sur Peter qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

La première chose qu'ils virent tous les trois, avant que leur ami ne passe devant eux à grandes enjambées, la tête basse, fut les grosses larmes dans ses yeux :

Hey Pete ! cria Sirius en réagissant le premier, Pete attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, sanglota-t-il.

Ah bah ouais c'est sûr on va te croire !

Ils se mirent à son niveau assez aisément. Remus se disait que Peter ne tiendrait jamais une telle cadence sur la longueur. Ils s'éloignaient des escaliers pour se diriger vers la tour nord :

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda doucement James.

Mais rien ! Laissez-moi !

On te laisse pas, souffla Remus, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne veux pas. Allez, arrête-toi.

Il lui prit gentiment le poignet pour le forcer à se stopper au milieu du couloir. Ils étaient seuls. Quand Peter releva la tête vers eux, le regard fuyant, ils virent bien que ses larmes avaient coulées. Remus lâcha sa main pour enserrer ses épaules. James fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir et Sirius baissa les yeux pour forcer son ami à le regarder :

Elle a été si vache que ça ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux, t'inquiète pas, si elle t'a dit quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas politiquement correct elle va se retrouver avec une invasion de crapauds dans son lit.

Peter eut un petit rire nerveux, un sanglot encore bloqué dans sa gorge. James et Remus s'observèrent une fraction de seconde : Sirius en était parfaitement capable, en fait. Le brun tendit un mouchoir au garçon qui prit le temps de se calmer avant de s'expliquer :

Je comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça, murmura-t-il, piteux.

Dit quoi ? insista Sirius.

Elle s'est énervée, elle a dit que je comprenais rien. Que je n'allais pas y arriver. Que j'étais trop... trop mauvais.

Il se força à inspirer plus doucement, Remus resserra son étreinte. Il voyait une lueur furieuse danser dans les yeux de Sirius en face de lui :

Elle va arrêter de te donner des cours particuliers ?

Il hocha négativement la tête :

Mais elle va me faire peur maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait.

Elle est conne Pete, oublie et n'y va plus !

Sirius, reprocha Remus en fronçant les sourcils, tous le monde est à bout, Peter. Je peux lui parler si tu veux ?

Non tu vas t'attirer des ennuis...

Remus grimaça, il n'avait pas tort. Reverse le tolérait mais ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur :

Lily, alors ? insista-t-il, si tu n'oses pas lui parler toi, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Elle a dû craquer pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison. Oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle ne le pensait pas. Toutes les engueulades qu'on nous a faites... au final personne ne les pensait.

James lui adressa un hochement de tête encourageant et Sirius souriait déjà à l'évocation de ces vieilles disputes :

Souviens-toi quand Slughorn a dit à James qu'il n'était qu'un gamin prétentieux et pourri gâté, dit-il d'ailleurs.

Moi qui me demandais où Lily avait pris cette idée, grogna l'intéressé.

Mystère résolu, Jamesie ! pouffa son frère de cœur, et aussi quand McGonagall m'a collé un mois entier pour avoir transformé ses vêtements en maillot de bain !

Peter éclata franchement de rire et même les deux autres eurent une moue amusée :

N'empêche je ne recommencerai jamais ça, dit Sirius pensif, déjà parce que c'était un énorme coup de bol et ensuite parce que je n'ai jamais subi une telle humiliation...

Elle t'avait pas forcé à nettoyer la salle de bain des préfets en caleçon ?

Si...

Il y a aussi le jour où Chourave nous a découverts en train de faire une course de tentaculas vénéneuses, se rappela James en se prenant au jeu, oh et puis la première fois où Sinistra a vu Remus, elle a eu une attaque cardiaque !

Ô merveilleux souvenir, grogna le lycanthrope, j'ai dû boire le thé dans son bureau pendant deux semaines avant qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Notre première escapade dans la forêt interdite, ajouta Peter à mi-voix.

Et Hagrid qui nous a défendu devant Dumbledore et McGonagall ! clama Sirius en se souvenant, il nous félicitait pour notre audace !

« Et puis professeur Dumbledore, il risquait rien avec Lupin » « et si vous aviez vu les sortilèges de Potter et Black... stupéfiants à leur âge » « Pettigrow court plus vite que son ombre » « vraiment z'avez rien à craindre. Les centaures me les auraient ramenés » « sont drôlement débrouillards pour leur âge », imita James avec une voix bourrue.

Peter dut ré-utiliser le mouchoir. Pour chasser des larmes de joie cette fois.

Parfois leurs tours de maraudes se trouvaient être simplement une promenade dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu, ils rentraient alors raisonnablement tôt à la salle commune. Ce soir-là il y avait encore pas mal de monde, pour la plupart dissimulé derrière des manuels. Sirius fixa une fille de première année aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans son manuel et demanda :

On n'a pas une interro demain ?

Bienvenue sur Terre, Sirius, soupira Remus en retirant sa cape, botanique. Épreuve théorique.

C'est pas une épreuve pratique ? couina Peter.

Leur trois regards se tournèrent vers lui. James et Remus affichèrent un air contrit et Peter devint blême :

Bon eh bien la soirée discussion se trouve annulée pour moi, grommela-t-il, je vais essayer de retenir des trucs. Donne la carte James, je vais la ranger.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Remus se tourna vers le jeune Black :

Et toi, tu vas pas bosser ? Tu avais oublié le contrôle, non ?

Moi ? Travailler une interro de botanique ?

Ok oublie, sourit Remus.

Ils avaient pour projet de se laisser tomber dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée mais Frank agrippa le bras de James pour le tirer avec enthousiasme vers le fond de la salle commune. Faute de mieux, les deux autres suivirent.

Les septième année avaient littéralement kidnappé le canapé et la moitié des chaises pour former un cercle de fortune dans leur coin. Ryan était sur le canapé avec Dylan, plusieurs fioles et gobelets devant eux :

Un p'tit jeu, ça vous tente ? proposa Dylan tout sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient.

Ok, qui a drogué qui ? demanda James en plissant les yeux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, les trois Maraudeurs se laissèrent tomber sur les dernières chaises libres :

Quel jeu ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.

Un blind-test, clama Laura avec un grand sourire.

Vous avez le temps, avec vos exams', de préparer ça ? s'étonna Remus en voyant les garçons étaler les gobelets devant eux.

Ben figure-toi que ça faisait partie de notre programme de révision, dit Alice, on a passé des jours entiers à perfectionner les potions nécessaires.

Potion-inodore et ? demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

Mary leva un poing victorieux :

Le filtre-incolore ! Ma plus grande réussite à ce jour !

Ta seule réussite à ce jour, glissa malicieusement Ryan.

Ouh c'était bas, ça.

Bref, y'a rien de dangereux les gars, reprit Frank, juste des racines et des plantes empruntées à Slughorn, avec son autorisation.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard complice :

Ça marche, sourit Sirius, envoyez la première !

James séchait littéralement. Son verre était presque vide et la seule chose que le contenu lui évoquait était l'odeur de l'aftershave de son père... mais il avait demandé, ce n'était pas ça. Avec un regard de travers il donna son verre à Remus :

Citronnelle ?

Merlin ! Dix pour toi Lupin ! sourit Frank, soit tu es particulièrement doué, soit ils sont particulièrement nuls !

Mais tais-toi ! grogna Sirius, file moi l'autre là-bas, je la sens bien !

Avec un petit rire Mary lui donna le gobelet et James le vit prendre son temps à fixer le contenu. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise : avant que Sirius ne capitule et lui passe, il faudrait du temps.

La salle s'était bien vidée depuis le début de leur partie de blind-test. Il aurait bien voulu que Lily vienne jouer avec eux mais Alice lui avait appris qu'elle avait déjà refusé : quel dommage ! Bon ce n'était pas là où il aurait brillé par ses capacités... Parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que sans odeur et sans couleur, les infusions ne dévoilaient pas grand chose. Il avait bien félicité leurs ainés au vue du travail accompli. Ils avaient, bien sûr, fait infuser des plantes assez simples, mais avaient aussi réussi des tours de force comme les racines de mandragore. Allant de surprise en surprise au niveau des boissons, Sirius et James n'hésitaient même plus à sortir des bêtises monumentales... Ce qui avait d'ailleurs fonctionné une fois.

Il n'en était pas de même pour Remus. Si, à l'étonnement des septièmes année, les deux frères de cœur avaient bien ri en le voyant fixer le liquide d'un œil sceptique, incapable de sentir quoique ce soit, ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué ; ils s'étaient bien vite renfrognés en constatant que son goût ne lui faisait pas défaut... Comparé à d'autres.

Une main se tendit rageusement devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Sirius n'avait pas trouvé... Et aux sourires que leurs amis se faisaient, il n'était pas facile :

Le dernier, indiqua James en levant son verre.

Ça marche, acquiesça Ryan.

Le brun prit une bonne gorgée et la garda dans sa bouche un moment. Malheureusement la seule chose qu'il put constater c'était que le breuvage n'était pas plus désagréable que ça, si on enlevait le petit côté un peu sec...

Amande ? tenta-t-il.

Échec. À toi Lupin.

Remus prit le verre des mains de son ami. Tout alla en un instant. James voulut s'étirer mais le bruit sourd du gobelet heurtant les pierres retentit brusquement. Remus se releva mais faillit tomber si Sirius ne s'était pas précipité pour le soutenir.

Un doute venimeux envahit James alors que le châtain se dirigeait vers la sortie, accompagné de son frère de cœur. En face de lui, les septième année le regardait avec des questions pleins les yeux. Rodé par les années, James afficha un sourire un peu embarrassé :

Merde, il se sentait pas bien au repas... Apparemment on aurait dû prendre ça au sérieux. Je vais voir comment il va.

Il se releva et s'avança vers la sortie, d'une façon qu'il voulait calme ; mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il finit par se retourner, revint à grandes enjambées vers Ryan qui nettoyait le liquide renversé sur le sol et demanda, l'air de rien :

Au fait, juste par curiosité sinon je vais pas dormir, y'avait quoi dans celui-là ?

Dylan prit la fiole qui correspondait et lut l'étiquette :

Napel, dit-il.

Remus sentait la main de Sirius qui lui frottait le dos pendant qu'il régurgitait son repas dans le couloir. Il ne restait plus que de la bile mais son estomac continuait de se soulever douloureusement. Il avait la gorge en feu, l'esprit embrouillé, des larmes dans les yeux. Il les essuya rageusement et voulut se redresser mais le monde tourna violemment. Sirius le rattrapa, lui fit faire quelques pas et le força à s'asseoir. Il s'accroupit devant lui :

Remus ? Tu t'évanouis pas hein ?

Ça va, bafouilla-t-il.

Lunard hurlait de douleur quelque part, bien trop loin pour lui... Sirius claqua des doigts sous son visage :

Hey ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Je voudrais boire, s'il te plaît.

Il avait l'impression que chaque parole raclait les parois de sa gorge jusqu'au sang. Il toussa encore alors que son estomac faisait de nouveaux bonds. Sirius fit apparaître un gobelet et le remplit d'eau fraiche en murmurant « aguamento » avant de le lui tendre. Le châtain le prit dans une main tremblante et en vida le contenu. Cela lui éclaira suffisamment l'esprit pour voir James débarquer et freiner devant dans un dérapage :

Remus ! Ça va ?

La grande forme, ironisa-t-il en grimaçant.

Faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, c'était du napel dans le verre.

Pendant que Sirius lâchait une quantité de jurons plus ou moins connus, Remus soupira. Il s'en était un peu douté, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas boire plus que cette petite gorgée... qu'il avait d'ailleurs vomie peu de temps après. Il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de poison dans le ventre maintenant.

Il appuya son front contre le mur glacé et ferma les yeux. Que lui avait dit cet infirmier déjà ? De respirer calmement et par la bouche. De boire un peu... Ou pas. C'était il y avait si longtemps, pourquoi personne n'avait songé à le rappeler à Saint Mangouste pour lui répéter que faire en cas d'intoxication ? Il n'avait que six ans quand on lui avait expliqué tout ça.

Il se repencha brusquement, la gorge de nouveau en feu. La main de Sirius reprit sa place sur son dos pendant qu'il se débarrassait de l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Finalement, la solution était peut-être de ne pas boire...

Je vais chercher Pomfresh ? demanda James avec hésitation.

Remus hocha négativement la tête, il pouvait marcher... du moment qu'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac, ça devrait aller :

Retourne à la salle commune, souffla-t-il, je préfère.

Moi je préférerais être avec toi...

J'ai bien assez de deux infirmières, sourit-il en désignant Sirius du menton, vas-y et ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai presque rien bu.

Tu vas juste louper Pomfresh en train de lui passer un savon, plaisanta Sirius.

Ah oui... En effet.

Même Sirius avait renoncé à rire en voyant l'infirmière mettre sa pharmacie sans dessus-dessous pour trouver la bonne potion. Il lançait des regards compatissants à Remus qui se contentait de lever les yeux auxciel, le moindre son lui aurait valu de nouvelles remontrances :

Buvez ça ! fulmina-t-elle en lui brandissant une fiole sous les yeux comme une arme.

J'ai bien peur que ça ne restera pas longtemps dans mon estomac...

Mais vous voulez me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ma parole ! Buvez !

Docile, Remus avala la potion d'une traite en retenant difficilement une grimace. Le liquide lui glaçait la gorge... et même après la brulure du napel ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable :

Ordre d'aller dormir une fois que je vous aurais lâché, ajouta-t-elle en vérifiant sa tension, Merlin soit loué, vous n'en avez pas beaucoup bu.

J'ai surtout tout recraché... grommela Remus.

Je vais chercher de quoi vous détendre, souffla l'infirmière qui commençait à se calmer, restez là. Monsieur Black, je vous le confie.

Ses talons s'éloignèrent dans un claquement régulier vers son bureau. Les deux garçons suivirent sa silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le matelas :

Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Remus grimaça. En effet sa panique avait été palpable... mais après tout la sienne aussi, et celle de ses amis. C'était comme avaler une gorgée de cyanure... peut-être en moins radical, mais...

Lunard commençait à s'en remettre aussi. Il grognait, méfiant, mais se sentait de plus en plus lourd.

Remus bailla ostensiblement. Tout son corps s'engourdissait. Il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin d'une quelconque potion pour s'endormir.

_Il_ se roula en boule dans un coin, décidé à rester calme pour la nuit.

Qu'avait dit Pomfresh ? De ne pas en boire de nouveau. Quelle question ! Comme s'il s'était causé cette douleur par choix...

Sirius ?

Yep, c'est moi.

Approche s'il te plaît.

Le jeune Black le regarda un instant et sembla comprendre car il se mit parfaitement au bon endroit pour que Remus puisse poser la tête sur son épaule :

J'appelle Pomfresh ?

Je suis juste engourdi...

Dors pas avant qu'elle arrive.

Ouais...

Slughorn lui avait dit une fois, en privé, que des études se faisaient à partir du napel pour soigner de la lycanthropie. « Ils cherchent à doser ce poison pour n'endormir que le loup ». Remus ne savait pas si cela marcherait sur long terme, mais il était certain que frôler la mort avait vidé Lunard de ses forces. Lui n'avait plus qu'à suivre. N'étaient-ils pas une seule et même personne après tout ?

Qu'il soit plus fort, physiquement, que ses amis et sa famille n'avait pas grande importance. Pour l'abattre, il suffisait de savoir viser ses points faibles, comme avec n'importe qui.


	20. Chapter 14 : J'ai quelque chose à te dir

Chapitre 14 :

J'ai quelque chose à te dire

_Whatever happened to the great escape  
The finest enemy.  
Crafted with pride by monsters on the train.  
The world is great to suckers _

(Story of impossible – Peter Von Poehl)

Un dimanche soir, un peu plus d'une semaine après avoir risqué de se faire empoisonner par du napel dilué, Remus prenait un peu de repos dans son dortoir. Le but initial avait été d'écrire à ses parents, si possible une lettre aussi longue que celle qu'il avait reçu le matin-même. Il était plus facile pour lui de s'isoler désormais, il suffisait qu'il dise « je suis fatigué » pour que quiconque de la tour Gryffondor ou de la même année que lui hoche la tête, avec un sourire qu'ils voulaient compréhensif, et lui conseille d'aller se reposer. Au milieu des angoissés par les cours ou par la guerre, Remus avait sa place d'élève fragile physiquement. Après autant de crises de nerf, de perte de contrôle et de détours par l'infirmerie, il n'en espérait pas moins. Le pire aurait put se produire d'ailleurs.

Pour lui, du moment que James, Sirius et Peter ne le prenne pas pour un convalescent, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Assis sur son lit, l'oreiller bien calé dans son dos, le jeune homme appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre la pierre froide du mur. Le fait était qu'il se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans le conflit qui se modelait et atteignait progressivement l'intérieur même des enceintes de l'école James annonçait souvent que, s'il pouvait, il quitterait Poudlard immédiatement pour suivre les Aurors, et surtout son père, dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Sirius le soutenait et promettait de l'accompagner à vie avec une fidélité effrayante. Dans ces instant-là, alors que Peter vantait leur courage et leur audace, Remus se tournait vers les filles qui partageaient désormais la plupart de leurs conversations. Il ne rencontrait qu'un reflet de ses sentiments : peur, refus de protester et de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas entrainés pour ça, gène à l'idée qu'ils abordent ce sujet.

Mais ce qu'elles ne pouvaient certainement pas partager, c'était son sentiment d'ambiguité à lui. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il se battrait auprès de ses amis... car c'était une vision inconcevable de l'avenir. L'année précédente, Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall lui avaient assuré de le soutenir dans ses études, qu'il serait professeur s'il le souhaitait. Mais et après ? Et dans ces situations exceptionnelles comme une guerre pour des idéaux qu'il aurait aimé défendre ? Y avait-il sa place ?

Dumbledore le soutiendrait mais il serait bien le seul. On l'évinçait silencieusement de cette guerre d'humains, ne réalisant pas qu'un monstre, au milieu, avait pris le parti de les protéger. Et dire qu'il s'était cru plus fort qu'eux... il n'était qu'un poids. Il pendait comme un boulet aux chevilles de Sirius et de James qui devaient constamment regarder en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il suivait. Même Peter avait plus de possibilités d'avenir... c'était risible.

Il ignora Lunard qui avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel en grognant des insultes à l'égard de ses amis. Sa schizophrénie latente l'énervait aussi. Il souhaitait fortement qu'une stabilisation de la situation du pays entrainerait une stabilisation de son état à lui...

Voyant que, comme d'habitude, demander à son alter ego de lui ficher la paix ne servait à rien, il rabaissa son regard sur son parchemin parfaitement vierge. Pour changer il allait parler de ses dernières bonnes notes à l'école... Super. Ses parents seraient ravis...

Il prit sa plume, la plongea dans une encre d'un bleu lumineux, et écrivit avec attention un long paragraphe qui devait constituer environs 10% de ses véritables préoccupations. Puis, s'en voulant de leur en dire si peu sur lui, il parla très rapidement de ses doutes, tout en assurant que cela ne lui prenait pas l'esprit. Ce qui était vrai... sauf quand il se trouvait seul comme en ce moment. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'il rebouchait sa bouteille d'encre :

Qu'est ce qui se passe Pete ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux, cherchant des fautes qu'il aurait laissé trainer.

Je voulais savoir, je peux t'emprunter ton livre de Défense ?

Remus leva les yeux sur son ami qui venait de se rapprocher. À en juger par ses joues rougies et l'odeur de transpiration qu'il dégageait, il avait traversé la moitié du château au pas de course :

Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour le lui chercher alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son matelas, faisant grincer les ressorts :

Reverse m'a demandé de venir la voir avec... mais je sais pas où j'ai fichu le mien.

Encore un cours particulier ? S'étonna Remus.

Il déplaça une pile de parchemin de son bureau, dévoilant son manuel qu'il lui envoya. Peter le rattrapa maladroitement avec un sourire reconnaissant :

Mes notes n'ont jamais été aussi hautes, remarqua-t-il.

Remus sourit de le voir autant déborder de confiance en lui :

C'est certain, tant mieux Pete.

Tu vas à la volière ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant et en pointant sa lettre sur son lit.

Dans cinq minutes, ne m'attend pas.

Peter acquiesça, le remercia encore et se précipita sur la porte entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper des éclats de rires et des fragments de conversations de la salle commune. Alors qu'il stagnait dans sa routine, même Peter grimpait des échelons et changeait...

Le châtain soupira, rangea les parchemins qu'il avait bougé sur son bureau, et entreprit de plier sa lettre. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver les autres pour s'amuser. Il voulait combler son sentiment d'inutilité... s'en débarrasser pour la soirée afin d'arrêter de se pourrir les pensées avec. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il pouvait toujours emprunter la cape de James pour proposer une ballade au clair de lune à Irisea.

Il la voyait tous les jours, parfois seuls, parfois avec tous leur amis. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il doutait. Pas de son amour, ni du sien... mais « d'eux », tout simplement. Les inquiétudes silencieuses, les photos de la marque des ténèbres en première page, les listes de disparus dans le journal... et ces noms. Tous ces hommes et femmes ordinaires qui tournaient le dos à la bienveillance humaine pour se terrer dans le giron d'un mégalomane décidé à détruire tout ce que le monde pouvait avoir de bon. Chaque nouvelle creusait un écart entre Remus et Irisea.

Le voyait-elle ? Il plongeait parfois son regard dans le sien pour autre chose que le bonheur de s'y perdre. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle y voit le loup par elle-même. Que le mot fatal franchisse ses lèvres... et alors il n'y aurait plus eu de mensonges, de distance, de mots-couverts... l'honnêteté aurait même sûrement crevée la coquille protectrice de leur amour. Alors quand il doutait trop, quand il lisait « Greyback » dans les gros titres, quand les yeux autour de lui se mouillaient de larmes aux annonces désastreuses... il la regardait avec attention.

Immanquablement, il lâchait prise et l'embrassait.

Sa main tremblait contre son torse et il l'embrassait plus fort encore, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé voir trop loin en lui. Il était un puis à cauchemar qui n'aimait pas le mensonge. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment compatible s'il souhaitait conserver sa petite amie... Mais voulait-il la garder ? Là était le problème... le voulait-il vraiment... au risque de...

Monsieur Lupin je vous prierais de quitter la lune est de revenir à l'instant présent. Merci.

Il sursauta violemment et quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle de classe. Au rang de droite, Lily lui adressa un sourire compatissant et il soupira. Heureusement pour lui, Reverse n'allait jamais au-delà de ces petites allusions... et seuls les Maraudeurs en comprenaient le double-sens.

Il laissa Sirius fusiller leur professeur du regard tout à son aise et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier pour rattraper le cours qui avait continué sans lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi distrait au milieu d'une salle de classe. De plus, il avait besoin de ses bons résultats... il n'était déjà pas certain d'aller bien loin avec mais alors sans... Autant se résoudre à devenir clochard et commencer ses recherches d'un pont disponible.

C'est moi ou le café de Reverse était trop serré ce matin ? Demanda Sirius en sortant de cours.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, Peter se chargeait très bien de la défense de leur prof :

Elle s'est calmée.

Dans tes rêves Pete. Arrête de fantasmer sur elle s'il te plait.

Sirius ! Rabrouèrent James et Remus d'une même voix.

Le pauvre Peter avait baissé le menton, rouge comme une pivoine. Remus posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste réconfortant et renvoya à plus tard ses envies de se taire :

Si tu fais allusion à l'instant où elle m'a rappelé à l'ordre, c'était de ma faute.

Tu la défends ? s'exclama Sirius.

Et toi tu dérailles complètement. Accepte, pour une fois, que tout soit normal.

James croisa son regard et le châtain haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de dire à Sirius ce qu'il pensait – notamment à propos de sa mauvaise habitude à souhaiter les problèmes pour égayer son quotidien. Ils étaient tous les deux passés par bien trop de prises de tête et de disputes pour se taire au bout de six ans d'amitié.

Mais Sirius ne releva pas et préféra continuer d'avancer, mains dans les poches. Peter remercia Remus d'un sourire mais le châtain y répondit avec un temps de retard. Ses préoccupations revenaient l'envahir... pour changer. Ses amis avaient raison parfois : il pensait trop :

Rem's, je peux te parler ? Demanda James.

Le loup-garous haussa un sourcil mais accepta. Il devenait amusant de voir que James avait suffisamment gagné en maturité pour jouer les psy. Il resterait leur leader jusqu'au bout.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent un peu. Quand la cloche sonna et que les couloirs furent désert, le brun demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

Ça va ?

Oui ?

Non.

Remus retint un éclat de rire et croisa les bras, visiblement il n'y avait que lui qui trouvait ça drôle :

Ça ne va pas aussi mal que tu sembles le croire, assura-t-il. J'ai juste quelques trucs qui me prennent la tête mais rien de grave.

Tu devrais te vider la tête avant... tu sais.

Remus haussa les épaules, à court de mot. Pour lui c'était plutôt parce que la pleine lune approchait que ses soucis venaient le hanter. Pour James ce n'était pas suffisant, voyant que son ami n'allait rien répondre il secoua la tête et le darda de son regard chocolat :

Qu'est ce qui t'embête ?

Jamesie, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Bien sur que si.

Le loup-garou lui opposa un petit sourire :

Et tu ferais quoi ?

Je sais pas... je te sortirais peut-être un super conseil de derrière les chaudrons. Non ?

Remus fuit son regard et passa sa main sur sa nuque avec gène. Il avait l'impression de parler de plus en plus de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Quand il l'annonça, cependant, ce fut à James de céder à un éclat de rire bref et chaleureux :

C'est cool ! Dit-il avec un sourire ravie. Ça veux dire que tu t'ouvres plus.

Arrête, on dirait mon père...

Oh bah tant pis, on fera avec... du moment que tu m'appelles pas « papa ».

Aucun risque, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le silence tomba et Remus soupira, vaincu ; s'il voulait assister à son cours de métamorphose il n'avait plus qu'à cracher le morceau :

C'est la fin de l'année, c'est la guerre et ma petite amie ne sait pas qu'elle embrasse régulièrement un monstre... ah, oui, c'est aussi la pleine lune à la fin de la semaine et j'ai déjà des courbatures, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle las. Je suis schizophrène aussi... ça compte comme problème ?

Tu veux pas reprendre plus lentement ?

Remus laissa échapper un sourire :

Tu vois ? Dit-il, rien de bien nouveau. Allons nous noyer dans les sortilèges de transfert.

Il commença à partir mais James répondit, fort :

Pour Irisea...

Remus se retourna lentement, son ami réfléchissait à plein régime apparemment mais sembla sûr de lui quand il répondit :

Je pense que tu finiras par lui dire.

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

James prit le temps d'assembler ses idées et eut un sourire triste :

Nous, on l'a deviné parce que tu avais onze ans et que tu mentais pour la première fois à toute une école d'un coup. Maintenant que tu es devenu un maitre dans ce noble art de la dissimulation tu te fais rattraper par les remords. Et comme tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, Remus, je sais que tu lui diras. Que votre histoire soit faite pour durer ou non.

J'aimerais qu'elle dure, répondit Remus sans réfléchir.

James acquiesça :

Tu la crois vraiment capable de cruauté ?

Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment... je crois que tout le monde en est capable.

Sauf qu'on est à Poudlard, insista le brun en s'approchant. Les gens te connaissent depuis super longtemps, personne n'a jamais rien eu à te reprocher... ici c'est différent Remus.

Il voulut répondre mais sa voix se bloqua. Il n'était pas du genre à se jeter des fleurs mais ce que disait James n'était pas dénué de vérité... Il ne s'était jamais attiré d'ennemis autre que les Serpentard. Et encore, ils en avaient après Sirius et James plutôt. Lui et Peter avaient tendance à passer au travers des mailles du filet... Et il s'agissait d'Irisea quand même...

James oubliait sa schizophrénie cependant... il le regarda, guettant une suite, mais rien ne vint. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de facilement abordable pour un humain aussi sain d'esprit que le fils du grand William Potter :

Tu as peut-être raison, souffla Remus.

Il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute... justement parce que lui était normal :

Et pour le reste et bien... je ne peux pas faire grand chose, concéda le brun.

T'inquiète.

Mais quand tu parlais de la fin de l'année... Y'en a encore une après tu sais ?

Ouai, soupira Remus. Il n'empêche que c'est bientôt la Fin avec un grand « F ».

C'est déprimant de dire ça. Tu ne seras jamais tout seul Remus, jamais. Donc arrête de te remuer les méninges avec ça OK ? Si tu veux être prof tu seras prof, et si tu veux faire autre chose tu pourras.

Le châtain secoua la tête d'un air fataliste :

Quel optimisme !

Tu sais que j'ai raison. Allez viens, on va se faire remonter les bretelles par Mac Gonagall.

La pleine lune se passa aussi normalement que possible... elle fut même accueillie avec une certaine impatience par Remus qui y voyait l'occasion de se vider l'esprit pour le remplir avec autre chose. Cet autre chose n'était que ses propres hurlements mais après tout, il fallait se contenter de ce qu'on avait sans se plaindre.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec son premier vrai trou noir depuis longtemps. Les métamorphoses de ses amis pour l'accompagner durant la nuit le rendait plus alerte : Lunard s'amusait et ne prenait pas la peine de renvoyer son hôte au fin fond de son inconscient. Remus avait ainsi contemplé plusieurs nuit de maraude à travers la vision nocturne parfaite de Lunard. C'était comme s'asseoir au cinéma moldu où son père l'emmenait de temps en temps : quelques décibels en moins et les sensations en plus.

Ce matin-làs pourtants aucune bribe de souvenir ne lui revint. Il voulut les demander à son alter-ego mais celui-ci avait décidé de se prendre quelques heures de sommeil... Le répit devenant rare, Remus n'en demanda pas plus et se rassit dans son lit avec précaution :

Petit-déjeuner ? Proposa Sirius en lui tendant un toast.

Le châtain eut un mouvement de recul instinctif devant la tartine beurrée mais son ami ne s'en formalisa pas et l'engloutit à sa place en deux bouchée. L'estomac à l'envers, le lycanthrope prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le vent matinal dilua les effluves poisseuses et huileuses du beurre pour lui renvoyer un peu d'odeur de terre mouillée par la rosée. Il ferma les yeux une seconde de plus que nécessaire pour se concentrer dessus et réveiller ses souvenirs, mais toujours rien... même sa mémoire olfactive lui faisait défaut :

Irisea voulait te proposer d'aller vous balader cette après-midi, annonça James en mordant dans une pomme. Je lui ai dit que ça devrait pas poser de problème si tes _migraines_ avaient décidé de te laisser tranquille.

Remus sourit doucement :

Qu'en pense mon bourreau personnel ?

Pomfresh ?

Oui Pete, qui d'autre ? Plaisanta Sirius. Il n'y a qu'elle pour garder enfermer un garçon aussi plein d'énergie que notre Mumus national !

Le châtain écouta ses amis se chamailler d'une oreille distraite et laissa son regard s'abimer sur le ciel bleu derrière la fenêtre, il ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement de ne pas se souvenir. Il était un peu déçu, à la limite... Mais il avait tant souhaité s'oublier ces derniers jours qu'il avait dû tourner le dos à la réalité pendant quelques heures.

Il se retourna en entendant les talons de l'infirmière résonner sur le carrelage. Si Sirius et Peter continuaient de déjeuner en discutant, James le regardait avec attention. Le brun lui adressa un sourire quand leur yeux se croisèrent, puis les quatre Maraudeurs se tournèrent unanimement vers Pomfresh qui venait de tirer sèchement le rideau :

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous confondez l'infirmerie avec la cuisine ?

Remus doit reprendre des forces, argumenta Peter en avalant un gros morceau de brioche. Nous lui apportons soutien et nourriture dans ce réveil difficile.

C'est cette odeur de sucre et de beurre qui doivent rendre son réveil difficile ! Enlevez moi tout ça !

Et gâcher autant de bonnes choses ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Alors avalez monsieur Black. Potter poussez-vous, que je l'examine avant que d'autres élèves aient l'envie de se battre dans les couloirs !

Ah, tournoi de quidditch quand tu nous tient, chantonna Sirius en se levant.

Remus déboutonna sa chemise lentement, les poignets douloureux :

Je peux sortir maintenant, si tout va bien ?

Vous êtes blanc comme un linge, vous devriez vous reposer, déclara-t-elle du tac au tac.

Le garçon haussa les épaules : comment pouvait-elle encore considérer ce détail comme signe de fatigue ? Il était _toujours_ blanc comme un linge. _Toujours_ fatigué et cerné. Chaque jour passé à se battre pour être normal le faisait vieillir plus vite que ses amis... tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir avec sa petite amie tant qu'elle en aurait encore envie...

Cela, bien sûr, il se garda bien de le dire :

Et si je vous promet de rester tranquille ?

Nous verrons, marmonna-t-elle. Monsieur Pettigrow, passez moi ce pot là-bas... non, ceci est une fiole. Voilà, merci.

Remus frissonna en sentant la main de l'infirmière étaler un onguent glacé sur ses blessures. Il évitait généralement les pronostics à haute voix mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait exceptionnellement pas tant d'égratignures ou de coups que ça... il pouvait bien quitter l'infirmerie plus tôt. Même si c'était juste pour aller se recoucher, autant que ce soit dans sa chambre, avec sa petite amie à ses côtés.

Il crispa ses poings sur une portion de drap quand sa paume passa sur sa vieille cicatrice. Lunard grogna doucement, presque comme s'il ronronnait, et Remus s'apaisa un peu, se forçant à respirer profondément. La frontière entre eux deux, c'était cette marque-là, ces crocs dessinés sur sa peau. Exsangue sur son épiderme pâle. Comme une tache d'encre sur un drap immaculé.

Il réussi à négocier sa libération pour après le repas et James promit de passer le message :

Donne lui le mot de passe s'il te plait, demanda Remus. Je vais être trop crevé pour bouger du dortoir.

Ça marche.

Il écouta les pas de ses amis s'estomper pour enfin disparaître derrière le claquement bref de la porte se refermant. Il y avait d'autres élèves dans l'infirmerie et Remus tenta de caler sa respiration sur celle de la personne la plus proche de lui... ce qui correspondait au milieu de la salle principale selon ses calculs. Il se sentait étrangement incapable de dormir. Cela était d'autant plus stupide que le sommeil allait le frapper dans quelques heures et qu'il aurait préféré parler avec Irisea que lui ronfler sous les yeux...

Il dût finalement s'assoupir car l'infirmière vint le réveiller, comme à sa demande, à midi. Il avala sans broncher le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté et troqua ses affaires poussiéreuses et trempées de sueur contre un uniforme propre. Il la remercia et se dirigea tranquillement vers la tour des Gryffondor, savourant le calme dans les couloirs : il n'y avait plus que lui, _lui_, les murs et le vent sifflant entre les pierres.

Il s'attendait à trouver une salle commune déserte, mais le canapé était occupé. Il s'arrêta d'autant plus que Lily et Andrea s'y trouvaient :

Vous n'êtes pas descendues manger ? Demanda-t-il finalement en signalant sa présence.

Pas faim, grommela Andrea en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Remus se tourna vers Lily qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de s'occuper de son amie, passant un bras derrière ses épaules et appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Le garçon fit quelques pas dans leur direction, ses genoux protestant alors qu'il retardait le répit qu'il leur avait promis :

Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ?

Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec tant de désinvolture dans sa tenue et son attitude. Ses cheveux détachés dégringolaient sur ses épaules en paquets emmêlés. Il n'y avait aucun bracelet scintillant autour de ses fins poignets, ses doigts crochetaient ses genoux en faisant blanchir leurs jointures. Remus s'accroupit à sa hauteur en sentant tous ses muscles crier à l'injustice :

Hey, Andrea...

Non, rien de grave ! Cingla-t-elle en relevant le visage.

Elle avait les yeux rougit, les narines légèrement écartées et une larme était restée accrochée au bord de l'un de ses cils. Lily resserra sa prise sur son épaule avec chaleur :

Un coup de blues, évinça-t-elle pour le jeune homme. Et toi Remus, ça va mieux tes maux de tête ?

Il m'ont vidé, répondit-il mécaniquement. Je comptais aller me reposer avant que Irisea n'arrive mais... Ah Lily désolé.

Il avait réussi à oublier qu'ils étaient deux préfet et qu'un mot de passe ne se distribuait pas comme ça :

Irisea va venir... avec le mot de passe. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant :

Bien sûr que non. Va te reposer, je lui dirais que tu es là-haut.

Il acquiesça, la remercia mais hésita à repartir, le regard sur Andrea qui avait enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Lily lui fit cependant comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne sauverait pas l'espèce humaine aujourd'hui et, surtout, que cela ne le concernait pas. Il renonça, appuya doucement sur l'autre épaule d'Andrea – un geste qui lui semblait certainement plus important à lui qu'à elle au vue de ses vieux problèmes avec les contacts – et grimpa les escaliers.

Ce que les filles ne savaient pas, par contre, c'était qu'il les entendait très bien, même une fois devant sa porte de dortoir :

Voilà, le parfait bonheur à droite, un autre à gauche !

Andy, soupira Lily. Remus et Irisea sortent ensemble : OK. Ce sont les seuls.

Toi et James ça ne tardera pas. Kat' et Sirius non plus, ils se courent après depuis le début de l'année. Et moi, bien sûr...

C'était donc cela ? De la jalousie ? Qu'Andrea se rassure alors, elle trouverait quelqu'un rapidement à coup sûr : elle était vive, souriante, drôle et très jolie.

Il aurait sûrement dû redescendre pour lui dire ça, mais Lily se débrouillait certainement mieux qu'il ne le ferait, autant aller dormir.

Il trouvait cela amusant d'avoir Irisea, et ses couleurs de Poufsouffle, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Remus avait bloqué leur porte. Les garçons avaient promis de ne plus repasser les embêter pour une raison quelconque mais six ans de colocation lui avait enseigné des rudiments de prudence. Sous les rires de sa petite amie il avait verrouillé et insonorisé la chambre avec soin, opacifié les fenêtres qui diffusaient à présent une lumière épaissit dans la pièce.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit de Remus, main dans la main. Il se tenait appuyé contre tous les oreillers du dortoir réunis pour n'être pas obligé de s'avachir comme une loque. Ses yeux papillonnaient par moment mais il luttait contre le sommeil pour profiter des éclats de lumière dans les yeux de son amie, des douces effluves de son corps quand elle faisait glisser machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux ondulés.

Il fut brusquement à deux doigts de lui dire. Il voyait sa bouche remuer et continuer à parler mais ses oreilles étaient devenue sourde. Il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, à l'idée de voir le sourire si chaleureux qu'elle lui adressait se faner lentement, terrifié de voir la douceur de ses yeux se changer en frayeur. Lunard grognait, là, dans sa tête, à l'instant précis où elle faisait glisser son pouce sur sa peau. Elle devait savoir, elle était en droit de savoir.

Remus était un loup-garous. Si une personne dans Poudlard avait une bonne raison de lui lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion à la figure et de s'en aller en l'abandonnant, c'était bien elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant, bien trop longtemps qu'il gardait le silence...

Remus ?

Il cligna des yeux. Les sensations avaient reprit leur place dans son corps. Il entendait parfaitement l'intonation d'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme :

Chéri, tu vas bien ? Insista-t-elle.

Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche. « J'ai quelques chose à te dire », voilà les mots qu'il devait prononcer.

Mais son regard accrocha un nouvel éclat de lumière. Juste là, sous ce même cil qui, chez Andrea, avait gardé des traces de pleurs à cause du manque d'amour. Mais lui, de l'amour, il en avait pour cette adorable Poufsouffle.

Irisea ne devait pas pleurer. Il glissa sa propre main sous ses cheveux d'or, noya ses doigts dans les boucles douces et approcha son visage pour saisir ses lèvres avec délectation.

Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Elle avait les joues roses, les yeux brillants. Son beau visage encadré de ses cheveux éparts sur l'oreiller. Ses doutes le frappèrent à nouveau : Était-ce son véritable désir ? Voulait-il vraiment faire l'amour avec cette femme sous son corps ?

Alors elle franchit le vide entre eux à son tour et emporta leur deux corps dans une étreinte passionnée. Il s'oublia. Il balaya son avenir et ses angoisses, ses douleurs et leurs différences de race. Il oublia jusqu'au sang empoisonné qui glissait dans ses veines et s'embrasait déjà du désir primaire de la posséder.

Il y avait un juste milieu, entre Lunard et lui. Cette cicatrice sur son dos nu qu'Irisea recouvrait de sa main moite. Alors Remus profita de ce qu'_il_ se trouvait soumis à cette caresse pour le pousser délicatement dans son dos. Irisea serait sienne aujourd'hui, pas _leur_.

Il la ferait pleurer une autre fois, quand il aurait perdu toute raison.


	21. Chapter 15 : La guerre est un boomerang,

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling

Chapitre 15 : 

La guerre est un boomerang, on oublie que ça revient toujours.

_It's not time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy. _

_( _Cat Stevens_ – _Father and son_ )_

C'est pas humain de voir un prof après le repas. Passé dix-neuf heures il faut savoir oublier sa scolarité jusqu'au lendemain !

Sirius, soupira James.

Non mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama le brun. T'es pas d'accord Remus ?

Le châtain leva un sourcil et demanda :

Joker ?

Sirius grommela, les traitant de faux-frères à tord et à travers. Loin de s'en formaliser, Remus sa cala plus confortablement dans le canapé, contre Irisea. James jetait des coups d'œil à Lily, assise sur un bras de fauteuil avec Andrea et Daria, Kathleen tapotait la main de Sirius, sur un autre fauteuil, avec la patience d'une infirmière :

On respire Black. On ferme les yeux et on fait ses exercices de zen.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! reprit-il. Je suis donc le SEUL à m'opposer à ce que Reverse convoque Peter à cette heure-là ?

Oui, répondirent les sept amis d'une même voix.

Tous partirent d'un franc éclat de rire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant se retourner quelques élèves. Remus remarqua des regards noirs de la part de ceux qui essayaient de travailler et aurait bien aimé s'excuser, mais il se sentait bien trop à l'aise, entre James et sa petite amie, pour y songer plus que cela.

Les quatre garçons avaient prévu, le matin-même, une soirée de maraude qui commençait à leur manquer à tous. Ils avaient unanimement séché le cours de sortilège pour boucler leur dernière dissertation pour le lendemain, pris les notes de Lily et pratiqué les exercices, avant de manger en quatrième vitesse ce qui restait du repas. À la base ils devaient sortir, cape d'invisibilité et carte du Maraudeur sous le bras au cas où, et passer une bonne partie de la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école. Les filles avaient proposées à Irisea et Daria de les rejoindre pour profiter d'une soirée entre elles, la Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se serviraient de leur statut de préfète pour rentrer dans leur dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit sans trop de soucis. Le plan était parfait comme n'avait cessé de le répéter Sirius... sauf que Reverse avait tenu à discuter avec Peter dans son bureau, les retardant sur l'horaire prévu.

Remus avait hâte de sortir mais ne se plaignait pas de la situation actuelle... et finalement il savait qu'aucun des deux garçons n'en était mécontent non plus. La conversation d'Andrea et Lily lui revenait souvent en mémoire quand il voyait l'ainé des Black assis près de Kat', et il se disait toujours qu'en effet « ce n'était qu'une question de temps ». Il avait demandé son avis à Daria qui, en rigolant, lui avait ordonné de secouer les puces de Sirius avant que Kathleen ne se lasse : « On dirait pas comme ça mais, comme toutes les filles, elle attend le prince charmant. »

James, quant à lui, semblait avoir arrêté d'inviter Lily à sortir avec lui... même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de la dévorer des yeux chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. La rouquine, pour sa part, paraissait apprécier cette situation d'amitié dans laquelle ils étaient entrés, cherchant même parfois uniquement l'avis du brun, ou lui gardant une place près d'elle à table. Remus n'avait cependant pas essayé de tirer les vers du nez à son amie de peur de la voir se braquer.

Un silence relatif, gorgé de sourire et regards complices, tomba sur leur groupe. Le loup-garou glissa sa main autour de la taille de sa petite-amie pour la serrer contre lui machinalement ; il avait choisi d'oublier pour un temps la possibilité de lui avouer la vérité à son sujet. Pour un temps seulement car, si leur histoire devait durer, il faudrait bien un jour abattre toutes les barrières possibles entre eux :

Sirius ! interpela Alice au bout de la salle. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de crier, Peter est là !

Frank éclata de rire, imité par quelques autres, alors que les sixièmes année se retournaient tous ensemble. Un Peter rouge comme une écrevisse s'était stoppé devant l'entrée de la salle commune, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Remus l'entendit murmurer de vagues mots d'incompréhension et se leva pour aller à son secours :

Ce pauvre Patmol devenait fou sans toi, Pete.

Le garçon parut retrouver contenance près de son ami et lui sourit :

Je suis indispensable à sa santé mentale.

Tu étais surtout la clef nous permettant de sortir ce soir ! s'expliqua Sirius.

James se releva à son tour, tendant leur bon vieux parchemin à son frère de cœur :

Allez, prends ça.

C'est quoi ? demanda immédiatement Daria.

La Serdaigle sauta sur ses pieds pour les rejoindre et tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais Sirius rangea prestement la carte dans sa poche et prit un air conspirateur :

Notre plan pour faire sauter l'école... ou Rogue. Enfin un truc sensass' du genre !

Dans leur dos, Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais retint tout commentaire. Sirius n'insista d'ailleurs pas sur le Serpentard et se contenta d'un clin d'œil à Daria :

Donc pas touche, c'est top secret !

Sois pas ridicule, tu me cacherais pas un simple parchemin gribouillé de tes pattes de mouches.

Hey ! J'écris pas en pattes de mouche, ça c'est James !

Le brun leva les paumes en signe de paix, déclinant toute responsabilité quant à son écriture :

Le problème n'est pas là, intervint Peter. Ça c'est la raison d'être des Maraudeurs tu vois ? Une de nos petites merveilles.

Les quatre garçons affichèrent un sourire plein de fierté et de malice alors que toutes les filles étaient maintenant dévorées de curiosité. Kathleen prit le bras de Sirius :

Allez Black, pas de cachotteries, susurra-t-elle. Je t'offrirai une tablette de chocolat en échange de vos secrets.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que le jeune homme lui retournait un sourire étincelant. Pendant une brève seconde Remus crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il posa simplement l'index sur son nez, dans un geste paternaliste, et répondit :

Hors de question vile sorcière. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons une soirée à animer.

Bien parlé mon frère, acquiesça James. Allons-y !

Ils saluèrent les filles, leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers le trou de la salle commune alors que Lily leur lançait :

Amusez-vous bien !

Ils essayèrent au maximum de ne pas se servir de la cape d'invisibilité, forts de leur expérience en matière de maraude et de leur grande connaissance des couloirs de l'école. Ils n'eurent pas le choix cependant quand, passé minuit, la cape devint leur seul moyen d'échapper au regard d'aigle de McGonagall.

Chacun retrouva ses marques dans l'ombre des couloirs. Remus et James en tête, Sirius derrière, baguette prête à l'emploi au cas où il faille détourner l'attention, et Peter chargé de surveillance de la carte. Ils explorèrent la tour est qui était pleine de cachettes encore inconnues. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'arriver au sommet mais les escaliers étaient si vieux que Remus insista pour qu'ils ne tentent pas le diable.

La nuit, Poudlard était toujours bien différent de l'impression de protection et de vie qu'il offrait en journée. Les araignées glissaient le long de leur toile comme de parfaits sbires des cauchemars, les lieux les plus fréquentés au lever du soleil étaient plongés dans l'obscurité.

Dans ces moments-là, alors que ses amis avançaient grâce à la lumière de leur baguette, Remus se demandait ce que cela faisait de ne rien voir, rien du tout. D'être aveugle une fois la lumière éteinte. Lui distinguait les pierres du mur, devinait les quelques rats qui passaient à toute vitesse à côté d'eux. Il ignorait depuis son enfance la peur du noir. Il ne leur avait jamais posé la question, il aurait pu mais la sensation de vertige habituelle l'aurait alors saisi : celle d'être un autre, d'être à des kilomètres de ses amis.

La limite entre eux pouvait parfois s'amenuiser au maximum comme s'élargir telle un gouffre.

Après une poursuite dans les escaliers pour semer Rusard – course volontairement déclenchée il fallait bien le dire – ils se retrouvèrent derrière le miroir, dans leur passage secret préféré. Assis les uns en face des autres, attentifs à leur respiration se mêlant dans les relents de poussière, les garçons prirent le temps de récupérer tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, comme toujours ils tenaient le Poudlard nocturne pour acquis, c'était leur aire de jeu depuis leur première année. Et s'ils voulaient jouer jusqu'au petit matin, la décision ne revenait qu'à eux.

Puis doucement, comme d'habitude, les langues se délièrent ; de chamailleries en projets, de mécontentement en promesses. Les minutes passèrent dans le joyeux brouhaha de la fin de leur adolescence :

Bon allez Sirius, annonça le loup-garou avec un sourire. Maintenant il est temps que tu nous parle de choses sérieuses.

Ah, le grand méchant Remus va me parler devoirs ! rrotesta son ami. Vade retros satanas !

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire mais Remus conclut, railleur :

Oh je pensais surtout à Kathleen mon cher.

Le silence tomba, puis Peter siffla alors que James faisait une accolade à son frère de cœur qui affichait une moue boudeuse :

Mais c'est vrai ça ! Quand vas-tu franchir le pas mon petit chien ?

Quand tu embrasseras Lily ?

Ah ! Ça ne marche plus ça ! Maintenant j'ai appris la patience !

Peter lui renvoya un grand sourire :

Attention, dit-il. James Potter utilise des mots savants !

Il n'empêche que c'est tout à mon honneur, maintint le brun en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Nan sérieusement Sirius, elle te plait hein ?

L'ainé des Black leva son regard d'encre vers le plafond et ses amis surent qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question. Ce silence méditatif sonnait déjà comme un aveu :

Ouais, finit-il par dire. Mais j'attends le moment propice.

Incroyable, plaisanta Remus.

C'est bizarre, concéda Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je me dis vraiment que je ne veux pas la mettre dans mon lit comme ça, pour rien. J'aimerais que... hem. Vous allez vous foutre de moi pendant des semaines hein ?

Jamais, répondit Peter avec un grand sérieux. Est ce qu'on s'est moqués de Rem's quand il est sortit avec Irisea ?

Le châtain se racla discrètement la gorge :

Oui, rappela-t-il.

Un silence passa avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire à nouveau. Sirius en romantique patient, c'était quelque chose de difficilement concevable à une heure du matin, cachés dans un passage secret. Et pourtant, le jeune homme qui s'était révélé un séducteur né, la beauté aristocratique des Black ayant jouée largement en sa faveur, était on ne peut plus sérieux. Remus se souvenait d'une après-midi inoubliable où James avait demandé à son frère de cœur de lui apprendre à draguer, les deux autres ayant décliné la leçon et s'étant contentés de regarder, hilares sur un lit du dortoir.

C'était pourtant bien après cette journée que James s'était mis à draguer à tord et à travers, cherchant au-delà à séduire Lily.

Le brun tourna d'ailleurs son regard vers Remus, et le pointa de sa baguette illuminée d'un geste intéressé :

Au fait, et toi ?

Quoi moi ? Je suis casé au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Tu lui as dit ? Je sais que ça te tracassais.

Remus grimaça, non il ne l'avait pas dit et oui, ça le travaillait encore :

J'ai failli, avoua-t-il.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur son lit il avait hésité... et il avait été si proche de lui dire toute la vérité. Mais il avait cédé à... à quoi ? Un désir humain ou une simple pulsion animale ? Et elle avait posé la main sur sa cicatrice, avec tellement de douceur... Finalement cette nuit-là avait été à eux deux. Seuls pour une fois.

Machinalement il serra ses doigts sur son épaule marquée :

Vous l'auriez su si je lui avais dit, répondit-il.

Ou pas, répliqua Peter. C'est votre histoire.

Remus eut un petit rire, un peu amer :

Oh non crois moi, un tel aveu ça se partage. Vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire.

Mouais, dit James. Bref tu as quand même failli.

Avant ou après votre partie de jambe en l'air ? sourit Sirius.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard amusé, Remus se força à garder son sérieux mais Sirius n'était pas dupe :

Tu ne vas vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça.

Ça ne fait que trois jours ! s'exclama Sirius. Donne moi une semaine pour que je m'en remette pleinement. Remus est devenu un grand garçon qui utilise notre dortoir à des fins...

Merlin Sirius ! pouffa Peter. Tu as utilisé le dortoir un nombre incalculable de fois !

Tu dois toujours payer pour la nuit que tu nous as faite passer sur les fauteuils, grommela James.

L'effort ça fatigue, on s'était endormis ! Attend un peu que ta Lily se retrouve dans tes draps Jamesie, je suis sûr que c'est une furieuse !

Cette conversation dérive, les gars, rit le châtain en devinant James s'empourprer.

Ils trainèrent jusqu'à quatre heures avant de décider d'aller grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant la journée de cours à venir. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un véritable campement de fauteuils et de canapés où les filles avaient trouvé le sommeil. Les garçons se regardèrent en silence, intrigués de les découvrir au même endroit que là où ils les avaient laissés en partant.

James alla leur chercher un réveil, réglé suffisamment tôt pour que Daria et Irisea puissent aller se changer tranquillement avant le déferlement d'élèves dans les couloirs, et les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir ; James, Sirius et Remus ayant jeté au préalable un coup d'œil à leur dulcinée respective.

Remus en aurait presque oublié, dans l'allégresse des jours qui suivirent, que la période qu'ils traversaient ne prêtait pas à l'insouciance. Il y avait bien sûr des choses qui ne trompaient pas, dans leur maison même. Ainsi, la plupart des septième année, incluant Frank et Alice, préparaient le concours d'admission à l'école d'Aurors avec plus d'application que jamais. Les première et deuxième années envoyaient chaque jour du courrier à leur parents et proches.

Les professeurs ne manquaient pas leurs heures de cours mais McGonagall ou Dumbledore sautaient régulièrement les repas à l'école. Reverse paraissait avoir repris contenance, elle était redevenue calme et professionnelle. Peter certifia d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus patiente encore avec lui lors de leurs cours particuliers.

L'hiver s'en allait doucement, et le soleil illuminait régulièrement les couloir grâce aux immenses fenêtres. Main dans la main, profitant d'un créneau où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cours, Remus et Irisea parcouraient Poudlard à pas lents en parlant de tout et de rien. Un accord muet, cependant, les défendaient d'aborder la guerre de près ou de loin.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis plus d'une heure, évitant les foules. Ils avaient mangé le midi avec leur groupe qui n'était plus si petit que ça, s'attirant les sourcils froncés de plusieurs étudiants : tous ne voyaient pas du meilleur œil trois maisons différentes mêlées en permanence. Lina Saxon, toujours accompagnée de Regulus, les avait regardés longuement avant de s'en tourner vers les élèves de sa maison. Bref, le couple avait décidé d'être tranquille pour l'après-midi. Aussi Remus fut un peu étonné de voir la directrice des Gryffondor avancer vers eux d'un pas sec, les lèvres pincées et l'air livide :

Lupin ! Je vous cherchais.

La Poufsouffle observa son petit-ami d'un regard perçant, lui demandant silencieusement ce que les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait. Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, innocent. McGonagall arriva à leur niveau et se tourna vers Irisea :

Désolée Miss Daffodil mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Monsieur Lupin, le directeur veut vous voir. Suivez-moi.

Il s'excusa d'un regard perdu, serra doucement la main de sa petite-amie et suivit la sous-directrice. McGonagall marchait d'un pas vif, elle semblait se retenir de courir. Inquiet, agité par un mauvais pressentiment, Remus allongea le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur :

Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, sévère, mais le loup-garou ne se laissa pas impressionner : il était loin le temps où ses sourcils froncés le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle soupira :

Vous verrez. Je dois retourner à mon bureau.

Quel est le mot de passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un mouvement du menton vers le fond du couloir, et prit un autre escalier.

Le cœur de Remus tambourina contre sa poitrine en découvrant la silhouette de Dumbledore qui l'attendait devant ses escaliers en colimaçon et non dans son bureau. Le vieux mage tenta de sourire en voyant son élève, mais ce ne fut pas convaincant et il ne s'y essaya pas plus que nécessaire :

Remus, sais-tu où se trouve James ? demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.

Le garçon acquiesça :

Au terrain de Quidditch, dit-il. L'équipe s'entraine, c'est...

Mais il tourna son regard vers les escaliers. Du haut des marches lui parvenait une odeur métallique et sucrée. Il déglutit, fit taire Lunard qui grondait avec langueur et tourna vers son directeur un regard affolé :

Professeur.

J'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher James. Le mot de passe est « Veritas ». Fais le plus vite possible Remus.

Le plus vite possible... répéta-t-il.

Il observa son professeur, sa mine grave et son air fatigué. Puis une bouffée d'odeur de sang lui remonta dans les narines, obstrua sa gorge de sa saveur particulière. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui ferait prendre le risque d'être découvert si cela n'était pas important... Et cette odeur entêtante :

Je vous le ramène tout de suite professeur.

Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Il ne prit pas les escaliers principaux mais se dirigea vers un passage secret et dévala la volée de marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'était pas allé aussi vite depuis des lustres, sa respiration s'était adaptée automatiquement à son rythme effréné, il sentait son cœur cogner lourdement contre sa cage thoracique mais sinon, il se sentait bien.

Il bouscula un élève et passa la porte menant au parc. Là, il accéléra encore.

James fit craquer ses jointures ; l'équipe prenait quelques minutes de pause avant de repartir dans le ciel. Il en était plutôt fier, les manœuvres s'enchainaient assez bien, les tirs se précisaient... Gryffondor avait de grandes chances de gagner le championnat cette année.

Il allait donner un coup de sifflet pour faire remonter tout le monde sur son balai quand il remarqua que les regards de son équipe étaient braqués sur un point derrière lui :

JAMES !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour admirer le magnifique dérapage contrôlé de Remus. Son ami avait couru, aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'était pas rouge mais James le connaissait suffisamment : il respirait profondément, ses poings étaient encore serrés... et jamais il n'aurait laissé une telle trace en marchant ou...

Tu dois venir avec moi voir Dumbledore. Maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'en sais rien mais c'est urgent.

Perdu, le brun tendit son balai à Sirius qui s'en empara et partit à la suite de son ami. Une fois sorti du stade et hors de vu des sportifs, Remus lui tendit la main avec un regard appuyé. James s'en empara et son ami se remit à courir.

La respiration du brun manqua de se couper sous le choc, la main de Remus broyait la sienne, l'entrainant dans son sillage plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait tout seul. Son ami devait vraiment paniquer pour aller à une telle vitesse... vraiment... Le cœur de James s'affola à lui en donner la nausée :

Rem's... Ra... len... tis... s'essoufla-t-il.

Ne parle pas, concentre toi sur ta respiration.

Il se retint de répliquer que c'était lui l'entraineur de Quidditch et obéit. Ils passèrent en coup de vent devant les serres de botanique, sous les regards estomaqués des rares élèves qui trainaient à cette heure, gravirent les marches d'escaliers quatre-à-quatre. James manqua de s'étaler sur le sol dallé mais son ami le retenait avec force. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant la statut qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore :

Veritas, lança Remus.

L'escalier en colimaçon apparut et Remus le poussa dans le dos. James eut tout juste le temps de voir ses prunelles d'ambre le fixer avec sollicitude alors qu'il s'asseyait pour reprendre son souffle. Remus avait saisi quelque chose que James ne concevait pas encore... ou on l'avait mis au parfum... ou il avait juste conscience qu'il n'était pas convoqué pour un acte de maraude.

Dans un bruit mat, l'escalier cessa de s'enrouler sur lui-même ; les jambes tremblantes le brun se leva et alla frapper à la porte du bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur son directeur, il eut un petit sourire :

Je vois que monsieur Lupin n'a pas ménagé ses efforts.

Il se retourna :

Je vous laisse seuls, William.

Le vieux mage repartit, descendant retrouver les couloirs de son école, alors que James fixait d'un air interdit son père debout devant la cheminée du directeur. Son père dont le costume d'Auror était bien amoché, la manche gauche était largement déchirée, dévoilant une chair tâchée de sang qui commençait à coaguler :

Approche, fiston, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Le regard de James se durcit. Il avait mille questions à poser, il aurait voulu prendre son père dans ses bras ou même aller chercher l'infirmière. Mais William tenait toujours sa baguette magique dans la main droite et il n'avait pas pris de siège pour l'attendre : trop de signes témoignant que le temps manquait. Alors James vint se placer en face de lui, se faisant violence pour ne pas le toucher et pour rester le plus digne et impassible possible :

Mon équipe repart dans moins de cinq minutes pour Londres, une attaque Mangemort est prévue près du Chaudron Baveur. Je profite de ma condition de chef pour venir te voir Jamesie alors écoute moi et ne dit rien d'accord ?

Il se pencha doucement, plantant son regard dans celui de son fils sans ciller :

Ta mère n'est pas affectée à cette mission et j'ai choisi de te voir toi. James, si jamais je devais ne pas revenir...

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père le fit taire d'un froncement de sourcils :

Si je meurs James, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et j'ai toujours été très fier de toi. Tu prendras soin de ta mère, d'accord ?

Oui, dit-il la gorge sèche.

Son esprit tournoyait, l'envahissait. Il se sentait la tête lourde, incapable de faire autre chose que fixer cet homme blessé par la guerre, prêt à disparaître peut-être pour toujours de la vie de ceux qu'il aimait :

Tu diras à Sirius que je suis fier de lui aussi.

OK.

Non, non ça n'était pas « OK », il n'avait qu'à rester et aller lui dire lui-même. Sirius en serait honoré. Pas ça, pas ces paroles qui sonnaient comme un glas à ses oreilles :

Le père de Kathleen tient à lui transmettre son amour aussi, il peut compter sur toi ?

Bien sûr.

Les larmes lui brûlaient la rétine mais elles ne coulèrent pas. James voulait graver l'image de son père, quitte à y perdre la vue à force de le fixer comme ça :

Je dois y aller.

Il acquiesça doucement, tremblant mais refusant de cligner des yeux. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue sous l'effort qu'il déployait pour ne pas laisser tomber une fraction de seconde de noir sur l'Auror. Mais William l'étreignit brusquement, avalant la figure de son fils dans son épaule.

Il ne dit rien, les deux se passèrent de paroles pendant qu'ils puisaient chacun la force de l'autre pour se qu'ils devaient accomplir : se battre, attendre. William se détacha, sourit à son fils qui restait le plus sérieux possible pour ne pas craquer, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette qui colora les flammes en vert émeraude :

Papa.

L'homme se retourna une dernière fois :

Fais-leur la peau.

Il acquiesça gravement, s'avança dans l'âtre et cria sa destination. Le silence s'abattit furieusement sur le bureau directoriale.

Incapable de supporter cette vaste pièce plus longtemps, le brun passa la porte et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon, une main le retint fermement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaitre dans les couloirs :

James, attends. Dumbledore est parti retrouver Sirius et Peter. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Il tourna son regard vers son ami. Les iris lumineux le heurtèrent avec souffrance, il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste dans les yeux de loup de son ami :

Dumbledore m'a prévenu, dit-il simplement.

Alors James se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se poser sur les marches. Le lycanthrope prit place à ses côtés, les bras autour de ses genoux, le regardant avec patience et douceur. James aurait voulu argumenter, s'énerver, bouger, témoigner un minimum d'activité pour lutter contre son angoisse. Mais il ne trouva rien mis à part un grand vide. Incapable de penser plus, il articula doucement :

Faudra que je passe un message à Kathleen.

Dès que les gars seront là, promit Remus.

Puis James sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tôt c'était contre son père qu'il se tenait ainsi prostré, respirant l'odeur d'eau de Cologne qui avait imprégnée son enfance. Il n'y avait plus rien de tel à présent, mais la peau de Remus était chaude et son étreinte persistait au lieu de disparaître. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait plus fort :

J'ai peur Remus.

Pour toute réponse il le serra encore plus fort entre ses deux bras. James s'y raccrocha, laissant enfin ses larmes glisser comme deux sillons brûlants sur ses joues. L'attente était déjà insupportable alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer.


	22. Chapitre 16 : Plonger dans le sommeil

Chapitre 16 : Plonger dans le sommeil

_Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too 

(Jason Wade – You belong to me)

_ « Un nombre important de sorciers et sorcières étaient aujourd'hui présents pour célébrer la mémoire de l'Auror Julian Robins. Marié, père d'une jeune fille actuellement scolarisée à l'école Poudlard, l'Auror Robins a été l'un des points centraux de la défense du Ministère contre le seigneur noir._

_ William Potter, son ancien chef mais surtout son ami, a offert un discours ému à toutes les personnes rassemblées, rappelant le courage et la loyauté de Mr. Robins envers la liberté de la communauté sorcière. Il n'a eu de cesse de présenter ses hommages à sa famille et leur a longuement répété « Sans son aide, c'est moi qui serait aujourd'hui dans cette tombe. »... »_

James repoussa à nouveau la Gazette loin de lui, toujours incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa lecture. Ses amis lui avaient laissé un moment d'intimité dans le dortoir pendant qu'ils s'occupaient vaguement dans la salle commune en attendant le retour des filles. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement. James avait refusé d'aller à l'enterrement, jusqu'au dernier moment. Kathleen ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle lui avait murmuré qu'elle comprenait et avait même tenté un sourire pour le rassurer. Un échec cuisant.

James avait connu Julian. Oh, rien de très intime mais un petit peu quand même. Dans les soirées organisées par le Ministère de la Magie, quand les familles des employés étaient invitées les Potter passaient presque tout leur temps avec les Robins. C'était à ces soirées que James avait connu Kathleen, déjà grande et un peu masculine dans son caractère. Il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé chouette pour une fille mais c'était tout.

Dans la tranquillité du dortoir de Gryffondor, alors qu'il concentrait toutes ses pensées sur ces vieilles soirées officielles, James réussit à rassembler quelques souvenirs de Julian. N'était-ce pas lui qui, voyant qu'il s'ennuyait sur une chaise pendant que ses parents conversaient avec des gens hauts-placés, était venu lui tenir compagnie ? Le jeune homme ne se souvenait plus de ses traits ou même de la couleur de ses yeux, mais il se rappela un sourire amical – le genre de sourire que l'on adresse au fils unique d'un ami pour gagner sa confiance d'enfant – qui lui brula les yeux.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, comme il l'avait tant fait les dernières nuits, pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Son père aurait pu se trouver dans cette tombe. Il aurait pu être, en cet instant, dans un cimetière pour voir son père disparaître à tout jamais. Cela avait été Julian Robins. Cela aurait pu être William Potter. Y penser mettait sa chair à vif, savoir que Kathleen vivait actuellement cet enfer lui donnait envie de hurler. Chaque jour pourtant, justement parce qu'il avait été épargné par ce malheur, il sentait son désespoir refluer.

Bien sûr il avait craqué. Juste devant Sirius au début, il n'avait jamais rien caché à son frère de cœur. Il avait même aperçu dans les yeux de son ami la présence de deux larmes discrètes. Sirius avait eu tellement peur lui aussi, et l'annonce de la mort du père de Kathleen ne l'avait pas plus aidé à se sentir rassuré : le danger s'était rapproché brusquement jusqu'à toucher leur petit univers protégé. Tous ce qui n'arrivait encore qu'aux autres la veille était devenu une réalité palpable. Aux regards de tous il redevenait maitre de lui-même. James Potter, soutenant bravement sa condisciple, le regard droit et les yeux secs. Peter l'avait félicité et James avait redoublé d'efforts pour ne pas le décevoir – il n'était un secret pour personne que le garçon prenait James comme modèle. Remus n'avait pas été dupe mais lui avait laissé l'occasion de se confier.

Quand Kathleen et les filles – Daria et Irisea comprises – étaient parties pour le weekend, date de l'enterrement, James avait fait un cauchemar horrible. Jamais il n'en avait fait de semblable : toute sa peur refoulée sous les rayons du soleil ou dans les étreintes de Sirius avait jailli d'un seul coup. Il avait vu le visage de son père fondre dans une lente agonie. La peau avait laissé place aux veines, aux tendons, aux os tous blancs. William tendait la main vers lui dans un geste impuissant mais il était figé sur place, recroquevillé par l'angoisse. Dans son cauchemar, son père était mort sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste pour le sauver. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant quand ses doigts avaient touché le liquide poisseux qu'était devenu William. Rapidement, Remus était assis à côté de lui.

Avec force, il avait redressé James pour le faire asseoir et l'avait forcé à boire. Ce soir-là, et uniquement ce soir-là, le brun avait sangloté comme un gosse dans les bras de son ami, agrippant ses vêtements, inondant son pyjama de larmes, étouffant ses cris dans son cou. Il avait extériorisé cette nouvelle vague de douleur furieuse et dévastatrice. Le lendemain soir, mine de rien, Remus s'était installé sur une chaise près de son lit pour lire, attendant qu'il s'endorme. James n'avait plus refait de cauchemar.

Quelqu'un toqua avant d'actionner la poignée, la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et James se redressa sur un coude.

Elles vont pas tarder, l'informa son ami.

Le brun jeta un regard par la fenêtre, la nuit était bien avancée. Il s'assit normalement, se frotta le visage et entreprit de mettre ses chaussures. Sirius s'était avancé devant lui, s'appuyant sur son bureau :

Ça va aller vieux ?

Ça va mieux, le rassura James. Je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai fini par m'en remettre.

Sirius acquiesça pour lui-même et James se redressa. Il prit sa cape, en boule au bout de son matelas, et l'attacha en redescendant dans la salle commune. La température avait baissé dernièrement et les couloirs nocturnes étaient redevenus complètement gelés à cette heure. Comme un signal, Remus et Peter se relevèrent des chaises où ils avaient pris place en les voyant arriver. D'un même mouvement, ils attachèrent leur propre cape noire et les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Les filles devaient arriver à vingt-et-une heures trente, autrement dit : ils avaient un peu d'avance. Mais qu'importe, James se disait que ses amis avaient dû trouver le temps incroyablement long, pire que lui qui pouvait encore ressasser de mauvais souvenirs ou de vieux moments qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Ils arrivèrent en silence à l'escalier principal, qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée du château, le descendirent et dans un synchronisme parfait se laissèrent tomber sur les marches. Le petit « Aïe » que lâcha Peter déclencha chez eux des rires nerveux.

Dans quel état les filles allaient-elles revenir ? Comment serait Kathleen ? Aurait-t-elle choisi de rester avec sa mère un peu plus longtemps ?

J'espère que ça ira pour Katy, murmura Peter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Enfin... ils devaient tous plus ou moins songer à la même chose :

T'inquiète pas pour elle, répondit Sirius. Elle n'est pas toute seule.

Ouais, renchérit James. On va être aux petits soins pour elle... et elle va détester ça.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur chaque visage et Sirius laissa encore échapper un rire en soufflant « C'est pas faux ça ». Il fallait que le naturel revienne de toute façon. Kathleen était vivante, elle, et c'était ce qui importait au jour présent. Mais James commençait à la connaître et il savait que ce malheur serait un élément déclencheur chez Kathleen. Elle voulait devenir Auror : elle serait dans les meilleurs élèves. Dans le top dix. Elle allait se battre avec plus d'acharnement que jamais, pour son père. C'était certain.

Il en avait parlé avec son frère de cœur qui l'avait approuvé en ajoutant « On va même se sentir minable par rapport à elle ». James n'avait pas répondu. Il était vrai que la guerre ne leur avait encore rien enlevé physiquement parlant, aucun ami ou parent... pas encore. Ce qu'il savait, aussi, c'était que rien n'était plus imprévisible que le danger. On le croyait centré sur quelqu'un et il nous revenait en pleine face. La douleur était aléatoire, c'était le hasard qui dictait qui mourait et qui survivrait.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent un peu et les garçons se levèrent automatiquement. James vit Remus parcourir le hall désert du regard, il l'imita et réalisa alors qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls. Aucun prof n'était venu accueillir les filles et même Rusard n'était pas là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne salissent pas le sol. Seuls. James croisa les yeux d'ambre de son ami qui haussa les épaules et lui adressa un petit sourire confiant. Il avait compris : les adultes avaient décidé de les laisser gérer ça. C'était gentil de leur part.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre du hall où les filles étaient parvenues. Ils s'arrêtèrent les uns en face des autres, dans un silence profond. James chercha le regard de Lily, qui soutenait Kathleen sur sa droite. Elle lui sourit et il nota immédiatement ses yeux rouges et ses traits las. Toutes, habillées en noir, avaient la peau pâle et montraient sans honte les sillons de larmes qui avaient coulées pendant l'après-midi. James porta alors son attention sur Kathleen et son cœur se brisa. Où était son air bravache et son sourire moqueur ? Où avait disparu sa panoplie d'expressions blasées et garçon manqué ? Il ne restait qu'un visage dévasté, exsangue et désespéré. Ses yeux que les garçons croyaient connaître, ses yeux qui brillaient d'ordinaire de provocation à leur égard, étaient maintenant dirigés sur le sol. Ils étaient vides et fous : elle pleurait encore toutes les larmes que son corps ne pouvait plus lui fournir.

Andrea était à sa gauche, un bras passé sur ses épaules. Elle offrit un air impuissant aux garçons. Finalement Remus bougea légèrement, les sortant de leur torpeur muette, invitant Irisea à le rejoindre. Sa petite amie, d'abord hésitante, finit par se blottir contre lui. James aurait voulu proposer la même étreinte à Lily qui paraissait exténuée ; mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, prononcer la moindre parole pour essayer de détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'atmosphère, Sirius s'avança pour se planter devant Kathleen.

Il écarta les autres filles, les forçant à se détacher de leur amie endeuillée. Il avait le regard dur mais James le connaissait par cœur : c'était sa façon à lui de lutter contre la tristesse. Il posa un index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder. Ce contact créa de nouvelles larmes qu'elle ne tenta même pas de cacher :

Je suis désolé Katy. Sincèrement.

Un lourd sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Daria s'empara de la main de James sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il la serra doucement. Sirius la laissa pleurer quelques minutes puis prit son visage dans ses deux mains et l'embrassa doucement. Kathleen l'enfouit ensuite dans sa chemise, agitée de tremblements, pendant que le jeune Black, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, la berçait doucement.

Eh bien, souffla Peter. Il était temps.

Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénient au fait que Sirius ce soit, semblait-il, lancé dans une relation sérieuse avec Kathleen. Du point de vue de Remus il y avait déjà un effet sérieusement positif sur le caractère de Sirius qui, au bout d'une semaine, n'était ni allé voir ailleurs ni n'avait forcé sa petite amie pour la voir nue... et plus, naturellement. Il se montrait au contraire attentif et attentionné envers elle, compréhensif même. Kathleen avait désiré que leur relation reste discrète, dévoilant une forme de timidité qui lui avait valu quelques taquineries sans suite, et Sirius respectait parfaitement cette part du marché. Il l'avait plus aidée que n'importe qui à surmonter la perte de son père, soulageant les filles d'un poids énorme :

On s'est senties plus qu'inutiles à l'enterrement, avait confié Irisea un jour qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux.

À présent, Katy avait repris les entrainements de Quidditch, retrouvé l'appétit et son sourire. Sirius se montrait aussi nettement plus calme en présence des Serpentards. Il y avait malheureusement eu quelques brimades, au début de leur couple, et des moqueries clairement sous-entendues au sujet de la famille Robins de la part de ceux que Peter nommait « Les futurs Mangemorts ». L'histoire n'avait même pas abouti en duel en bonne et due forme mais en combat à mains nues dont l'offensive avait été unanimement lancée par James et Sirius. Remus avait regardé les Serpentards se faire massacrer, bouillonnant intérieurement de l'envie de se joindre à la mêlée mais se forçant de compter lentement jusqu'à dix avant d'intervenir pour les arrêter.

Lina était arrivée et, à son grand étonnement une fois qu'il lui eut expliqué la situation, lui avait laissé le soin de les calmer sans intervenir. Quand un professeur s'était interposé, horrifié par un tel comportement, elle avait défendu les Gryffondors d'une voix claire en accusant ses condisciples.

Le groupe d'amis s'arrangea pour ne pas lire le journal de la semaine, ne prenant que les bruits de couloirs histoire de se tenir au courant. Un quartier moldu en flammes, le renforcement de la sécurité à Saint-Mangouste, le possible ralliement des géants à Voldemort... Chaque jour semblait pire que le précédent si cela était encore possible.

Les garçons travaillaient dans leur chambre. Une chose rare dernièrement vu le temps qu'ils passaient avec les filles, et donc en groupe de travail assez conséquent dans la salle commune ou la bibliothèque. Le fait que Remus et Sirius soient les deux seuls casés amenaient quelques problèmes : Peter n'osait pas demander leur aide avec leur petite amie à côté et James brûlait d'un désir redoublé pour Lily. D'un commun accord ils avaient donc choisi une petite soirée d'intimité, il n'y aurait qu'eux quatre et leurs dissertations de Métamorphose et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus avait veillé à s'avancer un peu partout durant la semaine pour travailler l'épreuve de Potions qu'ils auraient, en plus, le lendemain. Chose étonnante, Peter avait déjà fini son devoir de Défense, et ses trois amis lui enviaient ses cours de soutien. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, outre le fait qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures et que le lycanthrope n'arrivait pas à mettre le point final à son travail sur les sortilèges impardonnables, Lunard semblait d'humeur désastreuse. Il grognait depuis des heures, lui collant une migraine tenace, et tournait en rond dans son esprit à lui donner le tournis.

Le jeune homme releva le visage et appuya sa nuque contre le cadre de son lit à baldaquin où il s'était installé pour étudier. Il étouffait avec le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, l'odeur de transpiration et la chaleur lourde qui s'était abattue sur le dortoir. Lunard s'approcha doucement de sa conscience, avec délicatesse, mais Remus le repoussa au dernier moment, s'attirant les représailles de son hôte. Son mal de crâne empira brusquement.

Lunard s'ennuyait. Donc Remus s'ennuyait.

Ce bruit infernal _lui_ était insupportable, il allait _le_ rendre fou. Il fallait qu'_il_ se jette sur eux, les fasse taire, les fasse cesser ce grattement. Les mordre, leur arracher la chair, _laper leur sang qui devait être bien chaud..._

Remus posa son parchemin sur la matelas et se remit sur ses pieds :

J'ouvre la fenêtre deux minutes, annonça-t-il.

Il exposa son visage à la fraicheur nocturne, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur des pins de la forêt interdite, et Lunard se détendit. Le garçon soupira de réconfort en sentant le poids sur sa tête s'alléger quelque peu. Mais à ce rythme il sentait venir la note catastrophique au contrôle de Potions.

Il croisa les bras et y appuya le menton, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il lâcha un peu la bride de Lunard, fatigué de devoir le retenir chaque jour, heure, minute, seconde. Soulagé de constater que son hôte restait tranquille et ne prévoyait pas de prendre le contrôle de son corps pour faire quelque chose de désagréable – comme attaquer ses amis ou essayer de le faire sauter par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir – il abaissa les épaules et chercha à ne penser à rien.

C'était malheureusement une mission impossible. Il était inquiet, constamment inquiet. La fin de l'année l'attristait. Il craignait qu'en passant deux mois de vacances dans le monde extérieur il ne soit incapable de franchir à nouveau les portes du château. Il pouvait y avoir de nouvelles lois anti-loups-garous, de nouveaux morts parmi le personnel enseignant – ce qui l'angoissait en sachant que Dumbledore trafiquait quelque chose face au Seigneur noir – ou d'autres éléments qu'il ne préférait même pas imaginer.

Il était fatigué. Une violente torpeur lui tomba dessus comme un coup de massue et il sentit ses paupières papillonner.

Lunard ? appela Sirius du fond de la pièce. Tu t'es endormi ?

Il avait encore du travail. Il n'avait presque rien appris de son cours de Potions et même si leur contrôle serait en dernière heure, il ne pourrait pas tout savoir. Mais il avait tellement sommeil. Trop d'inquiétude, de lassitude, de tristesse. Trop de choses négatives, trop de mensonges... à l'école entière d'abord, à ses amies et sa petite amie surtout.

Il se redressa en entendant une chaise racler le sol, sûrement l'un des trois autres qui s'inquiétait qu'il ait vraiment sombré debout, devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me couche, grommela-t-il en balayant ses affaires de cours de son lit. Je suis crevé.

On va descendre dans la salle commune, proposa gentiment Peter.

Mais Remus hocha la tête. Il ne leur dirait pas mais il ne voulait pas être tout seul, il s'accommoderait du bruit et de la lumière :

Restez, dit-il simplement. Ça me dérangera pas au contraire.

Si tu veux je te chante une berceuse, lança Sirius avec un sourire fatigué.

Le lycanthrope se racla la gorge et fit mine de réfléchir intensément :

Comment dire « non » sans te vexer, s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Ah bah c'est bon j'ai compris, t'es insensible au charme sensuel de ma voix hein ?

Je fais suffisamment de cauchemar comme ça tu sais.

Ouais on sait, répondit négligemment le jeune Black.

Remus, qui s'apprêtait à enfiler le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, s'arrêta brusquement et les regarda. Sirius avait détourné les yeux, gêné, et Peter fixait le bout de ses chaussures en grimaçant. Le loup-garou soupira et se tourna vers James qui haussa les épaules d'un geste qu'il voulait désinvolte :

Disons que tu t'agites beaucoup, éluda-t-il.

Et je vous réveille ?

Parfois.

Remus s'en voulait. D'ordinaire il ouvrait les yeux quand ses songes devenaient insupportables, et s'il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il ne s'éveillait plus en hurlant malgré les horreurs qui continuaient inlassablement de venir le hanter, il ne pensait pas qu'il dérangeait ses amis. Il ne prit pas la peine de leur demander pourquoi ils ne le secouaient pas pour avoir la paix. Il s'excusa à voix basse, en colère contre lui-même, et se changea en quelques secondes.

Quand il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin après leur avoir dit bonne nuit, il ferma les paupières très fort en priant de ne pas revivre de nouveau la nuit où il avait été mordu. Ce cauchemar-là resterait le pire qu'il puisse jamais faire... et qu'il faisait malheureusement très souvent. Il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et se roula en boule avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Leur examen avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. La consigne était écrite sur le tableau noir, d'une clarté irréprochable : _« Composez un élixir d'Opacité et commentez votre démarche sur un parchemin »_. De ce fait, les élèves disposaient de trois bonnes heures pour ce contrôle, placé en fin de journée pour la peine. Vingt minutes que Remus contemplait son chaudron rempli au deux-tiers d'eau salée, un parchemin vierge sur son bureau. Quelque chose le bloquait. Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il n'ait relu ce chapitre que le midi et qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment imprimé dans son esprit, c'était un engourdissement profond. Presque de la flemme.

Au début il avait prévu de dresser rapidement la liste des ingrédients dont il se souvenait (quitte à jeter un œil sur le parchemin que Lily penchait tout spécialement pour lui) avant de chercher leur dosage puis l'ordre dans lequel il devait les verser. Mais une fois sa plume en main : rien. Ce n'était pas le vide complet, le blanc affreux qui prend avant de se lancer dans une interro. Il se répétait d'ailleurs de noter le temps durant lequel les queues de salamandre devaient macérer dans l'huile – quinze minutes – sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Une boule de stress et d'angoisse l'avait pris à la gorge pendant le début de l'heure, alors que tous grattaient fébrilement leur papier de notes et pesaient, mesuraient, vérifiaient les ingrédients. Il avait très souvent raté ses contrôles de potions, mais jamais à ce point.

Et puis l'angoisse était partie pour faire place à un calme placide. Il avait vu les coups d'œil de ses amis. Les tentatives de Peter pour lui demander s'il allait bien, les sourcils froncés de Sirius et les boulettes de papiers envoyées par James. Lily essayait de capter son regard à travers les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de son propre chaudron, Kathleen ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur lui en se retournant et Andréa hésitait visiblement à prévenir leur professeur. Slughorn corrigeait des copies à son bureau et n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'un de ses élèves restait inactif.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de déranger ses amis ou de chercher à les rassurer. Il était juste un peu fatigué, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Il n'écrirait pas une ligne ce jour-là et il aurait un zéro pointé... ce n'était pas si important. Lunard avait raison, s'il était si las, pourquoi ne pas se reposer pendant ces trois heures où on ne le dérangerait pas ? Il y avait, dans son esprit, un petit espace qui pouvait n'être qu'à lui s'il le voulait. Il pourrait s'y détendre, Lunard s'était même décalé en silence pour lui faire une place. Il pouvait voir ses yeux mordorés posés sur lui, plonger en lui.

Et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à se laisser aller ainsi.

Il avait peur de trop de choses pour ne pas devenir fou. Il y avait Greyback qui avait manifesté son désir de le récupérer dans ses rangs. Il y avait son père qui risquait gros en tant que Moldu, et sa mère en tant que sorcière mariée à un non-sorcier et élevant un lycanthrope. Le père de James risquait sa vie, celui de Katy y avait laissé la sienne. Dumbledore se battait contre un mégalomane sanguinaire et raciste. C'était la guerre. C'était l'horreur. Leur petite vie tranquille lui paraissait si loin.

Alors oui, Remus avait peur : du présent autant que de l'avenir. Et ce n'était certainement pas à Lunard qu'il pourrait cacher un tel sentiment.

Son hôte se montrait d'ailleurs extrêmement compréhensif, il lui proposait de dormir au calme pour une fois. Lui promettant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas crier, qu'il ne cauchemarderait pas. Un sommeil profond comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis ses quatre ans. Peut-être se réveillerait-il ailleurs mais cela n'était pas gênant, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, pas vraiment. Si l'endroit ne lui plaisait pas il n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir de nouveau et fermer les yeux.

Déjà il sombrait, ne sentant plus ses membres ni rien du tout. Un paisible engourdissement l'envahit telle une brume. L'odeur entêtante des potions disparut avec soulagement : plus de gargouillis ou de grattement de plume sur le parchemin.

James n'y tint plus. Sa potion devait reposer encore dix minutes, il aurait pu utiliser ce temps pour prendre ses notes – il aurait dû d'ailleurs – mais Remus commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Ils travaillent tous d'arrache-pied depuis une bonne demi-heure, aussi était-il sûrement normal qu'il soit le seul à lui prêter à nouveau toute son attention. Les regards de tous les Gryffondors avaient convergé sur lui rapidement mais tous semblaient avoir pensé comme James « Houlà, une conversation s'impose à la fin de l'heure ». Sauf qu'une petite voix lui disait que la conversation s'imposait_ maintenant_.

Remus s'était déjà senti mal en cours de potions. Les odeurs lui montaient à la tête facilement et il finissait presque toujours par prendre de quoi soigner les migraines juste après. Une fois, James se souvenait l'avoir vu s'évanouir. C'était en deuxième année, juste avant la pleine lune. Aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Il avait noté son regard fixe (du moins son profil, vu sa place), ses doigts triturant inlassablement sa plume d'oie. Il avait cependant arrêté de bouger à présent. Figé comme s'il réfléchissait, ses yeux dorés résolument posés sur les lettres blanches du tableau. N'importe qui l'aurait cru juste plongé dans ses pensées. Mais son regard était vide et froid ; absent. Et ce détail effraya James au-delà du raisonnable.

Six ans à côtoyer un lycanthrope, à parler avec lui, à écouter ses peurs et ses confidences : c'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour comprendre. Il ignorait simplement ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle situation mais il y avait plus urgent. Devait-il appeler Slughorn discrètement ? Comme s'il allait lui poser une question, priant pour que son professeur daigne jeter un œil à Remus et comprenne aussi vite que lui ?

Le poing de son ami se resserra brusquement, détruisant sa plume dans un craquement léger – presque inaudible au milieu des chaudrons bouillonnants. James se releva brusquement, ignorant les têtes levées vers lui, et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de son enseignant qui le regardait approcher avec étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire sortir Remus – ou plutôt Lunard – à moins de vouloir risquer un bras cassé et un déclic dans l'esprit de toute la classe sur la condition de son ami.

Pour une fois, il allait essayer de compter sur les adultes.

Monsieur Potter, quelque chose ne va pas ?

James se pencha, en priant Merlin pour que personne n'entende :

Je crois que Remus ne se sent pas bien monsieur.

Les sourcils du maitre des Potions se froncèrent, ses iris se tournèrent une courte seconde sur Remus et James vit un éclat d'inquiétude les traverser.

En effet, dit-il calmement. Aidez-moi, nous allons le faire sortir un moment. Continuez votre potion, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

James tenta un sourire rassurant à Sirius et Peter mais douta d'avoir réussi. Par-delà les prunelles sans vie de Remus, Lunard lui jetait un regard brûlant de menace. Il déglutit, tâchant de ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude devant les autres, et s'avança à la suite de Slughorn. Ce qui aurait été parfait ç'aurait été que Remus reprenne le contrôle genre... maintenant.

Heureusement, Slughorn renonça à secouer Remus par l'épaule ou à l'appeler. Il passa son bras dans son dos, le soutenant sur ses jambes. D'un regard il demanda à James de se placer de l'autre côté et l'élève obéit avec une pointe de réticence.

C'était toujours ainsi. Il aimait énormément Remus et n'éprouvait pas la moindre répugnance à son égard. Mais Lunard le terrifiait. N'importe quel loup-garou lui ferait cet effet. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas son ami, mais une créature réellement dangereuse et incontrôlable.

Une fois la porte de la classe refermée, ils calèrent Remus contre le mur en face. James s'attendait à ce qu'il s'effondre, il aurait préféré, mais son ami resta bien droit contre le mur, les fixant sans les voir.

Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Slughorn avec méfiance.

Lui aussi semblait guetter le moment où Lunard serait totalement maitre de la volonté de Remus pour s'en prendre à eux.

Non je ne crois pas, souffla James en fouillant désespérément dans sa mémoire. Il n'y a eu aucun problème ce matin... Je crois qu'il était fatigué mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

Sa voix avait pris une pointe hystérique, pourquoi Remus ne revenait-il pas ?

Je pense qu'il serait bon de prévenir madame Pomfresh.

Et s'il partait ? rétorqua James sèchement.

Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer impoli mais une angoisse sourde venait de lui crier cette hypothèse. Et comme en réponse, lentement, les lèvres de Remus s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Sans réfléchir, James le gifla avec force.

Il n'essaya pas de voir si cela avait servi à quelque chose, ignora le bras de son professeur qui voulut le retenir, et saisit Lunard par le col :

Laisse-le revenir, grinça-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Merde ! Laisse-le revenir !

Le sourire resta affiché. Un sourire qui ressemblait si peu à son ami, qui lui donnait un visage étranger. Ainsi près de lui, James sentit la différence. Aussi nette que celle entre le jour et la nuit, les mains de Remus s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets avec assurance. Son cœur tambourinait, Slughorn tenta de les séparer.

Tout cela dans un silence de mort, celui des couloirs d'une école. C'était irréel.

James refusa de mettre des mots sur cette différence. Sur cet animal qui se trouvait face à lui et que son ami contenait avec tant de hargne depuis des années. Il l'avait déjà vu mais jamais, jamais, ne s'était trouvé face à lui comme ça. Aussi près d'avoir les poignets brisés par son étreinte :

Laisse-le, dit-il d'une voix suppliante. Remus je sais pas ce que tu as mais... mais...

Il avait la gorge sèche, incapable de continuer.

Monsieur Lupin, ressaisissez-vous, ordonna Slughorn avec son autorité professorale.

James ne le lâcha pas des yeux, incapable de parler il l'appelait avec son regard. Alors le déclic se fit. Une minuscule étincelle au fond de la pupille. Un battement de cil lent et hagard. Le sourire disparut, la force de ses mains se relâcha. Remus voulut dire quelque chose mais ses yeux papillonnèrent et il s'effondra dans les bras de James qui manqua de se retrouver par terre si Slughorn n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper.

Ils l'allongèrent sur le sol glacé des donjons, James retira son pull pour le glisser sous sa nuque.

Donnez-lui de l'eau une fois qu'il sera réveillé, et conduisez-le à l'infirmerie, dit Slughorn. Si jamais il y a un autre problème, venez me chercher.

James acquiesça. Son professeur retourna en classe pour calmer les autres élèves avant que quelqu'un n'ait la mauvaise idée de venir les voir et le silence retomba. Le jeune Potter attendit, un peu anxieux, que son ami se réveille. Il avait fait apparaître un gobelet qu'il avait rempli d'eau et résistait à l'envie de lui renverser sur le visage. Il avait eu peur : pour lui et pour son ami. Maintenant il fallait que Remus sorte de sa torpeur pour qu'il puisse faire une croix dessus.

Finalement il ouvrit les yeux, doucement. James ne le brusqua pas et patienta tranquillement, assis en tailleur à ses côtés. Finalement les prunelles de son ami se tournèrent vers lui, il avait un visage dénué d'expression. James leva la main avec un petit sourire et souffla :

Salut.

'lut.

Comment tu te sens ?

Remus laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

Mal.

Migraines ?

Ouais.

Nausées ?

Aussi.

James soupira et, voyant qu'il prenait appui sur ses coudes, l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur. Il lui mit le verre d'eau dans la main mais Remus ne le but pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Rem's ? demanda James.

Il était inutile de le ménager. Ça le tracassait apparemment autant que lui :

J'en sais rien, confia-t-il. Je peux même pas te dire qu'il m'a eu par surprise parce que c'était très... doux.

Il avait soufflé ce dernier mot en fronçant les sourcils mais le brun ne releva pas. « Doux », très bien. Si c'était l'adjectif qui convenait. Ça ne lui expliquait pas grand chose mais bon. Remus dut lire la perplexité sur son visage car il s'autorisa un petit sourire :

C'était comme s'il m'avait endormi avec un narcotique, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. D'abord tout va bien et puis, tout se dégrade lentement sans que tu ne puisses rien.

Tu t'es débattu ?

Non, avoua Remus. Il a touché la corde sensible je crois. J'étais si fatigué, James...

Il eut un brusque sursaut qui se répercuta sur son ami :

Je n'ai rien fait, hein ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété. Il ne s'est rien passé ?

Non, non ne t'en fais pas. Rien du tout. J'ai prévenu Slughorn et on t'a sorti de là et... ah oui, pardon mais je t'ai collé une belle baffe.

Remus le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis porta la main à sa joue, comme s'il ressentait soudainement la douleur :

Tu as bien fait, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a tiré de là.

Oh chouette ! Je m'en souviendrai ! plaisanta James avec un sourire feint.

Silence. Remus but son gobelet à petites gorgées, récupérant un peu avant d'aller s'enfermer dans leur dortoir pour dormir – il avait expressément refusé de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Quand ils se relevèrent, le lycanthrope murmura :

En fait il y a bien quelque chose dont je me souviens, avant d'avoir sombré.

James lui lança un regard interrogateur derrière ses lunettes rondes et Remus planta son regard d'or dans le sien avec intensité :

Un mauvais présage, dit-il.

Tout est mauvais en ce moment, s'attrista James. Allez, viens te reposer.


	23. Chapitre 17 : Persecutions

**Notes** : Non je ne suis pas morte... et non je n'ai malheureusement pas avancée cette fanfiction (comme je l'ai répondu dans certaines review, bien que j'aime toujours HP et que cette fic me tienne à coeur j'ai préféré me consacrer à des projets personnels. Dans une moindre mesure on y retrouve des lycanthropes ou ces questions de dualité entre deux esprits ; un sujet qui, parmi tant d'autres, m'est cher)

Donc ces chapitres c'est quoi ? En fait (et j'en suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient suivi cette histoire) il m'en restait deux que je n'avais jamais posté. Je sais, ça craint. J'ignore si certains me lisent encore, mais si c'est le cas vous pouvez, avec ces deux-là, voir la directement que j'avais choisi pour mes maraudeurs.

La fin du tome 1 était très proche. Je ne dis pas que je ne terminerai jamais cette histoire... mais je préfère ne rien promettre.

Bref ça me fait bizarre de vous poster ça entre une enquête surnaturelle et une fin du monde (la version très résumé de mes projets perso) mais l'écriture ne m'a pas donné envie de m'arracher les yeux alors quelques problèmes de tirets plus tard je vous les propose ! Bonne lecture

oOo

Chapitre 17 :

Persécutions

_Laisse-moi te suivre, laisse-moi m'enfuir  
Nous étions forts, nous étions grands  
Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?  
Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps  
Quand on sera vieux ou bien morts ?  
J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi _

(Indochine – Little Dolls)

Remus jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : son option de défense contre les forces du Mal prendrait fin dans un quart d'heure. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier pour ajouter les données que Reverse venait d'inscrire. Ce cours le stressait horriblement ce soir-là.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'enseignante se tourna vers lui en déclamant une citation parfaitement ennuyeuse d'un sorcier qui disait avoir passé une année entière à étudier les vampires en Albanie. Reverse revint sur le reste de la classe mais il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Remus se tende comme un arc. C'était _ce_ regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise depuis deux heures. Jamais son professeur ne l'avait porté dans son cœur, c'était un fait, mais habituellement elle l'ignorait. Aujourd'hui pourtant Remus avait croisé ses yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, et les grognements nerveux de Lunard l'assurait que cela n'était pas une simple crise de paranoïa. Son hôte avait un sixième sens pour les ennuis.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Le garçon essaya de l'ignorer et se pencha sur son parchemin qu'il avait soigneusement rempli. Depuis le petit « incident » en potion il été plus assidu que jamais dans chacun de ses cours. Comme pour s'excuser.

Dès le lendemain, il était allé voir Slughorn pour s'excuser, effrayé à l'idée que l'homme le rejette ou lui reproche de ne faire aucun effort pour se maitriser. Le maitre des potions avait toujours été d'une grande patience avec lui, démontrant un réel intérêt pour sa condition quand il s'était évanoui en deuxième année (un souvenir cuisant). Comme beaucoup d'enseignant il s'était montré réticent à son arrivée à Poudlard, mais l'avait finalement accepté comme n'importe quel élève. Remus en aurait pleuré de perdre une confiance si durement acquise.

Mais Slughorn n'avait pas crié, il s'était enquis de sa santé et Remus avait éludé cette question dans un faible « ça va mieux » qu'il avait prononcé le visage baissé. Son enseignant l'avait ensuite prévenu qu'il avait dû informer Dumbledore et le reste du personnel enseignant mais que personne ne comptait lui en tenir rigueur. Le lycanthrope l'avait remercié et demandé à refaire l'examen pour se rattraper. Après être tombés d'accord sur la date, Remus était reparti, hésitant à envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour se détacher de l'horrible sentiment de faiblesse qui lui collait à la peau. Finalement il avait dérangé Pomfresh pour en parler avec elle et retrouvé l'agitation de sa salle commune beaucoup plus serein.

Il croyait l'affaire étouffée, surtout maintenant qu'une semaine entière et sans problèmes s'était passée. Mais le regard de Reverse revenant inlassablement sur lui avec un visage inexpressif lui hurlait le contraire. Et Lunard montrait les crocs, lui ordonnant de fuir, fuir, fuir...

-Je ramasserai vos essais mercredi prochain, annonça l'enseignante en refermant le manuel dans un claquement sec. Bonne soirée à tous.

Un murmure de remerciement traversa la classe et chacun se releva pour ranger ses affaires. Remus décida de ne pas perdre de temps, fourra ses notes dans son sac sans douceur, balança celui-ci sur son épaule et sortit le premier. Le couloir du troisième étage était plongé dans un silence de mort. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour attendre Daria et Kathleen pendant que Lunard grognait plus fort et l'insultait presque de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Oh la ferme, grommela Remus sans s'en rendre compte.

Heureusement, personne n'était encore sorti à ce moment-là.

Rogue passa devant lui après un bref coup d'œil et disparut à un angle. Génial, même Servilus avait dû noter l'insistance de Reverse à son égard. Le plus étonnant, quand même, c'était que la femme ait attendu une semaine pour brusquement lui en vouloir de son erreur dans le cour de Slughorn.

Son erreur... il se reprocherait certainement ça toute sa vie.

James l'avait giflé, et durant cette fraction de seconde où la vague de douleur avait explosé dans sa joue il avait vu le visage de son ami dans un flash. Les prunelles de James brulantes d'inquiétude. Remus s'était enfermé dans un cocon, sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui se déroulait hors de son esprit, mais Jamesie l'avait réveillé. Et il avait entendu sa voix, étouffée à un faible écho, engueulant Lunard pour le le libérer. Le cocon était alors devenu prison, et Remus s'était démené comme un forcené pour s'en échapper. Sans l'intervention du brun, qui sait s'il serait encore maitre de son corps aujourd'hui.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il préféra ne plus y penser. C'était fini. Du moins il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces. Plus jamais il ne voulait vivre ça, plus jamais il ne voulait infliger ça à quiconque dans son entourage. Que ce soit ses professeurs, amis, parents ou camarades : aucun n'avait à subir de conséquences parce que monsieur avait eu besoin de lâcher du lest.

Lutter contre la lycanthropie c'était se résoudre à ne jamais se reposer. Remus le savait.

-Rem's, tu dors ?

Le garçon émergea de ses pensées et adressa un sourire à Daria qui précédait Kathleen. La jeune fille se mit immédiatement en marche pour aller manger, les Gryffondors la suivant d'un bon pas.

-Le cours était d'un chiant, se lamenta Katy. Un cours aussi théorique en option c'est de l'arnaque.

-Mais se contenter de lire lui a permis d'admirer Remus pendant les deux heures, ajouta malicieusement Daria.

Le garçon grommela et la Serdaigle laissa échapper un rire bref ; un rire cristallin et plein de vie comme elle seule en avait le secret, transformant en plaisanteries les moindres soucis :

-Franchement, dit-elle en cherchant ses yeux, vous avez mis des cafards dans son lit ou quoi ?

-Peter nous tuerait, plaisanta Remus, il l'adore cette prof. Je sais pas ce qu'elle me voulait...

-Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça Remus, lâcha Katy. Elle est assez lunatique...

-Ouais...

Ils descendirent une première volée de marches en silence, dépassés par quelques élèves de leur cours, puis Daria lâcha un profond soupir. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un petit regard, puis un sourire complice : ils n'étaient pas les élèves les plus causant pour tenir compagnie à l'énergique Daria. Remus était cependant rassuré de constater que sa condisciple avait bel et bien reprit le dessus sur le drame qui avait frappé sa famille. Grâce à Sirius bien sûr, mais aussi à son propre désir de ne pas se laisser faire par la tristesse.

Alors oui, on pouvait encore parfois voir son regard se vider brusquement de son étincelle de vie, ses lèvres se pincer dans un désir irrépressible de hurler, on pouvait sentir son silence s'appesantir lourdement... Mais Katy était là, plus sérieuse que jamais dans ses études, plus remontée contre les Mangemorts que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. C'était une vraie lionne qui mettait toutes ses chances de son côté. Remus l'admirait.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens à admirer dans le combat qui faisait rage, en fait. Chacun affrontait la guerre à sa façon : fuyant, pleurant, combattant, ignorant, plaisantant, criant... autant de positions différentes face à cela qu'il y avait d'élèves.

Leur amis avaient gardé des places à la table des rouges et or. Daria engagea immédiatement la conversation avec Irisea et Lily, se plaignant avec un clin d'œil amusé à Kathleen et Remus de leur mutisme. Kathleen déclina toute responsabilité et prit place à côté de Sirius après un rapide baiser. Le lycanthrope quant à lui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en s'asseyant près de sa petite amie.

Leur groupe ne passait pas inaperçu et leur amitié semblait ravir Dumbledore qui siégeait à la table des professeur – un fait qui devenait rare ces dernier temps. Mais alors que Remus adressait un signe de tête poli à son directeur qui venait de lui sourire, son regard accrocha celui de Reverse qui venait d'arriver pour le repas. Il n'y eut aucun signe dans son attitude pour adoucir son comportement en cours, elle n'opposa à son élève qu'un visage fermé et deux prunelles glaciales.

Lunard voulut lui sauter à la gorge sans plus tarder. Il fit pulser dans les veines de Remus un sang bourré d'adrénaline, lui fit miroiter le goût et le plaisir de la chair tranchée après une partie de chasse.

-Remus ? Il y a un problème avec Reverse ?

Le châtain quitta les yeux de son professeur pour se tourner vers le visage inquiet de Peter en face de lui. Ni Katy, ni Daria n'avaient évoqué le comportement de Reverse en classe. Pour protéger Peter peut-être, pour laisser à Remus le soin de choisir de lui dire ou non.

Peter demeurerait le plus fragile du groupe. Ils aimaient sa naïveté et, d'une certaine façon, veillaient à la préserver. Remus cacha donc ces envies meurtrières qui ne lui appartenaient pas complètement derrière un sourire rassurant, et répondit :

-Aucun Pete. Tu me passes l'eau s'il te plait ?

Le lendemain, en cours de défense, Reverse semblait s'être calmée. Remus se félicita de n'avoir pas parlé de son comportement de la veille à ses amis. Et si Sirius répondit à son soupir de soulagement - au bout d'une heure de leçon sur les goules sans incident notoire - par un froncement de sourcils, le lycanthrope l'ignora.

_« Tu vois, _souffla-t-il à son hôte avec supériorité_. Ce n'était qu'un reproche passager, rien de plus. »_

Lunard ne répondit rien, peut-être profondément vexé de voir l'humain gagner cette bataille, aussi stupide et insignifiante fut-elle. Remus éprouva une forte satisfaction à cette idée qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Lupin, dehors.

Incertain d'avoir bien compris il leva les yeux vers sa prof. Reverse avait interrompu son cours et le foudroyait du regard. La mine implacable et les poings sur les hanches, elle avait légèrement redressé le menton pour le toiser un peu plus. Remus resta pétrifié sur son siège, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Vous m'avez entendu Lupin ? Dehors !

-Mais madame, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, exprimant clairement son incrédulité de le voir essayer de se défendre. Mais Remus ne comprenait juste pas : qu'avait-il fait ? Il prenait son cour on ne peut plus correctement, ne discutait avec personne, il n'avait rien...

Il se tourna rapidement vers sa droite où il croisa le regard tout aussi étonné et perdu de ses camarades. Cela le rassura un tout petit peu. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été pris par surprise.

-Faut-il que je vous jette un sort pour que vous quittiez mon cours ? claqua la voix de Reverse.

Remus baissa les yeux sur son bureau, un vide immense et glacé se creusant dans ses entrailles. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant.

-Sur quoi vous basez votre sentence ? intervint James d'un ton sec. Remus n'a strictement rien fait !

-Qu'en savez-vous monsieur Potter ?

-Beaucoup plus que vous apparemment ! répondit-il avec fougue.

-Je rejoins James, ajouta Sirius. Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'exclure de cours.

Remus serra les dents pour se retenir de leur dire de se taire. Ils aggravaient leur cas en prenant ainsi sa défense. Reverse le détestait, mais elle était jusque-là restée impartiale. Ses amis n'avaient pas à subir le même traitement.

-Je reste votre professeur, si je dis que Lupin doit sortir il sort, ne vous amusez pas à me contredire messieurs, je serai toujours plus forte que vous à ce jeu-là. Lupin, rangez vos affaire immédiatement.

Les bras lourds, le lycanthrope prit son encrier qu'il commença à refermer. Il se trouvait incapable de relever la tête pour regarder les autres, un puissant sentiment de honte l'engourdissant progressivement. Elle le virait parce qu'il était un loup-garou, parce qu'il avait cédé durant le cours de Slughorn et qu'elle le jugeait trop dangereux pour les élèves.

Le laisserait-on un jour oublier ce qu'il représentait ? Pourrait-il un jour ignorer ce gouffre entre ses amis et lui ?

Pourrait-il un jour arrêter de courber l'échine pour protéger son secret ?

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la classe, parmi lesquelles il reconnut celles de Lily, Kathleen et Andrea. Les Serpentards restaient silencieux pour la plupart, se rassasiant du plaisir de le voir rabaissé.

_Il_ l'avait prévenu que Reverse était dangereuse et cruelle. _Il_ avait essayé de lui dire de la tuer avant que cela n'arrive, mais Remus n'avait rien fait.

La voix de Sirius, forte et emplie de solidarité, explosa à sa droite d'une colère non-contenue. Cette même colère qui se joignit à l'écho de voix de Lunard pour faire bouillir le sang de Remus. Il se releva d'un coup, envoyant cogner le dossier de sa chaise contre l'angle du bureau derrière lui. Il avait abattu ses poings sur sa table, réduisant les protestations amicales en un silence profond.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Reverse, la haine tintant à ses oreilles. Merlin que cela serait doux de réduire la gorge de cette femme à l'état d'un steak tartare. Il lui sembla que Sirius lui disait quelque chose, mais sa voix était bien faible en comparaison de celle de Lunard.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Reverse se brisa : son autorité, son humanité se fit envahir par la peur que lui inspirait son élève. Pour Lunard ce ne devait être qu'un début avant le châtiment, pour Remus c'était bien suffisant. Tristement suffisant.

Il chassa son hôte en douceur, se pencha pour prendre son sac et adressa un petit sourire à Sirius pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète, souffla-t-il.

Et sans un mot pour son professeur il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe.

Il marcha dans les couloirs déserts de longues minutes, consumé par la peine et la honte. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel besoin de se cacher, de dissimuler son existence. Ses parents lui avaient appris à être fier de ce qu'il était, à ne pas gâcher sa vie pour l'avis des autres. Dumbledore l'avait encouragé et soutenu, tous les professeurs de Poudlard avaient finalement contribué à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais Reverse avait brisé ça si facilement...

Sans réfléchir Remus se mit à courir pour rejoindre la statue de phénix marquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait envie de parler à son directeur, là maintenant. Il voulait que le vieux mage le rassure sur sa place à Poudlard, lui rappelle que rien n'était jamais arrivé en six ans. Dumbledore avait été le premier étranger, avec William Potter, à lui laisser une chance. Le premier à passer outre la ligne entre leur deux espèces pour apprendre à le connaître dans son intégralité : son hôte compris. Et le jeune Remus s'en était trouvé tellement soulagé qu'il s'était senti capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Il voulait chasser la honte par ce sentiment-là.

Mais la statue ne bougea pas quand il prononça le mot de passe. Dumbledore était sûrement absent pour longtemps. Remus serra les poings de désespoir et d'impuissance : il était incapable de se débrouiller seul, il ne savait pas remonter la pente par ses propres moyens. Ses amis le soutiendraient bien sûr, mais c'était un adulte qui l'avait humilié. Égoïstement, il aurait aimé que ce soit un adulte qui soigne ça, et non un ami éprouvant de l'empathie à son égard.

-Monsieur Lupin, vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

Le garçon sursauta, se retourna et nota la présence de Slughorn un peu plus loin dans le couloir. À voir ses bras chargés de livres il devait revenir de la bibliothèque. Jamais le lycanthrope n'avait été plus heureux de se trouve face à son professeur de potion !

-Ne dites pas que je vous ai surpris, sourit celui-ci.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Vous vouliez voir Dumbledore ?

Le châtain eut un coup d'œil pour la statue derrière lui et haussa les épaules.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Lupin ?

Le jeune homme inspira une brève bouffée d'air mais n'hésita pas plus et cracha avec haine :

-Le professeur Reverse m'a exclu de son cours alors que je n'ai rien fait.

Slughorn garda le silence quelques secondes et Remus se retint d'en ajouter plus, de demander s'il était au courant qu'elle le haïssait. Finalement le maitre de potion demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas parlé avec l'un de vos camarade ?

-Non monsieur.

-Et elle vous a congédié sans explications ?

-Oui monsieur.

Horace Slughorn soupira, sa bedaine s'affaissant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration lasse :

-J'irais lui parler monsieur Lupin. Le professeur Reverse a sûrement pris trop à cœur ce qui vous est arrivé dans mon cour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous n'avez réellement rien fait, cette histoire n'entachera pas votre dossier scolaire.

Remus lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant auquel son enseignant lui répondit, posant rapidement une de ses grosses mains sur son épaule avant de soutenir à nouveau sa pile de livres. Avec un dernier signe de tête, l'homme s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Slughorn était de son côté. L'esprit chamboulé de Remus s'apaisa quelque peu à cette idée. Mais des gouttes de mal-être continuaient de se distiller dans son corps comme un effet secondaire de la lycanthropie. Le professeur avait déjà disparu depuis une bonne minute quand Remus se remit à courir pour le rattraper :

-Professeur ! cria-t-il du haut des escaliers.

Slughorn se tourna vers lui avec étonnement, il avait sûrement rarement vu le préfet de Gryffondor déborder autant d'inquiétude ces dernières années. Le lycanthrope descendit les escaliers rapidement pour revenir à son niveau et s'apprêta à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais s'interrompit en voyant un groupe de première année trainer à côté.

-Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? s'enquit son enseignant.

Le lycanthrope eut un nouveau regard pour les jeunes sorciers qui ne semblaient pas décidés à partir.

-Venez dans mon bureau.

Slughorn avait suivi son regard et certainement compris le sujet de la question de son élève. Docilement, Remus lui emboita le pas dans les cachots jusqu'à l'office du professeur de potion. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta une fois la porte passée, réprimant une grimace devant les pots de formols aux contenus relativement louche.

La pièce sentait l'humidité glacée et la poussière des sous-sols de Poudlard, un air renfermé qui n'était pas spécialement désagréable. S'y mêlaient diverses fragrances de plantes hachées sur l'atelier à sa droite, de cendres froides, de détergeant et de buches calcinées.

-Vous vouliez donc me poser une question ?

Remus adressa un petit sourire gêné à son professeur qui venait de se délester de son chargement, et s'avança un peu vers lui en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

-En fait je me demandais...

Il hésita et déserta rapidement les prunelles de son enseignant pour les poser sur une éraflure ornant le bois du bureau. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ça ? Pour qui ou quoi allait-il passer après...

Lui qui disait détester inspirer la pitié, il ne voyait pas quelle autre sentiment une telle question provoquerait chez son interlocuteur. Mais Remus était épuisé de sa condition, honteux pour la première fois depuis des années à cause de Reverse qui avait pris un subtil plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Le mensonge lui pesait, ses transformations lui pesait, les lois sur son espèce lui pesaient. La guerre lui faisait perdre des repères qu'il avait pourtant grappillés au prix de véritables efforts, il commençait à perdre de vue cette limite entre Lunard lui, elle qui autrefois était si lumineuse et tranchante. Si présente dans son esprit.

Le garçon soupira, releva la tête et demanda d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre flegmatique :

-Je voulais savoir où en étaient les traitements pour la lycanthropie. Je sais que nous sommes en guerre mais... enfin voilà, je me demandais juste.

Pour le ton flegmatique il pourrait repasser. Remus se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, se forçant à ne pas trop espérer. Slughorn poussa un profond soupir et Remus laissa échapper un petit sourire contrit. Son professeur contourna son bureau pour s'y appuyer bien en face de son élève.

-Les recherches n'avancent pas vite malheureusement, dit-il avec un détachement professionnel que Remus apprécia grandement. Il y a cependant un jeune sorcier qui pense pouvoir réduire l'influence du loup durant les pleines lunes.

Indifférent au sursaut de son élève, Sughorn se redressa et fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau en poursuivant :

-Son projet est encore un peu flou, mais il a écrit un papier très intéressant sur le dosage du napel.

-C'est un poison, grommela Remus en sentant son espoir réduit en fumée.

Si le seul sorcier consentant à aider son espèce proposait de l'empoisonner il n'avait qu'à se pendre avant que le ministère n'adopte cette technique pour éradiquer les loups-garous. Son enseignant se releva, secouant une revue poussiéreuse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout est une question de _dosage_ Lupin, comprenez bien ça. Et ses schémas étaient tout à fait fascinant, tenez ça peut vous intéresser.

Le garçon prit le magasine plus par automatisme que réelle envie : il n'était pas certain de parfaitement comprendre un discours fait par et pour des érudits en potions. Il jeta un œil à la première page, mais le _« colloque international du futur de la potion magique dans la société sorcière – 22 mai 1975 »_ n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Tout ce qu'il en tirait, c'était que sa lycanthropie ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Une vague de détresse le submergea, l'étouffant presque : il aurait tout donné pour redevenir humain. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour goûter au plaisir d'une journée de cours ordinaire sans avoir à se soucier du moindre de ses gestes, de la moindre de ses pensées.

Le maitre des potions dut lire tout cela sur son visage car il garda le silence, ne lui adressant qu'un regard d'excuse et d'impuissance. Le châtain resserra le poing sur le journal et se força à sourire :

-Merci monsieur, dit-il. Je vais retourner en classe maintenant.

Slughorn acquiesça. Remus allait sortir mais son professeur l'appela :

-Je dirais au professeur Reverse de mettre ses craintes de côtés, promit-il.

-Merci monsieur.

Cela lui ferait un soucis de moins. Le vieil homme planta son regard dans le sien, l'air grave, et ajouta :

-J'espère qu'elle prendra conscience de vos efforts Remus. Vous êtes un élève brillant et une personne très courageuse, n'en doutez pas. Allez, filez. Sinon j'aurais aussi à m'expliquer avec le professeur McGonagall.

Muet de reconnaissance, Remus referma la porte dans son dos. Il allait garder précieusement ce compliment au fond de son cœur, là où Lunard ne pourrait jamais l'entacher de ses commentaires acerbes.

Son examen de rattrapage de potion ne se passa pas si mal. Seul dans la classe face à Slughorn il était plus facile pour lui de se concentrer. Il n'avait pas la présence d'une vingtaine d'élève et de chaudrons glougloutants pour le déranger.

Les maraudeurs l'attendaient à la sortie, adossés contre le mur. Ils se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement quand il ouvrit le battant :

-Alors ? s'enquit Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Oh allez, sourit Peter. Je suis sûr que tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef.

-Mieux que d'habitude c'est certain, rectifia Remus, mais comme un chef n'exagérons pas. Je pense que j'aurais dix avec un peu de chance.

-Tu es vraiment nul en potion en fait.

-Merci Sirius, rigola le lycanthrope.

James poussa la porte menant au hall d'entrée et ils avancèrent sous les coups d'œil étonnés des autres élèves de les voir quitter les cachots un samedi.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient avec impatience vers la Grande Salle pour faire le plein d'énergie avant d'attaquer la journée de devoir qui les attendaient, Remus vit Reverse en sortir d'un pas sec et rapide. Elle se figea à peu près en même temps que lui.

-Bonjour professeur, salua James d'un ton glacial.

Ses amis n'avaient pas digéré son comportement, à l'inverse de Slughorn qui avait clairement grimpé dans leur estime. Remus ne leur avait cependant pas tout dévoilé de sa discussion avec son professeur, il gardait le magasine qu'il lui avait donné dans sa valise. Il l'avait ouvert une fois mais sans assez de motivations pour comprendre pleinement les phrases alambiquées du discours.

Reverse tourna son regard d'aigle vers lui mais il baissa les yeux, lâchement.

-Monsieur Pettigrow puis-je vous parler une minute ? C'est à propos de votre essai sur les goules d'Afrique du Sud.

Le châtain retint un soupir de soulagement et adressa un signe d'encouragement à son ami qui s'éloigna à la suite de leur professeur.

-Au moins elle ne te cherche plus de crosses, commenta James en reprenant sa route vers les tables de Gryffondors.

-Hum.

Il espérait qu'elle ne garderait pas Peter trop longtemps avec elle. Sa façon de l'éloigner de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était un secret pour aucun enseignant que Peter, James et Sirius étaient au courant de la condition de leur ami... mais Pete était tellement influençable. Qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter entre deux commentaires de texte ?

-Faut que t'arrêtes de baisser la tête quand elle est là, déclara Sirius en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Tu as toute l'administration de l'école de ton côté si elle recommence à être injuste !

-Merci Sirius, soupira-t-il.

-Non, je veux t'entendre dire : « oui Sirius, Ô grand chef. »

Remus secoua la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

-Vu sa tête quand j'ai craqué en classe, je doute que le conflit ne soit la solution pour améliorer nos relations.

-Un point pour Remus, le soutint James en relevant les lunettes sur son nez.

-Kathleen ! Appela Sirius en faisant de grands signes. Ils ne veulent pas être d'accord avec moi !

Les filles échangèrent un regard intrigué avant d'éclater de rire. La petite amie de Sirius lui adressa un immense sourire et répondit :

-Et ils ont bien raison.

Avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent, James retint le coude de Remus et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Si te taire te permet de rester maitre de toi-même, alors n'hésite pas.

Remus acquiesça, lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

-C'est presque triste de te voir en colère, tu sais, ajouta son ami.

-Hé ! Lupin ! Attend !

Remus se retourna, surprit de voir un troisième année de Poufsouffle l'appeler ainsi avec autant de force à travers les couloirs bondés. Il se décala contre le mur pour laisser passer le flot d'élève sans gêner, ses amis l'imitèrent rapidement. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant lui, les joues rouges d'avoir autant couru. Ses cheveux d'un blond terne cachaient ses yeux quand il baissait légèrement la tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Irisea qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui demandant silencieusement s'il lui disait quelque chose.

-Tu t'appelle Jeffrey c'est ça ? dit-elle.

Le Poufsouffle l'observa et sourit en la reconnaissant.

-Oui, oui. Euh dit Lupin, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme de plus en plus intrigué.

Les oreilles de Jeffrey rougirent alors qu'il cherchait apparemment ses mots avec soin.

-Grouille petit, s'impatienta Sirius. On a cour nous.

-Oh mais chut, l'intima Andrea, et si c'était grave ?

-Ah non ! sursauta le jeune garçon. Bon OK je me lance : c'est vrai que ta tante est un loup-garou ?

Un froid sans précédent s'empara des membres de Remus, engourdissant son cerveau. Son cœur parut tambouriner dans ses tempes à en assourdir le chahut autour d'eux. Une sueur glacée descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'un vertige s'emparait de lui.

_« Non, par pitié, non... »_

Le Poufsouffle le regardait avec un sourire timide, trépignant sur place pour une réponse. Remus devait dire « non » ou « ça te regarde pas » avant de partir. Il devait faire ça et garder l'illusion en place. Mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

-Qui t'a dit une telle chose ? intervint James en passant mine de rien devant Remus.

Le lycanthrope sentit Peter se rapprocher de lui dans son dos avec discrétion. Mais la présence de ses amis ne lui faisait aucun effet en cet instant. Le gamin tourna son regard vers James et haussa les épaules :

-J'sais pas trop, on a entendu ça dans les couloir avec mes amis. Bon alors c'est vrai ?

-Occupe toi de tes oignons, grogna Sirius. La situation est pas assez catastrophique comme ça ? Il faut en plus que vous fassiez circuler des rumeurs à deux noises dans l'école ? Allez venez, on va être en retard !

Et il s'empara aussitôt du poignet de Remus et de Katy pour les tirer loin du garçon. Remus eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Lily conclure sur un _« Sirius a raison Jeffrey, ce n'est pas drôle »_ avant que la terre ne se remette à basculer sous ses pieds.

-Sirius, tu me fais mal, se plaignit-il.

Son ami se retourna et dû noter son malaise car il le lâcha sans attendre. Avant que les autres ne les rejoignent, sous l'œil inquiet de Katy et les sourcils froncés de Sirius, Remus s'éloigna dans un couloir au hasard et disparut derrière un passage secret.

Il tomba sur un coin désert de l'école, uniquement occupé par la poussière et les toiles d'araignée. Là il se laissa tomber sur le sol, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés.

Il devait se calmer.

Oui, cette soit-disant rumeur lui lui paraissait tomber trop justement pour n'être que le fruit d'une coïncidence.

Non, le gamin ne devait rien soupçonner à son égard.

Mais oui, il crevait de trouille à l'idée que la situation n'empire.

Qui avait pu lancer cela ? Quelqu'un qui savait son secret assurément, ou qui l'avait deviné sans lui dire. Ses pensées volèrent instantanément vers Reverse, Rogue et Saxon. Il y avait nombre de Serpentard qui ne l'aimait pas... mais il ne connaissait pas tout les élèves alors ça pouvait aussi être...

Il grogna en sentant une nouvelle migraine poindre à l'arrière de son crâne. Étrangement Lunard n'était pas en colère, il faisait même preuve d'une grande patience.

_« Je te l'avais dis. »_ semblait-il murmurer avec fatalité.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, souffla Remus pour le faire taire.

_ « Ça veut tout dire au contraire. »_

-Mais tais-toi, supplia-t-il.

Un petit couinement lui fit relever les yeux. Patmol se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, son regard d'encre couvant le lycanthrope avec gentillesse. Il n'osait pas s'approche apparemment, de peur de déranger peut-être.

Remus lui sourit et tendit la main :

-Tu es venu voir ton ami qui cause tout seul ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Patmol grogna pour l'intimer au silence, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Un rire amer qui lui écorcha la gorge. La tête douce et chaude de Patmol vint trouver ses doigts et Remus soupira en entourant le cou de l'énorme chien dans son bras.

-Ma réaction était peut-être exagéré, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Sirius.

Son ami geignit et Remus le serra un peu plus contre lui. Peut-être que ce n'était rien après tout. Rien du tout. Juste un mauvais hasard, une broutille.

Lunard n'insista pas, mais son mutisme était assez parlant au goût de Remus.

La journée suivit le même rythme de rumeurs au sujet de la lycanthropie : un coup c'était la tante de Remus qui était atteinte, un autre son neveu qu'il n'avait pas. Il s'adonna à rester maitre de lui-même, ignora les regards de plus en plus suspicieux des filles et soutint celui de ses professeurs qui devaient se demander ce qui s'était _encore_ passé dans leur dos.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un venait le voir pour lui demander la véracité de ces bruits de couloir – que ce fut un premier année pétrifié de timidité ou un septième année agité d'une morbide curiosité – ses amis intervenaient. À coup de blagues quand il s'agissait de Peter, de soupirs faussement blasés du côté de James et d'emportements dans le cas de Sirius.

Remus les laissait faire, entièrement concentré sur ses mains qu'il s'efforçait d'empêcher de trembler.

-Mais qui a bien pu raconter de telles bêtises ? s'étonna Lily alors que Sirius venait de menacer un élève de lui refaire le portrait.

Remus déglutit et se força à hausser les épaules. Oui : qui ? Dans sa tête passait en boucle le visage de ceux qui savaient – élèves ou professeur – et qui avaient pu deviner. Il y avait eu tant de signes cette année, des signes évidents pour ceux qui y prêtaient assez attention : de ses colères à ses faiblesses soi-disant dû à sa santé fragile.

Lily lui lança un regard attristé en le voyant si mal.

-Ils vont se lasser, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Ouais, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

C'était plutôt mal partie en fait. James se retourna vers lui en les entendant, pensant sûrement à la même chose que lui, mais se contenta d'un hochement de tête encourageant.

-En tout cas je l'espère pour toi, intervint Andrea.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour continuer sa phrase mais elle la referma sans un son et engagea la conversation avec Kathleen. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, piteusement : pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que les mêmes questions commençaient à préoccuper ses amies. Un membre de la famille de Remus était-il vraiment maudit ? Mis à l'écart de la société ? De la même espèce que Greyback-le-cinglé ?

« Si elles savaient » songea-t-il tristement.

Lily glissa sa main dans la sienne et il apprécia ce contact qui, peut-être, serait le dernier entre eux.

Si Remus se retrouva sur un banc de la table des Gryffondor pour le repas ce soir-là, ce fut uniquement parce que Sirius l'avait pris à part pour lui dire que la fuite ne ferait jamais taire les rumeurs. Le conseil était plein de sagesse, mais les centaine de paires d'yeux qui se posaient sur sa nuque lui nouait l'estomac.

À la table des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient en grande conversation, penchés l'un vers l'autre, et le garçon aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils avaient eu vent des dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Un silence de mort régnait dans leur petit groupe, un silence qui avorta les essais des trois maraudeurs encore en état de parler pour lancer un futile sujet de discussion. En face de lui, Peter remplit gracieusement l'assiette de Remus sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. Bon gré mal gré, le châtain le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit sa fourchette en s'efforçant de respirer calmement et de ne pas trembler.

La phrase remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau. Une phrase suffisamment noyée dans le vague brouhaha ambiant pour qu'il parvienne à se convaincre de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle passa d'une personne à l'autre cependant, aussi rapide et insaisissable qu'un coup de vent balayant la Grande Salle.

Elle sauta de table en table, ricocha sur les murs pour heurter l'un après l'autre les élèves des différentes années. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression les bruits s'effacèrent au profit d'exclamations étouffées et de pieds de chaises raclant le sol pour se tourner vers un autre côté.

Remus se sentit blêmir. Mais avant qu'un de ses amis n'ait pu lui demander ce qui se passait ou qu'il ne puisse, lui-même, prendre ses jambes à son cou, la phrase perçue - et auparavant insignifiante - sauta comme un bouchon de champagne, sortant de la bouche d'un étudiant lambda trop surpris pour la retenir :

-Lupin ? Un loup-garou ?


	24. Chapitre 18 : La fin de tout

Chapitre 18 :

La fin de tout

_Je suis un homme au pied du mur  
Comme une erreur de la nature  
Sur la terre, sans d'autres raisons  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond_

Je suis un homme et je mesure  
Toute l'horreur de ma nature  
Pour ma peine, ma punition  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond 

(Je suis un homme - Zazie)

La fourchette que Remus tenait lui échappa et retomba avec un claquement métallique dans son assiette, résonnant dans la Grande Salle où le silence s'étirait, inexorablement.

Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes et moites, le jeune homme avait conscience des regards vissés sur sa nuque : élèves et professeurs. Et alors que personne n'osait parler, chacun sembla prendre cela pour une approbation.

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Il lui semblait que son ouïe s'affinait encore davantage au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Chaque souffle, chaque froissement de muscle, chaque déglutition... il croyait entendre tout cela avec autant de précision que si tout les étudiants s'étaient lancés un Sonorus. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce-pas ? Il y avait une erreur, n'est ce pas ?

Il releva légèrement les yeux pour chercher la réponse dans le regard de James qui lui faisait face. Il avait mal compris, hein ?

_« Barre-toi en vitesse »_

Le brun semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de hurler pour le défendre et de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Mais le silence durait encore et encore : il était maintenant bien trop tard pour faire revenir l'affirmation à une simple rumeur. Alors James ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Remus crut sentir le monde s'écrouler.

C'était fini.

_« Mais barre-toi ! »_

Et s'il écoutait l'instinct de survie de Lunard pour une fois ? Seul le souvenir encore cuisant de honte de s'être laissé allé pendant le cours de Slughorn l'empêcha de sombrer à nouveau dans la douce tentation de laisser son hôte prendre le contrôle.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Peter secouer la tête de droite à gauche, l'air perdu et scandalisé. Lui aussi prenait lentement conscience que tout était fini, que l'ultime secret qui les liaient tous venait d'éclater dans un bruit de verre brisé. Le bras de Sirius entoura les épaules du lycanthrope, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa manche avec force, lui transmettant autant de force que possible.

L'empêchant de fuir aussi.

Remus prit conscience que son corps tout entier était agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa respiration était difficile et Lunard n'arrangeait rien. Voyant l'occasion d'ébranler définitivement le garçon _il_ cria de plus belle, lacéra son esprit, grogna, ne lui laissa aucun répit.

Il voulut demander à Sirius de ne pas le lâcher, de ne pas le laisser. Mais dans le silence opaque qui régnait il se retint, refusant de se mettre plus à nu. Alors il se tourna sur sa gauche, tombant sur le visage blême d'Andrea.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. D'un centimètre seulement, mais cela était largement suffisant.

-Andy ! s'offusqua James en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il l'avait vu aussi, et son expression profondément choquée et dégoutée par l'attitude de son amie contraignit la jeune femme à baisser les yeux.

-Que tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je vous prie, retentit la voix de Dumbledore.

Avec un certain soulagement, Remus se plongea dans la figure grave et fatiguée de son directeur. Trouverait-il les mots magiques capable de détruire des années de préjugés sur les loups-garous ? Remus ne se faisait pas d'illusions : c'était impossible.

Il allait devoir quitter Poudlard.

-J'aimerais savoir de qui est partie cette affirmation, demanda Dumbledore. Que cette personne se désigne. Immédiatement !

Le dernier mot claqua comme un fouet mais la salle demeura muette. À l'inverse de ses amis, Remus ne se retourna pas pour voir si quelqu'un se levait. Qu'importe qui l'avait dit, au final le résultat était le même. Quelqu'un avait su, ébruité l'affaire et le mouvement de foule avait fait le reste.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, d'ordinaire pétillants, balayèrent la salle avec une froideur peu commune. McGonagall et Flitwick, qui l'entouraient, avaient la même expression sévère sur leurs traits. Mais Remus n'y trouva pas de réel réconfort.

Ils le soutenaient, et alors ? C'était fini.

_« Je te l'avais dis ! Greyback te l'avait dis ! »_

Si Seulement _il_ pouvait se la fermer, le laisser seul pendant ce moment. Mais non bien sûr, Lunard ne laisserait pas passer une aussi belle occasion de l'anéantir psychologiquement.

-Je compte bien tirer cette histoire au clair, prévint Dumbledore comme personne ne s'était décidé à lui répondre.

-Mais c'est vrai ? s'exclama une voix avec dégoût.

Sirius poussa un soupir rageur et James se leva immédiatement, baguette en main et dirigée vers une table de Serdaigle.

-Asseyez-vous James, intima le directeur d'une voix légèrement radoucie.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent ensuite sur Remus et le garçon se retint d'éclater de rire : comme s'il avait encore le choix ! Comme s'il y avait encore un secret à garder ! Mais Dumbledore paraissait convaincu de cette idée, et le châtain songea alors qu'il pouvait toujours mentir. Il pouvait déclarer sa mère comme étant la maudite par exemple, où se faire une paternité louche... recréer toute la généalogie de la famille Lupin.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Sans lâcher le vieux mage des yeux, il hocha la tête avec l'impression de signer lui-même son arrêt de mort.

-C'est vrai monsieur Perkins. Remus Lupin est en effet un loup-garou.

Les cris, insultes et exclamations horrifiées qui suivirent cette déclaration brisèrent définitivement l'esprit de Remus. Il eut envie de hurler à son tour, de s'égosiller sur l'injustice de la situation, de leur rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait, qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il avait envie de prendre son assiette et de l'envoyer à la figure de cette fille qui s'était mise à brailler quelque part derrière lui. Il eut envie de tordre des bras et briser des os.

_« Alors fait le : venge toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça Remus, tu ne mérites pas ça. »_

-VOS GUEULES !

Sirius l'avait lâché à moitié, sa main serrait toujours la sienne mais il s'était levé de son banc et pointait sa baguette sur l'école entière. Son regard d'encre avait la dureté du métal.

-Mais de quel droit vous réagissez ainsi espèce de sales CONS ? s'égosilla-t-il. Est-ce-que vous comprenez un minimum ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce que vous en avez conscience ?

-Tu défends ce monstre, Black ?

-C'est ta gueule qui ressemblera à un monstre quand je m'en serais occupé, intervint froidement James en se levant à son tour.

-Silence ! imposa Dumbledore.

Remus ne voulait plus voir ça, ni entendre. Il tourna un regard suppliant vers son directeur qui le soutint, acquiesçant doucement, et reprit avec calme :

-Madame Pomfresh, voulez-vous bien conduire Lupin à l'infirmerie ? Messieurs Black, Potter et Pettigrow, je vous prierez de rester ici pour l'instant.

L'infirmière contourna la table des professeurs, ses talons claquant sur le sol de la Grande Salle avec autorité. Remus vit enfin la possibilité de souffler, au moins un peu, et se remit sur ses pieds sans réfléchir.

-On se voit plus tard Rem's, lui sourit bravement Peter.

-Juste le temps de leur montrer notre façon de penser, ajouta James.

-Mais sans violence, renchérit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier. Tu nous connais.

Alors Remus leur sourit, moqueur, comme s'ils parlaient d'un bête incident avec les Serpentards.

La situation était tellement étrange, tellement cauchemardesque. Il suivit Pomfresh hors de la Grande Salle. Sitôt la porte refermée dans leur dos, les cris reprirent de plus belle, fusant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Chaque voix évoquait à Remus un étudiant croisé dans les couloirs, un sourire, un salut poli, un rire... Et des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues, lui brûlant la rétine, sans qu'il n'essaye de les retenir.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes assis sur le lit qu'il occupait toujours à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui avait proposé une tasse de thé qu'il avait refusé d'un hochement de tête. Agacé de le voir aussi apathique et peu réceptif à la rage qu'il tentait de lui transmettre, Lunard finit par se taire et se ranger dans un coin.

Apathique, c'était bien le mot.

À certains moment Remus se sentait à des kilomètres de son corps, comme si ce qui venait de se produire n'était rien de plus qu'une hallucination, comme s'il contemplait une scène trafiquée dans une Pensine. À d'autres il retombait brutalement dans sa bonne vieille peau et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir un hurlement.

Pomfresh s'installa à côté de lui, silencieuse. Le soutenant de sa seule présence, l'incitant à se calmer tout en restant muette.

Sans elle, Remus se serait certainement allé à renverser les lits et les tables de chevet, à casser les fioles cogner les murs. Mais il n'en fit rien, par respect pour cette femme qui n'avait jamais détourné les yeux de ses blessures, qui l'avait soigné avec douceur durant toute sa scolarité.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, chétif gamin de dix ans, tremblant de timidité et de peur à l'idée de la rencontrer. Elle avait blâmé sa maigreur avec véhémence : _« vous ne devez pas négliger de nourrir votre corps avec tous les efforts qu'il subit ! »_ s'était-elle exclamée comme une évidence. Et elle lui avait demandé, d'un regard appuyé et confiant, l'autorisation de le toucher pour pouvoir l'ausculter avant sa première pleine lune à Poudlard.

Plus prévenante qu'avec n'importe quel autre élève afin qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible.

Pour cette femme, oui, il s'était efforcé de rester tranquillement assis, attendant la suite de la longue – très longue – soirée qui s'annonçait.

Ainsi quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec précaution, grinçant sur ses gonds comme une plainte, Remus avait les yeux secs et récupéré le plein contrôle sur ses mains. Le temps n'était pas à un mouvement de panique, surtout pas. Le temps était au contraire à la plus ferme prise de contrôle sur Lunard qu'il n'avait jamais exercé de toute sa vie. Il suivit Pomfresh qui venait de se relever, et adressa un petit sourire qu'il voulut rassurant à ses trois amis.

-Et bien ? demanda l'infirmière avec un claquement de langue impatient.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Pas de victime, dit-il. Avouez que vous êtes déçue.

-Ce n'est pas drôle monsieur Black, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Absolument pas, assura Sirius le visage grave.

Peter et James baissèrent le regard sur le carrelage noir et blanc de la pièce. Le lycanthrope se retint de les imiter (« ne pas céder à la facilité de l'abandon » se sermonna-t-il) et fit un pas dans leur direction.

-Plus sérieusement, s'enquit-il. Et maintenant ?

Il se retint de leur demander s'il devait faire ses valises immédiatement, il pressentait qu'une telle question ne leur rendrait pas le sourire. James soupira mais planta ses yeux dans les siens :

-Les profs t'attendent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dès que tu seras prêt, ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Rassure toi il n'y a pas un élève dans les couloirs, ils ont tous été ramenés dans les salles communes.

Remus n'essaya pas de mentir : il en était soulagé.

-Ils préfèrent te parler à toi seul, précisa Peter avec levant timidement les yeux.

-Moi aussi Pete, sourit Remus. Je vais y aller alors, madame Pomfresh...

Il se tourna vers elle, hésitant sur quoi dire. Au revoir ? À une prochaine fois ? Il aurait bien l'occasion de la revoir avant de s'en aller non ?

Une vague de solitude et de crainte, une vague sombre et dévastatrice, menaça de le submerger. Il la refoula d'un raclement de gorge, tendant la main dans un geste qui lui parut un peu trop solennel :

-Merci pour tout, souffla-t-il.

-Ne soyez pas idiot Remus.

Mais elle la lui serra quand même.

Tous les cinq tournèrent la tête quand il entra dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn et Chourave... tous lui adressèrent un sourire désolé. Il eut envie de revenir sur ses pas en claquant la porte, il ne venait pas pour une séance d'apitoiement collective. Il venait pour quitter Poudlard, et c'était déjà assez dur pour lui.

-Assis-toi Remus, intima Dumbledore.

_ « Tu devrais te barrer avant de te faire expulser dans les règles. Histoire qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'es pas n'importe qui... »_

La main de Remus se crispa sur la poignée alors qu'il luttait pour que Lunard se taise.

Il ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir à _lui_. Mais s'ils pouvaient juste arrêter de le regarder comme ça, arrêter ces petits coups d'œil entre eux face à son mutisme.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire. Le jeune homme se détendit immédiatement sous le coup de la surprise.

-S'il te plaît Remus, viens t'asseoir, répéta-t-il avec un sourire amicale. Et sache que je l'aime bien, cette poignée de porte.

Les doigts de Remus se desserrèrent automatiquement. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant à voir son vieux directeur aussi aimable et rieur avec lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Excusez-moi professeur, dit-il en s'avançant.

-Tu es tout pardonné. Et je sais que cette question va te sembler idiote mais, comment vas tu ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur le tapis qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il se sentait vide, d'une certaine façon. Il se sentait terriblement froid à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se sentait à la fois triste et résigné, en colère et soulagé...

Ils attendaient une réponse qu'il hésitait à donner. En cet instant il n'était plus l'élève face à ses professeurs, mais le gamin particulier face à ceux qui l'avaient soutenu. Pas des amis, non. Des tuteurs plutôt.

Il soupira, releva le visage pour se concentrer sur Dumbledore et répondit avec un petit sourire las :

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre beaucoup d'un coup.

Le vieil homme acquiesça doucement, compréhensif. Mais McGonagall intervint soudainement, de sa voix autoritaire de sous-directrice :

-Il n'est pas encore question que vous nous quittiez Lupin.

-Pardon ?

Il résista à l'envie d'éclater de rire, se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal compris. Mais Dumbledore insista à son tour :

-La décision t'appartient naturellement. Mais pour nous, Remus, tu restes un élève de cette école.

Il cligna bêtement des yeux de longues secondes. Passant du vieux mage à sa directrice de maison, puis à sa professeur de botanique qui lui fit un grand sourire, à Flitwick qui tint à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et enfin à Slughorn qui hocha la tête :

-Vous arrêter maintenant serait vraiment dommage, précisa-t-il.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, s'exclama-t-il.

-Et pourquoi donc ? interrogea calmement Dumbledore.

Cette fois-ci Remus ne contint pas le rire bref et moqueur qui dormait dans sa gorge. Il sut que Lunard s'étendait sur son esprit mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas envie de rester tranquille :

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les élèves se sont apitoyés sur mon sort, railla-t-il. Qu'ils ont insisté pour que le « pauvre Remus Lupin qui n'a pas de chance » reste étudier avec eux.

-Je ne tiens pas à te mentir là-dessus, assura son directeur.

-Alors pourquoi vous prendre la tête avec moi ? s'écria Remus. Pourquoi insister alors que c'est foutu ?

-Calme toi s'il te plait.

De nouveau il eut un rire amer, aussi brûlant que les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux :

-Mais je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

Comme ses parents allaient être tristes. Il était terriblement en colère contre lui-même de leur infliger sa présence... mais qu'avait-il crut ? Qu'en sortant diplômé il se ferait embaucher immédiatement et qu'il aurait son appartement ? Foutaise !

Mais il aurait pu y croire encore une année et demi. Voilà ce qu'il venait de perdre. Une année.

-Vous voulez réellement partir ? interrogea Minerva McGonagall.

-Bien sûr que non ! hurla-t-il en se relevant.

-Alors c'est vous qui vous torturez.

Remus serra les poings et s'approcha sans réfléchir du bureau. Dumbledore n'eut pas un mouvement de recul quand il écrasa sa main dessus, faisant trembler les objets délicats qui s'y trouvaient :

-J'ai déjà subit ça ! Ils me lâcheront pas et ça va vous retomber dessus ! Merde professeur !

-Restez poli, intervint Slughorn en posant une main sur son épaule.

Remus se libéra d'un mouvement sec :

-Ne me touchez pas.

Il s'emballait sans prêter attention à la vague d'inquiétude qui agitait le corps enseignant face à lui. Il avait trop de rage à exprimer et Lunard était sa meilleure source pour cela. _Lui_ savait comment imposer le respect, comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'ils aient des ennuis par sa faute.

-Monsieur Lupin, commença prudemment Slughorn.

-Mais virez moi ! Allez y vous en crevez d'envie ! Ma dette est déjà énorme !

Et comme ils ne disaient plus rien, il appuya sa déclaration en balayant du revers de la main ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sur le bureau de son directeur. Deux encriers se brisèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. L'odeur épaisse et lourde de l'encre grimpa jusqu'à lui.

Il allait recommencer son geste mais la main de Dumbledore s'était refermée sur son poignet, presque avec délicatesse. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger dans les prunelles d'azur de son directeur :

-Détruit autant d'objets que tu veux Remus, mais garde le contrôle sur _lui._

-Vous ne comprenez pas !

-J'essaye, soupira le vieil homme. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour ça.

C'était trop facile à demander, _il_ se retenait de lui briser le poignet ce qu'_il_ trouvait déjà être un gros effort de sa part. Mais c'était Dumbledore après tout, l'homme qui aurait sa confiance jusqu'à sa mort. _Il_ n'arrivait pas à se détendre pour autant, malheureusement. Sa respiration était hachée et précipitée, ses yeux dardés sur le nez aquilin de son vis-à-vis, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal.

Le regard du directeur se voila brusquement de tristesse. Son autre main vint recouvrir celle de son jeune élève avec gentillesse :

-Je suis vraiment désolé Remus. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

-Mais c'est arrivé.

-Et tu as le choix maintenant, entre fuir et faire face.

-C'est facile de dire ça.

-Jamais je ne dirais ça alors que tu es dans cet état devant moi Remus. Et aucun choix n'est moins bon que l'autre.

Remus voulut répliquer mais se retint, arrêté par une vague de fatigue qui s'écrasa sur lui avec violence. C'était tellement injuste. Il baissa la tête, son cœur continuant de marteler lourdement dans sa poitrine :

-Qu'ont-ils dit ? demanda-t-il.

-Je refuse que tu bases ta décision là-dessus.

Alors Remus resta silencieux. Il ignorait la réponse à donner. Il savait qu'il voulait continuer ses études, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Était-ce égoïste ? Était-ce foutre sa vie en l'air que de fuir par crainte des brimades ?

-Vos amis vous en défendu avec hargne, dit Chourave.

Et Remus réalisa, alors qu'il venait de décider de laisser ses larmes couler enfin, qu'il pleurait déjà depuis longtemps. Ses amis. Ces idiots qui venaient de, pour le coup, foutre leur réputation en l'air. Qu'ils étaient bêtes de se démener ainsi pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre en plus.

Ils lui en voudraient de baisser les bras. Ça c'était une certitude. Mais Merlin ce que ça allait être difficile !

-J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as mon entière confiance Remus.

Et le sourire que Dumbledore lui adressa fut tellement plein de chaleur et de soutien que Remus se surprit de croire que la situation ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise.

Peut-être.

Son sentiment d'espoir commença à s'amenuiser dans les couloirs, alors que l'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles à la simple idée de devoir affronter la salle commune avant de pouvoir remonter dans son dortoir. Il appréciait la délicatesse de ses amis de lui avoir laissé tout le temps qu'il lui fallait seul, mais à présent il regrettait de ne pas leur avoir donné un rendez-vous.

Déjà, la solitude lui pesait.

Mais ce ne devait pas être évident pour eux non plus. Ses amis risquaient beaucoup à le soutenir, au même titre que ses parents qui avaient déjà beaucoup subit.

Remus prit de longues minutes avant de s'engager dans le couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'imposa le calme et le contrôle. Il traça doucement mais sûrement une nouvelle limite entre lui et Lunard, au moins pour cette soirée. Il avait fait un choix en entrant à Poudlard, et cela avait été si dur et si beau qu'aujourd'hui il décidait de continuer sur la même route.

Une fois, James lui avait dit que Poudlard n'était pas comme le monde extérieur. Qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher et que les étudiants n'étaient pas idiots. Remus devait se convaincre que passé la surprise et l'effroi, ses condisciples ne s'en formaliseraient pas plus.

Il inspira lentement, profondément, compta jusqu'à trois et avança vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il prononça le mot de passe, ignorant sa remarque sur l'heure à laquelle il rentrait alors que toute la salle commune s'était montrée respectueuse du couvre-feu, et entra.

Les voix se turent sitôt la porte refermée, et le cœur de Remus parut tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine.

En quelques secondes lui revint les insultes et les menaces qu'on lui avait lancé enfant. Il revit les regards des médecins qui l'avaient condamné dès qu'il s'était réveillé, les regards des employés du ministère qui s'étaient fait de glace quand il était allé se faire recenser.

Il revit les prunelles d'or de Greyback qui avait prédit tout ça.

Greyback l'avait mis en garde et il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, s'appuyant sur l'espoir ridicule qu'on l'aimait à Poudlard.

Il n'y avait que la peur et la répugnance dans l'attitude de ses camarades pourtant. Et Remus était parfaitement incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. Il se sentait chassé comme un animal indésirable. Ce qu'il était, finalement. Son épaule commença à le bruler, en même temps que son visage qui s'embrasait de tristesse et de honte.

Le mensonge lui avait terriblement pesé, oui. Mais le mensonge l'avait préservé de cette impression d'infériorité et de contagion qui se déversait en lui comme la misère sur le monde.

-Remus, te revoilà !

James descendit les escaliers du dortoir et s'approcha comme si de rien n'était.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? s'assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelqu'un émit un petit rire moqueur dans la salle. Le brun se retourna immédiatement, une expression féroce sur le visage. Remus prit alors conscience que s'il voulait que la situation avance et change, s'il voulait que les préjugés s'effacent : il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

Ses amis étaient de son côté, la présence de James en cet instant en était la meilleure preuve. Et il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme pour lui insuffler du courage :

-Tout va bien, affirma-t-il alors.

Son ami revint sur lui, un sourire immense sur la figure alors qu'il s'assurait avec un soulagement certain :

-Alors tu restes, hein ? Ils ne t'ont pas viré ?

-J'ai ordre de ne pas m'inquiéter de la paperasse.

C'était bien plus facile d'ignorer les critiques et les regards en coin, les murmures désapprobateurs et les mines horrifiées. Bien plus facile alors que James lui donnait une grande tape amicale dans le dos :

-T'as raison vieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Laisse Dumbledore et mon père se charger de ça. Allez viens.

Et sans attendre plus il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Se retrouver dans les escaliers en colimaçon glacés délesta les épaules de Remus du poids de ce qu'il venait d'affronter. James se tourna vers lui avec un sourire encourageant et il éluda d'un geste :

-Ça va.

-Quelqu'un veut te parler Rem's.

Et avant que le châtain n'ait pu poser une question, James ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et le poussa à l'intérieur. Sirius et Peter se redressèrent avec inquiétude, puis poussèrent de véritables cris de victoire quand le brun leur annonça que Remus ne partait pas.

Mais le lycanthrope ne partagea pas leur joie. Lily était assise sur son lit. Sa douce Lily à qui il n'avait jamais rien dit malgré toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait portée.

Elle se releva et fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais Remus parla avant qu'elle ne puisse le blesser elle-même :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux juste te parler.

-Bien sûr !

James posa sa main sur son épaule pour le détendre :

-Écoute là, conseilla-t-il.

Son ami ne protesta pas, se concentrant pour envoyer Lunard loin dans son esprit. Perdre le contrôle devant Lily était hors de question. Il l'aimait bien trop pour la laisser voir cette part de lui. Cette part animale et dangereuse qu'il savait tapie au fond de ses prunelles inhumaines.

-Regarde moi Remus, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait juste en face de lui, il sentait les effluves florales qui s'épanouissaient de son cou. Parfum sublime, mêlant ce soir-là l'angoisse et la paix.

Elle posa ses paumes sur ses joues pour le forcer à tourner la tête, le forcer à plonger ses yeux dans les siens qui brillaient de déterminations et de conviction. Il eut à peine conscience que les garçons s'étaient éloignés d'eux, saisit par la chaleur des mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau, cette chaleur qu'il croyait perdue à jamais.

-Ça ne change rien pour moi, articula-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux mais ne se détacha pas d'elle.

-Tout va changer pourtant, répondit-il.

-Pas nécessairement.

-Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un loup-garou, Lily ? Me côtoyer au quotidien, sais-tu ce que cela implique ? Considère moi comme un être malade, comme une plaie ouverte... Regarde moi mieux, Lily, et dit moi que tu n'as pas peur.

Et se répugnant lui-même de lui imposer ça, se haïssant de désirer la laisser tout voir de lui, il posa à son tour ses mains sur les siennes, concentrant son regard sur le sien.

Il savait Lunard derrière sa rétine, il le savait trop proche et c'était une imprudence de sa part. Mais il voulait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle juge sans s'embarrasser de belles idées sans fondements. Il vit passer dans ses émeraudes trop de choses pour qu'il puisse comprendre sur quel sentiment elle se fixait : de la peur à la pitié, du chagrin à la compréhension. Mais Lily ne rompit leur contact à aucun moment.

-Je te vois toi, le Remus John Lupin que je connais depuis ma première année ici. Et j'en vois un autre, oui, dont j'ignorais l'existence. Ne crois pas que je sois venue sans réfléchir Remus, je sais à quel point le regard des autres compte pour toi. Je comprend pourquoi maintenant... je suis venue ici pour te dire que ça ne changeait rien. Et je suis venue te le dire après une réelle réflexion.

-Andrea et Kathleen ne t'ont donc pas dit à quel point j'étais horrible ? cracha-t-il avec un rictus. C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles soient de ton avis.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent :

-Elles sont perdues, oui, avoua-t-elle. Et nous avons eu une discussion musclée si tu veux tout savoir. Il n'empêche que j'ai choisi de te connaître entièrement Remus !

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Il écarta ses mains d'un geste sec et elle reprit son poignet immédiatement. Il retira aussitôt son bras, dardant ses yeux sur les siens :

-Il te dit qu'il ne veut pas de pitié ! cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci il vit l'expression choquée sur le visage de son amie. Il vit avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, ce que Lunard avait dit. Il serra les poings de frustration et de rage, c'était bien trop pour une soirée ! Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement en supporter ! Il voulait dormir et se réveiller en réalisant que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé !

Mais Lily n'était pas prête à le laisser, reprenant d'office sa main et la serrant avec force :

-C'était lui, n'est ce pas ? souffla-t-elle rapidement. Tu sais ce que je ressens Remus ? Juste de la tristesse de ne pas avoir compris. J'aurais aimé t'aider, je tiens à le faire maintenant que je le peux...

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Alors aide moi, prend le temps de m'expliquer.

-Tu n'as aucune idée.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote Remus !

-Remus arrête ! s'exclama brusquement Sirius.

Ce n'était pas leur affaire. Remus ne leur accorda pas un regard, concentré sur Lily qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, une expression farouche sur le visage. Elle répondit très calmement à Sirius :

-Laisse nous, tout va bien.

Puis à Remus :

-Ne me vois pas comme une menace, d'accord ? Ne _le_ laisse pas choisir pour toi si tu veux de ma présence à tes côtés ou non.

-Qui te dis que c'est _lui_ qui choisi ?

Un sourire peiné étira les lèvres de Lily.

-Ta main est refermée sur ma gorge Remus, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Lunard grogna de satisfaction et ordonna de serrer encore pour écraser à jamais le cou de cette impertinente. Mais Remus le retint de toutes ses forces, contemplant avec un effroi grandissant sa propre main prête à étrangler Lily. Il ne serra pas mais ne la lâcha pas non plus. Il attendait la fin du cauchemar, il attendait de se réveiller en hurlant, mais sur une nouvelle journée.

Comme il avait rêvé pendant longtemps n'avoir jamais été mordu.

C'était son amie. La petite fille qui avait grandie à ses côtés et nourrie de sa douceur. C'était aujourd'hui une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui l'observait patiemment, avec conviction et chagrin. Elle feignait le calme mais il pouvait entendre – dans le silence lourd et tendu du dortoir – son cœur battre à toutes vitesse.

Lily avait peur de lui, avait peur de sa perte de contrôle.

Il dénoua ses doigts crispés et croisa ses bras sur son torse, repoussant son hôte dans le coin le plus obscur de son esprit.

-Lily je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

C'est quand elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur qu'il réalisa qu'il était tombé à genoux sur le sol glacé. Elle l'enlaça brièvement et se releva, souriant :

-Je vais me coucher alors, annonça-t-elle. Désolé de t'avoir brusqué Remus, on se voit demain.

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors qu'elle saluait ses amis et sortait : le cauchemar ne faisait en fait que commencer.


End file.
